Sacred Magic Wizards and Dragons
by Gabriel Herrol
Summary: Sacred Gears. Also known as God's Artifacts. Wizards are humans with an extra gene who gave them the ability to wield the arcane forces of the world, thus they can be bestowed with a Sacred Gear too. What would happen if "The Power He Knows Not" told in the Prophecy was a Harry Potter in possession of the Longinus class Sacred Gear named Divine Dividing?
1. Prologue

**Sacred Magic; Wizards and Dragons.**

 **Specifics of the challenge and prologue.**

Sacred Gears. Also known as God's Artifacts. They are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God from the Bible. Wizards are Humans with an extra gene who gave them the ability to wield the arcane forces of the world, thus they can be born with a Sacred Gear. What would happen if the " _Power He Knows Not_ " told in the prophecy was a Harry Potter in possession of the Longinus class Sacred Gear named Divine Dividing?

 **Requirements:**

\- Lily and Harry both live after the events of October 31th 1981. _Done._

\- Harry _**MUST BE**_ the wielder of Divine Dividing and it is the power of the Sacred Gear to halve the power of everything it touches that permitted Harry and Lily to live that night. Since Harry is a toddler, thus unable to consciously use his Sacred Gear, it is Albion's consciousness who took control to save his wielder's life and his wielder's mother's life in the same time. He was a Heavenly Dragon for God's sake, not a nurse maid! He would _**not**_ be stuck raising a human child. No diapers changing for this Dragon! _Yep, I've got good ideas with that!_

\- I don't care how you do it, but Harry _**doesn't**_ become a horcrux. I'm totally fed up with that. _Yup! No horcrux in Harry!_

\- Harry _**must**_ stay human until his seventeenth birthday, so no reincarnating him as a Devil before that. If Lily or James have Devil blood, Harry can be a Human/Devil hybrid, but be original, do not give him a Satan (Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus and Beelzebub) ancestry. _He will be half devil. Not as much as an ass-hole as Dante though. XD_

\- Harry will only have _**ONE**_ Sacred Gear. Divine Dividing is quite strong enough and Dragons can be quite territorial. _Yep, just one voice in Harry's head outside of his lol XD_

-When Harry will meet with Issei, they won't get along well. Not only Ddraig and Albion are rivals since immemorial times, Harry was raised and taught to be courteous and respectful of women. Remember people, he is British born and raised, and the people from the U.K are renowned for their good manners and the stiff upper lip. (Not sure what it is, but I heard that somewhere...) Yes, he can be a bit perverted, like any red blooded male, but not to Issei's level.

He can respect his rival's determination to obtain his goals and the hard work he put for the achievement of said goal, but they will never be friends. I'd go for "colleague you must work with but don't like". So seeing Issei's and the other two members of the Perverted Trio's antics will likely disgust him. _Done._

-Wizarding Apparition causes a glitch into Devil's and Fallen Angels' created wards. The technique can bypass any Devil and Fallen Angel made wards. Apparition is quicker than the personal family magic circles, but cannot transcend dimensions. _Sure thing. He will surprise many people with that._

\- Lily wants her son to have as much options as possible, thus Harry must have a mundane education alongside his magical one. _Yep, education is important._

\- Animagus training. He must also learn to have fun, so he can be a Marauder. _Yep! Animagus transformation for the win!_

 **Forbidden:**

\- A Great Satan ancestry. _Nope! Harry won't be related at all to a Satan, old or new._

\- Reincarnating Harry as a Devil _**before**_ he's of age in the Magical community. _I'm not sure if he will ever be part of a peerage._

\- Horcrux Harry. _If he becomes one, it won't stay there long, I have a plan._

-Martyr Harry. _Nope, no happy march to his death for this guy!_

\- Joining Voldemort's merry band of murderers. _As if he would join the hypocrite._

\- Going along with Dumbledore's "Greater Good" and "Everyone merit a second chance even the psychopaths and murderers" bullshits. _Nope. Dumbledore won't have much or any influence on this Harry._

\- Pureblood Devil Harry. _Hey, he will be half Devil, so he's no pureblood._

\- Brave Saint Harry (Reincarnation as an angel) _**before**_ his coming of age. _Sorry but it's more fun on the Highway to Hell than on the Stairways to Heaven! XD_

 **Recommended:**

\- James can live through the events of October 31th 1981. _Not sure at 100% for this one._

\- James is reincarnated as a Devil if he doesn't survive Voldy's social call. _It's fifty/fifty for that option._

\- Going to another magical school than Hogwarts. _Yep, sorry nice castle in Scotland, the Potter heir is out of here! XD_

\- James and/or Lily having ties with the Church and the Angels. _Nope._

\- James and/or Lily having ties with some reasonable Fallen Angels. It's p _ossible._

\- James and/or Lily having ties with Youkais. _Huh, maybe. I'll look through options first._

\- Sirius not going to Azkaban and part of Harry's life. _Yep, no Azkaban for Padfoot._

\- A different wand than in canon. _I'll see once I'm at this point._

-Adjusting the timeline to fit it for the High School DxD universe. _Yes, I will put everything about the Harry Potter timeline ten years later than canon, so Harry will be around 17-18 years old when High School DxD canon starts in the year 2008._

-Catching Pettigrew early. _That's a given._

\- It is said in many fan fictions that many of the Fallen Angels were left homeless, since they are in constant conflict with the Devils for territory in the Underworld and no longer welcome in places of worship. Azazel could have relocated the peace seekers of his faction in the Magical Communities. _Yes, the more peaceful Fallen who are tired of fighting are living an honest life among the Wizards all around the globe._

0

0

 **Optional:**

\- Multi crossovers. (Fate/Stay Night, Tsukihime, Devil May Cry, Ghost Rider, Supernatural, etc. Try to mix some believable animes/mangas/series. ) _Yep! Fate/Stay Night is for sure and a bit of Ghost Rider, the rest I'll see._

\- Pairings with Sona Sitri and/or less used girls of the DxD universe. _Huh, I'll wait for the pairings._

-Harry having Phenex blood, it could explain his talent on a broom with the aero kinesis/wind affinity. _Yes, Harry will have Phenex blood. He won't use the powers of the Phenex family the same way the main family does though._

\- Other focus for magic. _More likely a focus ring than a wand._

\- Focus less magic. _Only for prank spells or simple things since it's exhaustive._

 **Prologue**

 **Author's notes:** _The Harry Potter timeline is different; everything will be ten years later, thus Harry was born July 31th 1990 instead of in 1980. Voldemort's visit to Godric's Hollow is then October 31th 1991 instead of in 1981. Why? Because, now that everything is a shifted a decade later, it will fit better with the High School DxD's canon timeline. Also, since_ Divine Dividing __ _is a Longinus, thus a unique Sacred Gear, if Vali Lucifer appears, he won't have this Sacred Gear since its host is Harry Potter._

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and don't make any profit with my stories. Please support the original releases of both series!

 **Last Edit: Mai 27, 2017.**

Lily Evans Potter was really cursing her luck. You see, she may look human, but she was not. In fact, she was a Devil. A pureblood Devil more precisely. You see, pure Devils look exactly like humans, albeit with at least one pair of black bat-like wings that can be hidden at will. However, those from the Phenex family do not have the usual bat wings, instead having eagle-like wings made of fire.

Some pure Devils can also have pointed elf like ears. Lily was in fact a Devil from the Phenex family, but not from the main line, rather from a now extinct branch. Why had she lived her entire life into the Human world instead of being in the Underworld with her kind? Her branch of the family had decided to cut themselves from the politics and the cold war between the Three Factions because they were fed up of everything and upped to live in the United Kingdom.

It worked, for a time. She was one of the rare Devils conceived and born into the Human world. The problem came from the Celt Gods, whom weren't pleased of having to share territory with Devils once they discovered the existence of their new Supernatural neighbors. You see, from all the Divine Pantheons on the planet, the Celts are those whom are the less tolerant about intruders and also very isolationist. Even more than the Shinto Pantheon was in the old days. So nobody knew they were still active since every other Factions though they had faded a long time ago.

To make a long story short, the Celts sent Cernunnos, the Celtic God of the forest, fertility and Lord of the Hunt as a trash man and the horned god made mince meat of every adult member of the Phenex family on his Pantheon's lands. As a god whose domains also touched life and death, he felt that claiming the adults were enough and decided to be somewhat merciful with the last living devil.

Also, as that particular branch of the Phenex had left the protection of the Underworld and they were on Celt territory, the main Phenex family, once they found out what happened a few years later, couldn't do more than lodge an official protest To Serafall Leviathan, who was in charge of the office of Foreign Affairs.

There was only one child with the Devils he cleansed, a baby girl with green eyes and red hair. That baby was her. Cernunnos decided to bind her Phenex powers and change her Devil nature to that of a Human Witch. Once he had "adjusted" her and made sure that she would gain back her true powers once she was twenty years old, he used his Godly powers to enter her into the human foster care system and named her Lily before dropping her to the nearest orphanage. From there she was adopted by the Evans family and her life had her ups and downs. Now she was married, and mother of a beautiful baby boy.

Harry James Potter was born half Devil and if his temperament said anything, he had inherited James' talent for broom flight, enhanced by her inborn aerokinesis. Seriously, the boy would do anything to reach the brooms of his father and uncles to fly around the house and pursue the poor cat everywhere!

She wasn't sure if he had inherited her pyrokinesis though. Not that she had much practice with her Devil powers, having lived as a Human almost all her life and being trained as a Witch since her eleventh birthday. Seriously, she had learned of her real heritage through a strange man called Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. He was some sort of Super Vampire, who could control his blood lust and use strange magic.

She wasn't really certain of the details and the look he gave her when she asked made her fear for her sanity. Zelretch did give them, to her husband and her that is, a magical binding oath that he was not a follower of Voldemort and meant them no harm, or else she would not have him in her house. He seemed to mellow around her son and also seemed to enjoy her husband and friends' antics though... Now, you would like to know the source of her current bad luck?

The Satan dammed Dark Lord (She found out the hard way that as a Devil now, she could no longer invoke the name of the Lord of the Bible without crippling pain, not even for cursing; the stingy jerk!) had gotten hold of the secret of their Fidelius protected cottage and now after likely killing her husband, he was trying to kill her son. And she had a pretty good idea how he was going to go about it. Damn Peter Pettigrew to Hell! The traitorous rat had squealed! It was Judas Iscariot all over again!

Lily was quite upset at her husband's death of course, but if her back up plan would work as she intended, she could take her time to mourn him later if her ace in the hole that she had prepared for his survival wouldn't work. The funny thing, Wizarding magic affected Devils just as much as any other species with the logical exception of those creatures with thick magic resistant hides like Dragons and Mountain Trolls; but as a Phenex, she could not be killed that easily.

The so dreaded Killing Curse would not work properly on her. She had firsthand experience, for it was in celebration of somehow having survived that particular Unforgivable Curse after a fight against some Inner Circle members of the Death Eaters that led to the celebration of still being alive with her husband. And then, the party with friends became a very intimate celebration with only James and her which was when their son was conceived.

But right now she was devoid of her wand and with anti transportation wards (Anti Portkey, Anti Apparition, Floo blocked, Anti Broom…) all around the propriety, she could only rely on her innate but untrained talents as a Devil and pray that Lady Luck was with her. Thus she stood firm in front of her son's crib where she had put him when she ran upstairs with him when Voldemort had blown the door in, acting like a pro to make the bastard Dork Lord believe she was cornered. Who knew she was such a good actress? Maybe it was the experience accumulated from when she was faking her orgasms the first few times she started to sleep with James once she had an Engagement ring on her finger?

Who knew really? But why was Voldy offering her to live in exchange of her son's life? Not that she would take him up on his offer, she loved her son with her entire being and sacrifice him for a chance of living was anathema for her. To the Dork Lord and his merry band of murderers, she was nothing more than a "filthy mudblood". She didn't really relish finding out what she would become under his care.

Harry was part Phenex, true but his human blood could likely interfere with the clan's immortality, thus when the Dork Lard decided to cut her down since she was obviously refusing to move and throwing back in his face his "generous offer", she stayed strong and immovable. She wasn't about to test her baby boy's resilience to death-like situations! When the sickly green light touched her, she forced herself to not burst into her regenerative fire right there and faked her death by letting herself collapse boneless on the floor, to better gather her flames and roast him alive in a minute or two.

Knowing the megalomaniac, he would likely monologue for a few minutes, thus giving her the time needed. She was about to literally roast him since she had gathered enough fire, but Voldy beat her to the punch, cursing her son! Just as she was about to jump in front of another Killing Curse, her son's aura changed! Two white translucent Dragon wings appeared from his back, with blue energy forming the membranes of the wings! What. The. Hell?! Then a deep masculine voice was heard coming from the wings

" **You better get up and don't die on us Lily Evans Potter! I don't want to be stuck changing the kid's diapers! Now, as for the little dark Wizard who just tried to kill my host, let's get you a taste of your own medicine**!"

It was as if time stopped or more likely slowed down. The same deep masculine voice would say the same word each time and after each word, the Killing Curse seemed to have lost half of his potency and absorbed into the Dragon Wings!

" **(Divide!)"**

" **(Divide!)"**

" **(Divide!)"**

" **(Divide!)"**

The problem was that Voldemort was not giving up, he was now shrieking something about being "the most powerful being alive on the planet since time began" (*snorts* *snickers*Yeah, right.) and kept pushing more and more of his magic into the spell! Then, the green light of the Killing Curse was evicted from the wings and the accumulated energy suddenly discharged blasted a huge hole into the nursery wall! Fortunately, the debris was blown outward, not touching Harry at all, except dousing him in sawdust. How come her sweet baby boy was able to sustain such a power while he was so young?!

Unknown to Lily, Albion had played a very dirty trick on Riddle. He knew that his wielder couldn't support his power right now, so when the Enemy shot his green beam of death, the Vanishing Dragon took the energy needed to keep functioning from the spell itself. But soon, the magic was running dry. So Albion took advantage of the unstable soul of the Adversary and started feeding on it as to not feed upon his new partner's life force since he wasn't strong enough yet to sustain him without lasting consequences. In this Universe, there were a few universal truths.

Any kind of power requires energy to be sustainable and everything alive could be broken down into pure energy. Riddle had executed some sort of ritual to loosen a shard of his soul before coming here to commit murder. Thus, because of that ritual, Riddle's soul was even more unstable than it was normally (Cutting shards out of his own soul to create Horcruxes will do that to someone.) and by pitting his magic against Divine Dividing, Albion the White Dragon Emperor's consciousness could go upstream the connection and feed directly at the source.

Wizarding magic was managed by a metaphysical core, but said magical core was lodged inside the soul of the wizard. The soul was attached to the body, just like the mind. Thus Tom Riddle was currently been divided to almost non existence, that could be seen as his body, already heavily ravaged/modified by rituals, was breaking down. Riddle's existence would be reduced to the form of a wraith, lesser than the weakest ghost, but still somewhat alive. Normally, Albion would not be so nice and employing his resourcefulness like that for the wellbeing of an untested host who hadn't won his respect. But for now, it was more like an act of self preservation than anything else.

If his young host died, he would be stuck into the nothingness until he reappeared in a new one. He just woke up, he wasn't really in the mood to go back to sleep, but the Vanishing Dragon would not have much of a choice, even with his acts to minimize the consequences to the maximum, the physical strain in activating him for the first time was very hard on a toddler. Little Harry was now passed out. He was likely very tired, but alive and still healthy. The tyke would likely be hungry as hell when he woke up though.

Lily just couldn't believe her eyes! After forcing her body to resurrect itself without bursting into flames, something very tiring mentally for someone without the family training; her baby boy had used an unknown power and dealt with the Dork Lard by himself! Maybe there was something true about the prophecy that Albus was harping about after all? It was certainly " _The Power He Knew Not_ ", since Voldemort hadn't known how to deal with the dragon wings. When she rushed, once back on her feet to see if he was alright, the young mother found her baby passed out. He was exhausted, but unharmed! Tears of relief were now flowing freely from her eyes and in a moment that could be either dementia or insight; she spoke to the Dragon wings

"Thank you **so** very much. I don't know really what and who you are, but you saved my son's life. For that you have my eternal gratitude."

Albion was a bit taken off guard. He was thanked? That Devil woman thanked him for an act of self-preservation? True, he saved the kid at the same time but it was more to save himself from the trouble of another long time out into the nothingness than anything else really. He would never go so far out of his way to not make pay the due price of using his powers on an untested host in normal situations. Not knowing what to say, Albion just said

" **Well...you're welcome. If you want answers, research the term "Sacred Gear" would you? And also you should keep my physical description and my name for only the ears of those you trust without any possible doubt. My name is Albion and the name of the Sacred Gear which resides in the soul of your son is** Divine Dividing."

With that, the wings simply vanished into energy particles. One second they were there, the other they were gone as if they were never there in the first place! She would have loved to collapse in exhaustion, but she had to do something for her husband. That strange man Zelretch had given her an enchanted Chess set he had called Evil Pieces in one of his visits and instructions on their uses, abilities and limits. He said he was good friends with the creator of the Evil Pieces System and that the guy owed him a favour.

That the Devils had invented something that could resurrect the recently deceased but as a Devil, was nothing more than formidable! Once Lily had recovered her set hidden in the master bedroom after making sure that Harry was alright, she went down on the first landing of the house. There was only to find her husband dead at the base of the staircase once she was arrived at destination. Retrieving her wand left on the counter of the kitchen, Lily accio'ed James', and then knelt near him once her wand was back into her holster.

Looking through her set, she took the King piece and with a flush, put it underneath her blouse and bra between her breasts. She was glad that nobody was here to see that. A golden and black magic circle similar in color to all her Evil Pieces appeared before the Kingpiece was integrated into her being. Perfect, now she was King of her Peerage. Now, what Evil Piece would suit her husband the best? She debated a few minutes mentally between both one of her Bishops and the Queenpiece. Both had the enhancements that would fit her husband the best, even if the Queen was better well rounded all around.

She had to hurry though, the fact that the Fidelius failed meant that the repercussions of the night would be felt far and wide all across the country very soon. And she had a sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore had already a plan made for their son if they were no longer there to take care of him. She would not put it above him to have somewhat set them up as sacrifice to make Voldemort fall. After all, what was the loss of a few in front of the needs of the many? It didn't make her feel any better though...

Her ex-Headmaster was a good man, but he kept too many secrets close to the vest and that damn war would have been over far sooner if he hadn't made everything in his power to bar the Light side fighters to fight back with deadly curses. But no, they had to be captured alive and unharmed so they could be redeemed! The fact that her husband and Sirius were gobbling that shite was icing on the cake!

Only Mad eye Moody, she and Remus were clamoring to fight fire with fire in the Order's meetings! Shaking her head and those thoughts away, she decided to use her Queen piece. It would be her subtle revenge after being brushed off when she pleaded her husband to leave Britain and the War behind, if only for Harry's sake. But nooo, James had to consult Saint Dumbledore and the manipulative old man talked him into staying inside a fucking war zone.

She should have taken her baby and walked away, but her love for James had made her stay. Well, after today, her dear hubby will no longer worship Saint Dumbledore or he would be sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future. She could usually make her man submit to her every whim when she was withholding sex long enough.

Lily put the Queen piece on the unmoving chest of James and moved his hand in manner to make them cup the Piece. It was a good thing that the Killing Curse was not attacking the soul like so many believed. It was attacking the brain and making it believe the body was dead and forcefully shot down every vital system in one hit. If it had taken the soul, she couldn't have reincarnated him. Taking a big breath, she then said

"In the name of the Phenex Family, I, Lily Evans Potter order thee, James Charlus Potter to rise back to life! You shall serve me as my Queen in this new life! Now, rise!"

The words for the ceremony were not important; it was the feeling that the King was transmitting that would activate the process. She was glad to see the golden and black glow and the piece sunk down into him. A few seconds later, the glow faded and James sprang back to life, panting and eyes wide. No longer able to contain herself, Lily let go of her emotions and crashed into her husband's arms, crying her heart out. James was somewhat calmed to see his wife safe and sound, but he had to ask!

"Lily flower, talk to me! Is Harry alright? What happened?"

She had only time to explain to her husband that Harry was alive, unharmed but passed out from exhaustion when a loud motor sound was heard from outside. Once the motor was cut off a loud man voice yelled

" **NOOO**! JAMES! LILY! HARRY!"

James, glad to hear his best friend's voice yelled back

" **PADFOOT**! GET IN HERE!"

Sirius Black rushed into the house, feeling an immense relief washing over him in seeing his brother in all but blood and the woman who he had come to love like a sister still alive. James had inkling on how he was suddenly alive when a few minutes ago, he was dead. But that would be a conversation for another time. Lily hugged Sirius and left him to help James to his feet when she went upstairs to get "Pronglet" as Sirius and Remus were prompt to nickname him.

Once back in the destroyed nursery, with a swish of her wand she gathered everything needed for a few days and put it into the travelling bag in form of a koala and before taking her sleeping baby boy in her arms, she snatched Voldemort's wand from the ashes pile that was his body and with a vindictive smirk, snapped it in two, then in four, before setting it ablaze with her Clan's fire.

Surprisingly, a red and gold feather was left untouched. So Voldemort had a phoenix feather core wand? Huh, who knew? Not knowing if the feather could be useful, she still decided to keep it as a trophy. Her family had survived when so many had been cut down, a little token to celebrate that would be nice. Taking her baby boy into her arms after tucking him in a blanket, she then went to her and James' room to get them some clothes for a few days.

When she was done with that task, she shrunk down everything to fit it in one bag and went downstairs to rejoin Padfoot and Prongs. What she discovered once on the ground floor was hey boys arguing with Hagrid of all people! And the gentle Half-giant was looking rather pissed off!

"James and Sirius, I have enough now, so stand aside! Professor Dumbledore told me to take little Harry from here and bring the boy to him and by Merlin, I'll do what I've been asked to do! I don't care if you're the little tyke's father and godfather. Dumbledore's word is final. An order is an order. You have a problem with that? Take it with him once I'm done. Now you really don't want me to thump you both, trust me you won't like it, so move."

Not many things could make Rubeus Hagrid stop when he had something in mind. His strength was unreal and his resistance to magic well known, just as his loyalty to Albus Dumbledore. But as he made past the protesting duo of troublemakers, he stopped short seeing Lily holding her baby boy protectively into her bosom. What made him stop, was the furious and slightly manic green gaze she launched on him and the feeling of intense heat emanating from her lithe form.

Hagrid knew that Lily Evans had a temper, hell he had had a front row seat quite a few times over the years when she unleashed it on James, Sirius and Peter when they were bullying that Snape kid and on multiples other occasions. Like when she announced she was pregnant and an Order member suggested that she go through an abortion because she was too young to be a good mother and it was too dangerous to have children right now because of the war.

Needless to say, that man learned the hard way to never piss Lily Evans Potter. Hagrid knew she was a spitfire, but until today, he had never been on the receiving end of her fiery temper. Sirius and James, proving that they did have a survival instinct, paled greatly and gulped in fear when they saw Lily in that state and then, made a mad dash outside, morphing into their animagus forms to be faster. Were they brave? Yes. Suicidal? Hell no!

In the end, Hagrid retreated without Harry, his tail between his legs, with mild burns all over his exposed face and hands. His fur coat was smoking and many patches of his great bushy beard were now missing. He was lucky that he was resistant to magic and that she was tired from the ordeal her family just endured or it would have been quite worse. Just as Hagrid disapparated away with a loud crack, she heard a loud angry shout from outside. Rushing to see what was going on; she found out that her husband and best friend had found Pettigrew hiding nearby. She acted immediately

"James! Sirius! Restrain him! Don't kill him! I will not have you both becoming murderers! We will drop him off to the DMLE with an anti-animagus jinx. He's neither rich nor well connected; he won't escape the just punishment for his crimes."

Her boys almost didn't listened to her, but when Lily repeated her command with magic laced in her voice, James had to obey, since she was King of the Peerage and him Queen. Sirius followed the lead of his brother in all but blood, but he was growling with suppressed rage and his emotions where all over the place. Peter had sold the Potter family to Voldemort by sheer cowardice! But no, he would not sink to his family's level. The law would be followed. Quicker than Peter could react, he was restrained in such a way he could not move on his own and the anti-animagus jinx was applied with an anti-apparition and anti-portkey jinxes added just in case.

He could be side-apparated or taken by another portkey, but Peter could no longer use the ability by himself and if he had had a portkey somewhere on his body, it was now inactive.

The Potters and Sirius were lucky when a squad of ten Aurors apparated on the scene just as they were contemplating to travel to the Ministry to drop the traitor. Had it been only fifteen minutes since the Dork Lord's courtesy visit? Two Aurors secured the place against Muggles eyes and intervention as was protocol, the seven others dispersed all around the propriety to investigate while the Squad leader went to interrogate them once he was done dishing the orders.

Needless to say, Lily had to talk fast about what happened to Voldemort and fudge details. After all, she couldn't tell that a Sacred Gear housed into her son into the form of Dragon wings had divided the Dark Lord's Killing Curse until the megalomaniac poured his soul into the spell to the point of breaking down his body could she? So she gave the name of Zelretch the Wizard Marshall of Clock Tower and the rest she put it into the Family Magic category. If there was a good thing about the isolationist's ways of Magical Britain, it was the laws forbidding LEOs (Law Enforcement Officers) to dig too deeply into the family magics of the Old Families.

In the end, the Aurors bagged the ashes of Voldemort and took Pettigrew in custody when they were made aware he was the Secret Keeper who gave their Secret to You-Know-Who. Three magical oaths and the Dark Mark branded on Peter's arm were sufficient to arrest him. Sirius and the Potters had almost managed to escape when Dumbledore of all people arrived on the scene.

While waiting for their emergency portkey to whisk them to their bolthole somewhere in Ireland, Lily cradled her baby boy into her bosom tightly when she saw Albus' gaze inspecting Harry's face. She felt rather smug to leave him to flounder with a two fingers salute before the reality warped around them. They arrived into a humble house with three rooms and soon, the four of them migrated to their rooms. James could not even support the thought of being away from his family, so they took their son to bed with them, not before James asked Sirius to inform Remus.

"Resume what you can Paddy, told him to come over tomorrow okay? We have many things to explain, but now I need some time with my wife and my son."

Sirius offered him a reassuring smile and answered

"No problem at all Jimmy. Moony needs to hear that from us. I can't believe I thought he would be the spy...I never thought that Peter would betray us..."

He finished, ashamed of himself.

In the master bedroom, Lily and James transfigured their ruined clothing into sleeping wear and as a family; they all cuddled together on the king size bed, glad to have survived. They knew that the following years would have their share of hardships, but as a family, they knew they would overcome them together. Why? Because they loved each other and Love was one of the greatest forces of the Universe.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sacred Magic; Wizards and Dragons.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Author's Notes:** _Hi, welcome to the new chapter of this new story. Yeah, I said I was going to work on A Vampire Legacy, but my ideas for a crossover between Harry Potter and High School DxD was flowing like a Dam just broke! So I took the ideas and turned them into a story. I won't go in many details about Harry's childhood, since two of my stories right now deal with him at a young age._

 _He will already be a late teen, young adult so I can use more crude and perverted humour to match with the lewd themes of the anime. Major warning here, while Harry will appear powerful, he's no match for the real heavy weights of all Factions. Yes, he has raw power and possesses rare combos, but he lack_ _experience_ _._

 _He's eighteen years old, he can't battle on even ground with the Four Great Satans, the Four Great Seraphs or the General Class Fallen Angels. He's in the upper reach of High class devil power level I'd say. No statistics today since the story is a brand new one. Now let's get this show on the road people!_

 **Addendum:** _Devils, Angels, Angels hybrids, Fallen Angels, Fallen Angels Hybrids and Half Devils are immune to most human sicknesses, including Sexual Transmitted Diseases. Ironically, all can catch a minor cold though. The custom contraceptive spell was created with the magical Human body in mind, thus its efficacy tends to diminish when used on another humanoid race. It works, but a condom is safer. As stated in my other stories, the werewolf curse is only passed on a bitten pure human or genetically._

 **Last time edited:** May 27, 2017

The Potter family accompanied by Remus and Sirius had made the decision to make secession with the Wizarding community of the United Kingdom only days after the attack made by Voldemort at Godric's Hollow. They stayed in their Ireland bolthole a few weeks, the time to recuperate and to explain hidden truths to Remus and Sirius. The fact that Lily was in fact a pureblood Devil from a notable and rich family was well taken. In recent times, the Devils had modernized themselves and no longer took souls for their services.

That the Anti-Satan Faction had won their Civil War and established a Government and a working Parliament after booting the warmongers to the curb would be ironically called a gift from Heaven. But the fact that James had died at the business end of Voldemort's wand and had been resurrected as the Queen of Lily's Peerage earned him endless hours of teasing from his friends. Admittedly becoming a Devil hadn't changed much the man, now reassured that his beloved wife would not outlive him by centuries.

The group had to testify at Peter's trial, but they had also to give Veritaserum proven statements that Sirius Black wasn't the Secret Keeper, since a few blockheads in the Wizengamot and DMLE would have loved to make Sirius rot in jail. Bartemius Crouch Senior was constantly trying to subtly shift the blame on Sirius, since The Crouch and Black families were enemies and at the limit of a Blood Feud, but in the end justice prevailed and Pettigrew was shipped to Azkaban for life without possibility of parole and would be housed into a cell specially spelled to suppress the animagus transformation.

Albus then made some noises about Harry having defeated the Dark Lord and having a curse scar on his brow to prove it, but he was laughed all the way outside of the Wizengamot chambers when Lily, who was in the visitors bleachers with a still groggy Harry on her knees, showed that her son had not one blemish on him. Well apart a scrapped elbow and a few healing claws marks from when he tried to pounce and wrestle with the cat like he was doing with Sirius when he was Padfoot. As to why she didn't heal her son's injuries with magic? It was simple, those minors wounds would make him think twice now before physically harass an animal with sharp claws and sharp teeth.

She then said

"You see, there are no curse wounds anywhere on my son. My cat is nothing more than an ordinary cat and my baby boy learned to respect the animal and the fact that it doesn't like wrestling. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' defeat is due to Family Magics. You will not learn anymore from our family and allies than we had help from Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Wizard Marshall from Clock Tower, the Magi's Headquarters, to set up the said Family Magics beforehand as a fail-safe. If you want more details, feel free to take it up with him."

The "if you dare" was left unsaid, but everyone present knew that she meant to say it. Magi and Wizards usually did not get along really well since British Wizards were even more clueless of the Muggles' advances in technology than any of their counterparts in other countries and other important events.

Magi, on the other hand, were prompt to get rid of any antiquated traditions that the pureblooded wizards were still clinging to and embrace progress willingly, so they kept to each other's societies as much as possible and keep their interactions to a minimum, letting their enforcers agencies meet to respect and enforce the one law in common they both agreed to uphold on a treaty; the International Statute of Secrecy. Nobody wanted a repeat of the Salem Witches Trials and The Spanish Inquisition, **absolutely nobody**.

Thus it was why they agreed to simply disagree on many subjects and not push too much, to also keep a détente between their people and finally to make great efforts to not step on the others' toes. Zelretch was a well known name even in this backward community stuck into the Victorian Era. No one remotely sane and liking to keep it that way wanted anything to do with the Master of the Kaleidoscope if possible.

As it is, what the young woman said was sufficient for the august body to close the subject for at least a few years. You never knew what subjects could come out in a dull session without anything new to discuss. The Dark Lord was gone, they would take advantage of that fact to clean house and recover so to speak.

As to why Lily was at a Wizengamot meeting with her son but without her husband, who technically was still too young to take the seat even if the title of Lord Potter had passed on to him since his own father's passing? They had to separate to handle a few different tasks. The boys were making sure that their funds would be available for them all over the world and to cut off the funding for Hogwarts they had set up beforehand for Harry's education.

With how Albus had set them up to be sacrificed with only the hope to forge a weapon against the not so dead but quite diminished Dark Lord as a reason, they didn't want their son to be anywhere near the meddlesome Headmaster. With them alive, he could not take custody of Harry, but the stubborn old man was still trying every week. It was too bad that their little boy would not get to enjoy the same experiences they got out of seven years of boarding school in an ancient magical castle, but sometimes you had to make sacrifices.

Of course, the Goblins being who they were didn't pass any chances to complicate the lives of the top brass of the Ministry of Magic and the bothersome Headmaster Dumbledore even further. They never shared exactly why they had such a grudge against both, but the three remaining Marauders were smart enough to let the subject alone since it wasn't their problem.

Each side came out winning. The Potter's and the Black's finances were secure and the bankers got their jollies in legally screwing over people they had grudges on. The fact that Lily had coached both James and Sirius to be polite, direct and to not waste the bankers' precious time in a not so distant past meant that they had usually a better service than those too stuck up to be anything else but belligerent with the beings who guard their monies when they had to go to the bank in person. It's not smart to piss off those who guard your money after all. No, not smart at all.

With the assurance that every branch of Gringotts Wizarding Bank in the entire world and maybe soon in the Underworld (They were currently in negotiations with the Devils to see if it could be a profitable and viable business for both races to have a branch of Gringotts in a Satan's territory. So far they were vying for a site in Leviathan controlled territory.) could access their accounts and with the list of who exactly could access said accounts updated and also not forgetting to bring enough hard cash in magical and muggle currency for most of the European countries for their expanse. Once their passports and shots were up to date they were now free to go wherever they wanted.

After all, it's not like anything else was really keeping them in the U.K except a vague sense of duty. Duty that was now gone, since Voldemort was now a bodiless wraith. During his time apart from his lovely wife and loving son, James had also sold what was left of their Godric's Hollow cottage and the plot of land on which it was on, rented his Wizengamot seat to Gringotts International just to piss off those stuck up Pureblood Lords and closed access to every Potter propriety in the British Isles except their bolthole in Ireland, since that place was known only to the Marauders, Lily and little Harry and James' mother, Dorea.

James also made sure that his mother had more than enough funds to live her new life in Peru without any difficulties whatsoever. After his father's fatal heart attack a few days after fending off by himself a very large raid of Death Eaters on Potter Manor, his mother, Dorea, could no longer stay in Britain now that she was a widow, her only son now all grown up.

Once everything was in order, she kissed him, her daughter in law and her three months old grandson good bye and went to live her dream before she was no longer fit enough to do so. Travelling the Cordillera of the Andes from the north to the south, in South America, was Dorea Potter nee Black long held dream. She had bought herself a cozy little place in Lima and with the help of magic (Mainly apparition or portkeys); Grandma Potter went back every couple of months to relax, unwind and answer to her mail.

Lily was joking one day that Dorea was trying to find the Mysterious Cities of Gold. Nobody got the joke until she made them watch the series. It was nice. Then Sirius had to ruin it by whining that he would have preferred to watch a porno. The lesson at the business end of Lily's wand was not so nice for Padfoot though even if the others laughed at him.

Now free as a bird, James, Sirius and Remus walked out of Diagon Alley. The three Stooges as Lily was prompt to call them, decided to hurry and link back with Lily and Harry at their meeting point. Once the whole family was together and made sure to not be observed by muggles, Remus activated the portkey that whisked them all to their little bolthole in Ireland. From there they would let Harry recuperate a few more days before they left first to France, then as the years passed, almost everywhere in Europe.

Of course, the family decided to avoid the Middle East Countries with all the wars going on there. Lily's Peerage did grow after a while, even if it was far from being complete, but she was in no hurry to gather servants or new family members. First she reincarnated Sirius as a Knight since he was loyal and steadfast. With the speed boost given by the Evil Piece, he was now the Fastest Wizard alive. (The jokes on his sexual performances after that...well they wouldn't stop coming.)

In the event that he wasn't fast enough in human form, Sirius could still shift form into Padfoot. There was also a change into his Animagus form though. The Evil Piece made Padfoot into a real Grim! He could now will himself intangible and he could now also inflict damage on spectral beings. Since he was now a "ghost dog" he was now very sensible to anything related with Death.

It was why he could confirm to James with certainty that the Potter family's invisibility cloak was one of the Deathly Hallows. But with Harry, he was still the same playful and adorable mutt. It wasn't rare to find them either asleep somewhere sunny, cuddled together or play wrestling where they wouldn't destroy anything. Harry did love his godfather after all and Sirius loved Harry like he was his own son.

Remus was the next to be reincarnated as her Rook. It was a godsend for the soft spoken man, irony to its finest, since being reincarnated as a Devil had merged Remus and Moony's minds into one. Now they were one and the same and the feral thoughts of the cursed wolf prevented any mind magic to take hold on the werewolf/devil hybrid.

No more forced transformations at the full moon and his weakness to silver had really diminished, he could now shift at will but he still preferred to pass his full moons in wolf form, since he had been forced to transform for so long. He was already much faster; stronger than any humans before, but now he was a veritable humanoid tank! Nothing could stop him except a crap ton of silver or outright overwhelming his regeneration factor.

He kept his calm demeanor and his scholarly ways but if you were to anger him or endanger his pack, you had better run fast and hope that he was in a forgiving mood, since when he was angered, he could be quite barbaric with his prey. Remus was not a violent man by nature, but his fusion with Moony had made him even more protective of his pack than before and prompts to use excessive force to remove any threats.

Nothing now could get past his even more enhanced senses, thus why he worked harder than ever to create better, more powerful silencing wards, because when James and Lily made love when it was his turn to babysit his cub (and they were very sexually active since they were a young couple and very much in love), they were quite vocal and it was very embarrassing to hear what they would shout or ask to their other half during their moments of passion.

There were things he really wouldn't have wanted to know. He wasn't obsessed with sex like Sirius! Remus also learned very quickly to **never** mention the smell of blood on Lily when it was **that** time of the month. Being transformed into a "Werewolf flambé" was not something he wanted to happen ever again! Not even to make Harry forget the pain of teething by being a laughing stock!

James as a Queen also had a few changes happen to him. For one he was much stronger, faster and more durable than before, but that was his new Devil body compared to his old Wizard body, so that didn't really worry him. He really had to learn how to train his new aspects and it wasn't easy with Lily having to make many of the guesswork since Zelretch wasn't giving instructions for free and the humiliations he put them all trough (Except Harry, he wasn't sadist enough to target a toddler, once he would be a teen he would be fair game though.) as payment was getting old pretty fast.

He could be almost as fast as a Knight; his magical power had skyrocketed like a Bishopand his physical strength and defense had also been greatly upgraded, like a Rook. Lily had to bind that aspect of his Evil Piece lest he hurt their son before he was trained enough to handle it safely! His animagus form didn't change much though. Prongs became a bit bigger though, thus stronger. More closely sized like a Wapiti than a regular Virginia deer as it was before.

Harry still liked to hitch rides on his father's back no matter what. It was James' turn to be a laughing stock when a now seven years old Harry suggested getting a sled for winter and to harness Prongs on it with bells on said sled and/or onto the reins. Thus from there came the idea for his second Marauder nickname, Prancer. James got really well acquainted with the muggle legends of Santa Claus when that same Christmas, Harry decided to magically paint Prongs' nose a bright red while he was gallivanting with his pack outside in the snow. His wife and pack couldn't stop laughing at him when they realized that Harry's prank had followed James in his Human, err sorry, Devil form.

After years of studying and training, Harry had become a well rounded wizard. He was capable in many disciplines, but not very good in History of magic and Astronomy. For the former, his teacher was a few steps better than what he had learned about Professor Binns, the ghost who was teaching history of magic at Hogwarts. He made a subject that would normally be very captivating such a drag that he only did the bare minimum to obtain a passing grade.

For the latter, Harry had absolutely no interest in the non-practical aspect of the course. In their travels, the family had met somebody very rare. An adult male demigod! He was one of the very rare Demigod children of the Greek goddess Hecate. She was not known to have many humanoid children. He was a middle aged man who introduced Harry, his father and uncles to the "Guess Who Zeus Slept With?" Trivia game he had learned in a Camp for Demigods. Needless to say, it was the funniest way ever to learn the names of the constellations!

He was also one of his tutors for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, where he was good enough at both but nothing to really write home about. But the young man had inherited both his parents' talents in Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. They were among his strongest classes. His very best class though, was Battle Magic. Harry had the knack of picking spells like no tomorrow and to make them work for him like no other! You want to know the irony in all of that? The easiest the spell was said to be, the harder it was for him to master it.

Throw him the Patronus Charm; it took him two weeks to been able to cast a corporal one. (His patronus took the form of a western style Dragon. They had also learned later that it was what Albion used to look like before his body was destroyed and his soul was sealed into a Sacred Gear.) Try to make him use the Disarming spell and it took him a month and a half to stop overpowering it so his opponents would not be tossed at the end of the duelling platform. Show him how to perform high level shields and he was your man.

Harry James Potter was quite adamant that the only fate was the one you made for yourself, so he never took Divination. Since he wasn't in school, he couldn't do much of Care for Magical Creatures, but he was pretty good with animals. He was not so good with Herbology though. Theory wise, he could have been in the top 10 of a class. Practical though, it was unsatisfactory. He didn't have the green thumb of his grandmother Evans. He was also still learning on the side on how to cast permanent wards and also to break them, but it was slow going. He could tweak existing wards quite easily, but he still couldn't erect permanents ones by himself.

Now, years later, in the year 2008, in spring, a few days after the start of the new scholastic year, we have a young adult, Harry James Potter who was ready to take his first steps into the adult reality. At eighteen years old and having been raised by a loving family, he was now a strapping young man nearing two metres with a swimmer build since he exercised his body and not only his magic and Demonic powers, contrarily to ordinary British Wizards whose Pureblood population still think that physical exercise except for Quidditch or Auror work was beneath them.

Harry was a near-spitting image of his father, having untidy jet-black hair, but his startlingly green, almond-shaped eyes were identical to those of his mother. Normally he would have needed glasses like his father, but a quick laser operation when he was still a child saved him from that. Now we have the young man navigating the streets of Kuoh Town, Japan, on a black and gold customized Harley Davidson motorcycle and wearing a full helmet with a visor to protect him from the wind and an ample black leather jacket. Said jacket was in fact made of Hebridean Black dragon hide, but spelled to look like simple leather to mundanes and less magically oriented Supernatural beings.

Basically if you didn't know what it was, you wouldn't guess until Harry or one who knew told you. Nifty enchantment that. He was heading to the High School division of the Kuoh Academy to enroll for his last year of High School education.

Harry had not attended any schools of magic except for when he was taking the magical international standardized tests for his OWLs and NEWTs, in the Hogwarts equivalent of Fifth and Seventh year respectfully. Now as a newly independent young man, he had made a deal with his parents. As long as he was attending High School, he would be allowed a set allowance per month for his expenses on top of what was already is in his trust vault at Gringotts while the Potter Estate would pay his rent and services like internet and a phone line, for a modest apartment.

Yes, the Potter family was rich, but Lily and James wanted their Heir to be humble and responsible. If he broke his agreement, they would cut funding, remove his access to the Family vault and he would be made to live exclusively on his Trust vault/fund if he didn't come back to his family home. It was pretty reasonable and it also got his younger twin sisters out of his hair. Don't get him wrong, he loved them to death but he had enough with a father and two uncles Marauders without having his sisters following their pranking legacy always disturbing him when he was trying to study or when he wanted to train with Albion to better use Divine Dividing.

Oh, Harry could dish as much as he was receiving and come out on top fairly often since he had inherited his mother's deviousness and ability to plan perfectly, but it got tiring after a while and quite distracting. Not to mention the lecture he got from his mom when she saw that his school marks had started to decline. Now, after a bit of waiting at a few red lights, Harry finally arrived to destination.

Kuoh Academy used what was known as an "Escalator" system. This means that rather than being a school for one certain level of education, it instead housed all grades from 1st-University separated by Elementary, Junior High, Senior High, and College divisions. With the exception of transferees or the new male students the year before, this means that there was no need for the traditional Entrance Exams so long as students maintained a respectful grade average.

The school had an enormous campus with multiples buildings and the main building had four floors and was rectangular in shape, it had a slanted roof, the tiles were reddish brown and it looked more like a traditional European mansion than a school.

Parking his bike in an empty parking spot, he dismounted after killing the motor, took off his helmet before putting it under his left arm pit and letting the pressure between the helmet and the arm hold it, took the keys out of the ignition and with a subtle gesture of his right hand on which had an uninteresting wooden ring on his index, he cast an anti-thief ward on his baby.

Harry had worked three long years with his father and uncles to build that bike; he didn't want anything bad to happen to it! Not with all the efforts he put on it! Hearing the whispers and the already not so subtle gossipers talking about his arrival, his choice of clothing and his bike, he rolled his eyes. Yeah, no matter what country you live in, High School was full of gossipers. Whistling a little ditty after taking a leather briefcase he had put into the compartment at the back of his ride, he took the direction to the school entrance. The one thing that made him hesitate to enroll here was the fact that Kuoh Academy had mandatory uniforms.

He had been lucky in the past to always have been enrolled into schools that didn't have that rule into their charters. A regular dress code he could cope with, seeing sometimes in what some girls went to school in during the tail end of spring, but uniforms? Urk. Oh well, it was that or going at the same school of his sisters in Kyoto and he really wanted to have a bit of independence and some peace of mind. With those two hellions always stalking him for either his praise or to prank him, it was kind of hard to bring his occasional date/one night stand home for some nightly fun...Yes, he was sexually active, no, he wasn't too young to bring girls home and yes, he was always using protection.

He was lucky that their house in Kyoto had a door with an exterior access in the basement and that his room was in the very same basement or sneaking in and out with a girl would have been way more troublesome than it was already! Knowing that he was in Devil territory but not knowing which family had made its base here, Harry really cranked back his presence, fading away from even the most talented of sensors. Better be safe than sorry if the Devils governing this territory weren't friendly. That was a trick taught to him by Sirius. Apparently that was how the "Great Hufflepuff knickers raid of Sixth Year" had been a roaring success.

Erasing his presence meant fooling the enchantments to the Girls' dorms forbidding non staff male members access to them. Trust Sirius Black to invent something revolutionary with lecherous intents in mind and for lecherous purposes. Entering the building, he had to ask a few students the directions to the Office. While he was half Devil, Harry was talented with foreign languages but he couldn't just speak them instinctively as if you were a local like any Pureblood or reincarnated Devils could. He had to sit down and study to learn them, even with Wizarding magic helping him with translation charms. So while his Japanese was good, you could detect his British accent easily, somewhat eroded since he hadn't step foot into the British Isles very often.

Albus Dumbledore was still convinced that Harry and Voldemort were linked by the Prophecy given to him by Sybil Trelawney and he had deployed all his efforts to have him brought "home". Not that it did work. It lost him his chances to attain the ranks of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW ( **I** nternational **C** onfederation of **W** izards) but he managed to keep his Headmaster seat at Hogwarts though.

From what Harry knew, he was still declaring to anyone willing to listen that the Dark Lord would live forever so long as one of them doesn't fall at the wand of another in a battle to the death. Yeah, right. Harry didn't believe in fate one bit.

Shaking himself from those thoughts, he politely thanked the students who gave him directions and walked toward his destination, not before unzipping his leather jacket though, since it was a little hot inside, thus showing his **AC-DC** black t-shirt clinging to his defined chest. When he was arrived at destination, the young hybrid took note of the receptionist, a nondescript long brown haired woman with a kind smile and blue eyes. Harry didn't feel the need to turn on the charm, but decided to be polite nonetheless.

"Good morning Madam. My name is Potter Harry. I'm the new transfer student. I'm sorry if I'm a few days late, my papers only arrived last Friday. I'm here to finish my enrollment."

He finished with a somewhat (and fake) sheepish expression, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. He was regretting lugging his helmet around, but it couldn't be helped right now. In fact, Harry had had his papers for a week, but he had really wanted to drive from Kyoto to Kuoh since the weather was so nice while the House Elves got his flat ready for him and decided which one of the group who would take care of the place. He inwardly grimaced. It would be a fight and a half to at least being able to clean up his bedroom. The Family House Elves could really be overzealous sometimes.

From then he was kindly redirected to the secretary, another nondescript woman, a bit older than the receptionist with short black ink air and a severe look who finished his enrollment before telling him

"Please, go to the second floor to the Student council office and give those papers to Souna Shitori, the President of the council. She will then draws your class schedule, show you your homeroom class and give you a tour of the school. Be here in full uniform no later than Eight thirty tomorrow morning. Have a good day, Potter-san."

Harry took the papers from the secretary, thanked her and then walked out of the Office. It took some searching, but he found the Student council office. He also really wished that he had left his helmet on his bike right now, but doing magic here inside the school would alert the Devil(s) in charge.

While Wizarding magic was generally seen as "weaker" than Devil magic and Magus spell-casting, it was very much more versatile than both and it possessed a very different feel from both types, thus would be more noticeable for anybody sensitive enough. He would be busted into a heartbeat if he turned his helmet into a portkey to send it back on his bike, so he had to deal with it. Insight was fifty/fifty.

He would be assigned a locker soon so it would be all right. Knocking on the door, he was bid to enter soon by a smooth feminine voice. Harry did as asked and when his eyes met those of Souna Shitori, he knew that both of them were destined to clash. She seemed to be the authority and he was a prankster when the mood hit him.

Oh well, it would be dull without a challenge. Souna was a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She also radiated intelligence and strictness. Yep, she would definitively be on his case if she could pin anything on him. Oh well, winding her up would surely be fun though.

After the introductions were made and all the paperwork completed, she took him on a guided tour of the facilities. He made sure to keep much of his attention on what she was saying and where they were going, but he was a young heterosexual male with hormones more or less under control who really liked women so his gaze was often wandering to her shapely bum and swaying hips when she was walking ahead of him.

Souna seemed to feel observed often, turning back to him in hope of catching him red handed but he was no novice at girl watching. Seriously, when you were raised by the Marauders and Lily Evans Potter, you tend to learn to use plausible deniability early, so she never caught him and each time she was looking at him he made sure to keep his eyes on her face and an amiable smile on his face. So she had doubts, seeing as she was narrowing her pretty violet eyes at him, but could not prove anything.

They were outside, going to the pool facilities when Harry saw something more or less disconcerting. Three teens a bit younger than him were running for their lives since they were being pursued by a group of girls of varying ages; each and everyone were brandishing a kendo shinai and making threats to the masculinity of the three boys. From the little he could guess, those three had likely been caught peeping and where trying to escape their just punishment.

Harry shook his head with exasperation. What a bunch of amateurs. From what Remus taught him when he was younger, peeping was a risky game. But when you did it right, the rewards were great. But if you got caught, the consequences could be disastrous for one's health. When the anomaly passed through and nobody did anything he asked his guide with a curious tone

"From the fact that nobody did anything; I can hazard a guess that this is a regular occurrence?"

Sona was pinching her nose with irritation. Those three! Oh, how she wished she could do something about them! But no, Lord Gremory, who was the school administrator or more commonly known as the Principal, found them funny and always looked the other way so long as they were only peeping. Now if they were touching inappropriately the girls or stealing their underwear, like a problem student did last year, he would expel them. Now, hearing the new transfer student asking about it make her somewhat good mood evaporate. Making a mental note to ask Rias to hurry up with her recruiting of Hyodou Issei so she could deal with the two others, she finally answered

"Sadly, yes. They are known as the Perverted Trio and are rather determined and somewhat clever on how they do their peeping. Today their victims appear to be the girls' kendo club. We all wish we could get rid of them, but they are clever enough to know their limits and they always make sure to keep their grades up to snuff.

I would strongly advise you to not associate with them Potter-san if you wish to have a good social life here at Kuoh Academy."

With that, violet eyes met emerald green and she had to admit that he was rather good looking. He gave her a crooked smile that made a few butterflies fly in her stomach and answered

"Not to worry, Shitori-san. I am not that desperate yet to make friends. I'm sure I will find my niche around here after a while. If not, well, people had called me a trailblazer before so if no beaten paths appeal to me, well I'll make myself one."

He finished with another crooked smile and a shrug of his – Well defined – no stop thinking like that, bad Sona! – Shoulders.

Forcing herself to keep her composure, she let a small smile slip her stern mask and answered

"Good. Now let's continue out tour, now that the entertainment is over."

Harry could guess that the Kendo club caught the boys and were using their righteous feminine fury on them, by the many somewhat masculine cries of pain and pleading he could hear and also the war cries of "Die Perverts!".

He shook his head with restrained mirth. Life would not be boring around here and he just found three good targets for his Marauder's ways. Pranking perverts was so much fun! Like the time he framed Uncle Padfoot after he and Uncle Moony were passed out drunk at their house one evening, when his parents where away on a date and they were "supposed" to babysit his twin sisters since he was supposed to revise for his incoming OWLs the next week.

But since they were both out cold, he was forced to stop revising and deal with the twin cyclones named Azalea and Leilany. Payback was a very vindictive bitch though. Harry made it look like Sirius decided to made a very unsubtle underwear raid in his mother's underwear drawers after swearing/bribing his sisters to the utmost secrecy.

They had a sweet tooth, so rare chocolate was promised and the deal was sealed. Uncle Moony was not spared a prank though. He was more merciful on him than on Padfoot; he only let his sisters loose on him, telling them to draw on him with body paints, makeup and stuff like that but they were not to hurt him. So he made sure there was nothing with silver nitrate or derived from silver in any of the stuffs used on him before letting the girls go wild.

Sirius woke up a few hours later with a killer hangover, sprawled on the grass in the backyard while being towered by a very irritated Lily who was giving him a glare of death with her flaming fists on her hips, all the while he was still wearing a pair of racy powder blue silk knickers on his head like a hat and with many others pieces of lingerie scattered around him. His pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears. Of course, Harry had taken his digital camera to take pictures for blackmail before his parents' return. He was even nice enough to send copy of the pictures to his dad and his sisters. The punishment Sirius received for such a stunt was declared a Family secret though. Too bad, it would have been another blow to his godfather's massive ego.

Once the tour was completed and he had his locker assigned, he chose to bring his own padlock and key since he was always pants at remembering the combination on a combination lock and in the event he lost his key, he could always cast a subtle unlocking charm. After thanking his guide for the tour and watching her backside when she went back inside the school, Harry went back to his motorcycle.

Once there he prepared everything for leaving. Just as he was turning it on manually with the kick-start, having put his helmet back but not closed the visor, he saw two other very attractive girls pass through. A shapely and very attractive redhead girl with blue-green eyes was being accompanied by an even shapelier and also quite attractive girl with very long black hair tied by an orange ribbon and violet eyes. Everybody, male and female, stopped doing whatever they were doing to watch them pass through while squealing and gossiping out loud.

Seriously? Yes, they were attractive, very even, but to the point of falling over themselves for so little? Disgraceful. Not knowing that not paying them any attention and deciding to leave without waiting any longer had ironically made them paying attention to him or his acts, Harry slowly accelerated until he was at the end of the driveway and out of the campus, back on the streets.

When Rias and Akeno where alone, the former asked the latter with a curious tone

"Akeno, about that young man dressed with the black leather jacket, which was leaving the campus on the motorcycle from earlier. Do you know anything about him? Not that I'm not glad that someone is finally acting normal around here, but I couldn't get a read on him."

Akeno, who was Rias' best friend and the Queen of her Peerage, answered seriously

"I'm sorry Buchou (President), but he wasn't here long enough for me to get a good enough read on him. But I can accurately guess that he is a new student here, I felt Sona's energy move around for almost two hours followed by an unknown, she must have been giving him a tour of the campus.

We can always learn more if we were to go ask some questions to Kaichou (Not sure for this one, another way to say President?) or we could wait for tomorrow and see by ourselves?"

Rias hummed aloud while she was pondering her Queen's answer. Was she in so much hurry to know to go bother Sona or could she sit back and watch? Finally, she decided to wait and see. Sona Sitri might be her childhood friend, but they were also rivals and both trying to complete their Peerages. If the new guy had potential, one of them could add him. She told so to Akeno, who accepted the decision. After all, she had promised to always be by her friend's side, no matter what. It would be a couple of very eventful weeks in Kuoh Academy, with a Marauder in the school. Pretentious gits beware!


	3. Chapter 2

**Sacred Magic; Wizards and Dragons**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Author's notes:** _Here we are at chapter 2! I must admit that I am really floored by the reception of this story so far! The first few days my inbox was flooded with messages alerting me of people putting my story and my profile in their favourites and in their alerts in case I posted something else. Thank you very much for your reviews also. One little reminder though, if you wish for me to answer your review, you have to leave more than little comments._

 _You have to write something I can answer to. There is some I couldn't answer since had some problems with the reviews for a few days, but it seems to have been resolved. With that, let's go see the statistics! We have_ _ **44**_ _reviews,_ _ **324**_ _followers,_ _ **248**_ _favourites,_ _ **4**_ _C2 communities and_ _ **6 117**_ _views! Wow! Thank you very much from the bottom of my heart! Now, onwards with chapter 2!_

 **Last Edit: May 29, 2017.**

The next few weeks at Kuoh Academy were very interesting and not boring in the slightest. It seems as if something or rather someone was conspiring to put improbable events and more or less facetious situations into place. At first it was nothing much. A few traps here and here that managed to caught red handed the Perverted Trio before they could take a peek into the girls' changing rooms of the multiple clubs, like that one time when they somehow managed to tangle their feet into three strategically well placed lassos that had been ignored until they were caught and ended up upside down, freshly ripe for a piñata style beating.

Or once when Matsuda had the "brilliant idea" of bringing his digital camera to take shots of the girls when they were changing and managed to do so without getting caught. When he went home to download the pictures on his laptop, he had a bad surprise when all he found were pictures of boys in different states of undress! It was as if he and his friends had peeped in the male changing room instead! The horror! But the targets of the mysterious events were not always Issei and his two like-minded friends.

Some pranks were also set on random students. One day after the morning recess, every first year students present in school that day found the coloration of their uniforms switched around. The day after, they were back to normal as if nothing ever happened. The one thing everyone, including the staff, were happy about though was the sudden change of heart of the school's cook. She was an irascible little lady in her fifties who could scare even the more recalcitrant student into obedience with only a pointed look and she was stubbornly refusing to cook anything that wasn't traditional Japanese cuisine. That woman had even managed to make the Perverted Trio stop talking about the female anatomy during meals time! Unreal! One day, the students came into the cafeteria only to be presented with a literal continental buffet!

There were meals from all over the world! From a good United States style Texas steak inside a hamburger, passing through something called a Poutine that was a meal coming from the Province of Quebec in Canada then finishing by specialty meals from many other countries, like Italian pastas and Greek yogurts. Needless to say, nobody was complaining since the variety was also covering desserts. Many girls were glad to be able to taste a rich Belgian chocolate cake, namely a sweet toothed Koneko Toujou.

The next big event that really registered on the supernatural radar of the local Devils was a fantastically well planned prank on the entire Student council! It was the night of a big match of basketball between the local school team and another team from a well rated school in the neighbourhood district. It wasn't a big match because it was a selection for the Finals or something like that, oh no. It was a fundraising match for a local orphanage who had fallen on hard times recently.

It was a win-win situation for everyone. Kuoh Town's team and the other city's team would get their positive reviews in the press and the orphanage would get the funds it desperately needed. Everyone was surprised when the announcer started to speak in English before the start of the match after three loud rings of a boxing bell.

" **Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the main event! Let's get ready to rumble!** **"**

Two persons in particular sitting in the stands had the greatest shock of their young lives to date! Rias and Akeno had decided to attend the match at the last minute for a little guilty pleasure of an unusual outing and an escape from the paperwork Rias had to fill, since she was being partly responsible for this town. Once the announcement was made, a song called "The Jock Jam" came out from the speakers and with the song, coming at human running speed from the changing room of the local team was the whole Student council, including their friend Sona, dressed as professional cheerleaders with uniforms with the colors of Kuoh Academy's Basketball team!

They then started to do an elaborate acrobatic performance at the same rhythm of the song! It was like they had practised the performance for the game beforehand since it was actually an excellent show! And there wasn't one toe out of line or a single error, since during the show Genshirou Saji's inner pervert was seemingly deep asleep since his hands never wandered even once from the waists of his female teammates when he was required to hoist them or throw them or even catch them! The president and vice president of the Occult Research Club didn't knew if they should laugh at Sona and her Peerage's situation, try to find the culprit of the prank since the Sitri Heiress would normally never be caught wearing something like that or congratulate the Student council for such a fantastic performance once it would be over!

Once the song was over, the spell was seemingly lifted, because every girls blushed brightly at the applause and also at their attires and Saji's inner pervert had awoken in a hurry, since he was really trying to keep his eyes for himself but failing. Before everything could fall apart, Sona improvised and ordered between her teeth

"Let's bow to the crowd and then get out of here, quickly! When I get my hands on the neck of the one responsible for this farce...!"

The Student council obeyed their president in silence and after a quick bow, they retreated quickly. A few girls were quietly snickering between themselves at the flush on their King's face.

Back in the stands, Rias asked her best friend

"Did you felt something odd too Akeno?"

The Priestess of Thunder frowned a bit and said a few moments later

"Yes Buchou. Kaichou and her servants were under some sort of compulsion if my guess is right. But mind magic is not something many Devils dabble in except to erase and modify short term memories. In fact, I don't know of any Devil clans who use that type of magic other than the basics. Also the magic felt somewhat _different_. I don't think it was Devil magic at all, Rias. The effects are too versatile and there were no magic circles anywhere. It's not from Fallen Angels either; they don't usually play  this nice. And if it was truly Angelic or Holy magic, I can hazard a guess that we would have felt it clearly. I think we may have a little stray Magician playing around."

Rias had come to similar conclusions of her best friend but it was always nice to have the opinion of someone else. So far the Magician had done nothing really harmful, except somehow hanging the Perverted Trio by their feet once a week, every Tuesday afternoon for a piñata beating when they peeped like clockwork on the female Kendo Club. Great. Just… great. Another mystery! It was just what she needed on top of everything. You could just feel the sarcasm of her thoughts. They also still hadn't found much about the new transfer student Potter-san either and to be frank, she was kind of disappointed to not have more clues.

At first glance he seemed completely human, but his aura was somehow Draconic and there was also something _more_ , but she and Akeno couldn't really get a good read. Did he possessed a Dragon type Sacred Gear? If yes, which one? Her familiar had found out that he was living all by himself in town in a tasty but modest sized apartment furnished with European furniture, with a good sized garage attached to it, in which he kept his prized motorcycle and a car. A navy blue Toyota Echo with four doors, likely to go grocery shopping or if he had to go somewhere when it was raining or during winter.

He came to school every day on his motorbike with his strange but alluring leather jacket though. From what he told to the people asking him questions, his parents were now living in Kyoto and he had wanted some peace of mind away from the terror that was his younger twin sisters, and the trio of troublemakers that was composed of his dad and uncles. He was polite, generally sociable but either not clued on in all the subtleties of Japanese culture or he simply didn't care much about them.

It was easy to deduce since he rarely used the proper suffixes after the names of the students he talked with and he had a daily "fight" with the Homeroom teacher to put the provided slippers before entering the classroom instead of his sneakers. He was also pretty lax with his uniform, wearing the blazer wide open showing his muscular and quite tasty-no, bad Rias!-chest and having getting rid of the ribbon for the collar as soon as possible. She had to admit, it was rather funny to hear him grumble expletives in English under his breath while sulking after once again loosing against the teacher's will.

The funniest thing about him was to see how _terrified_ of the Fan girls he seemingly was! She never saw a male teenager try to keep himself to run so hard in the opposite direction after being directly propositioned for sex by Aika Kiriyuu. Oh, he liked what he saw when he had gotten a substantial peek into the perverted female's cleavage, no doubt about that but he still declined her offer. What was the most surprising in her mind though, was the way he looked at Akeno and her and also at Sona.

He didn't act like a complete fool like most of the school population in face of "Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies" or almost wetting himself with fear when faced with the stern and disciplinarian president of the Student council. Potter also seemed to really take great pleasure in addressing Sona informally since it was clearly getting on her nerves, judging by the twitch of one of her eyebrow when he was calling her by her first name. He was polite and jovial when addressed, but it was a somewhat strange and very refreshing thing to see someone not going out of his way to suck up to them or treating them like fragile porcelain dolls.

Hell, he even ignored the others students' remarks and reactions to his actions! Peer pressure was not an effective tool on him it seemed. Yesterday, which was Wednesday; just after Algebra class, he directly asked Akeno how long it took her to keep her long hair properly groomed since it was always so shiny and seemingly soft. When her Queen answered with a flirtatious tone of voice and a pretty smile

"It's a woman's secret, Harry-kun. You will have to work your way up to a date if you wish to know more."

Potter-san answered with a crooked and roguish smile that she must admit was rather attractive and fired back

"I'm really curious, so why the hell not? I'll take you dancing this coming Saturday evening then. Where do I pick you up Akeno? Is six o'clock early enough for you or do you need more time to get ready? "

Rias had to admit to herself that his answer to her best friend's teasing had really surprised her. Nobody had had the balls to take her friend on her word before! And it was amusing to see her caught so flat footed since it didn't happen often. The bell for next class had rung before she could answer immediately though. But Potter-san had been quite serious it seems since after classes where over for the day, he had reiterated his offer to take Akeno dancing Saturday night. So her Queen would have her first official date with the new student, since she had blushed prettily and accepted the offer once she had confirmed his sincerity and then the dress code.

Rias had to admit to herself that she was a tiny bit jealous of her best friend, but she would not stand in her way of a good evening. Potter Harry did not seem to be the kind of young man who would try something incorrect so soon in a fledgling relationship; if that first date was really the beginning of a relationship between them tough. From all she knew, he could have offered the date as a way to reverse the roles in Akeno's usual teasing games.

And besides, her Queen was far from defenceless in the case of unwanted wandering hands. In the meantime, Rias did promise herself to pay better attention to the inexplicable events that were plaguing the Academy. If only for her peace of mind, she wanted to catch the culprit, who was probably a stray Magician or maybe an unaffiliated one without the backing of one of the usual organizations. She did not like not knowing what was going on in her territory. It could lead to dangerous situations and she didn't want to put her cute little servants, her family, in any more danger than necessary. Letting her thoughts on the matter settle, she prompted Akeno to pay attention to the rest of the game and did the same.

The rest of the school week did pass without much fuss and sadly, there were no more supernatural pranks for Rias to try to find the source of. Of course, the student body couldn't pass the chance to gossip about one of Kuoh's Great Ladies accepting to go on a date with the foreigner transfer student and also about the cheerleader performance of the honoured Student council at the fundraising basketball match the other day. Usually Sona would have used her magical device to erase and replace the memories on Humans not in the know of the Supernatural to erase every existing proof of it, but someone had been faster than her and had published the video on YouTube before she could act.

Now she was forced to deal with her new and unwanted fame. Thank the Maous (Japanese term for Satans) that the video didn't make its way to the Underworld, or else she would never hear the end of it from her parents and elder sister! Serafall Leviathan was also the star of a very popular show for children in the Underworld and if she learned that her stick in the mud and no fun younger sister had also made her "debut" into the cinematic world, well she would not have any peace of mind for a long while.

On Harry's side of things, the young man was having so much fun! His mother would probably, scratch that, she would scold him for using his magic that way but come on! You can't grow up with the Marauders as role models and not being swept in somewhat into their pranking ways! He was of the same opinion of his mother though, only Uncle Moony seemed to have totally grown up into a responsible adult. Uncle Padfoot was using his adulthood to live the life of a bachelor as it finest, going out to party and bringing home one night stands. But he was considerate towards his flatmate; he always put heavy duty silencing charms around his room and a sock on the door knob to warn Remus that he had company.

Oh Harry did the same thing once in a while, going out for a pint or two with the lads and bringing back a girl for the night, but at eighteen years old and also a bachelor it was somehow expected of him. Good thing uncle Padfoot and uncle Moony were sharing and renting a house the other side of the street or his mom would have had Sirius' lower head on a platter for corrupting the girls. His dad, well it was a mixed bag with him. Some days he would be truly mature and acting like an adult, some other days he would be as childish as his daughters. Sometime Harry wondered if he was born more mature than his father and how his mother managed to fall in love with the goof.

Back on his pranks though, he would have to be more careful. After spelling the entire Student council to act like professional cheerleaders, he had aroused even more the curiosity/animosity of the Devils governing the town. Of course, he had finally managed to identify who was a Devil and who was not, but he wasn't certain of who exactly was in charge and until he was he felt pretty reluctant to out himself. Was it Rias or Souna? He knew the basics of how the Devil society was working thanks to Grandpa Zelretch, but the Dead Apostle Ancestor wasn't a literal fountain of knowledge for this subject as he seemed to be for others.

Not many of his alternates from the Kaleidoscope had taken the time to investigate properly the Underworld since there weren't many people amusing to troll there. It was much more fun in his opinion to go drinking with Azazel, the Governor General of the Grigori, the Fallen Angels' Faction.

He was still trying to find a way into Heavens to go annoy Michael and last time he was over, Zelretch said that he had a good lead. So while he knew a bit about the remaining Pillars of the Underworld and about the Yondai Maous (Four Great Satans) who were the leaders, Harry wasn't one hundred per cent sure that Souna was her real surname. The Gremory Clan was well known and research was easy on that subject, but Harry didn't find a Shitori Clan anywhere in his books. From his observations, the Student council were all part of Souna's Peerage and the Occult Research Club was the facade for Rias's Peerage.

From those tidbits of information he could then deduce that Souna and Rias were pureblood Devils, thus High Class ones from birth, thus giving them access to a set of Evil Pieces each. It was a real wonder what logical deduction could uncover with the right information to fill the blanks. To be frank, he didn't really care if the girls were regular high class Devils, Pillar clans' heiresses or just commoners. It wasn't in his nature to kiss ass.

It was partly to break the illusion that they were fine china porcelain dolls that he had asked Akeno for a date. And of course, the fact that she was drop dead gorgeous also helped. It wasn't like he was planning something dastardly, but knowing how the rumour mill was working; he would most likely be demonized for his boldness. But he was just following the Potter Family's Motto. _**Fortuna Audaces Iuvat**_. (Fortune helps the bold.)

As if he would sleep with the girl on the first date! If he was only looking for a one night stand, he would have taken the offer of that strange girl, Aika Kiriyuu, when she made it.

Deciding to stop his brooding thoughts since it was Friday night and he could do something way more fun with his free time since he had done his homework immediately after getting home once school was over, he got up from his couch and adjusted his jeans before looking outside by the bay window. It was a really nice night outside; he could really go for a good nice flight. His partner was starting to feel cramped and so did he for that matter.

They hadn't gone flying together since they left Kyoto and decided to come live in Kuoh. Casting a powerful Notice-me-not charm on him, Harry then twisted on his heel once the charm took hold and with a small "pop" of displaced air; he was gone from his living room and had reappeared on his roof. After a few inhales and exhales he said to himself

"Divine Dividing, Online!"

Once the phrase left his lips, on his back appeared in a small explosion of white light the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings.

A deep and gruff voice then said in his mind

" _ **It was about time you called me, partner. I was about to die of boredom!"**_

Harry answered back in his mind after rolling his eyes

" _Albion, you're such a Drama queen! You were the one who asked me to not use you like your other hosts before me, did. You asked that I develop my own skills so to not constantly rely on your powers in case you couldn't come to my aid. And you know I can't exactly unleash the wings when I'm at school!_ "

The dragon grumbled at that. His partner was right on all accounts. Before Harry, almost all his previous hosts were using only his powers to the detriment of themselves. Yes, he was a Sacred Gear now, but he was a prideful Dragon before. He would not serve a weak master. His current host had taken his instructions at heart and when he was not training in using Divine Dividing, he was developing his own set of skills, tweaking the gifts his Phenex blood gave him and supplementing them with his Wizarding magic.

They were far from being able to fight on equal grounds against ultimate class opponents and higher, but the lad had many skills under his belt that could be a game changer. After all, a winner in a fight is not always determined by who the strongest is. Oh well, better not dwell on it too much. His partner's amused voice snapped him out from his brooding thoughts.

"Let's go Albion! No more time for your brooding tonight! Time to fly! Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!"

Then Harry propelled himself high into the air the second he finish the initial call for the Scale Mail.

Of course the boy would want to go to Balance Breaker that soon; his partner and he had started their official bonding by sharing their love of flying and later when Harry had acquired enough experience and much to his mother's disarray, they had deepened their bond by sharing the same love of flying at very high speeds. The faster they got, the more trilling it was for the Dragon and the half Devil. Adrenaline junkies the both of them! Thus to answer the command given, Albion answered out loud and triggered the transformation

"Divine Dividing Scale Mail!"

Then together they said

"(Balance Breaker Divine Dividing Scale Mail!)"

What happened next was something that would have made many people gasps if they could have seen it, but since Harry had given the command while they were high in the air and protected by the Notice-me-not charm, no one saw what was now happening. White Dragon armour with blue jewels that covered his body and strengthened his powers and abilities formed all over him, one plate at the time appearing in a shock of white light. Once the eyes in the darkened helm started glowing an eerie yellow, Harry let out a laughing whooping shout, Albion let out a satisfied roar inside the Potter Heir's mind and both decided to accelerate at around Mach 2. Faster than that and they would leave Japan in the dust and they weren't in the mood to deal with foreign fighter jets gunning after them for violating their airspace.

No, Divine Dividing Scale Mail didn't come with an A.I like JARVIS in the Iron Man suit. If he ever met the Lord of the Bible one day and not gotten smote for being an abomination or something similar to that, he would ask the Big Guy for an upgrade like that. Seriously, it would rock! There was a big noise when they broke the sound wall, but those who heard it all just assumed that it was a jet plane passing by. Thus they vanished from Kuoh with nobody none the wiser.

Albion and Harry slowed down once they reached the Kyoto prefecture and stopped completely, staying still in the air above the Potter family house. Knowing that his sisters were great fans of Marvel Comics and Iron Man in particular, Harry had taken to train himself those last few months in his free time to make landings similar to how Tony Stark would do in his Iron Man suit while he was in Balance Breaker to amuse them when he would be ready to show it to them.

Albion and he felt they were ready for their big entrance and he had gotten the help of his mother recently for some modifications in the house to not break anything when he would do his show to wow his little sisters.

Azalea and Leilany were now ten years old. They had long black hair falling past their shoulders with some auburn highlights and both had the aristocratic traits of their father. They were really identical twins but the better way to distinguish who was Azalea and who was Leilany were their eyes. Somehow they were both born with one brown eye and one emerald green eye. Leilany was the oldest of two minutes and it was her left eye which was green.

Azalea's right eye was green, but they had both inherited some metamorphmagus traits from the Black side of the family but not the entire talent like their cousin Nymphadora Tonks. So they could easily switch their eye and hair coloring at will but nothing else right now. Azalea was somewhat more studious then her sister, but not by much. To date, they didn't need glasses yet, but it could change. They also seemed to be more geared toward Aerokinesis since they didn't have much luck with their Phenex fire but they were learning and mastering wind based spells like nothing else.

Both sisters were sitting on the couch that was doubling as daddy's bed when he was a moron, watching cartoons and not up to no good for once when the enchantments of the ceiling and floor activated. An opening big enough to let pass a big humanoid adult appeared on the ceiling and the floor was spelled unbreakable especially for those original landings. The girls only had time to blink when they saw their brother in his Dragon Armour(It was easier to call it that than its full name) land fast and hard with his left knee on the ground, the right leg well positioned, ready to push itself straight at a moment notice to help the body stand up.

The left arm was on the ground, palm flat to have a better balance while the right arm was raised, relaxed but ready to be used if necessary. The only thing "extra" that was not on the original script for the Iron Man landing was the wings, but Harry was still working on his timing to retract them. Both Potter girls went silent for a few seconds before squealing together with great joy and a megawatt smile

" **That was so cool! Big Brother is just like Iron Man now!"**

Harry then got up, chuckling with humour and deactivating his Scaled Mail just in time to receive both girls into his arms and accept their hug with a serene smile. Even if they were a pain in the ass sometimes, he still loved them with all his heart. Why he wouldn't love them? They were a family after all. Soon after his arrival, his mother was running into the living room and into his open arms once they were freed of his sisters.

Lily hadn't really changed since hitting her twenty fifth birthday. She was still the knockout she was back then. Even with her Devil heritage that would be keeping her fit and trim for centuries, she took upon herself to keep in shape on top of that. Harry was man enough to know that his mother was gorgeous. She was still prompt to embarrass him like right now by peppering him with motherly kisses all over his face. He would not change it for anything in the world though.

After a good evening with his family, Harry had left again in Balance Breaker, flying back to his new flat. His sisters wanted to know if he could assemble his Dragon armour like Tony Stark, but Divine Dividing didn't work that way. There was a nice surprise though.

" **The Scale Mail can't be assembled like that for now, but I will work on it. We will be in touch."**

That was all Albion would say on the subject. Harry then spent the next day, Saturday, getting groceries and also hooking up a local phone line. Many people had iphones and other "intelligent" devices, but he wasn't one for that. He had a cell phone, but it was a simple model and he had gotten rid of anything he didn't need on it and took a basic phone package with a flat sum for monthly bill.

He had also made a stop at a florist for a few flowers to gift Akeno with. He found it somewhat ironic that a reincarnated Devil was calling a previously abandoned Shinto shrine home, but then remembered that it was the Christian Mythology that was at odds with Devils, not the Shinto Pantheon. He had told his date beforehand to dress in semi-formal fashion, they weren't going anywhere really fancy, but it would give them both a reason to use their nicer clothes.

So, after shaving and taking a good shower, he put some aftershave and antiperspirant then went to get dressed with a nice pair of black dress pants with a belt and a nice white shirt. He left his collar open and didn't put a tie or a bow tie. He couldn't bear them. The last time his mother tried to put one around his neck, he used his control over fire to burn it to cinders. Needless to say, Harry didn't need to wear one any longer since his mother knew when to pick her fights.

Once he was dressed, he took his wallet, put it in one pocket of his pants and then put his watch around his right wrist. It was five fifteen pm, so he had three quarters of hour to go get his date. Leaving the flat after locking behind him and activating the wards Uncle Padfoot helped him set beforehand, he was now ready to go. He got into his car, belt up, then he started it. Once he was sure the flowers for Akeno were still on the shotgun seat, he shifted the gears into reverse and once out of the garage and the entry lane, Harry shifted back to the right gear, and then drove up in direction of Akeno's shrine.

The young woman in question was somewhat nervous. Never her teasing had been sent back to her like that before and then the new guy had the literal balls to take her to her words! Now, she was waiting for him to come pick her up for their date. She had pondered for a few hours what to put on. At first she thought she could dress into her little black dress or a sexy cocktail one, but she didn't want to show so much skin on her first date!

Akeno wasn't body shy, oh far from it, but she wanted to have a nice time and if Harry-kun was too busy ogling her than twirling her around the dance floor, well the date would not be pleasant. So she went for a navy blue dress with straps and an opening along her right leg to show a bit of thigh and a light jacket of a lighter blue. She had combed her long hair into a French fish braid ended by her orange ribbon of course. Akeno had also applied a little makeup, only a bit since she didn't want to hide her natural beauty, but rather enhance it a bit. After a last twirl in her mirror left her satisfied, she went outside to wait for her date. And she wasn't disappointed, since three minutes later; the handsome young man had arrived. And by the Maous, did he clean up nicely!

Both were taken by the other's physical appearance for a while, but they did snap out of it. Harry gave her a nice smile and offered her a few flowers. A few sweet peas, red camellias and of course a few queens white daisies to finish the bunch. The Priestess of Thunder was bright red! Nobody had given her flowers before! With a stuttering excuse, she went back inside to put them into a water filled vase. Once done she gave him a shy

"Thank you."

He then answered without losing his serene smile

"You're welcome. You are looking gorgeous tonight. Are you ready to go? I have my car parked downstairs."

She took the arm he offered her and followed him while asking with a teasing voice

"So you have a car? Why do you always use your motorbike then?"

Harry answered easily, not affected by her teasing

"Well, if you must know, I'm somewhat of a speed junkie and I like the feeling of the wind on my skin. It run in the family you could say. My paternal grandfather was a car junkie, my father is one too but he also like bikes and he passed it to me. Of course, it drives my mother completely bonkers since she's the epitome of safe driving, but she learned to live with it. She is rather glad that so far my sisters don't take after us though."

They kept chatting like this until they were arrived to the car. Akeno was a bit nonplussed, having expected a muscle or a sport car since Harry had just told her he was a speed junkie. Chuckling at her puzzled expression, he told her while opening her door

"I like going fast on my bike, not so much in a car. So I went for functionality here. I first brought an American model out of storage but the family discovered that we have to drive on the left side of the road here in Japan after we moved in last year, so I had to get a car that has the steering wheel on the good side. We used to live in mostly European countries where the driving is done on the right side of the road until we decided to move here."

The young woman made a noise signifying she understood and then belt up after her door was closed. A quarter of an hour and a few topics of conversation later, they were parking into the parking lot of a brightly illuminated nightclub. Once Harry turned off the car, she got out before he could open the door and he look at her with a false glare, which she answer with a faux innocent look. He shook his head in mirth and with a press of a button with the tiny machine on the key chain and a "bip-bip" sound was heard once they were both outside, telling them that the alarm system is on and the doors are locked.

With a giddy smile, Akeno took again her date's offered arm and he guided them toward the entrance of the nightclub. With a show of ID, the Bouncer let them in quickly. Akeno could swear on her life that if the man had been a Devil and not a hundred per cent Human, he could have been Sairaorg Bael's long lost twin seeing how burly and muscular he was! Harry then guided them to a table in the back of the club after leaving their jackets at the cloakroom and taken their token to retrieve them later on.

The club was only just opening, for it wasn't full and nobody was dancing yet. Harry decided to break the ice a bit more between them and asked

"Say, Akeno? What prompted you to accept my invitation like that? Not that I'm not glad to take you out on this date, but I was half expecting being rebuffed for being too forward towards you. I had a hard time to adapt to the language here, so I'm still not all clued on all the little subtleties of this society. I know the basic laws and things like that, but the proper suffixes and who to call by the family name or the surname are all beyond me still."

He said it with such a frank face that she knew he was telling her the truth. Deciding to not play coy for once and be honest she answered him

"You are the first young man to approach me with that much honesty. You look at me with interest and while you are quite aware that I am a woman, do not deny it, I saw you look at me with lust enough time already. It's alright, don't beat yourself over the head because of that, I'm really flattered. You look, you clearly appreciate but you do not phantasm in public like most boys at school. You do not treat me like a porcelain doll either, it's very refreshing. That's why I accepted your invitation. You are also quite easy on the eyes from a woman's perspective but for more, we'll have to see."

The Devil/Wizard hybrid accepted it as it was. It wasn't a fairy tale after all; you didn't fall in love at the first date. Then when a good song started to play, he shot to his feet and with a cheeky Marauderish grin on his face; he took Akeno's hand in his, help her rise from her chair and then dragged her toward the dance floor where he started to twirl her around at the rhythm of the music, making her laugh joyously.

Her date for the evening was a great dancer! She was having fun! After a few songs, she requested a break. While Harry went to order them a drink each, she went to the ladies' room to refresh herself a bit. Once in front of a sink, she opened up the cold water tap and splashed water on her face. She then told to herself in a low voice

"Damn, but he's putting efforts on this date! Calm yourself a bit Akeno, don't jump him. But by the original Lucifer, he's making himself irresistible even if it's not on purpose! Stupid teenager hormones! "

She then splashed her face some more, then took a few deep breaths to calm herself before restarting to talk to herself.

"I am **not** an easy girl; I will **not** have sex with a man on my first date! Yes, he's hot, yes he's clearly interested, but no, I will not let my hormones rule me!"

Once she was feeling herself back in control, she dried her hands on paper towels, and then went back to find her new friend at their table. Once she was there, she saw that he had gotten them a soft drink, probably Pepsi or Coca-cola. When she raised an eyebrow at her drink in a silent question, he answered sheepishly

"I'm the designated driver, so I'm not taking any alcohol tonight. And I didn't want it to look like I'm trying to get you drunk to get into your panties. It would be really poor form and sincerely, I'm not sure if I want to find out if the ever pleasant and polite Yuuto can do the "protective big brother act" if I take you home drunk. "

When she asked pointedly with a bit of frost in her voice

"What makes you think that Kiba would take the "Big Brother" role in my life? Yes, he is part of the same Club as I am, but he's my kouhai. I'm more likely to play "Big Sister" on him than the reverse."

When she saw that Harry didn't recognize the term, she explained

"He's my underclassman. He is in his Second year and we are in our Third."

Harry made a noise that was sounding a bit like "ahh" then shrugged his shoulders before answering

"Forgive me if I offended you, it was not my intention at all. It's just...he is the only male in your Club so I thought he would have taken the role of older brother for you tree, you, Rias and what's her name again? Ah, yes, I remember now. Koneko. "

Seeing Harry backpedal, fearing having offended her by accidentally sounding sexist made her loose her false indignation, letting place to an amused chuckle. Ha, so he was already partially trained! That was something good to know! Seeing him pouting because he got caught made her laugh a bit more. By the Maous, he was funny! After a few more dances and a few more drinks, always non-alcoholics, they decided to call it a night at around one in the morning.

The drive back to her Shrine was done talking about anything that came into their minds. She nearly wet herself by laughing so hard when he described some pranks his father and uncles did when they were at their boarding school! Her favourite was the one where they were hiding in the rafters of the Great Hall and launching balloons full of washable paint, then calling a food fight and somehow shifting the blame successfully to another party of students who were made to clean the mess! Priceless!

Once they were at the base of the stairs leading to her shrine, Harry helped her by opening her door like a gentleman and also escorted her up the stairs all the way to her front door. She was about to say good night when he asked her

"So, will you answer my question of the other day? I took you out on a date; I would like to know how you managed to take care of your hair. Seriously, they are like, super long! Even my mother who got long hair doesn't have them at the same length yours are!"

Suddenly taken by an indecisive feeling and feeling a bit of hurt creeping in her heart, she asked, crestfallen

"So, you only took me out on a date for an answer?"

Harry reeled back like she had slapped him and answered quickly

"Of course not! Seriously! Akeno, you are smart enough to know when a man is only interested in your body and while I freely admit that you are fucking gorgeous, I took you out on a date because I wanted to know you better outside of your school enforced persona. I admit also that I'm truly curious about your hair, but even with or without the answer it won't stop me to ask you out for a second date whenever you are free."

That declaration was apparently the right thing to say, because Akeno gave him an absolutely dazzling smile, run back to him and kissed him on the cheek before saying

"Thank you Harry-kun, I really had fun tonight. Of course we will have a second date! As for my hair, well...Let's keep the mystery alive a bit longer Ufufufu."

Then she gave him a wink, before retreating inside her home. He stayed there for a minute, staring at the closed door, before turning around to go back to his car, all the while saying to himself

"Women. You can't live with them; you can't live without them..."

Once back in his car and belt up, he drove back home. It was a good night. To think that a simple openness had gotten him a second date so soon. Oh well, he wouldn't miss the opportunity given to him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sacred Magic; Wizards and Dragons**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Author's Notes:** _Wow, what an answer! I got up this morning to find my inbox flooded with alerts of all kind! And only a few hours has passed between publishing the last chapter and when I started writing this one. I'm really glad to see my work that much appreciated. Fair warning, there might be some Issei bashing because of the fact that Harry and Albion don't like him and Ddraig._

 _True, he has many redeeming qualities, but his bad habits are so much emphasized that it's somewhat hard to take him seriously. Also, he probably won't have much "screen time" since I freely admit not being very comfortable with his character. Now let's go see the stats shall we? We have_ _ **65**_ _reviews,_ _ **408**_ _followers,_ _ **312**_ _favourites,_ _ **6**_ _C2 communities and_ _ **10 084**_ _views. Thank you very much everyone. Now let's get this show on the road!_

 **Addendum:** _The differences between a Magician, a Magus and a Wizard are not only on a philosophic level but also on how exactly they cast their magic. A Magician needs to learn his family's magic circle or create its own circle_ _ **before**_ _being able to use his or her imagination to cast adequately. A Magus needs to awaken their magic circuits (It hurt like a bitch.) before learning the family craft or inventing their own. Their approach to the Mystical Arts is the most scientific of the three._

 _A Wizard is a human born with the power to manipulate their innate magic just like the other two, but to control it adequately and for official schooling, they need a focus. Wand less magic and circle less magic are possible, but it's not reliable for anything delicate and/or precise. On the contrary, focus less magic is really great for anything extra destructive. Circuits less magic is biologically impossible without a magical core._

 _What the Wizards call Squibs can learn Magus Style Magecraft if they are determined enough, but won't ever become a top class spell caster. All three classes of spell casters can learn magic from the other classes if they are dedicated enough, but it's rather frowned upon by the various Magician Associations, the Clock Tower/ the Mage's Association and the International Confederation of Wizards._

 _Mostly because the higher ups really don't like each other's and it can become a very tiring battle of jurisdiction to decide to which institution/community's laws said spell caster must answer to. The Wizarding Unforgivable Curses are only deemed so in the U.K and heavily restricted everywhere else. Casting Dark Magic without a permit is an offence bound to get you some serious jail time if found guilty. Also, all three classes of spell casters are bound to the International Statute of Secrecy or a variant of it that can be resumed to this: Nobody who doesn't need to know_ _ **shouldn't**_ _know about magic._

 **Last Edit: May 29, 2017.**

The next few weeks were somewhat chaotic for the Occult Research Club. First a fallen angel in disguise called Raynare asked Hyodou Issei on a date, and then killed him for being a potential threat. Rias' familiar had given the boy one of her flyers and his dying wish was sufficient to summon her to his side during his last breaths. Her suspicion of him possessing a powerful Sacred Gear was proven right, since she had to use all of her eight Pawns to reincarnate him as a Devil under her command.

After tweaking his nose in a somewhat devilish manner by sleeping in the same bed as him but without a stitch of clothing and not letting him touch her, she explained to him the basics. It was somewhat simple to motivate him though. She only had to tell him that if he works hard enough and becomes a high class Devil and he could have servants of his own and the young man took it on his dream to be a Harem King.

Issei had taken the offered bait hook, line and sinker so fast it wasn't even funny. Of course, Koneko was not amused by his perverted nature contrary to Akeno who thought the boy amusing and also somewhat endearing, and poor Kiba who was only trying to be friendly, but Issei was prompt to hold ridiculous grudges for no valuable reason outside of his own logic.

Was it Yuuto's fault that his kind personality and also his pretty boy looks made him somewhat popular with the ladies? He wasn't taking advantage of the girls chasing after him; in fact if Rias didn't know better, she would have sworn that her cute little Knight was more enamored with his swords than anything else. He just hadn't found the right girl so far.

Then after such a ruckus caused by a stray exorcist named Freed Sellzen and her Pawn befriending an excommunicated nun in possession of a rare healing class Sacred Gear of all things and dealing with the rogue Fallen Angels, she managed to obtain said Asia Argento as her new Bishop. They had also found out that Issei's Sacred Gear was not a twice critical as they first thought, but the Boosted Gear or also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet! Talk about an unexpected surprise that her perverted underclassman would be the host of a Longinus!

Now, after a few days of blessed tranquility only disturbed by her Pawn's perverted antics around the campus, the whole Peerage was waiting for one Harry Potter after he made a request to meet with them. While waiting for him to arrive, Rias let her thoughts drift toward the developing relationship between him and her best friend. Akeno and he had gone on a few more dates together since the successful first one and there was a good chance that things could get serious. They were very compatible it seemed. From what her Queen told her, the second date was a good movie at the local cinema.

It was an American movie called Hancock, but she couldn't remember much of the details since she wasn't exactly a fan of that type of movie. Something about an unpopular superhero finally being confronted about the damages he caused to his city. The third date was a ride on the back of his motorcycle during a nice sunny afternoon on the outskirts of town and a picnic outdoors. The fourth date was supposed to be something else, but it ended up as a heavy and passionate make out session on his couch.

From what her friend told her in one of their gossip sessions, Harry had a really hard time to keep his hands to himself during their making out, but managed to not let them wander too far. At least, not any farther than Akeno wanted his hands to wander. Her best friend could be such a tease sometimes. From what she knew, Harry was still trying to find something interesting for them to do for a future fifth date.

Then a powerful, distinct but still unknown presence was clearly felt coming nearer and nearer, snapping out of her thoughts. Koneko stopped eating her sweets and focused her enhanced senses on the source of the presence, Kiba was now on guard ready to create a sword with his Sword Birth at a moment notice, Akeno's demure air was gone replaced by a sharp and attentive look in her purple eyes, and she was standing near Rias' right shoulder, ready to cast her favourite lightning spell at the first sign of danger.

Even Issei was feeling something disquieting and while he had many flaws, he had also a powerful protective streak towards Asia, which explained why he ushered her behind him when he saw her becomes nervous, ready to call his Boosted Gear if needed. Then three successive knocks were heard upon the door and Rias, after putting her best poker face, answered

"Please, come in."

Then everyone could finally associate the strange presence to a face. Potter was the source?! It was now clear that he was more than a simple Human, but why did they only felt him now? The young man in question looked for all purpose pretty relaxed, but a sharper observer could see the subtle tension in his limbs and a hard to read poker face. Once he was sat on the chair in front of the desk, he looked around the Club room, frankly curious about the decor.

Then after a subtle clearing of a throat, the foreigner gave back his attention to Rias who was waiting patiently for him to speak his peace. By the silence weighting heavily all around, he guessed accurately that he now had the floor. After a few calming breaths, he spoke up

"Well, there's no time like the present, I guess. For those who don't know, my name is Harry James Potter and I am a Half blood. Half Human, half Devil more precisely. I was born in Britain if you can detect a bit of what remain of the accent, so my first language is English. I thought it was time to end the little charade I created and finally came clean as to why I didn't came forward as soon as I identified the Devils in charge of the town. Let's say that certain private circumstances are the cause of my relative ignorance of the ways of the Underworld and Devils in general.

My mother is a pure blood Devil but she was born and raised in the Human world. She never set a single foot in the Underworld and eventually married my father, a Human. They met in the same boarding school they were attending and eventually fell in love, graduated, married and then conceived me about a year later. Don't ask me to go in details; I _**didn't**_ want to know back then and I still _**don't**_ want to know today."

He finished with a visible shiver. Everyone in the Club room shared that shiver, even the ever shy Asia. No they _**really**_ didn't want to know the details on _**how**_ they were conceived. The Sex Talk was embarrassing enough as it is, no need to add more oil on _**that**_ fire.

Harry took a breath and then soldiered through

"I didn't realize that this town was Devil territory until we were three weeks into the school term, but by then I was asking myself, who is in charge around here? Are they friendly? I had not enough information to risk myself by stepping out of my blessed anonymity. I could have stumbled upon a Clan who don't like new people for all I knew! So I kept my presence and powers concealed to the maximum until I knew for sure who was who.

It was the safest decision to take with the amount of information I had at the time. When our family's contact finally came around with the research material we asked for, I easily found out about the Gremory Clan and I could also sense quite easily that your power was different than the others, Rias. So I deducted that you were a King and that the rest of the Club were members of your Peerage. "

Harry halted his explanations to adjust nervously a bit his uniform, once again cursing under his breath how uncomfortable it was to be stuck wearing that thing before he retook the parole after clearing his throat once the snickering that his comments caused was over.

"Back to the topic at hand, and then it was soon after that I found out that Souna was also a Devil. This is one of the reasons why I kept irritating her so often; I really like to see her lose that stern face of her. Seriously she's a stick in the mud. She's what? Seventeen years old? Eighteen years old? She should live a little and not be so stiff. Well, that and she is also very amusing to tease. She had suppressed her power and aura so thoroughly that I could only feel it when I was antagonizing her to the point she couldn't hold back her irritation anymore.

In the words of my godfather, she's in serious need of a good shagging. After that it was child play to deduce that the Student council was her front for her own Peerage. But I never once found a mention of a Shitori Clan in any of my books. So the last few weeks were passed trying to find out who was in charge.

Was it you Rias or was it Souna? Then my relationship with Akeno started to become rather serious and before we decided to see if there was really something serious between us and not just some flirting and kissing for no specific reasons other than both of us are horny teenagers, I decided it was time to come clean, so to speak."

He stopped a bit and gave his attention on the black haired young woman and with his crooked smile he told her

"We don't start a healthy relationship on a lie or without telling the whole truth after all, don't you think so Akeno?"

Harry was a bit amused to see her loose her countenance, that "Onee-sama" facade she presented to the school. He really liked the real Akeno, not the fake one that was her mask. She couldn't really keep her eyes on him and knowing that he had flustered up a bit by seeing the red appearing on her cheeks was enough for now. He wasn't going to admit being the culprit of the Supernatural pranks around the campus right away though. Why would he out himself when the Occult Research Club could use logical reasoning to deduce his more than likely involvement in them?

Should he just get it out and told them that he was a Wizard? Rias or one of the others would likely guess he had access to Human magic since the pranks he pulled were quasi impossible to do by mundane ways. Magicians and Magi were not so rare in the Eastern Countries, contrary to Wizards who seemed to have mostly followed the Western Civilization for some reason. But for now he concluded his explanation/monologue by saying

"As to why I chose Kuoh Academy? Yes, I could guess that would be a question you would ask me Rias. You will have to work on you poker face in the near future, but it's another subject for another day. The curriculum taught by the Academy's teachers is excellent, the school has an excellent reputation internationally and it's far enough for me to get away from the cyclones that are my younger twin sisters.

And also the inveterate pranksters that are my father and his two best friends whom are like uncles to us. I'm eighteen years old; it's time for me to take my first few steps into the real world as an adult. So that's about it I guess. Questions anyone?"

Everyone around had to take a few minutes to digest Harry's story. While it was rare for a pureblood Devil to be born and raised away from the Underworld, it had happened in the not so distant past, so the origins of his mother were quite believable. While Rias wished she could have more clues about the Devil side of Harry's inheritance, she knew that he wouldn't volunteer the information just by his small amused smile she could see on his handsome face.

By observing him and talking about him with Akeno during their gossiping sessions, they had found out rather early that he liked to divulge just enough to let them work their ways to an answer, but you would never know in advance if he would confirm it or not. Rias' ruminations were interrupted by the emotionless voice of Koneko who said between bites on her sweets

"Magician. Potter-san is a Magician and quite a powerful one to boot. I can _smell_ the magic oozing out of him."

When everyone's eyes turned back to Harry for confirmation, he said with a deadpan look and voice to the white haired girl

"You just **had** to burst my bubble don't you? You couldn't keep it quiet for a while longer and eat your sweets in silence? I was having fun letting them come to their own conclusions. Seriously Koneko, you're such a kill joy. You know, with that attitude you would make an excellent prison guard. I heard that they were looking for some good guards at the prefecture's penitentiary. When you have graduated from high school you could go apply for a job there. "

The soft-spoken first year's only answer was a careless shrug from her delicate looking shoulders and a dull glare from her golden eyes that meant "deal with it and shut up". Sighing in resignation, Harry then specified to his curious audience

"I'm not a Magician, I'm a Wizard. I don't use magic circles to cast but a different focus since a traditional wooden wand is not exactly subtle. Here's a little demonstration, free of charge."

With a lazy wave of his left hand, there was suddenly a squawk of indignation coming from a previously bored to tears Issei, who couldn't care less about an origin story coming from a guy without mention of hot naked women in it. The only reason he had not zoned out of the conversation entirely were because of the few mentions of sex in the story; and a noise of confusion coming from Asia, who was listening attentively since it was the polite thing to do.

With a simple switching spell, Harry had switched Asia and Issei's uniforms! Kiba, once the shock was over, had to restrain himself to not laugh out loud, so he contented himself with some subtle snickering. That was rather funny. Issei looked beyond ridiculous into the female uniform, though Asia looked surprisingly good in the male one. Koneko hardly reacted, only blinking a few times and then rubbing her eyes with her delicate looking hands to make sure she was not hallucinating.

Once she made sure she wasn't seeing a figment of her imagination, she allowed a small smile to be seen on her lips. Seeing Issei flounder and make a fool of himself was always amusing.

Rias and Akeno couldn't help but giggle at the scene. Asia was trying, but failing to calm the perverted Pawn down.

"Issei-san, calm yourself! It's just a little harmless joke! Potter-san will likely reverse it very soon!"

"But Asia, look at me! I'm a boy, not a girl! I can't be seen in that! Oh, how can I become a Harem King when my Manliness level is diminishing so quickly? "

Then he turned back towards Harry, who was openly smirking and chuckling, and went with his most menacing face and tried (but failed) to intimidate the Wizard

"Give me back my clothes right now you Potty Bastard or you'll regret it!"

Snorting with mirth, Harry shot back

"Potty bastard? Seriously? That's all you could come with? Damn but your insults suck man! Really, my little sisters are better at insulting than you are and they are only ten years old! And I'll have you know that my parents were happily married when they conceived me, so the "bastard" insult is invalid. Don't get your knickers in a twist; I'll give the young lady her clothes back. I'm really glad I decided to not switch your underwear then, I now fear for Miss Argento's virtue!"

Under the chuckles of all the persons present and a blushing like a tomato Asia and also a scowling Issei; Harry made another lazy wave and both junior Devils had their own clothes back. Then Rias took the parole

"Excuse me Harry-kun (Harry was not a fan of honorific terms in general and had told them to call him by his surname, but after being in Japan for a few years, their customs tend to stick to you.), but what are the differences between a Magician and a Wizard? It's the same thing no? Both have access to magic and also Human blood flowing in their veins."

The Potter heir smiled somewhat indulgently. Rias was really interested in the subject, Akeno too, by what he could read on their faces. After conjuring himself a cup of hot tea and then taking a sip, he started to formulate his answer.

"To answer your question, I will have to go into some technicalities first. So forgive me if it's kind of long winded, I'll try to keep it short and concise. Now, you have to understand that among the Human populace there are three major branches of spell casters and many other sub branches that I won't go into.

First, there are the Magicians, but before they can cast adequately, they have to learn how to create their family's magic circle or forge their own. Their ways are the closest to the magic most Devils use if I can take a somewhat accurate guess.

Second, there are the Magi. Their mindsets are the most amoral and scientific like of all the Spell casters branches and their casting methods are also the most diverse. No two Families are the same in their crafts. Said crafts that they guard jealously. They also have to activate their magical circuits before being able to do anything worthwhile.

I have a few Magi acquaintances and activating their circuits for the first time is said to hurt like a bitch. Their sense of good and bad is rather skewed; many won't hesitate to experiment on live specimens to further their research into their chosen fields. Clock Tower, their Academy and also the Mage's Association Headquarters, their Ruling body, embody the very essence of the maxim "it's a dog eat dog world".

And then last but not the least, we have the Wizards. All of the above have some, what we tend to usually call bouts of "accidental magic" when they are children. It's generally the same thing for any child of any race who had access to a particular power when they feel an intense emotion. A wizard is a magical and more durable Human who learned to use magic with a fabricated focus, generally a wand.

We have our own communities, banks, schools and even our own separate governments in some cases. We are the most autonomous and well organized of the three but many of us are steeped deeply into tradition, thus many are leery of the advances made by the regular humans, especially the United Kingdom enclave. Most of us seem to have followed the Western Civilization with the rise of the Roman Empire. You will likely found most of our enclaves in the western European Countries and I know there are also many enclaves scattered all over the Americas.

Many of our spells have their origins into Latin, but it also varies from country to country. There is a specific law though, an international one that every branch of Spell casters enforces religiously since the 1690; The International Statute of Secrecy. Nobody who doesn't need to know should know about the fact that magic and magicals creatures like Dragons and Unicorns are real. How each branch handle the enforcement of the International law are entirely up to them so long as they follow it.

Generally the Wizards modify the recent memories of any non magical beings that stumble upon the secret. There are a few exceptions of course, but it would take too long to really explain. I could go all night long about the subject and I wouldn't have told you everything I could about the Wizarding Society."

Having finished his explications, he finished his cup of tea before casually banishing it. He stayed where he was, waiting if somebody was going to link the events together. He was not really surprised when somebody did manage it. It was Kiba who said with a laugh in his voice and an amused smile

"You are the one responsible of all the supernatural pranks on the campus since the start of the term aren't you?"

Harry gave him his best Marauder smile that gave Akeno and Rias butterflies in their stomachs but left Konoko indifferent and Asia wondering what he was planning and answered him

"Yep! Guilty as charged! I even gave the push needed to the school cook to try foreign cuisine. That one seems to be really popular. But seriously, I sincerely thought that after three piñata style beatings once a week, it would have been sufficient to discourage Matsuda, Hyoudou-san over here and Motohama from still peeping on the female Kendo Club when they are changing."

He was answered by a deadpan tone of voice coming from Issei of all people

"If your goal was to make us stop peeping on the girls when they are changing, you are wasting your time. We love the feminine body so much that it's not simply a hobby for us; it's our own very way of life. You see Potter-san; I'm not ashamed to be a pervert. I'm not ashamed to lust after the succulent feminine flesh. Who are you to criticize how we want to live our lives!?

We are old and mature enough to choose by ourselves our own paths Potter-san. If the price for seeing such bountiful flesh in their natural state without anything to cover them is physical pain, then I'm willing to pay it a hundred times over. I'll give you some points for the traps though; they were really original and cleverly disguised. But I won't let you and that get in my way to become a Harem King!"

Little by little, his voice had risen, not to the point of shouting, but enough to make his point known and that you could see his determination on his face and hear it very clearly in his voice. For Issei, the path of the Pervert was not simply a hobby; it was his very way of life. You could say whatever you wanted against his bad habits; you had to admire his constant devotion to his cause though. Even Albion was an adept of giving credit where and when it was due. Harry looked at him with a new eye and after a minute of silence he answered

"I understand. I can't say I approve or even like it but like I said, I understand. You are absolutely right, it is not my place to judge your way of life. I have to give you some respect for the determination you've shown to attain your goal though. I will no longer directly hinder you or your friends in your activities then.

But I'm warning you only this one time. The moment that your simple peeping becomes inappropriate touching and/or underwear stealing, I'm handing you all to the proper authorities, do you understand me?"

Harry had started on a conversational tone but ended up with one filled with as much determination as Issei's when he was defending his way of life. The newRed Dragon Emperor was quick to assure the Wizard and the rest of the club of his limits though.

"Hey, hey relax, man! I'm a pervert and I won't even try to deny it, but I'm not a sexual deviant! I have limits and morals! Keep that speech for Matsuda and Motohama; they are the ones who are constantly pushing the limits of what's allowed! I'm not a nerd, but I don't want to be expelled since if I'm expelled I won't obtain my High School diploma. I have some pride in myself, thank you very much!"

Harry only answered with a nod of the head, and then got up from his chair. Looking at his wrist watch, he could see that he had been talking for about an hour and a half! Making a few rotations of his shoulders and neck to get the kinks out, he then asked curiously

"Well, that's about it. Is there something else? If not, then I'm going home."

It was Akeno who answered with a small amused smile. That man could be so lackadaisical when he was in the proper mood, it was amusing.

"Harry-kun, you should know that Souna Shitori is an alias. It's why you couldn't find anything on her in your books. Her real name is Sona Sitri and as Buchou here is the Heiress of the Gremory Clan, Kaichou is the Heiress of the Sitri Clan. They also share the same territory which is Kuoh Town.

Oh, by the way, bravo for the Cheerleaders prank, it was hilarious! But you better watch your step my friend. Kaichou swore to wring the neck of the culprit as soon as she finds out who's responsible for her and her Peerage's humiliation."

Harry stopped cracking his neck when he digested the new information that his would be girlfriend told him. Huh, so that's why he couldn't find anything on the Shitori Clan. It wasn't a real name to begin with. Well, the hours he passed looking for anything about a Shitori Clan just went down the drain, wonderful. Then the rest of the speech filtered down his brain and with a prankster grin on his lips he said with bravado

"She couldn't catch me even in her wildest dreams. I'm a Marauder; erasing my trail and thinking outside the box is as easy as breathing for me. If I didn't learn it, I would have been punished far more often when I was younger. Worse case scenario, I can always put the fact that I was the one responsible for that prank under a Fidelius charm.

No, I'm not explaining what a Fidelius is; I'm a bit tired of giving explanations right now. So to make a short summary before my leaving; I'm half Devil, half human Wizard, a magical prankster, an adept of rational thinking and deduction.

There, you are now officially informed of my presence on your territory, Rias. Please keep the fact that I'm responsible for the supernatural pranks around the campus from Sona for a while longer if you can; it's really hilarious to see her come up with false assumptions and theories and then nix them as quickly as they came to the point of making her loose her cool.

Feel free to tell her about my knowing of the supernatural though. Ah, before I forgot, you won't feel my full presence tomorrow, since today I made sure to be felt only near the Clubroom to announce myself. Better be safe than sorry."

Rias then snapped out of her pensive mood with an epiphany. She has a perfect candidate in front of her for her family and almost let him go without trying to recruit him! Not only was he pleasant to be around and frankly quite handsome, he was already trained somewhat and could be quite useful against her Phenex problem. So she made her sales pitch

"Wait a minute please, Harry-kun. I have something to ask. Would you be interested in joining my Peerage? I would be really glad to introduce someone like you into my family. You could make a good Knight, or maybe a Rook? I would have to see your skills firsthand though, to make an accurate decision."

Harry knew that the beautiful redhead was sincere. He had read extensively about her Clan. It was the House that had produced the current "Lucifer". The members of the Gremory Clan were characterized by their red hair color and their powerful magical talent. The Gremory Clan were also beings with extraordinary affection among the Devils. As such, they did not discriminate themselves with their servants.

Thus Rias really wanted to add to her family and nothing malicious. Sadly, Harry couldn't accept such an offer, as tantalizing as it could become. Albion would not allow it, not with Ddraig's host already a servant of Rias. While the White Dragon Emperor had mellowed out in the recent centuries, he still had his pride and would not allow himself and his host to be so closely allied with the Red Dragon Emperor, his arch-rival. But there was another way to stay near them. Better give the lovely redhead is answer though.

"I'm sorry Rias but I will have to decline your kind offer, mostly for personal reasons but mainly because I really enjoy my freedom. I also saw Hyoudou-san passing flyers the other day and I really don't have the patience for such things. I would likely burn them or banish them to get rid of the chore and then go tinkering with my car or my bike or maybe make prank calls on my dad's cell phone.

When we know each other better, I will likely tell you more, but right now we are only acquaintances at best. But not all is lost. I remember having read somewhere that it is a tradition for young Devils to make a pact with a Magician."

He could see the realization hitting home into the young woman and with an amused smile, he continued

"While I'm a Wizard and not a Magician, it doesn't mean that a Pact between us wouldn't work. Think carefully about what you would like for your side of the Bargain and then tell me about it in a few days. I should have my side of the Bargain ready to be negotiated by then. Oh, do keep in mind that I really don't care if I have to get my hands dirty and I'm also willing to help when needed. You are also welcome to visit when you have some down time."

He finished with a frank tone. No misdirection, no lies by omission. He would open up to her when he would know her better. Then he decided to be impulsive, just for the sheer fun of it. With a few steps that were oozing self confidence and a little smile, he went to Akeno's side of the desk, grabbed her quickly and possessively by the waist to her honest surprise and delight, only to make her voluptuous body collide on his chest and then brazenly stole a chaste kiss from her lips in front of everyone.

Said stolen kiss was fast to be returned once she had shook off her daze at his bold move. Oh, he could have likely stolen a few French kisses from her, but while he was rather daring, he wasn't an exhibitionist.

He would rather keep his private activities with Akeno just that, private. His actions earned him a squeak of embarrassment from Asia, a roll of the eyes from Koneko, a furious and jealous look from Issei, which was promptly ignored, an easygoing smile from Kiba and one he couldn't quite decipher from Rias. Oh well, no big deal. Deciding to invite Akeno over to his flat he asked her

"Say, Darlin', do you want to have dinner with me tonight and then stay for a movie night afterwards or do you already have some previous engagements?"

He knew that as a part of a Peerage, Akeno had likely clients to see. He might not know much on how everything was working, but granting wishes to people with desires was something regular Devils tended to do and also was included in what Grandpa Zelretch could tell them about the modern Devils. He did not have to wait long for his answer, since the pretty girl in his arms told him with a nice smile

"You are lucky, I have the night free. I would be delighted to eat dinner with you Harry-kun. Do you have a spare helmet with you for the ride back or should I just teleport there?"

Harry just snorted with amusement and with a negligent wave of his right hand; a plain black motorcycle helmet appeared out of thin hair, surprising the rest of the Club members. Without wasting any time, he handled it to her. Akeno took it, still a bit mystified by his casual display of magic. He had conjured something out of nothing! It was something very advanced in Devil magic!

Since school was out for today, the possible couple left with a few goodbyes, making a point of ignoring a sobbing Issei, now rocking back and forth in a corner of the Club room, said boy who was awkwardly comforted by Asia. Once the duo was outside, Rias said out loud more to herself than for anybody else

"Well, you learn something new every day I guess. But what a day..."

Then she remembered that Harry said she had to work on her poker face. Damn. Usually it was her emotions that got her what she wanted from her father and big brother. They were suckers for her big watery eyes and trembling lips. Her antics were working more effectively on her big brother than her father since the former was a hardcore Sis-con. But her father could also be wrapped around her little finger often enough.

With the students, she just had to use her natural charms and sometimes her body. Rias was very aware that she was quite gifted in the curves' department and had no shame to use her feminine wiles when needed, to a certain point. She had tried to enthrall Harry somewhat, but it didn't work. She had been refused. It was frankly a rather novel concept for her.

While she had to grow up with the expectations of nobility, her parents had made sure to shower her with love and provide her with everything a growing child needed. Her mother was the one who put the discipline into the family, since she couldn't wrap her up around her finger, seeing that she was the one who showed her daughter how to do it in the first place.

Grayfia could tell her "no" also, but she was her brother's wife/maid/Queen, so it was kind of expected of her since he was such a goof and always trying to skive off his work. So to have someone just coming out of the woodwork refuse her and tell her to improve on her ways was a bit vexing but strangely liberating. Yes, Harry Potter was becoming even more interesting. She was looking forward into having another good friend. You could never have enough of those.

Back with Harry and Akeno, the two teens were now driving through Kuoh Town's streets on Harry's motorcycle, towards the young man's flat. Since the young woman didn't possess a driving licence or even the knowledge of how drive the vehicle safely, it was the young man who was driving. It was a win-win situation for both of them, since she could tease her suitor by pressing her considerable assets into his back while holding him safely by the waist and she didn't heard him complain about it. It was not like that as a healthy, straight and single young man he would dislike what she was doing after all.

After about ten minutes of riding, they finally arrived at destination. Harry stationed his bike into the driveway, a good distance from the garage door before dismounting and going to open manually the door. Akeno wondered why he wasn't using magic to open the door, but then remembered the International law he talked about earlier. They were in the open, so someone could likely see him use magic and he surely didn't want to be in trouble for something so minor. She would suggest to him that he invests into an automatic door opener in the near future though.

Once the door was opened, he came back toward the vehicle, mounted it again, then with a slight push on the accelerator, the motorbike was soon rolled inside the garage. After cutting the contact and taking back the keys, shutting the garage door, locking it and collecting their school backpacks from the baggage area, he then invited her to follow him inside with a movement of his head.

As soon as the door leading to the garage was closed behind the young woman when they were both inside the flat, Harry figuratively pounced on her. Trapping her between the closest wall and his body so he could steal from the Priestess of Thunder quite a few less chaste kisses than the last few they had exchanged in the clubroom. And he also made sure to add quite a few French kisses also. And boy, she wasn't passive at all this time, since she had hooked both her hands on the lapels of his blazer that was part of the male uniform and holding him close to her, giving as much as she was receiving with a fiery passion. To add some spice to it, Harry had the nice idea to leave her lips a few times just to kiss a few sensitive spots on her neck that made her shudder and gasp out loud before claiming back her mouth with vengeance.

While they still had to seriously talk about where their relationship was going or if they really wanted to make a serious go at it, neither was against making out with the other for the fun of it. Akeno let out a loud muffled pleasured moan since they were still French kissing when she felt her male friend's hands moving down south before setting themselves on her buttocks and feeling said hands squeeze her derriere a few times.

Hum, he was quite daring today. She had permitted him a bit of exploration over her clothes last time and he has not disappointed her by straying towards her intimate parts even if the temptation was clearly very strong and now he was still gaining brownie points by limiting himself to her posterior! Harry seemed to know instinctively to not stray too far too quickly.

Yes, she could have found much worse; this one didn't need too much polishing and too much extra work to make him into a good boyfriend. After a few minutes, both came out for air and sported shit eating grins and then they untangled from their positions after a few more kisses. It was Akeno who spoke first with her sultry and teasing voice once her panting had abated

"Ufufufu, it seems Harry-kun was quite desperate to have some affection from me? How long where you holding back your desires for little old me, Har-ry-kuuun?"

She finished with a sexy growl and a seductive face.

Harry's answer was only to smirk provocatively at her in the same "devil may care" attitude that his father had possessed in his teenager's years and it made quite the effect on his lady friend, for she had to fight hard to not squirm and rub her tights together. Damn! That grin was making her very hot and bothered and the insufferable boy knew it! He didn't even need to answer her to tease her back! She huffed and crossed her arms under her bust and said with a pouting voice

"Fine, you win this round."

Potter only smirked and answered back

"You can leave your school stuff there; we have the whole weekend to do the homework assigned and study. Come on, I'll give you a real tour. Last time the tour ended up in the living room, so with a good make-out session already out of the way, our hormones should be docile long enough to let us finish the aborted guided tour."

With that, she followed him. And he was right, this time she could see all the pieces and it was tastefully decorated. Once the tour was over and they were going towards the living room, she stopped at one picture where Harry was with his whole family and Akeno could see the sheer resemblance between father and son. But if you took the time to look attentively enough, you could pinpoint the less evident differences between them. His sisters were adorable, but they had probably been bribed heavily to behave themselves for the family picture. Harry's mother was gorgeous! Long red auburn hair mostly free with some small braids at her temples, glowing green eyes that she passed to her son and also the heart shaped face.

The other two males must be their surrogate uncles, one who looked like scholarly and the other seemed to be the perpetual bad boy. With emotion thick in her voice, remembering the better times with her deceased mother, she said

"You have a lovely family, Harry-kun."

Harry was astute enough to see that she was somewhat distressed, but not knowing the reason, he could do little but take her in his arms and rub her back all the while guiding her back toward the living room's couch. Once they were sat, he summoned the remote and with his Seeker reflexes (yes he played Quidditch often with his dad and uncles), he caught it easily. Pushing the "on" button, he surfed on the various channels with one hand, looking for something soothing to watch, keeping his other on his lady friend's back, rubbing in circles on it to try and comfort her.

Leaving the TV on a music channel and letting the volume on a level equal to background music, he then gave his whole attention to his guest. After a few minutes, Akeno had managed to put herself back together. Damn, it has been years since she had such a relapse; it was kind of embarrassing to be honest. Harry's voice snapped her out of her thoughts

"I don't know what happened to you in the past and I won't pressure you to tell me. I just want you to know that if you wish to talk about it, I'm willing to listen. I'm not the smartest guy there is, but I'm always willing to lend a hand. I know Rias is your best friend; it's obvious to everyone who takes the time to observe, but sometimes another person's perspective can be useful. Oh, thanks for the make-out session by the way."

The last sentence was what totally snapped her out of her funk. That man had the gall to thank her for that? Why? It was not like she was doing it for charity. Far from it even. While she could not say that she was really in love with Harry just yet, there was really something there, steadily getting stronger. It was no chore at all making-out with him, oh no. After a few seconds of incomprehension, she decided to just drop it and go with the flow.

She started to giggle lightly and then the giggles became full blown laughter. Ah this was great! By seeing his smile, she guessed he did say something out there just to cheer her up. After she calmed herself, Akeno decided to cuddle herself against her suitor.

And then she decided to distract him by making sure to brush her assets on his arm to obtain her goal; which was stealing the remote from his other hand to change the current TV channel to one she liked better.

When he came back to his senses a few minutes later, he turned his head in an almost robot like fashion towards the smug young woman, proud of her feminine wiles. He had only a few things to say to her acts

"You are **evil** you know that? If you wanted me to change the channel, you just had to ask and I would have done it with no problems. No need to tease me like that, Darlin'. My self-restrain has limits you know."

She only answered him with a smile that looked like the cat got the canary. Harry groaned in answer with his face inside his palms. She was going to be the death of him. Her subtle snickers didn't help either. After watching a few shows on the TV for almost two hours, Harry extricated himself from the hold of a pouting Akeno, but a steamy kiss on her pouting lips and the fact that if they wanted to eat, he had to cook or order something from a nearby restaurant, was enough incentive to let him go.

While Harry wasn't nearly as good as his mother in the kitchen, he wasn't totally hopeless. Soon enough they had two plates of ground beef dumplings with brown sauce and mashed potatoes. While for Harry the meal wasn't anything special except for the company, for Akeno it was something different. It was the first time a man cooked for her and it made her feel fonder towards him.

" _Damn, that man is scoring so many brownies points without even trying! I don't like or even want to play "hard to get", but I don't want to have sex with him just yet! Maybe if I let him go to second base it will be enough to satisfy me a bit? Damn hormones and Devil instincts that make it even harder to keep a set pace."_

She half heartily groused in her mind.

The conversation during the meal was kept light and amusing, with Harry regaling her with tales of the various pranks his dad, uncles and himself pulled, the shenanigans his sisters got themselves into. Like how they somehow managed to sneak into Yasaka's castle in Youkai Kyoto without getting caught and then pass the entire day with Kunou, Yasaka's daughter, without being discovered by anybody until the twins' curfew, was the big mystery of the year.

Nobody knew how they managed such a feat and the girls weren't talking. Now those three were the best friends of the world and the leader of the Youkai Faction had finally found competent babysitters for her daughter when she had to travel abroad and couldn't take her baby girl along with her. Kunou had tried to ditch them a few times, but contrary to the usual guards that were assigned to her, the "chibi Kyuubi" as James usually called her, didn't managed to fool them even once, what with Padfoot's and Moony's great sense of smell or to pull rank to obtain what she wanted.

The one and only time she did that; Lily took her to task and made her stand in the corner, facing the wall for fifteen minutes. In the Potter household, she was only Kunou, their daughters' best friend, not Princess Kunou, Kitsune Kyuubi, Heir of the Youkai throne and future priestess of Amaterasu.

After a good filling meal and quite a few movies in DVD, two Americans one: Underworld and Underworld 2: Evolution, then they watched Howl's Moving Castle for a Japanese one and finished by Inuyasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler for equalizing at two American ones and two Japanese ones. They had decided to put aside James Bond: Casino Royale for another day, since they both were tired of staring at the TV screen for now.

Now that the evening was becoming night they came upon a little snag. Would Akeno stay over for the night or would she leave to go back to her home? The dilemma was resolved quite quickly. She had no desire to go back to an empty Shrine but she had not brought with her fitting night clothes since it wasn't planned that she stayed over. While she wasn't ashamed of her body and had no scruple of sleeping naked, she didn't want to make Harry's self control snap. It was too early in the relationship for the third base and further. This minor inconvenience was resolved by borrowing a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt comfortable enough to sleep in from Harry.

She went and got changed into the bathroom and when she came back into the bedroom, she was looking forward the reaction her boy toy would get in seeing her like that. His reaction didn't disappoint, since he was literally devouring her with his eyes. His reaction made her develop a pleased blush on her pretty face. It was not every day that you could stun your crush/suitor speechless only by wearing a t-shirt, male boxer shorts and by letting her long hair loose. And she had to admit that Harry wearing only a pair of forest green pyjamas pants was quite eye catching. She could see the six packs on his abdomen and couldn't help herself by licking her lips.

He was quite yummy. As to why they were planning to share a bed instead of her going to sleep by herself in the guest bedroom? Well, Akeno might have played the card of the unassuming and shy little girl who was afraid of sleeping alone in an unfamiliar house. Well, she learned two things afterwards. She would have to expand upon her acting lessons since her suitor wasn't fooled the slightest and also it felt really nice to have a strong masculine arm holding her against him around her waist like that! Deciding to bring up the topic of their relationship, she asked Harry quietly

"Do you really want to try to build a serious relationship with me? Do you think that we will be successful as a couple? "

She heard him sight a bit loudly and before she could start creating unlikely scenarios with her insecurities; she felt his hand on her waist move to go squeezing her nearest hand before he answered back

"Akeno-chan, how many times must I tell you? Yes, I want to build a real and serious relationship with you. You're kind, quite funny sometimes too. It's interesting to watch you tease the people you are near to. But frankly, I could do without your "Onee-sama" mask. I like how you act so natural around me. I'm very attracted to you physically and yes, the teenage hormones help to accelerate the process, but only by so much. I firmly believe that we could make a serious and successful go at it. Now, if your insecurities have been appeased, can we make-out a bit before sleeping? Or at least, give me a good night kiss, please. "

Now very giddy to have her first serious boyfriend, Akeno lost no time at all to change positions from the almost spooning to facing him. With a predator like grin, she pounced and claimed his lips. Harry, while initially surprised, was quick to catch on the act and soon they were locked into a passionate make-out session. With all the fumbling and groping going around, Akeno somehow managed to end up on top, straddling Harry. With a devilish smile, she teased him by rubbing herself on him and a gasp of surprise and pleasure shot out of her throat at the sensation!

And the groan coming out from him excited her even more! The sensation was increased by a tenfold right at the moment she felt his hardness against her butt. But before she could do it again, he grabbed her by the waist and guided her back on the mattress. Looking for an answer, she look at him and proving that he was quite adept at reading facial expressions, he told her sheepishly

"Akeno, if you keep doing that, it won't end up as only a hot make-out session. I'm warning you right now before we go too far and we both end up regretting it tomorrow."

Realizing what she had ended up doing, the Himejima couldn't help but turn bright red. She had rubbed herself on her new boyfriend's lap and he ended up almost too excited to stop! It was both very flattering and mortifying at the same time. She then moved away a bit from him to sit herself on the edge of the bed and hid her still glowing face in her hands.

She was not left alone for more than a few seconds, since a strong arm grabbed her by the waist to bring her back into his embrace. Harry covered her neck and cheek with a few tender kisses before saying with a soft voice

"It's okay Akeno-chan, everything is alright. Those things are bound to happen. You don't need to be ashamed. Come on, let's go to sleep and pick back up the make-out session tomorrow when we will be dressed. That way the temptation shouldn't be so strong."

Akeno was finally calmed by Harry's kisses and words and accepted his proposition. Once they were properly cuddled back together and with the blankets back on the bed covering them, it took little time for both of them to fall into Morpheus' domain and dream of what the future would bring to them and their loved ones.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sacred Magic; Wizards and Dragons.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Author's notes:** _Yes, here we are at chapter 4! I have so much fun writing this story and also the huge response to it is very encouraging. This chapter will pick up where I left it on chapter 3. I'm not in any hurry, even if Rias' deadline with her Phenex problem is quickly approaching. Also, thank you for everyone who went out of their way to explain me what "Bouchou" and "Kaichou' means. I have already been informed about what they meant, so there's no need to send me anymore private messages with the explanation._

 _I also have a hard time on deciding Harry's fighting style so he's going to be fluid and not focused on only one style. After all he can use his Wizard magic, his Phenex demonic powers and his Sacred Gear. Now let's go see the stats shall we? We have_ _ **136**_ _reviews,_ _ **780**_ _followers,_ _ **647**_ _favourites,_ _ **11**_ _C2 Communities and_ _ **30 656**_ _views. Wow! Thank you very much! Now let's get this show on the road shall we?_

 **Last Edit: May 30, 2017.**

The next morning came rather quickly since the night was uneventful for the most part. The new couple were sleeping soundly, spooned together. Harry's muscled arm was firmly around Akeno's waist, with his hand resting on her stomach. His nose was deep inside her long luxurious black hair, unaware that he had been so entranced with her natural scent even when he was unconscious. His respiration on her neck gave her some pleasant goose bumps.

Both were feeling very good and wouldn't likely want to wake up. But sadly time waits for no one and the rising sun was soon shining through the bedroom's window. In their haste to make-out last night, both young adults had forgotten to close the drapes. It was Akeno who woke first. And once she got her bearings back since she had awakened into an unfamiliar place, she had to resist the urge to coo at seeing her boyfriend's serene face, untroubled in his sleep.

A feeling of joy shot through her being at that notion. Boyfriend! She had a boyfriend who wanted her! Who truly desired all of her! Not only her body. The real her, not the mask she put in school and also the one hiding her emotional fragility. Another proof of the effect she was having on him, the young woman could feel his morning wood pressed against her bum. And it gave her some very naughty but pleasant shivers.

Feeling mischievous and desiring some attention, she began to subtly rubbing herself on his hardness. She didn't have to wait long, since in retaliation once he was awake, he dove towards her neck for a love bite. It had for effect of drawing a guttural moan from her throat and his hand that was on her stomach went down to caress her naked thighs, much to her pleasure. His voice, still groggy with sleep murmured in her ear

"You're a devious little minx aren't you? I remember clearly telling you yesterday that my self control had limits. Seriously Darlin', if you tease me too much you're bound to regret it."

Akeno's only answer was to press herself against him some more and put a teasing smirk on her pouty lips. She was feeling rather daring this morning and his little pet name for her was making her feel somewhat fonder of him. She then felt something invisible move in her mouth, ridding herself of the likely bad breath since it was likely a magic spell. From the feel of the same magical energy around her new man, she could guess that he was doing the same thing to himself.

She did not have long to ponder on this, since the next thing she knew he was plundering her mouth with French kisses, that she was glad to return with gusto. Her man was a very good kisser. Not that she had much experience in the domain unless you count the fooling around Rias and she did once in a while. But it was a story for another time. Much to her relief, Harry relinquished control of her mouth, letting her gulp greedily the air as he was also doing.

Kissing passionately like that was great, but even a Devil and a half Devil needed air to breathe. Soon she let out a noise that was half way between a moan and a laugh, since Harry was covering her neck and pulse point with sloppy kisses and she was slightly ticklish at this spot and it also felt very good.

When she went to rub herself again against his hardness, since the feeling she had gotten previously was great, she let out a whine of displeasure. He had stopped caressing her thighs and hips to hold her still away from his crotch. His voice, no longer sleepy but harsher and somewhat growling with desire was heard against her ear

"Akeno-chan, slow down please. If you rub yourself like that on me too much, the simple fun could be over quite sooner than you think Darlin'. If you go down that road, there are two outcomes, both rather pleasant but messy. I have morals but I'm only a man. You're making it very hard for me to keep it slow, Gorgeous."

Understanding suddenly his somewhat cryptic message, the Priestess of Thunder's face suddenly turned red like a fire truck and she decided to hide her blushing and now quite embarrassed visage into her man's well defined chest. She was so mortified right now! Said young man only let out a few quiet chuckles and took the task to caress her back and hair to comfort her since they had wounded up with him on his back and her sprawled on top of him. To think that she had made such an effect on him that he would have either taken her right there regardless of the consequences or soiled his pyjamas pants had he not stopped her!

Her already high teenage hormones were augmented by her nature as a Devil that was incenting her to take what she wanted without a care for the repercussions, making it very hard for her to take it slow like she wanted too. But his masculine scent was so enthralling and his kisses were out of this world! It was so hard to be a good girl. But in that situation if she decided to be a bad girl, it would lead to consequences that couldn't be brushed off. After all, it was her virginity on the line. It was not something to trifle with. She could only give it one time and she had to be sure of her decision.

Now that they were both calmed and sure that their passions wouldn't run unchecked, Harry was about to get up to start the day, but his girlfriend had other ideas. She was quick to pin him back on the bed and pounced back towards his lips, offering him French kisses that he was quick to accept and give right back! Akeno was still feeling frisky it seemed. Maybe it was her habit of teasing those she cared about that was now acting in a different way, but she really liked the fact that she could have that much effect on him.

It was really good for her feminine pride. When she went to straddle her new boyfriend, she had a rather nice surprise that escaped her lips with a gasp. She could feel him better than before! A small satisfied smirk appeared on her face. She was beginning to understand how much power she could have over him and it was very intoxicating. Yes, she had a thing for power, go figure.

But there was an unplanned hitch into her still forming plan, her new beau had an impressive amount of willpower and was not about to let her win the game she initiated without a fight. Harry was quick to reverse the situation and also to use his greater physical strength to pin her on the mattress with her hands upside her head. Seeing that if they stayed in bed much longer they were bound to do something they would later regret, he still took a bit of time to admire Akeno's flushed face, since she was being effectively dominated.

He gave her a victorious smile, before kissing her forehead and then freeing her, much to her inner disappointment. With a now teasing smile on his lips and his green eyes shining with amusement he said

"Since you lost our little game, I'm going to hop into the shower first. Don't worry about not having any clean civilian clothes with you; a magical servant of the family went ahead to your Shrine to get you some. And knowing said magical servant, she would also have cleaned your uniform already. She is very efficient."

As soon as Harry finished his sentences, a somewhat loud "pop!" was heard and on the bed, well folded, was everything the young woman could need for the day, including some sexy underwear. She shot her boyfriend an inquiring look at seeing the foreign magic at work and he answered her non verbal question

"Don't worry; I'll explain everything to you over breakfast."

After a quick but not so chaste kiss, he went into the bathroom after gathering his clean clothes for the day and also engaged the heavy duty lock on the door after closing it behind him by habit. With a household full of pranksters, you could never be too cautious. Thus it was why in every flat and/or house the Potter family was renting or buying, every door would be fitted with those kinds of locks a day or two after they had moved in. And then once the shower's water was hot enough, Harry stripped down to his birth suit and went to clean himself.

He did not linger long in the shower and once done, he switched places with Akeno. She did tease him about hopping into the shower with her to wash her back and hair, but he only shook his head at her antics. Oh, the invitation was **very** tempting, but he knew she wasn't serious just by seeing the hesitation in her eyes. It was too early in their relationship for things of that nature since they wanted to make a serious go at it.

Once done and dressed for the day with a grey non descript t-shirt that was also flattering for her womanly curves and blue jeans that put in valor her long toned and shapely legs, she found Harry and a small being comically fighting over who would cook breakfast of all things. The being was between two to three feet tall, with spindly arms and legs and also with an over-sized head and eyes. It had pointed bat-like ears as the most defining characteristic.

Ignoring the strange magical being for the moment, it took everything she had to not laugh out loud when the apparent magical creature won the fight and a pouting Harry decided to sit at the table, waiting for his breakfast plate. She did the same and when she saw him look at her with clear appreciation in his emerald green eyes, she felt pride in herself. She may have the body of a seductress, but she had no real experience with it outside of teasing. She was a bit surprised to see the strange little being in itself, but living the life of a Devil, Akeno was somewhat used to strange things happening without warning.

And so while she was curious, she wasn't freaking out. When you saw Sirzechs Lucifer into full Sis-con mode and make a fool out of himself only to be reprimanded like a child by his wife/maid/Queen of his Peerage, nothing much can surprise you.

Probably picking on her non verbal cues, Harry seemed very good at picking them, must be his hobby of observation, he then explained to her

"Twinky over there is a House-elf. House-elves are magicals creatures which are immensely devoted and loyal to the one designated as their master. Their race in particular has a symbiotic relationship with their masters. In exchange for a magical bond to help settle their own chaotic magical core, they do physical tasks for their family. Of course, the family must be magical. Wizards, Magi or Magicians, it matter not for them. Usually it's those families who have either a manor or many properties who own them.

Twinky has been part of the Potter family for many years. She was my father's nursemaid when he was a toddler and still helps my parents looking after my little sisters. House-elves also have their own unique brand of focus-less magic and are very resourceful. Don't ask me where they find their names though, I don't have a clue and the family's Elves don't feel like telling us every time I or somebody else brought the subject up. The thing that makes the most sense in my mind is that they must have some traditions passed orally from generation to generation and the information is not for us to know."

Akeno pondered on the information and resumed it into a few facts. Magical families with enough cash or enough properties could own magical servants of a different race. They were sentient beings but needed a bound to stay alive and they had their own unique brand of focus less magic. It was good to know. But she couldn't ponder any longer on this new information since breakfast was ready and served. The plates appeared magically unto the table. Pancakes!

It had been a very long time since she had eaten them! And it was not the cheap knock off you got into the local restaurants trying to do some foreign cuisine! It was the real thing! She came back to her senses when she heard her boyfriend thanking…Twinky was it?

"Thank you for the breakfast Twinky. I can take care of the rest myself."

The little being answered with a high pitched voice and a sharp motherly tone

"Master Harry should know better than to argue. Young master knows very well that he won't win against Twinky. Master Harry may be less messy than both young twin mistresses Azalea and Leilany, but young master needs someone to keep his new home clean. Wizard magic is not as good as Elf magic for cleaning and mundane cleaning is for punishment only. Master Harry is responsible for the garage and his bedroom and left the rest to Twinky and she won't repeat what mischief Master Harry gets into to his parents unless Master Harry somehow wounds up in jail. That was the deal Master Harry and Twinky agreed to."

Then the little female elf added with an amused smile

"Should Twinky consider the deal broken? If so, Mistress Lily and Master James will be _**very**_ interested to know that Master Harry kept a young lady friend for the night."

Needless to say, Harry admitted immediately defeat. He didn't want his parents poking their noses into his budding love life! Been berated by his mother in front of his one night stands the morning after for bringing them home in the first place, no matter the fact that he was old enough and the girls had been consenting, became old quite fast. Or in the reverse, been congratulated by his father and/or uncles at five in the morning and been asked details of the positions they had used was even more aggravating.

He was just starting things with Akeno; he didn't want her to be subject to an interrogation! Knowing his mischievous sisters and his troublemakers' uncles, one of them would "accidentally" spill Veritaserum into her drink or something like that. He loved his family, truly, but even he got fed up of pranks after a while and his mother could only do so much to rein the others.

So we had a strange picture. A smug house-elf, an amused Priestess of Thunder and a brooding Potter. After a filling breakfast, both teens were a bit lost. Now what to do? Ah Harry still had to think about his terms for the pact with Rias. But it would be better to do that when he wouldn't have a guest to entertain. Curious about something he then asked

"Say Akeno, how do you train your powers? Me I was home schooled for the most part with my parents and uncles tutoring me in their strongest subjects on the magic side of things and for my mundane education it was done by internet since until recently, we tended to travel often. For practice, we usually used a Duelling room specially warded or someplace where there was nobody around and nothing of importance. "

Akeno was a bit taken aback by the question, but answered none the less.

"Rias' Peerage, us, we were trained by Venelana-sama who is Rias' mother, Grayfia-san and other Pieces from Lord Lucifer' Peerage. Lord Gremory would pitch in sometimes when he was available. Most heirs of the remaining thirty tree Pillars and their Peerages are put in basic shape with the help of their family. Then we keep practicing by handling any Stray Devils that settle in our territory."

Harry nodded at that. It made some sense. Deciding to get the homework out of the way, he suggested it to Akeno, who was amiable to the idea. After all, once they were done they could do something else for fun. She had to withhold a few laughs though, with Harry's habit to grumble about anything and everything in the most amusing way.

Seriously? Making a pact with an Ultimate class Devil or with a Valkyrie to go on a Heroic Quest with the goal of smiting the Evil God of Algebra? (In the Greek/Roman Tartarus, the piece that was the Titan King Kronos' mouth chuckled with sadism while the piece that was his nose sneezed beforehand.) It didn't make any sense at all. It was funny though. Eventually they did manage to finish everything and they were both free as a bird until Monday morning.

Akeno did not stay for the week-end though. She felt that it was too soon and if she had to be a good girl and not listen to her hormones, it would be better to not share a bed with her man too often, even if sleeping cuddled to each other was great. Oh, oh much she really wanted to be a bad girl and throw caution to the wind. But the look in Harry's green eyes managed to convince her that sometimes, waiting for the right moment would bring the greatest reward.

It was absolutely clear that it was not easy for him either and it made her feel even more special to be desired that much but that he was able to somehow keep himself in check. They did have a very hot making-out session before she left though. She even let him grope her a bit, but she stopped before they could get overwhelmed, much to their annoyance.

It was a slippery slope after all, with their teenagers hormones added to their Devil natures. They did made a few activities together during the week-end during the day, since at night she had customers which would summoned her, but no more sleepover for at least a week or two. Better let the flame of desire simmer down since they had both decided to be good. Maybe next time he could stay with her for the night at her Shrine? Her futon was feeling way too much big without someone cuddled against her.

Monday morning came and as usual, Harry drove to school on his motorcycle, attracting the attention of most students. Not that he was paying much attention to them in the first place. He could not care any less about what some people he didn't personally know were saying about him even if he tried. On the way to the homeroom, he was chatting with Sona in the corridors. It was more like he was trying to make her do some small talk and she was ignoring him in favour of whatever was on her clipboard.

That was until he had the sheer guts to take it from her hands and read it openly. If looks could kill, Harry would have been dead multiple times over by now. When he didn't give it back voluntarily in the next minute, the Student council president decided it was time to take back what was hers.

"Potter-san, please give me back my clipboard. The information it contains is none of your business."

When the young man didn't answer her, she had to rein in her growing temper. She wasn't blind or obvious. She knew that the young man in front of her took great pleasure into antagonizing her with the goal to make her break her school persona. And what was worse in her mind, it was the fact that it was working! Seeing his amused smirk warranted her to pinch the bridge of her nose to hopefully to put off the incoming headache. Why oh why the half Devil had to choose **her** of all people to tease? Then he put the cherry on the cake so to speak

"Come on short stuff, lighten up a little! You're what? Seventeen? Eighteen? Let go of the no-somenonsense personality thing and learn to have fun! You're going to have wrinkles and grey hairs before you're thirty if things don't change soon. You're too pretty to go by the old lady look just yet and you won't catch yourself a boyfriend anytime soon if you're all work and no play!"

In Sona's mind, she could hear something breaking. It was her self control who shattered in a thousand pieces. Faster than anything she had ever shown before, she stepped on his right foot, _**hard**_ and when he was too busy dealing with the unexpected pain, she gave him a strong sucker punch into the stomach! Folding around his middle and with his breath cut short, he finally let go of the clipboard and she took no time at all to take it back and enter the classroom, her head raised high.

Well, in hindsight, he had gotten what he wanted. Sona had broken her school persona. Too bad he had to push the wrong buttons for a result. Hearing snickering behind him, Harry turned around slowly and saw the perverted trio, looking all smug at his situation. So, they thought they could laugh at him without reprisals huh? They would learn quickly that a Marauder is swift to prank back in revenge.

At recess the same day, Motohama was suddenly taken by an irresistible need to sing and dance! So in front of everyone, be it staff or students when they were outside taking advantage of a nice sunny day, he started to dance badly and sing in English with a very rough accent

" **I'm a little teapot**

 **Short and stout**

 **Here is my handle**

 **Here is my spout**

 **When I get all steamed up**

 **I just shout**

 **Tip me over and pour me out**

 **I am a very special pot**

 **It is true**

 **Here is an example of what I can do**

 **I can turn my handle into a spout**

 **Tip me over and pour me out**

 **I'm a little teapot**

 **Short and stout**

 **Here is my handle**

 **Here is my spout**

 **When I get all steamed up**

 **I just shout**

 **Tip me over and pour me out**

 **I am a very special pot**

 **It is true**

 **Here is an example of what I can do**

 **I can turn my handle into a spout**

 **Tip me over and pour me out!** "

After that stunt, he came back to himself and everyone was laughing at him! Even Issei and Matsuda were rolling on the ground with tears leaking out of their eyes since it was so hilarious! Oh but the incidents didn't stop there. No. Harry had cooked another special revenge for Matsuda at lunch. He somehow walked disguised into a purple dinosaur with a green belly and a fixed smile before singing in front of everybody present the infamous song the character was known for by the children in the entire world. (Harry was quite proud of his transfiguration work, since he had only seen the character on a few merchandises of the _**in**_ famous dinosaur.)

" **I love you You love me**

 **We're a happy family**

 **With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you**

 **Won't you say you love me too?**

 **I love you You love me**

 **We're best friends like friends should be**

 **With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you**

 **Won't you say you love me too?**

 **I love you You love me**

 **We're a happy family**

 **With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you**

 **Won't you say you love me too?**

 **I love you You love me**

 **We're best friends like friends should be**

 **With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you**

 **Won't you say you love me too?"**

Needless to say, when the compulsion faded and Matsuda was back to himself, he fled the cafeteria as quick as possible all the while trying to get rid of the costume. In his escape he was followed by the delirious laughter of every student and staff members present. Two third of the Perverted Trio had been pranked. Now Harry had to think of something _special_ for Issei. Oh well, it would do him some good to let him stew for a few days. As a Devil, Issei was likely to be less easy to influence under such simple compulsions charms.

He would have to hit the Red Dragon Emperor with something stronger. Hmm, maybe he could bring out the spell casting potion with the special cauldron and the two pieces of the magic parchment out of storage in the Family Vault and let his twin sisters decide what prank would befall Rias' Pawn? It was food for thoughts. Being born Half Devils like himself, Azalea and Leilany's magical cores were far more developed than any regular ten years old Witches, so with both of them to share the load so to speak, they could, in theory, cast a spell with the old magic artifact without being teenagers or adults. Otherwise, he wouldn't even have considered the idea.

After class, Rias' peerage and Harry were assembled into the old school building. It was time for the Gremory Heiress and the Potter Heir to make a Pact. Waiting for Rias to finish showering and to not be tempted to peek, he decided to start a staring contest with Koneko. It was pointless and childish, but he had a plan. Just as Rias emerged from behind the curtains all dressed, Harry broke the staring contest with the petite white haired girl and with his index pointed at her added with a somewhat impish smile on his face, he said out loud

"Finite Icantatem!"

From his index, a bolt of dark red light came out and before Koneko could do anything, it splashed on her, not doing any damage or having any specific effect she could immediately feel or see. But if he had messed up his spell, why was he still smiling? It was the surprise gasps of Issei and Asia which alerted her that something was amiss. Her human disguise had failed! Her cat ears and tail were out! The cheeky Wizard had somehow cancelled her glamours!

Koneko Toujou narrowed her eyes at him all the while the smug bastard was smiling at her in an almost _evil_ way, but in the end, she decided it wasn't worth pummelling him for only an innocent prank. The spell was only cancelling the disguise; it was not engineered for preventing her to put it again. Which she did promptly, making him pout at she dutifully ignored.

Rias had not stopped it, curious about Wizarding magic used in other things than mental compulsions for pranks. So this one was meant to terminate enchantments? Interesting. Clearing her throat, she got the attention of her classmate and he went to sit on the chair placed on his side of her desk. Once everybody was seated, she then asked the obvious but with genuine curiosity. After all, she was dealing with a type of spell caster she wasn't familiar with.

But she trusted him so far; she trusted her best friend and if Akeno had opened up to their classmate to the point of starting a serious relationship with him, Harry Potter had to be trustworthy.

"So, how do we make a Pact? If you were a Magician, I would share my Family magic circle with you and you could do the same. But since you are a Wizard, it must be another method?"

Harry smiled serenely and answered

"Yes, the method we will employ will be different. But before getting into it, I think it would be best if we both tell the other what we wish to gain for the Pact, don't you think so?"

Rias blushed a bit at that. Yes, the young man had a good point. She had let her enthusiasm get away from her. Wanting to recompose herself, and was it something strange that she could usually be cool as a cucumber in most situations but dealing with Harry made her lose her grip on her Heiress training so easily and made her act like the teenage girl she was, she prompted him to start, which he did.

"I would like to gain a few things with this Pact. Firstly, I would like to be able to get my hands on Underworld crafted motorcycle parts to build a new one from scratch so I can enchant it better. Secondly, I would like to obtain the permission for my sisters and me for a trip to the Familiar Forest in the near future. Thirdly, I'd like your help to learn more about the Underworld, things you can't find in the books.

You are never prepared enough and knowledge is power as the saying goes. The fourth point I wanted to raise is not part of the Pact so to speak, but you still didn't take my invitation to drop by in your free time. How can we become better friends if you don't come to visit? I should have given you my telephone number, but we will talk about that later. Let's go back to the Pact. It's your turn now Rias, to state what you would want."

Rias took some time to ruminate her new friend's requests. They were not that hard to fulfill, the only hard part would be the first one since she never had much of interest into the two wheeled vehicle. But she supposed she could help him convert his money into the Underworld currency and bring him with her in Lilith, the Devils' Capital City during a day off. The second request was easily granted, if a bit tedious to organize with the requirements to access the forest. The third request was the easiest to do. After all, she had grown up into the Underworld Society; she could easily help him pick things up.

Then the charmer had to add an unofficial forth point. She couldn't help but been somewhat embarrassed. It wasn't everyday that an attractive young man offered her an invitation to come visit him to his home, at least not in a way that wasn't a precursor of a political move or with the hidden interest of touching her inappropriately. Puberty had struck her hard and fast since in the last two years, her body had changed from somewhat girlish to what she had today, putting grown women to shame.

She had to use her Power of Destruction a few times to make a few lechers back off. She then shook off her thoughts and said

"Those are perfectly reasonable requests, I can't think of anything that would cause insurmountable problems. It will take a little while for me to schedule time for the Familiar Forest and a few days off for a visit in the Underworld and to change some of your money into the Underworld currency at a reputable bank that deals with both dimensions, but everything is doable."

She added with a little joking tone

"I thought that you would be asking for some help for your pranks, but you don't seem to lack ideas or motivations for those."

She finished with a shared smirk with him. Then she stated her requests.

"For me, I would be very interested in learning some Wizarding magic, if only to expand my repertoire of skills. I feel that I came to rely too much on my Power of Destructionto my liking. Secondly, I would really like to have your help to see more of the country! I came to live in Japan because I really love that country, but I can't go very far. To make a long story short, I can't sneak away easily out of town without being caught, so I thought that your skills would be helpful in that endeavour.

Also thirdly, I would like to be able to count on your support in time of need. I can _**feel**_ the power flowing out of you Harry-kun; now that I know what to look for and believe me when I say that you are quite strong for somebody of our age group, even if you are restraining yourself. Can we keep the Pact open ended in case we both need to add some things in the future?"

Harry blinked at her requests. It was very reasonable. While he wasn't a certified teacher, he could certainly teach her a few things or he could present her with his magic school books and let her decide what she wanted to learn. It would certainly be easier that way. So she was more or less grounded in Kuoh town huh? It was really too bad, this country had so many things worth seeing. He could guess that either she had invisible guards who were ordered to keep her in the boundaries of Kuoh Town at all costs or said town's exits points had been spelled specifically to keep her in, one way or another.

He would have to take a look at those wards first though if it was the case, before doing something rash. Like apparate to Tokyo with Rias or use an International Portkey to go sightseeing on the Great Wall of China. He didn't want to have a pissed off pair of Lord and Lady and also a Satan on his case. It was very bad for the health. Helping the town's Devils in their time of need? Of course it was a given! Like he would abandon them! But since she was raised as the Heiress of her family, she had to do some politics. Coming back from his introspection he answered

"Everything you asked is well inside my capacities. And for the Pact, yes we can always keep it open ended or renegotiate it at later date. Now, do we have a Deal?"

He finished by presenting a hand to shook towards her across the desk

Rias answered with a cultured tone and by putting her much smaller hand into Harry's

"We are in agreement."

She was somewhat flummoxed that the young man grabbed her delicate looking wrist in a old warrior hand shake and asked that she did the same, but the next piece of magic to come would be totally worth it. From his ringed hand, suddenly came paper thin ethereal ropes of emerald green fire, twisting around their joined hands and wrists! Just the same color as his eyes! And talking about his eyes, they were now _**literally**_ glowing with power! Said power was felt even more clearly into the Club room and the members of Rias' Peerage were each affected differently.

Kiba felt some sort of exhilaration, the power flowing from the Wizard was interacting with his Devil instincts, and it felt exactly like the rush he felt when he was clashing swords against a worthy opponent! Koneko, to the contrary, felt very relaxed. The power was calling to her cat nature and she was feeling somewhat sleepy, like she was sleeping outside under the bright summer sun. It was taking a very serious effort from her part to not succumb to Morpheus' call.

Asia's reaction was of awe. She could feel the power easily since she was a Bishop, it was powerful yes, but it was also beautiful! It was full of life and there was a certain musical feel to it. She just couldn't grasp the melody! Issei couldn't feel anything. He was awed by the magical lightshow of course, but since he had almost no magic to speak off, he couldn't sense it.

For Rias and Akeno, they had the same reaction to the powerful magical power floating into the air coming from their Wizard friend. Arousal. They were Devils and both young women were attracted in some ways to the powerful half Devil. More Akeno than Rias, since the former knew him better than the latter. But the Gremory heiress was now sporting a lightly flushed face. And boy, she was glad to have the desk between them so the attractive young man couldn't see her twist her legs and see her trying to keep herself from rubbing her thighs together.

Akeno was even flushfaced than her King **.** She had a visible hooded look into her violet eyes and was also fanning herself with a hand while lightly panting and forcefully keeping herself to rub her thighs together or worse, pleasure herself in front of everyone! During this showing, Harry was completely obvious to everything going on around him, totally concentrated on the forging of the Pact. Magic like that required no incantation, no wand movements. Not that he was wielding a wand like a European Wizard would even if he was born in Britain, but it was not a simple spell.

It was something more primal, he couldn't really explain it well. He was pants at theory anyway. He was always more adept with the "fly by the seat of your pants" method. Now that their wrists were bound, he said out loud with magic heavy in his voice, each word meant

"I, Hadrian James Potter, Heir of the Wizarding Ancient and Noble House of Potter of Britannia,here and now forge a Pact with Rias Gremory, Heiress of the Devil Gremory Clan, one of the seventy-two Pillars of the Underworld. In exchange for three favors each previously stated and agreed upon, we are now bounded by our word, in peace or in adversity. This Pact may be renegotiated at a later time without breaking our Oath. So I have said, **So Mote It Be**!"

Instinctively, Rias and Harry poured their magical power at the same time in their joined hands, making the fire tendrils of the Pact changing colors from emerald green to black with a red outline back and forth, then after a few seconds, the fire tendrils sank into their skin, not leaving a single visible mark. But both could now feel some sort of bond between them. Then it was over. The remaining fire tendrils extinguished themselves and the heavy, powerful presence of Harry's power sank back into his being.

Everybody snapped out of their trance to see Harry getting up for no apparent reason, then snapping his fingers. With a simple flash of magical power, the male school uniform was gone from his form, replaced by a relaxed attire of a pair of well worn blue jeans, a non descript black muscle shirt and his favorite dragon hide leather jacket. This one was charmed to be able to shift into a duster at will. Harry then asked once seated again

"So, we will start by addressing about your problem of being stuck inside the town Rias. I need to know if there are guards posted over the town's exits with presumed orders to only prevent you and your Peerage to leave without permission from your parents or your older brother. Or is the town had been previously warded against your energy signature to keep you and your Peerage here against your will? I'm not a ward master by any means, but I can call my uncles to help if it's above my skill set. They are always up for some challenge.

My family found out rather early on that Wizarding magic cause a glitch so to speak into a ward or barrier casted by a Devil or an Angel, Fallen or not. Well, we're not sure about the Angels from Heaven since we didn't meet any, but in theory a Wizard could escape a Holy barrier as long as he's not possessed by something foul. They don't register our presence so we are free of their influence."

Asia then piped up

"I remember one day at the Church I grew up in, a group of oddly dressed people appeared out of thin air and subdued a troublemaker who was using Wand magic to make some bad redecoration. The troublemaker in question was painting the walls puke green and writing obscene words all over the place and also he was breaking the Holy relics. The magical policemen subdued him after a short fight, put everything back to normal with a few swish of their wands. And after modifying everybody's memories except me and the Priest in charge of the Church, they left as if they never were there at the first place."

Harry was a bit surprised that the Aurors didn't modify Asia's memories, but then remembered that each country had different laws, be they magical or mundane. He knew for a fact that in Italy, it was forbidden by law to modify the memories of young children under the age of twelve. Rias and Akeno were very interested by those tidbits of information, being spell casters type fighters themselves. It could give them an advantage during a fight or something. So Asia was not a stranger to magic, it explained why she took the Evil Piece System so well. Rias then answered

"The town is warded, Harry. I can use my Teleportation Circle to move around the town or to and from the Underworld, but I can't physically leave Kuoh Town without a chaperone authorized by either my parents or my brother. Sona never said anything, but I think she is also in the same boat as me. At first my brother had posted guards, but I could always lose them after a while. So he wised up and put barriers strong enough that my Peerage and I put together can't overwhelm. Believe me, we tried very hard but we failed."

She finished with a sour tone and everyone, except Issei and Asia who were new additions to her family, nodded. Seriously, Rias hated being treated like a porcelain doll! It was one of the main reasons why she came to live in the Human World with her friends. She was no longer a little girl; she was now eighteen years old and an adult in the eye of the Law in many countries around the Globe and in the Underworld. But as a Pillar family Heiress, her family saw fit to put her on a shelf to be admired but not touched.

She was not a fucking porcelain doll! She was a living being with emotions, dreams, ambitions and hopes of her own! Then her father just had to sign that damned marriage contract with Riser Phenex! She would sooner commit Jigai (Ritualistic suicide for women consisting of cutting open their throat with a dirk.) before agreeing to marry that womanizing leech! It felt like she couldn't live her own life! Someone was always there, holding her hand and giving her orders! She calmed herself before she risked losing control of her Power of Destruction in her high emotional state.

Harry hummed at that, lost in his thoughts, not aware of where Rias' own where going. So if Rias and her Peerage weren't able to overpower the wards he would have to try another way since they had likely been conceived to tank an extreme amount of power. While he knew he was quite strong for his age, he knew he was nowhere near the level of one of the Four Great Satans. No, brute force would not win them the fight this time around. There was more than one way to skin a cat though as the saying goes. He already had a few ideas he could try. Coming back to the present, he asked

"So, what are we waiting for? Do we work on the Town's wards right away or what?"

In the end, it was decided that Rias and her Peerage would follow Harry to the closest exit from the town's territory. Everyone followed by flying to exercise their wings, the more experimented members of the Peerage guiding Issei and Asia along, except Akeno who decided to ride behind her boyfriend. She loved to tease him by pressing her considerable assets against his back and riding on a motorcycle was always fun.

After about fifteen minutes of flying/riding, they all arrived at destination. Since the wards were not meant to keep Harry and those without Rias' sigil out of the town, she had to demonstrate how she was literally penned in. No matter how high she flew, or even try to go underground, she had no way out. Each time she or one of her Peerage members were trying to leave the official boundary of the town, a blood red barrier with the Sigil of Maou Lucifer would appear to block them.

Harry hummed pensively and asked

"Can somebody keep touching the barrier please? Also don't forget to not let the mundanes see us or we will have to deal with the Japanese Ministry of Magic. Trust me you don't want to deal with the headache of the multiples jurisdiction. I need to cast some detection and revealing spells on the active barrier to learn more about it before making a decision on how to handle it."

Akeno volunteered Issei for the task since he was looking bored with the technical talk. So the brown haired boy was now lounging against the barrier like he would be lounging against a brick wall or something similar, while Yuuto took care of making sure that the humans couldn't see them. Koneko, Asia, Rias and Akeno were now sitting on the grass between the sidewalk and the road, watching the Wizard casting detection and revealing spells after revealing and detection spells, looking at some numbers that no one else could make head or tail of since they didn't had a solid grounding into Arithmancy.

Harry kept doing this for ten minutes before stopping, thus permitting Issei to stop making contact with the barrier, said barrier vanishing into thin air as soon as the Red Dragon Emperor was not making contact with it. Once they were both back with the group, Harry shared his findings with a grim look on his face with everyone.

"Your older brother, Rias, is a fool. He clearly is a talented jack of all trades, no doubts about that, but he's clearly _**not**_ a ward master. Your brother should have put someone officially qualified in charge of the wards he wanted to put around the town instead of doing it himself and botching the job. He basically put what could be antic and crude but overpowered to the extreme prison wards all around the town. Also without a Devil from Sona's Peerage or Sona herself, I can't determine if the wards will stop her.

It's not the nature of the wards that concern me; Mr. Lucifer really thought about any way a Devil from your Peerage or yourself could leave without authorization and made it impossible for all of you to do so by your own means. Its how they are powered that bothers me.

He somehow managed to tie them to the collective life force of the local human populace. Long explanation cut short, if the wards are not completely brought down or at the very least adjusted soon, like in about three months, give or take a few days, slowly but surely the Human population will wither away and die way before their time by aging at an increased pace. The more someone is fighting the wards, the more life force is drained from the Humans to power them. Rias, the life force sucked into those beasts is what caused the astronomically reduced birth rate in Kuoh Town since they were brought up.

That was the bad news. Now for the better news is that while I can't safely bring them down right now, I can acquire the necessary material to dismantle them completely. It should take a week or two at most. Since many things needed are not produced in Japan, so I will have to order them from overseas. Bringing down the wards will alert your brother since he is the one who made them and he will surely send someone to scope the situation or he will maybe make the trip personally, I can't say for sure.

But it is _**your**_ duty as one of the two who govern the town to see to its citizens' well being and security from the Supernatural, so you have to act very soon. Now for the good news, is that there are absolutely no trackers of any kind tied to the wards. So if you were to acquire a magical mean of transport that is not of Devil origins, you could leave Kuoh Town without alerting your family. More clearly, I could apparate with you to Kyoto and back and nobody would be the wiser. I could also create a Portkey to transport your whole Peerage and nobody would detect it."

Seeing their expression at the strange words, he explained

"Apparition is the name of the Wizarding ability to teleport. A Portkey is an object enchanted to instantly bring anyone touching it to a specific location. Most of the time, a Portkey is an everyday object that would not draw the attention of a Mundane, like a broken clock or an old sock. So what's the verdict? Do you want to take a decision right now or should you talk about this with Sona first?"

Rias was completely out of her element. First of all, her new friend decided to hold his part of the Bargain they only just struck right away. She was elated that he might be able to do something with his different skills. Then she felt her good mood evaporate. In his haste to keep her safe, her idiot brother miscast the wards due to inexperience or maybe sheer idiocy and put the Human population of her territory in danger. Then she felt her good mood came back somewhat, Harry could deal with the problem but not immediately since he lacked the tools for safe Ward breaking.

Then, hope and elation came to the front. He could help her leave the town and nobody would be the wiser! Finally she could have some much needed freedom! Don't get her wrong, she loved Kuoh Town, truly, but she wanted to see what the world had to offer before being shackled to her responsibilities as Lady Gremory. Then she had to smother her impulse to go and hug him and also put her serious face back on. The wards were a problem, but could she make the decision alone or would it be better to talk to Sona first?

After a minute or two of introspection, she decided to send notice to Sona and to take the decision. After sending her Familiar with a message, she said

"Yes, you have my permission to work on bringing them down. But do you have alternatives? Even if I was basically a prisoner, if the town was protected correctly, it would increase the security. We would have to go further to deal with strays devils but they tend to appear at the most random places anyway."

Harry blinked and said while rubbing his hand into his hair the same way his father did when he was nervous

"Hmm, for that I would have to outsource. I'm pretty good for breaking down wards, but beyond basic non permanent wards, I'm not good enough yet to erect some. Sorry."

Akeno and Rias smiled at his actions. It was sometime hard to remember that even with his odd and somewhat exotic talents compared to them, he was not proficient in every little thing like a centuries old Devil, Fallen or Angel. After that little excitement, the night was rather calm. Rias couldn't just go gallivanting in Tokyo on the drop of the hat since everybody had school on the morrow, but everyone was anticipating a week end long trip to Tokyo, even Harry since Akeno dangled in front of his nose a big reward should he not complain while shopping with the girls.

"We will give you, Issei and Kiba a nice fashion show in sexy underwear and if you are good, I'll wear only those new sexy under things for a make-out session and a private show. Who knows? Maybe I will lose the top if you're a good boy."

She murmured sexily in his ear with a devilish smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

Needless to say, Harry was sold very quickly to the idea. He might not be interested emotionally in Asia, who was too naive of the real world for his tastes and Koneko who was way too stiff and emotionally repressed, but he was a heterosexual teenager male, so seeing a bunch of pretty girls parading in sexy underwear would always interest him.

Rias was also quite the beauty. So after a good night kiss, Akeno and the rest of the Peerage teleported back to the Club room in case someone was summoned and Harry decided to head home to order the tools needed for Ward breaking. He did make a pit stop at the gas station to refuel his bike though. All in all, it was a productive night. He just couldn't wait for the week-end to be there!


	6. Chapter 5

**Sacred Magic; Wizards and Dragons.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Author's Notes:** _Here we are at chapter 5! I do hope to bring a bit more action in this chapter, with the fallout of Sirzechs' less than stellar casting of the wards around Kuoh Town and Harry's ward breaking. There are also other events coming that I alluded to in the last chapter. Well, I would also like to give kudos to_ _ **Silently Watches**_ _for allowing me to use her/his creation that is the_ _Dire Misfortune Curse_ _and also I was somehow inspired of his/her method for the Ward breaking. I received many questions about the pairings and about who will be included._

 _I'm still not sold on the harem since it's kind of a classic of High School DxD, but who knows? The couple of Harry and Akeno are set in stone and nothing will make me change my mind; Rias will more than likely be added, but further than that? Nothing is decided for sure. Now let's take a look at those stats shall we? We have_ _ **161**_ _reviews,_ _ **900**_ _followers,_ _ **776**_ _favourites, a record breaking_ _ **13**_ _C2 Communities and_ _ **44 857**_ _views. I give a big_ _ **thank you**_ _to everybody who took the time to read my work, it means so much really for me. Now let's get this show on the road!_

 **Last Edit: May 30, 2017.**

The day after the Pact was made official; the Devils of the school knew that Harry had found new ideas of pranks that would work on the supernatural students. Genshirou Saji, the closet pervert of the Student council and Sona's Pawn had opened his big mouth, using his status as a member of the much respected Student council to lecture The Potter Heir on what was appropriate and respectable for Kuoh Academy. Notably the younger boy tried to make the older one gave up his habit of showing up every morning to school on his prized motorcycle (stealing the ladies' attention from him) and then went in a long diatribe about Potter's supposed wrongs.

Needless to say, Harry ignored him all together and a few hours later, the annoying Vritra Sacred Gear user was found peeping on the female kendo club with the other two third of the perverted trio and beaten black and blue with them once caught, by their righteous feminine fury enhanced shinais. Saji, once recovered, would deny categorically and repeatedly having been peeping willingly. But he would not be believed by any of member of the female student body. It was a sad time for the wielder of Vritra's absorption line when even his female teammates among the Student council were giving him the cold shoulder for his actions.

Harry would later tell to the very much amused Occult Research Club members that while a Devil could generally resist a compulsion if he/she was compelled to do something they really didn't want to do, like when he gave an example by casting the spell on Kiba with his permission and tried to compel him to sing a popular and particularly girly song that was aired recently on the radio and the Knight refused categorically; on the other end of the spectrum though it was all too easy to make them succumb to their desires and do something rash if the desire in question was already strong enough naturally.

Saji had wanted to see some real Oppai for quite some time when the compulsion took hold, more than likely Sona's. So all Harry had to do was to nudge him towards the favorite haunts of the Perverted Trio since the Sitri Heiress wasn't about to "put out" as the saying goes, for her Pawn's enjoyment and the young man obviously knew it. So he took the consolation prize so to speak.

Issei really got a kick to see the regular beating he would usually receive occur from an outside perspective for once, since this time he was completely innocent and also had an iron clad alibi. It was a good payback since both Motohama and Matsuda were spreading vile rumours that he was doing depraved things to Asia against her will since she was living with him and his parents. While there had been much cuddling without many clothes frequently, mainly in nightwear and one or two accidental unclothed meetings between their rooms and the bathroom, they hadn't gone further than a few shy kisses and experimental gropes on the outside of their clothes yet.

Asia was still somewhat unsure of herself and coming to terms with the fact that as a Devil, she was somewhat expected to be a bit selfish and that obeying her physical urges was normal and not a Sin. And for all his perversion, Issei wasn't the type of man to force a girl to do things they weren't ready for. But Issei's punishment did come for him no matter what, even if it wasn't sure if he really expected it or not after seeing what happened to his two friends.

After all, when humiliated, a Marauder will always prank you back. It seemed that bad luck was shadowing the poor second year everywhere he was going!

 _ **Anything**_ that could go wrong was now going wrong with an extreme magnitude! The last man who was the victim of that curse was almost mauled by the chicken he was raising if the records about the Dire Misfortune Curse were right. What was great about that spell was the fact that it wouldn't kill you, even if you would be begging for it at the end. A misstep in the staircase since someone collided with Issei by accident? He tumbled down from the top floor to the ground level, somehow hitting every step on his head in his mad descent. Thrice.

Akeno was practising new and dangerous spells found in some obscure grimoire? They were attracted to the Red Dragon Emperor like an iron bar and a magnet were attracted together even if she was aiming elsewhere. There was a silver lining though. He was getting really better at dodging under fire. Now he could successfully dodge three spells in a series of five if they weren't of the high speed type!

Quite a few times he was beaten black and blue for supposedly peeping on girls that were changing while he was just passing through and for once not peeping at all. He had to thank his new Devil body's resilience, since usually such beatings would have put him out of commission for a good while before his resurrection. He also had problems with his school assignments, many times they fell victim to nature's caprices, like localized rain and hail showers by example.

One day, the fifth consecutive one into his incredible bad luck filled days, he felt that the world was _**truly**_ out to get him. His luck wasn't that bad usually! Was she bipolar? Yes. Vengeful like a woman's scorned? No! On this fifth day of massive bad luck, he was walking alone towards his home after school let out for the day, minding his own business and not looking for any sort of trouble when he decided to cut into a deserted alley to take a shortcut since his mother had told him this morning that she would be cooking his favourite meal tonight as a reward for the good grades he had gotten before his string of bad luck filled days. Then as things were prompt to do this week, it could only got worse.

A Fallen Angel freefell from the sky into said no longer deserted alley, only to open his multiples pairs of wings at the last moment to land safely. This one, contrary to Raynare and her subordinates who only had one pair each, had three pairs visible behind his back, thus in total this Fallen Angel had six wings! The strangest thing though, was that the guy didn't try to kill him right away and didn't use any light spears! The Fallen took out of his brown and tattered trench coat a regular, human made and modified with a gun-silencer, silvery gray Colt M1911 and then he pointed it toward the young devil's head and barked at him once he removed the safety

"It's a Hold up! The money or your life! Be quick about it!"

Issei, who just had gotten his bi-weekly allowance the day before from his dad, was internally crying. He had been really anticipating being finally able to update his porn movies collection and porn magazines. Needless to say, not knowing if his Devil constitution would be able to tank a regular bullet in the head or anywhere else vital and not wanting to give the Fallen Angel a reason to use light weaponry, Issei forked over his cash, only to be blindsided when his mugger closed his wings on himself once he had the money and disappeared into a storm of black feathers, letting the pistol clatter to the ground, cackling something about a won bet and a Spanish woman named Marina who now owed him a strip tease and a blow job.

That tidbit of information got him even deeper into his funk, even a Fallen Angel mugger was getting luckier with the ladies than him!

"It's not fair! It's just not fair! I'm stuck with the same porn material since last year! My imagination needs something new! If only I could see Buchou or Akeno-sempai's Oppais! But no, that Potter bastard just had to put privacy spells on the shower area of the Club house and blind me every time the girls walk about almost naked!"

Issei's ranting to himself continued all the way to his home. He would have likely continued ranting, but he came to a stop in the empty driveway only to realize that his mother was not at home, his father was still at work at this hour and he had somehow forgot his house key in the house this morning before leaving for school and his cell phone had been confiscated earlier today.

Kuoh Academy's policy about electronic devices confiscated from the students was to hold up to them for two whole weeks before giving them back to their owners unless the parents or the legal guardian of the student came after class to reclaim the device for a first offense. So he wouldn't be getting it back before the punishment was over, since his parents had already seriously warned him recently against fooling in class with his cell phone.

Life for one Hyoudou Issei was indeed quite hard these days. Asia was given her own house key on her second day in the Hyoudou Residence, but she had stayed behind in school for some more tutelage in written Japanese. While being a reincarnated Devil gave them the ability to speak and understand any known language on Earth like a native, the skill did not apply to the texts to read or the homework to write.

Asia's first language was Italian and since she was a former nun, she was also well versed in Latin. It gave her an easier understanding of Potter's Latin based Wizarding spells. Remembering about Potter's magic, had he not been told by Buchou that now as a Devil he could now access to magic in general?

Remembering the spell the older boy had used to sneak/break into the deserted Student council Room to lace compulsions spells on Saji's possessions littering his desk (This one was a joint prank since even Kiba joined in with them seeing as Saji had tried to get him in trouble one too many times for something he didn't do and it also doubled as a male bonding activity.), Issei jumped on his feet since he had been sitting on the doorstep while moping, put the hand that wasn't bound to the Boosted Gear on the lock and bringing all his will to bear, he said

"Alohomora."

While Issei celebrated internally his first successful attempt at spell casting, the door unlocked but shot open forcefully, rebounding on the nearest wall and then hitting him straight in the face on the return trip, the door knob somehow finding his unprotected stomach! Yep, his bad luck was holding still. There was a new problem though, that Issei discovered after he was done rolling on the grass with pain. It was that somehow the door locked itself again, since the locking mechanism from the inside on this particular knob was a button to push. He was back to his starting point.

His right eye started twitching in irritation when he heard a deep rumbling chuckle into his mind. Great, just great! Peachy even! Even Ddraig was finding his misery amusing! Issei's misery and extreme bad luck continued for another four days before it tapered off and everything eventually went back to normal. Well, as normal as a teenager turned Devil in a Peerage can be. He was making progress in his new job; he had managed to make a few contracts! There was some irony though; he could now use the summoning circle. But arriving to his summoner's home on his bike was his trademark by now and it was gaining him some decent recognition, so he kept at it. Even better, he was getting in better shape physically.

Now he wasn't cursed with such extreme bad luck anymore, but while his relationship with Asia was progressing slowly but surely, he admitted to himself that he was somewhat greedy by still desiring other girls. Not that he was seriously considering making a go at it with the girls of the Club, since while Rias-Buchou was nice and really pretty, she was only using her charms on him for motivation since that was the stimuli he was answering the most to.

And also while Akeno-Sempai was always kind and considerate and also generally helpful when she was not teasing him, even he could see that she was falling in love a little more everyday with Potter and the bastard was also quite evidently smitten with her. Stumbling upon them making-out heavily on one of the couch in the deserted Club room while Buchou was away on a request was a big give away. The moan Akeno-sempai let out when Potter took full hold with both hands of her delicious plump derriere was enough to make him bleed from his nose!

Koneko was very cute there was no doubt about that, but while she wasn't as cold with him as she was before, she wasn't considering him for boyfriend material. He wasn't even sure if she was looking for someone. She was younger than him; maybe she just wasn't ready for stuff like that? Tonight though, they were going back to the town's limits to assist at the breaking of the Wards.

Potter had finally gotten hold of the needed materials to do it safely and in Issei's mind, it was high time. He had remarked that his parents' health had started to decline recently and it was making him feel very bad to see them like that while he was still fully healthy and gaining more vitality as the days were passing. After a rather pleasant flight, unassisted this time since he had gained enough experience to fly on his own, they were at destination.

They had chosen this Thursday since tomorrow, Friday and this coming Monday, school wouldn't be in session so they could all disappear to Tokyo for a four days week-end tomorrow morning, since Buchou's elder brother was supposedly away for business for at least another week and a half and wouldn't find out about the wards coming down before his return; for which the whole Occult Research Club would be back from their outing with nobody none the wiser, except his parents.

But it's not like his parents, ordinary Humans, could call the Devil King or Buchou's parents and rat them out. Kaichou and her Peerage wouldn't rat them out either, since the Wards had also kept them penned in Kuoh Town. To always have someone to look after the town, it was decided that both Peerages wouldn't leave the town at the same time, just in case there was a problem. So the next week-end would be the Student Council's turn to go on a short vacation while the Occult Research Club would be on duty. Potter had also somehow found out that the Wards weren't physically tied to the head honcho but to some sort of monitor that was likely easily overlooked somewhere in his office he could guess.

Back to the present, when asked how he would shatter the whole Ward scheme by "attacking" only one side, Potter answered to Buchou

"Your older brother really made a big mess here, Rias. The Wards are only grossly overpowered, if they were not so much charged and based on an ancient schema for a magical medieval dungeon, they would likely have fallen on their own by now. It's almost a miracle from the Allfather himself that Mr. Lucifer managed to bring them up in the first place. I don't know how to explain it better since I don't know how he did it. But now, shush, let me work."

With that, Harry stole a quick kiss from Akeno's lips and patted Rias on the head mockingly, ignoring her annoyed glare with a prankster smirk on his face, then went to work. What the Gremory Heiress didn't knew and would only realize tonight when she disrobed to go to bed, was that he had changed the colors of her underwear from the nice but plain white they were to a pink colored childish set with characters from "My Little Pony" on them, since he had patted her head with the hand that had his ring focus.

Harry could use magic from both hands. But he was right handed, thus he tended to use that hand more than the other. Back to the action, he planted into the gravel and sand a few lock picks look alike made of bronze on both sides of the road and then did something astonishing! From his non ringed hand, a ball of emerald green fire came to life and grew to the size of a basketball before he launched it on the now active barrier! Issei was snapped out of his awe by the voice of Akeno who after a loud surprised gasp, said with a confused voice

"Dragon fire?! But…?"

Harry answered absentmindedly while watching the supernatural fire and the magical barrier interact and fight each others for supremacy

"I have a rather strong Draconic Sacred Gear. ( _ **Understatement of the century...**_ _*snort*_.) My Devil powers are based on two of the five primary elements. Wind and fire respectfully. My draconic partner has overridden my Devil natured fire once I awakened my Sacred Gear willingly for the first time and changed it into Dragon fire but didn't touch my Devil natured wind. I don't use my Gear very much or very often since my partner asked me to get my own skill-set up to snuff and to not overly rely on his powers in case we faced off against someone who can shut down Sacred Gears users."

It was a little white lie mixed with some truth, but Harry wasn't ready to tell the whole club that he was in fact the White Dragon Emperor and that it was the main reason why he declined to join Rias' Peerage. Albion was way too much amused by the fact that Ddraig hadn't pick up his presence yet to reveal the charade. Akeno would learn about it very soon if he had anything to say about it, it wasn't healthy to keep secrets like that in a serious relationship. He was still keeping his Animagus form to himself until he had the right occasion to use it though, it would be quite interesting to see his friends' reaction. A Marauder had to keep some Aces to himself after all.

Back to the Ward breaking, when the barrier's red magical energy had evenly mixed with the green of the Dragon fire, Harry, leaving a bunch of off balance teenage Devils to their own thoughts, went to work on the next part of the Ward breaking. It was siphoning the magic away from the barrier to send it back into the lay lines of the Earth. With a gesture of his glowing with magic ringed hand, the lock picks look alike all started to glow from an internal light.

Little by little, the magic that made the interior of the barrier seemed to thin itself further and further in the form of glowing quite thick emerald green chains with a glowing red colored core that were absorbed into the lock picks look alike, until the barrier was entirely transparent. Then the wall, once he had become totally transparent, seemed to fold on itself like how a carpet would be rolled when you bought it in stores. With a sound similar of a porcelain dish breaking on solid ground, the Wards were now officially down.

Now, for the clean up in removing the remaining structures to prevent someone knowledgeable to just erect them back again… Once it was done, Rias and her Peerage took their first step into liberty by moving outside of the official boundary of the town. It was not much different than on the other side, but for most of them, it was symbolic. Freedom! Sweet, oh so sweet and beautiful freedom! While the **ORC** was enjoying their moment, Harry was cleaning up; recuperating his Ward breaking material and putting them back into a nondescript travelling satchel. Once done, he tapped it lightly with his index and murmured the word

"Portus."

Then the bag started to quiver in place and to glow an intense but rather odd blue light. After it stopped quivering, it disappeared into an untraceable vortex a few seconds later. There, now his Ward Breaker kit would be safe and well stored for future uses. It would more than likely be useful for future incursions into Sona's Domain, since after the boys' collective prank on Saji; the Sitri Heiress had warded extensively the Student council Room and promised great pain and horrible humiliation as retribution to the next supernatural offender who broke in.

Of course, Harry took her words as a challenge and he was always up for a good one. Maybe next time he could plant some gay porn magazines in her desk? But he would have to find the right pasty for the task of obtaining them. No way in Hel would he be caught dead or alive with such material! Maybe that weird perverted girl who was making advances on him during his first week here in Kuoh would be willing to help?

Harry was removed from his mischief planning by an excited Rias who catapulted herself into his arms, hugging him for all he was worth! Surprised and caught off guard, he could do nothing but hold her, while she was thanking him repeatedly. Taking the time to look towards his girlfriend to see if he was in trouble, he could see in her violet eyes that she was amused at his discomfort and bore him no ill will. So now knowing he wouldn't be in trouble and have his boyfriend privileges taken away (They weren't living together so she couldn't make him sleep on the couch when he will invariably do something stupid to the point of angering her…yet.), he returned Rias' hug and said with sincerity in his voice and a small smile

"You're welcome Rias."

Well, once the surprise had passed, he was oddly comfortable with the hug. It had nothing to do with her curvaceous form pressed on his frame though…No, not at all. Once business was concluded and Rias released her Queen's boyfriend, said Queen went to take his hand and drag him to his bike to have him drive them to her Shrine for some alone time. Once arrived at destination and with a subtle use of magic to shrink the machine, since Harry refused to leave his toy parked downstairs and she refused that he forcefully climb the stairs on his vehicle, Akeno gave a nice tour of the grounds to her companion.

It was lovely, but there were obvious signs of neglect and of the ravages of time. Clearly she tried to do her best, but she was only one person, add to that her Human and Devil studies and her Queen responsibilities, she just didn't have enough time. Wanting to help and also maybe win a few brownies points with his girlfriend, Harry started to cast quite a few Reparo spells. It was a basic spell, but like always, he tended to overpower them, thus repairing about anything and everything around the affected area of the spell like it was brand new.

The young woman who liked to dress as a Shrine maiden was surprised out of her mind. Honestly, she should really learn to expect the unexpected with her life as a reincarnated Devil and being around Harry Potter. With a few casual flicks of his wrist and a truck load of power, her man had given back her Shrine its formal glory.

She couldn't help but to say out loud

"Wow… Devil magic can do something similar, but only teams specially trained for restoration can do such feats and they are usually employed to wipe clean the battlefields and to restore anything destroyed to not arouse the Humans' suspicions. They are also very expensive, so it's not everyone can afford them. And you just did all the hard work with your different magic. You could put them out of business I think. "

Harry shrugged his shoulders and answered

"Many Wizards and Witches become lazy later on. Why do stuff manually when you can accomplish so much more and quicker with the wave of a wand and a verbal command in pig Latin? Charms, a branch of Wizarding magic, are made for almost any situation. The mending charm is a basic one taught to First year students, but as you can see the more power you add and/or the more you master it, the more the results can vary. I can't repair a mountain that was blown up or restore a whole stadium by myself or anything like that though; Wizarding magic has limits and I also have limits like anyone, so I think that your specialists won't be out of job for the big cases."

They kept wandering around the Shrine, Akeno telling interesting little stories about some building or some about her customers coming around during school breaks. Being into a Peerage gave them a nice paycheck; they were Servants, not Slaves after all. But being raised into the Shinto Faith and having worked as an exorcist due to her life's circumstances before becoming Rias' Queen, she was the ideal person to take over this abandoned Shinto Shrine.

The Devils and the Shinto Pantheon had no real bad blood between them; it was the Three Factions of Christianity that were on a very shaky and paper thin truce with each others. It was better than nothing though. Even this state of unrest was better than all out war. After their nice stroll, Akeno decided it was time for a change of venue. Her man had been honest and open with her and it was now time that she returned the favor. Their make out sessions were becoming heavier and heavier as time was passing, it was becoming extremely hard for both of them to stop before the point of no return.

They were now at the point where anything could send them over the edge and straight to a full sexual encounter if they weren't careful. She had been right about her thoughts when they first gotten together, Second Base was just heavy enough to make them able to wait for more. But now, she wasn't even sure if she would be able to stop the next time they let their passions runs out. Hell, she was even less certain if she would stop him the next time he tried to push aside a bit of her bra for a better access to her tender flesh!

Her will and resolution were fading and she knew it was the same for him. She wanted him and he wanted her, badly.

Once they were in the house, she guided him to the living room and made him sit on the couch, while she said to him

"I'll be right back; I just have to go slip into something more comfortable, then we have to talk about something important. Before you jump to the conclusions like you are prone to, no I don't want to break up or anything like that. There are some things about my past that I need to tell you."

She gave him a chaste and quick kiss on the lips before turning around in direction of her bedroom and knowing what he was looking at, Akeno made sure to put some extra sway in the rolling of her hips, knowing and loving the effect she had on him. Hearing him groan out loud made her put a big proud smile on her pretty face! It was so fun to mess with him like that! And there were some times were he would turn the tables on her and leave her all hot and bothered just before class or before she was needed elsewhere! The cheeky bastard! She then disappeared into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Once she came out, she was wearing the garb of a Miko. She then sat near her boyfriend and curled herself into his arms. With a solemn voice, she then started to explain her past. How she was born from the union of Himejima Shuri, a Miko and Baraquiel, one of the leaders of the Grigori, the Organization that Azazel had created with the others who had fallen with him, thousands of years ago. When she came to the tale of how her mother met her end in front of her own eyes by her father's enemies, Harry hugged her fiercely. Letting her know non-verbally that he was with her; all the while one hand was making a constant circle motion on her back, while his free hand was caressing her long hair.

"It's why I hate him and the Fallen Angels with all my heart. He wasn't here to protect us in our time of need and his enemies took their grievances on my mother because they weren't strong enough to fight him! I hate the fact that I'm half Fallen, that his cursed blood runs into my veins! I absolutely loathe the fact that if I hadn't run when I had the chance, I would have met the same fate as my mother."

She also resumed over her life on the streets, until she was saved in extremis by the Gremory clan since her mother's family had managed to corner her and her granduncle was centimetres away from sending her to her next great adventure. She was very glad for his presence. He was making her feel worthy, cherished and so loved. But she had come so far, she would take the tale to the end; she would show him everything. While his thoughts went south pretty quick when she started to undo her kimono, they never reached the gutter since she exposed her wings. The right one was the wing of a Devil, leathery and bat like, but the left one was the wing of a Fallen Angel, bird like with black feathers.

Head bowed in shame, she waited for the accusations to fell. Only to be surprised when delicate fingers raised her head by her chin, her teary violet eyes meeting the young man's emerald green. What she saw was a look of acceptance, curiosity and could she dare hope, love? Then he grabbed her by the waist somewhat forcefully, the act gave her pleasant shivers. Akeno absolutely loved how _**possessive**_ he was of her in private! Before Harry forcefully sat her on his lap; where her man took the chance to put both of his arms around her waist once she was settled.

He put a soothing kiss on her forehead and then delicately chased her tears with his thumbs before saying

"You're not the first Fallen Angel hybrid I've met, my Darlin'. I'm not sure if you knew about it since it's neither common knowledge nor really a Secret of State either. But all around the world, the Fallen Angels who refused to keep fighting and/or were tired of war integrated themselves the best they could into the various Wizarding communities, since they were basically now homeless.

No longer welcome in places of cult and unwelcome into the Underworld also. Well, except in the United Kingdom and all of Ireland, since the Celt Gods doesn't like the Three Factions _**at all**_. If they find a member of one of the Three Factions staying in their territory more than a few months, they usually sent Cernunnos as a trash man. Trust me when I say that this God is thorough at his appointed task.

I have two friendly acquaintances that were born half Human, half Fallen, like you were before Rias reincarnated you as a Devil. Daphne and her younger sister Astoria Greengrass and their parents were originally living in Ireland. But with the Celt Pantheon threatening to exterminate them if they didn't get out of their territory pronto, the Greengrass family moved to France since the Celts lost their spiritual claim to that country long ago; well that's what I've been taught.

In your case, your father is a high ranking Fallen Angel. In theirs, it's their mother. I'm not sure of her rank though, she never spoke about that during our visits. So, why would I be ashamed of what you are? I was born a Half Devil; it would be really hypocritical of me to shun you for how you were born. It's not like you had the choice in your circumstances of birth, Honey."

He finished with a smile and willing to make her smile too or to make her be in a better mood, he then started to kiss softly and nip at her exposed collarbone since she hadn't put her kimono back after exposing her wings, now retracted. It had the effect of taking her mind off her bad memories, since she blushed immediately and let out a throaty moan of ecstasy all the while closing her eyes. She didn't really care though. She had exposed her most guarded secrets to him and he was still there! He still wanted her! After a few more kisses, he took the parole

"Since it's the evening of secret telling, I better put the rest of them on the table also. I have a condition though. Don't tell anything to Rias just yet please. When I will know her better, I will tell her myself."

Akeno was pouting because their play time was interrupted before it really began, but she guessed she could be patient for a little bit. After all, he would be staying the night with her, so she could take a few minutes to hear him out. Seeing that he was waiting for her answer, she then said with a pouting voice

"Fiiine, but don't take too much time okay? Rias is not only my King; she's my best friend too. I hate having to hide anything to her."

Harry acquiesced easily to that point with a movement of the head, and then started to explain

"First of all, the principal reason of why I declined to become part of Rias' Peerage is that I'm the White Dragon Emperor. __ _Hakuryuukou_ I think is the proper title of Albion in Japanese. I'm in the possession of the Longinus class Sacred GearDivine Dividing. While I do respect Issei's drive to fight for his dreams and the care he has towards his teammates, I can only stand so much of his blatant perversion per day. As to why you never picked up anything definite from me, Albion was helping me conceal him to prank Ddraig, since the Red one never noticed us."

Harry didn't need to explain the ancient and bitter rivalry of the two Heavenly Dragons; it was a well known subject among the Three Factions.

"As for my exact ancestry, my mother is the only survivor of a branch of the Phenex clan who established themselves in the Human world a few decades ago. From what we learned from Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, a Dead Apostle Ancestor (basically a Super Vampire) and a top ranked Magus, the Celt Pantheon took serious offence that a Devil family established themselves into their territory without their permission and eventually, they sent Cernunnos to kill them all.

We don't know why, but while he killed all the adults, he left my mother, who was a baby at the time, alive, healthy and unharmed. Maybe it was because she was conceived and born into the Human World? We can only speculate; that's what we managed to piece together. I'm not about to try and find the Horned God to ask for his motivations on that fateful day. Not even the master of the Kaleidoscope will go bother the Gods too much without a good escape plan.

From what we could find out, he locked away my mother's true nature as a Pureblood Devil and left her as a mortal magical Human and set it so her true powers and nature would come out when she would be twenty years old. He used his powers to enter her into the British mundane foster system and left her at an orphanage to be adopted. Fast forward around twenty years later, the Mundane born prodigal Witch named Lily Evans Potter had her Devil powers and nature unbound and was happily married with a Pureblood Wizard from an old family, James Charlus Potter, my father.

They had a son, their firstborn, me, who inherited of his fair share of both races. Thus I'm half Phenex on my mother's side. Albion felt that my Devil fire was too weak for his tastes, so he changed it to Dragon fire as you saw tonight during the Ward breaking. My Human blood does work against me somewhat though. While I heal quite fast and I'm very resilient even by regular Devil standards, I **do not** possess the Phenex immortality and neither the ability of the Phenex tears. Well, that's about every secret I can think about right now, unless you want in on my still forming plans for a good prank on Sona and the one I played on Rias earlier?"

He finished with his Marauder grin. He didn't mention his family's encounter(s) with Voldemort or the fact that his father was his mother's Queen **.** It wasn't relevant to the conversation and the Dark Lord wasn't their problem anymore. Last he heard from the Supernatural grapevine, the Thanatophobic megalomaniac was wanted by Hela, who took _**serious**_ offence of being cheated of her due, since the Dork Lard had the sheer gall to split his soul _**after**_ he made a deal with her for more power.

So the Norse Goddess of the Dead had put a very high bounty on his head. Everyone with some sense into their head could tell you that reneging on your end of a deal with a Deity is really bad for the health. It seemed that Riddle thought he could get away with it. If the Norse Goddess of Death had a more definite trait than anything else, it was patience. She was immortal after all. She would get her due one way or another. Harry knew that Goddess very well but it was another tale for another time…

Akeno started to giggle despite herself. His roguish grin when he was preparing a prank was something else. It never failed to make her smile and laugh. She burrowed herself against his side and was quite happy that he took a more possessive hold around her waist by bringing her closer to him while she was now digesting his story. It was a bit surreal, but she was living in a world of Gods, Buddha's, Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and Dragons and a multitude of others Supernatural races.

So her beau's story was not so farfetched. She would normally have asked him to show her Divine Dividing, having only seen it in a book once, but she was too comfy to move away from him. She knew that this Sacred Gear manifested itself as a pair of Dragon wings so to activate it he would have to get up, which was something she didn't really wanted at the moment.

Then something else filtered through her brain. He had said that he had recent Phenex ancestry. Rias was contracted to marry the third son of the main Phenex clan, Raiser. The guy was a total womanizer who only wanted her best friend for the prestige of having the Gremory Heiress as his bride. But as a low class Devil, Akeno couldn't do anything about it directly. But would Harry being willing or able to help? Yes, she was pretty certain he would help; he was the sort of person who was selfless with his true friends.

But was she prepared for the consequences that could befall them should she seek his help? Akeno resolved herself to handle the fallout. She was willing to make some sacrifices to help her very best friend and King out of the situation she was in. Then as she was about to explain everything to her boyfriend, he said three little words that changed dramatically the path of her thoughts.

"I love you, my Akeno."

It was not the first time he told her that, but each time he told her that he loved her, her heart skipped a few beats and butterflies would flock into her stomach. She was quick to seal her lips to his for a passionate French kiss, trying to kiss him in submission. But Harry was not a man easily brought to submission. He fought back, groaning with pleasure since his lady friend decided to tease him by rubbing herself against him. They finally released their kiss to breathe and when the young man went straight to second base by infiltrating a hand inside the loose kimono of his lady love, taking hold in his palm of her left breast, his thumb teasing her nipple, she immediately reacted. Her moan of pleasure cut through the silence of the living room. Her bosom was very sensitive.

It was then and there that Akeno decided that she could no longer be a good girl. She wanted him far too much and by the feeling of the bulge in his jeans that was poking her, they were both on the same page. She removed his hand from her breast to loop her arms around his neck once again and she said to him with a seductive and needy voice

"I can't wait anymore, love. I'm a bad girl! Take me to bed. Make love to me. Please my Harry!"

Needless to say, Harry couldn't resist the clear invitation with that tone of voice and with their hormones running rampant and nothing else to deter them, he wasn't in the mood to be a good boy either. So with a lewd grin, he took his beauty into his arms then got up from his seat, making her let out a squeak of surprise. Her man was physically stronger than he appeared. She would have thought that with his build he would have been more speed oriented. A love bite at the junction of her neck and her right shoulder made her forget everything unimportant for the moment with another moan.

She guided her soon to be lover towards her bedroom and let out a squawk when he literally threw her on the futon! Soon enough, their clothing were removed piece by piece until both were in their birthday suit admiring each others. Harry's prior experiences showed when he did his best to prepare her for what was to come. Akeno had multiple orgasms due to the oral treatment her boyfriend gave her. He was patient with her, teaching her how to please him with her hands and orally also. When he could no longer take it, she was somehow both fascinated and touched by his rule of

"Safety first and foremost my Sweet. Now let's get to the Main Event shall we?"

While she wasn't experimented in the art of lovemaking, she had been taught everything relevant to the subject along with the other female members of Rias' Peerage, said King also included when they hit puberty by Lady Gremory. Venelana-sama had never touched the subject of Human made contraceptives though. Understandable as she was a Pureblood Devil with rather limited contact with the Mortals. Akeno's boyfriend, on the other hand, swore by it.

Something about the Wizarding contraceptive spell and potions not working properly on other non-human Supernatural beings and not wanting to be a father so soon. She was iffy on the details. You can't really memorize things like that when the cheeky half Devil made her see whole constellations while playing with her womanhood with his habile fingers, so forgive her less than stellar memory recall. Even knowing in advance that the first time for a girl hurt; Akeno was still caught off guard by the intensity of the pain when he deflowered and entered her.

Their first round of lovemaking was somewhat awkward, uncomfortable and messy, but she wouldn't change it for anything in the world. It was the real deal and nothing like those porn movies that Issei swore was his video version of the Bible. Harry did his very best to make sure she enjoyed their moment to the fullest and even if she didn't orgasm during the intercourse, those orgasms preceding it more than repaid the less pleasurable session.

In the end, they went three rounds counting their first, before calling it a night. She was exhausted and quite sore but happy and sated while Harry had one more round in him; he was all out of condoms and refused to take a chance by having unprotected sex. It was not the fear of catching STD but Harry didn't want to create a new life by accident, no matter the fact that Devils had low birthrate. Harry Potter would not challenge Murphy's Law if he could help it.

He would also need to stop by the pharmacy to buy some more preservatives, since Akeno and he had planned to share the same hotel room in their week end expedition to Tokyo. Now that they were officially sexually active, they didn't see reason to deprive themselves of such a pleasurable activity! Usually a girl would be too sensitive to jump back to sex so soon after her first time, but magic do make wonders and she knew some healing spells that would work like a charm. Tomorrow though, now it was time to sleep.

The next day, after fooling together into the shower and a healthy breakfast, the couple took the road towards the Academy. The plan was to assemble into the Club room and from there; Harry would create a Portkey after shrinking everyone's baggage for the week end. They would land in the magical section of the capital and from there they would check in at their hotel before going wherever they wanted. Harry did make his pit stop at the pharmacy for more contraceptives beforehand, so once arrived at destination, it was to be welcomed by an irritated Rias who wanted to give Harry a piece of her mind for his immature prank of last night.

That action was derailed when the Gremory Heiress saw that her best friend was glowing! The redhead was a sharp one. It took her only one minute to connect the dots as to why her Queen was so radiant and so affectionate, more than her habit, towards her man. The slight limp she was showing was the last clue needed. It was not her reaction who garnered everyone's attention though, it was the normally stoic Koneko who let out a totally out of character high pitched girlish squeal with a big smile and rushed toward her upperclassman. With her enhanced senses she must have smelled something new about Akeno's scent.

Rias and Asia, who also connected the dots after Koneko's outburst, both squealed in the same girlish manner and babbling too fast for any male to understand them; they managed to forcefully wrestle a totally dumbfounded Akeno away from her lover towards Rias' bedroom for an emergency girl gossip session. Once the males heard the door close after one last girlish squeal, they all trembled with fear collectively. Girl talk was evil. That was creepy, way too creepy. It was Kiba who broke the silence and asked hesitantly

"Hum, could you explain what happened, Harry-sempai?"

Issei, as confused and clueless as Yuuto, also nodded his head; he too wanted to understand what the hell happened to the girls. Harry let out a sigh before passing his hand across his hair. Well, the cat was out of the bag anyway.

"Akeno and I took our relationship to the next level. We made love last night. Koneko is some kind of cat Youkai I think, so she must have smelled the difference in Akeno and my scent. That's my theory anyway."

Once he was done answering, both Yuuto and Issei stayed quiet, that is until Rias' Knight did something that seemed out of character for him. He approached the Potter Heir and gave him a powerful slap in the back and with an amused grin, he said

"Well done, stud! Who knew that all it was taking was a British man to tame our ultimate sadist?"

He finished, laughing, all the while Issei went foetal into a corner, crying about the injustice of the world. That boy always over dramatized everything. He must have been a child or a legacy of Apollo in another life.

The girls stayed firmly locked into Rias' room for over an hour. They would have likely stayed there longer if not for Kiba who lost a game of rock-paper-scissor to decided who will brave the forbidden territory, went to remind them that they had a week end to Tokyo scheduled. Harry dutifully shrank every piece of luggage for every **ORC** member before letting them handle their own shrank possessions. He then conjured a red hula hoop and instructed

"Everyone grab a side on the hoop with at least one hand. Take hold firmly and don't worry, once the portkey activate, you won't be able to let go. You will feel at the activation like a hook grabbed you behind your navel. When we arrive at destination, keep moving your legs like you are still walking or else you will land flat on your stomach or on your back.

It's not a pleasant feeling, trust me on that. Everyone got everything? We aren't coming back until Monday evening, so if you forgot something, well tough. You will have to make due."

Once everyone assured him that they had everything needed, Harry enchanted the hula hoop.

" **Portus."**

Everybody was fascinated to some degree to see the foreign magic in action. Once the enchantment was set, Harry made a verbal countdown

"Five seconds till departure, four, three, two, one, **Activate**!"

The sensation of a hook grabbing you by your navel was felt by everybody, and then in an invisible vortex, the Occult research clubroom was deserted. It was like nobody had been here in the first place. Tokyo, here they come!


	7. Chapter 6

**Sacred Magic; Wizards and Dragons.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Author's Notes:** _I thought I would work on the next chapter of The Greek Kunoichi next, but as I was starting to write, my muse shifted for this story instead. So here we are at chapter 6. Good news, I have managed to identify more clearly Harry's fighting style. It will be greatly inspired by how Sabo is physically fighting in the anime One Piece with Wizarding magic, pure elemental manipulation and his Sacred Gear thrown into the mix. I'm still debating on a weapon though. This is why I put a new poll on my profile page. Feel free to go vote, your opinion is important for me._

 _It won't be the final decision, but your vote will help me come to a choice. For the story now, we pick up where we left in the last chapter. For those who asked me what the pairings are, here they are_ ** _._** ** _For now_** _we have Harry x Akeno, with the_ ** _very strong_** _possibility of Rias joining them. Issei x Asia are also set in stone, Koneko will maybe join them later; I'm not sure at this point._

 _For Kiba, Gasper and the future members of Rias' Peerage and other characters, I haven't decided either. We'll see when we get there. As for another concern, many people feel like I gave Harry the shortest end of the stick with his Pact with Rias. You forgot to take in consideration that he asked for things he_ ** _needed/wanted_** _at the present or in the near future and that I also left on purpose an opening in the Pact for future re-negotiations of the terms if needed._

 _Said Pact was one of the only ways to keep Harry near the action that tend to pop around Rias' Peerage without being a Piece/Servant of Rias or Sona. I hope I answered your questions. ^_^ Now, let's go look at the stats shall we? We have_ ** _194_** _reviews,_ ** _1 098_** _Followers,_ ** _962_** _favourites, a record breaking_ ** _19_** _C2 communities! And finally we finish with_ ** _65 176_** _views_ _. Thank you very much for everything everybody. ^_^ Now let's get this show on the road shall we?_

 _ **Last Edit: May 30 2017.**_

The Occult Research Club and Harry Potter in tow came out of the Ether, still tethered to the portkey. Soon enough, they landed more or less smoothly at the arrival point. Koneko, as a cat, landed on her feet easily. Rias, who had a Ballet phase when she was little and had kept the balance and the grace also managed to land on her feet. Kiba had to take a knee to the ground since his head was spinning. Akeno would have fallen if not for her man's arm shooting around her waist, keeping her upright. Of course, Harry had also managed to land on his feet, but he had stumbled a little before grabbing his girlfriend. Poor Issei though, he forgot the instructions and thus landed face first on the ground.

To add insult to injury, poor accident prone Asia somehow managed to land after everybody else by crashing on Issei's back, making the Red Dragon Emperor kiss the floor, much to the amusement of everybody. Heck, even Albion and Ddraig were laughing at him! Not that Issei knew that the Vanishing Dragon was laughing at him or actually existed, but it was still a fact.

After poking some fun at Issei, who finally saw one good thing of his ill timed landing, what with Asia initiating her first public kiss on his lips to comfort him, they were now in route towards their Hotel, leaving the porkey and apparition point. Rias and Harry had split the cost of the rooms fifty-fifty and the later had handled the reservations in a Hotel in the magical district. That way they could use their powers all they wanted, within reason of course and nobody would bat an eye since it would be an establishment which the customers were mainly magicals or regular Humans in the know.

Harry had booked them into a middle class establishment, which was a true novelty for the Gremory Heiress and the former nun; the former had been all but choked in luxury all her life and the later had lived a Godly life before her ex-communication. At the reception desk, the Half Devil took the reins so to speak and went to get their keys and their room numbers. Issei and Kiba would share a room with two double beds. Asia, Koneko and Rias would also share the same type of room but since there wasn't a room with three double beds, one of the three would have to make due by sharing one of the two beds with someone. While Akeno and Harry needed only one room for them with only one double bed.

Their room was right next to the others but Harry could cast top grade silencing charms in a flash to not disturb the rest of the customers, since they both had the intention to sleep in the same bed together and have sex again. Why would they deny themselves some great fun now that they had started? Well, it was not only about the sex to be frank. They loved each other's genuinely so they took care to show it to their respective other in a physical way. Once Harry had all the key cards; he distributed them to the others while pocketing his and said

"Okay, there's one key card for each of you. Do **NOT** lose it or it's a seven hundred Yens fine per lost card. I am **NOT** paying for your blunders. So if you lose it, you will pay the fine from your own pocket. Breakfast here is served from six in the morning to nine, lunch is from eleven to one in the afternoon and dinner will be served from four in the afternoon up to seven in the evening. If you wish to eat a full meal outside of those hours, well there are a few restaurants nearby. They do offer some room service here, but there's more choice in the dining room since there's always a buffet ready.

So what do you say we put our things in our rooms and go out to do the tourist thing? We can be sure to always have something to do around here. I intend to really enjoy my four days week-end."

When they all agreed, they took off in direction of their rooms. Being bored and wanting to spice things up just for the hell of it, Harry casted silently the general counter-spell on Koneko, thus cancelling her human disguise. It didn't take long for the petite white haired girl to find out what he did and with a venomous glare at his snickering, she made sure to hide her Nekoshou features again while snubbing him. During his minor prank, Akeno was giggling, Rias was shaking her head back and forth with exasperation and Kiba along with Issei were both rolling their eyes at his childish prank, all the while Asia was interested in seeing more Wizarding magic in effect.

Once everyone found their rooms, they went to enter, only for Rias to stay outside a moment longer. Thus letting Koneko, who had reapplied her disguise and Asia take the lead. The Gremory Heiress looked, really looked at her best friend and the newest addition to her small circle of close friends' interaction and she found that she was actually envious once she had taken the time to really analyze her feelings. Envious that her dear friend Akeno had found someone dear to her heart, while she was stuck in that damnable marriage contract with that disgusting leech called Riser Phenex.

Don't get her wrong, it was not the Harem that was turning her off from Raiser, her dad had one and she had gotten to know a few of his mistresses. It was his attitude and the way he looked at her that was making her feel violated.

While she was not blind and knew far too well that Harry's eyes were often glued to her ass and hips when she was walking ahead of him, she knew he was able to resist the temptation to do more than look. Rias knew very well that she was a beautiful young woman and was quite adept at using it to her advantage without any remorse whatsoever. She was a Devil after all. But she was not and would not be a home wrecker. While the Potter man was quite yummy and very desirable on many levels, she would never try to entice him to steal him away from Akeno.

Maybe if he was dating another girl she would try her hand at it, but she would never do that to her very best friend! Unless Akeno was open to share that is…Shaking her head to chase those thoughts, she then entered the room that she would be sharing with her Rook and Bishop. They would have to wait for Harry to resize their stuff after all. The Wizard didn't take long though, he had resized Akeno's and his stuff first before going to the boys' room and doing the same. Now he was using his power like it was nothing, making the luggage take back its original size and weight.

The girls were curious on how it was working. While all three of them had seen many magic users of different levels at work, the mystical arts were rarely used for things so… mundane. It was Rias who asked the Wizard

"How does it work? I mean, I understand the principle of it and what the spell does, but how can you manipulate the size and weight of the luggage without damaging them and what they contain?"

Once Harry had finished resizing the last briefcase, he then turned his attention to Rias, blinked confusedly a moment or two and then answered her frankly as was his habit

"I'm really not the right person to ask those questions to, Rias. I've never been a theory oriented type of guy. Seriously, I almost failed some theory parts of my major magical exams when I took them. I'll read about the theory behind an interesting spell I wish to learn and I had also to learn that stuff during my schooling, but only far enough to understand how to cast it at the maximum efficiency possible. If you want to discuss magical theory I'll hook you up with my mom and my uncle Remus at the next break, they are the scholars of the family and way better placed to answer your questions.

I can loan you my magical school books in the meantime once we get back. Now if you want to learn how to cast powerful, flashy and rather destructive spells, I'm the right guy to ask. If you want very delicate and overly precise spell work, you'll have to talk with my parents though."

The Gremory Heiress was a bit put out at hearing that, but she could somewhat understand his reasoning. Each person had strengths and weaknesses. Harry was strong in practice but weak in theory. After being shooed out so they could change in peace and dodging Koneko's vengeful claws after he asked half jokingly to stay in the room to watch the show, Harry went back to his room, snickering all the way. What the Wizard saw when he entered the room he would share with his lady love set his blood on fire. His lovely Akeno was bending at the waist facing away from him, rummaging into her briefcase set on the bed, muttering to herself.

It truly was a great view! Not particularly caring about being subtle or being heard, he walked up to her and suddenly took full hold of one of her butt cheek before squeezing it, hard. He knew that his sweet Darlin' loved it somewhat rough. Her mixed moan of pleasure and yelp of surprise was like sweet music to his ears. She got up and was quick to jump on him to kiss him senseless as retribution. Harry wasn't complaining though, no not at all! They did stop before they could get carried away though.

They had much to do today before they could have a repeat performance of yesterday night. After one last kiss, they went to join the others who had amassed in the Hotel's lobby once Akeno had changed from her school uniform. Harry hadn't needed to change since he was always quick to get rid of the damn thing when he was done with school.

What followed next was a veritable whirlwind of activities. Shopping sprees galore and with a Wizard nearby to shrink the purchases or/and to portkey them to the Club room in Kuoh, it was great. The men took some time to drool over new models of paintball guns, cars, new video games and motorcycles, much to the amusement of the present members of the fairer sex. They didn't protest though, since with four young women, the three young men were quickly turned into pack mules for the girls' purchases, even if Harry's magic tricks made it easily more bearable.

They could easily afford to let them have their own moments in la-la land; it was a vacation for everybody after all. Asia was not a compulsive buyer by any means but Akeno, Koneko and Rias had convinced her to buy a few nice things for herself, like a few stuffed toys to decorate her room with and a few new pairs of shoes. Why women needed so many different pairs was still an unresolved mystery of the universe in the mind of the men present. Issei needed only his regular shoes and the ones requested for the school uniform. It was the same for Kiba.

Harry hadn't even bothered with the dress shoes, his sneakers were enough. He wasn't a fan of dressing formally at all. Hel, as soon as his mother stopped going through his clothes regularly when he was old enough to clean up after himself, he had made sure to "loose" permanently all the ties and bow ties she had bought for him when he was younger. He hated them with a burning passion, they felt way too restrictive. If he could have gotten rid of all the pictures she took of him dressed like that, he would have too. But his mother was a very formidable Witch. No matter that he had more raw power than everyone else in the family; she could still wipe the floor with him in a fair fight due to her sheer experience over him.

After looking around the magical shopping district until supper time, it was a satisfied group of seven friends who trekked back to their Hotel. After a satisfying supper where everyone took at least two helpings (They were still growing.) each went to his own room. During the trek from the dining room to the rooms, Kiba asked Issei

"Hey Issei-kun, could you do me a little favour?"

Intrigued, the Red Dragon Emperor answered positively

"Sure, why not? What do you need man?"

The blond haired boy then said with an amused smirk on his lips

"If you feel the need to masturbate tonight, could you please do it in the bathroom and lock the door before closing it behind you? I _**really**_ don't want to see or heard you play with yourself in the bed next to mine."

Issei's reaction was immediate. The brown haired boy started to bluster and splutter incomprehensibly while his face was turning into a red puce colour. Why Kiba had decided to bring that subject up?! The others' reactions were quite varied. Asia, very embarrassed and somewhat turned on, had her face turned a bright shade of red and her head was now full of lewd scenarios. Akeno was giggling while smiling a bit lecherously. Rias was also giggling and smiling, more amused than anything else. Koneko was as stoic as usual, except a small amused smile that was now on her lips. Harry, in his case, was guffawing loudly, holding his stomach and tears of mirth were spilling from his green eyes.

That was a good one! Once the mirth had gone down, everybody retired to their rooms, but not before a still beet red Asia took her courage in both hands before putting a steamy kiss on Issei's lips and a murmured at his ear

"Think of me if you play with yourself tonight, will you? If you play nice this week end, maybe we can explore a bit more when we get back home…"

Then she raced inside the girls' room without waiting for his answer, her long blonde hair following in her wake. While the boys entered their rooms, just as the door was closing, they heard Kiba say

"So, do you want to go take care of your business right now or can I go take a shower first? I'm just glad that we can't order movies right now, I'm not in the mood for porn."

Issei's splutters were heard and just as the door was about to shut since Kiba's comment had took his mind out of the gutter it was in; they also heard him say out loud

"Shut up you damn pretty boy!"

In their room, Akeno and Harry snickered after hearing that. It seems that even Kiba was having his fun at Issei's expense these days. Honestly, the Priestess of Thunder was glad to see Asia coming out of her shell like that. The timid former nun had made her claim known on the brown haired male teen and Akeno really thought that those two were great together. The boy was still rambling about his goal to become a Harem king, but in her humble opinion it was only because he hadn't realized that he already had found something better than his original goal.

Maybe somebody else would one day come along and attach itself to their couple but nothing was written in stone yet.

She was stirred out of her thoughts by hearing their door close and lock itself by magic and then by her now very amorous boyfriend who was starting to rain a plethora of small kisses on her neck. Then one of his hand started making headway under the long skirt she chose to wear today to caress her right thigh while his other one was starting to undo the button of her blouse, revealing her cleavage and black lacy bra much to his viewing pleasure. From there, Akeno took an active role into getting undressed, helping her man to remove piece after piece until she was entirely naked as the day she was born.

With a predator like smirk and a look of lust in her violet eyes, she _stalked_ toward her mesmerized paramour and started to get him out of his clothes in preparation for the coming main event. She adored the effect she had on him! She got rid of his loved leather jacket (She had learned that it really was a Dragon hide jacket, highly magically resistant and not half bad for the physical resistance to boot.) then after she got rid of his black **AC-DC** t-shirt, she took the time to admire his muscled torso.

He was tall, taller than her even, quite yummy and had somewhat of a swimmer shape with strong, defined and broad shoulders. There were a few faded scars here and here on his torso and shoulders proving that as a hybrid being, he had not inherited the Phenex clan's immortality and/or their instant regeneration. She caressed them with her fingers, wondering what stories they were hiding. She would question him another time about those though; she was not in the mood for storytelling tonight.

Pressing her now naked breasts against his also naked and muscled torso seemingly broke Harry out of his torpor, since now his hands and lips were everywhere on her at once! More than one time she let out moans of pleasure and bliss due to his gropes and kisses. Soon enough her man had kicked away his shoes, socks and pants, but before getting rid of his boxers, the last cloth made barrier between them, Harry remembered to cast the upgraded silencing spells on every walls, the front door, the floor and the ceiling.

When he was sure that nobody would hear them going at it (Not that he was very shy but he wasn't in the mood to deal with complaints that could ruin their glorious morning after.) after getting rid of his underwear, he was also bare as the day he was born. Soon they were together again, just like the night before. Of course after their foreplay but before the main dish so to speak, Harry took a little time off to put on some protection. His father had made sure to really drill that lesson into his head when he first entered puberty; _**safety first and foremost**_.

The possible consequences outbalanced _**vastly**_ the minor irritation of not jumping into the sack immediately without protection. After all, you never knew what could happen if you weren't careful. Once that little setback was passed, they did get to enjoy all the pleasures of the flesh had to offer. That session was way less painful and awkward than their first, what without her hymen in the way.

They experimented on various positions, trying and discovering new things about themselves. While Akeno frankly admitted to be into the **BDSM** and demonstrated that she wouldn't submit to him without a fight, her lover proved his mettle though by forcing her to submit to him and also making her declaring very salacious things out loud that she would never dare repeat where she not in the throes of passion. But since she was getting closer and closer to the edge, her sense of propriety was not responding, she was then ready to do anything, to say everything to finally fall over the edge, to obtain her so desired release.

If it meant shouting out loud absolutely filthy things that she would never say outside of the bedroom, then so be it. Their night continued on this note, rotating the positions and the role of who was the "Master". After what seemed to be many hours later, they were finally sated and fell into an exhausted sleep cuddled together, sweaty, sticky but with a contented smile still on their lips. It was great! Akeno could definitely say that she loved having sex now!

The next morning after a good long shower and a quick romp into said shower, the couple went down to breakfast, being the last to arrive. It was there that Harry learned that Issei was an early raiser since he was fully functional and ready for the day, to the contrary of Kiba who was clutching his cup of black coffee in his hands like a lifeline. Rias was not as awake and active as her Pawn but way more than her Knight and the others were more or less awake also.

After a round of good mornings and serving themselves from the breakfast buffet before finding them a table, they all took their time to eat. Seeing at both Harry and Akeno were both eating very full plates, Rias decided to tease them a bit with an impish smile

"Well well! It seems someone has been rather busy last night. You must have been very active to be that hungry this morning. Care to share some details? "

Akeno was a bit flummoxed to be on the receiving end of the teasing, since usually she was the one doing it, but said nothing. In Harry's case, he didn't react much outside of shrugging his shoulders for an answer. He was used to way worse teasing than that. If Rias wanted to garner a reaction out of him, she would have to do much better than that. He had a pretty thick skin by now. You really had to develop one when you're living in a chaotic Household like the one he was raised in.

He swore that half the time Sirius was still almost as young mentally as his sisters were right now. Remus was the struggling voice of reason and his dad, while more grown up than before, was still prompt to fall back into his teenage years' behaviour. Half the time his mom had to really put her foot down to stop all the horsing around, since Sirius and his father's antics was encouraging his younger sisters to do the same. So yeah, a little teasing like that was nothing new for him. Putting his attention on Kiba, Harry remarked that the bishounen looking boy was now more awake and functioning than before his five cups of strong black coffee.

Maybe he could use the Knight **'** s less than prepared state of mind next time for a little experiment? After all, he knew so little about how Devils reacted to compulsions. Does reincarnated Devils were more susceptible to Mind magic than the pure-bloods when not prepared beforehand? It was food for thoughts. After a good fulfilling breakfast, the group went out to explore some more of the sights of the magical district.

It was very relaxing, to get away from it all for a short time. Here they didn't have the responsibilities of their schooling and/or their Devil duties; they could be just themselves and enjoy their free time. They knew that they had to make the most of this little get away, since Sirzechs or more likely Grayfia since the former had such a busy schedule, would soon come in the Club room guns blazing and demand answers as to how the Wards had fallen and why they hadn't contacted the guys in charge to report it like responsible individuals.

That afternoon after another good meal, they decided to leave the magical district to go wander in the regular part of the city. It was less magical true, but no less entertaining. They did make a few pit stops here and here, like to an arcade where Rias creamed everybody present at Dance Dance Revolution. In Harry's case it wasn't very hard to beat him; he didn't have much experience with video games, having only played a few and not that often. Unshielded electronics and uncontrolled magic often emitted by underage magical children doesn't mix very well and his parents didn't believe that their kids should waste hours indoors glued in front of the TV when the weather was nice outside.

His mom nearly changed her tune when she caught Sirius and him practising Wronski Feints (The Wronski Feint (Also known as the Wronski Defensive Feint) was a tactic in Quidditch where a Seeker pretended to spot the Golden Snitch far below and raced to catch it, hoping the opposing seeker would copy. At the last second before reaching the ground, the feinting seeker pulled out of a dive, usually causing the opposing seeker to crash.) in the backyard though.

The only one who was able to give the Gremory Heiress a proper challenge in the game was surprisingly Issei. Harry and Akeno had a few silent laughs at seeing the normally composed young woman act her age and take offence when Issei accused her in jest

"You cheated, Buchou! There's no other way! The way you were moving is totally impossible. You had to have used a cheat code or something!"

Of course Rias was quick to defend herself from such a dastardly accusation! She crossed her arms under her ample bosom, narrowed her blue green eyes giving her a dangerous look and said to him with irritation clear in her voice

"I didn't cheat! I'm just better at the game than you. You're just a sore loser! Admit it and stop complaining. "

Issei was not quite ready to quit though and launched back into a tirade and Rias was ready to match him word for word. Of course, it was only some friendly banter though. Their words lacked any heat and there was also a distinct lack of insults. After a good time at the arcade, they took off once again, with no real destination in mind. This time, after a slow walk of an hour and a half, they stumbled upon a cinema and decided to go watch a movie. Of course the girls wanted to go watch a romantic comedy (aka a chick flick), much to the dismay of the boys, who would have much preferred an action packed movie or something else, anything but a chick flick.

Being rather smart and not at all beholden to Rias' authority, Harry decided to cut his losses early while Issei was trying in vain to convince the girls to his point of view and left to go watch another movie in another room before Akeno could convince him (Read withhold sex until he folded to her point of view. Thank the Norns that she hadn't realized that she could do that yet!) To go watch the chick flick with them. Apparently the girls had all collectively decided to go watch **Twilight**. Kiba was fast enough to escape the girls at the last second, but Issei's luck had turned against him and he was roped into following the girls, much to his chagrin.

Kiba and Harry then decided on something light and funny since the more action oriented movies would only play much later in the evening, so they bought a ticket each for **Kung Fu Panda**. They had some time to kill before the movie started so they went to buy themselves some stuff to drink and eat for during the movie.

The good thing when seeing movies like that when you were a supernatural being in disguise was the fact that some scenes could inspire you to reverse engineer the interesting stuff that you just saw to then tweak them to make said stuff work for your combat style. While this movie might have been intended for a younger audience, it didn't mean that you couldn't try your hand at the things showed when you will have the time for it. In his case, Harry would definitely try to add some Kung Fu moves into his physical fighting style.

Once both boys were out of the viewing room when their movie was over, they had to wait a bit for the girls and Issei since their movie was longer than the one Kiba and he had just seen. After about twenty minutes of waiting and a toilet break each (They had went one at the time, in case the others would came out earlier than expected.), poor Issei and the girls finally came out once their movie was over. Strangely, it was Rias who started to read them the riot act once she saw them waiting for them, near the door leading into the room the girls and Issei had only just exited through.

With her hands on her shapely hips and an authoritarian tone of voice she then laid into them once she was near enough

"Why did the both of you decided to ditch us like that? We had previously come to an agreement to always stay in group to not get lost in the city since it's so big around here! It was very irresponsible of you two to act like that. We had decided what movie we would watch, you shouldn't have left us, at least without telling us first! Frankly, I'm very disappointed in you two and believe me there _**will be**_ consequences for both of you once we are back home. As it is, I'm seriously considering sending you both back home right away. So, what do you have to say for your defence?"

She finished with a very cross tone of voice and with her arms now crossed under her bosom having for effect to push them upward, while tapping a foot in clear irritation.

Such a phenomenon had Issei, in a very responsible amount of foresight; forcefully pinching his nose to stave off the nosebleed he knew was coming and averted his eyes from the beautiful sight. He was a pervert, maybe even _**THE**_ pervert, but he didn't want to be forced to pay for collateral damages to the Cinema should his blood spray everywhere around him! He didn't possess the monetary means to reimburse things like that.

The rest of the Peerage members' reactions about the situation were quite varied. Asia pouted rather cutely, having wanted to watch a movie with all of her new friends present. Koneko didn't really care one way or another. While she appreciated Kiba and was on good terms with him, she didn't really like Potter and his juvenile pranks he played on her and the rest of the school population. Akeno was of mixed feelings about it. She was a bit miffed to not have been able to cuddle with her boyfriend during the movie, but she could understand that he had different tastes than them.

Issei would have likely complained about being deprived of male company to help him suffer through that movie, but he was still otherwise occupied at pinching his nose to not spill blood everywhere. Harry would have healed him quickly with a simple Episkey, but he couldn't do magic in front of so many regular Humans. Deciding that helping Issei was more important than watching Kiba try to appease his King, he then said to Akeno

"I'll be right back Hon. I'm going to help Issei with his bloody nose in the men's room."

Akeno accepted his words and the sweet nickname he gave her with a brilliant smile; she absolutely loved being called such affectionate nicknames like that since her Harry really meant them. With a nod of her head as an answer, she watched her man carefully guide their underclassman by the forearm towards the closest men's room. She couldn't wait to see what Rias' reaction would be at being ignored so thoroughly. Her King wasn't used to be brushed off like that. The Queen of the Gremory Peerage wasn't blind; she could see the attraction that the redhead was starting to feel towards her man.

Frankly, Akeno wasn't opposed at sharing her man, but only with her best friend. She had been curious at what sex with two partners would be like since she had entered puberty and also wished to push further her teenage explorations with Rias. But in this case, she wouldn't help nor hinder Rias in her pursuit of Harry. Buchou would have to work for it this time if she really wanted in. Some true hard work would do her good. And knowing Harry, he would continue to watch and ogle but wouldn't make a move until the redhead took the first step. He was way too moral to play both fields so to speak. She would likely have to give her blessing once they would be ready to start a true relationship.

Back to Rias' reaction at been brushed off by Harry, Akeno was wrong. It wasn't funny. It was hilarious! Rias' face was as red as her hair, she was gnashing her teeth in rage, glaring in the direction Harry and Issei went, all the while her hands curled into fists were shaking and by the new feeling of danger floating in the air, Akeno could tell that her King was doing her level best to not unleash her Power of Destruction inside the building.

Rias was livid! That man had the most singular talent to get under her skin without even trying! She _**hated**_ been brushed off like that! Knowing that it was best to not make a scene, she gave a hard look to her  Knight, who had the decency of looking quite sheepish, before she stalked outside with a forceful march. Some fresh air would do her some good and hopefully cool her fraying temper.

Once everybody was ready to go back to the Hotel, they made their way back in reverse. But at mid way from the cinema and Hotel, they ran on a problem. It was relatively minor, but it was the sort that couldn't be solved by magic or Devil power. The road leading to the Magical District was passing near a skate park and said skate park was the turf of a band of thugs. While Harry was looking somewhat intimidating with his near two metres of height, the matter of fact was that Kiba was built for speed and Issei was still getting in shape. So they didn't look threatening enough to make the thugs back off quickly. Now we had for situation a band of nine teenage thugs ranging from the age of fifteen to nineteen, trying to pick a fight.

Now Rias, her peerage and Harry were in somewhat of an impasse. They all had the necessary power to deal with those pests quite easily, but they couldn't do it the easy way since it would put them in conflict with the Japanese Ministry of Magic and on the wrong side of the International Statute of Secrecy. The last thing the Devils needed was to have to deal with overzealous Magical Law Officers, be they Wizards, Magicians or Magi.

The group of thugs now decided to make them known. The leader approached them first, followed by the rest of the group. He had bleached blond hair in a Mohawk and a cheap nose ring. He was wearing a leather jacket of poor quality and the rest of his attire left much to be desired also. With a thick nasal voice he said

"Wow, look at that, boys! Fresh meat! Hey, shit stains! Piss off will ya? We will take it from there."

Another dumber one said

"Yeah, beat it before you get hurt shit stains! Go back to your mommas."

A third one piped up

"Hey boss, look at those tits and asses! We'll have great fun tonight with those four sluts!"

Collectively, Kiba, Issei and Harry shivered in fright and backed away very quickly out of what was about to become a veritable carnage zone. Those clowns had done the taboo! They had awakened the Three Headed Dragon of Righteous Feminine Fury! Add to that Rias' already frayed temper, it was going to be a veritable massacre! And by the amount of killing intent now floating in the air, the Dragon was pissed beyond belief after waking on the wrong side of the bed this evening!

Harry Potter was a modern man. He was taught by both his parents to see men and women as equals in all things and to be the more open minded possible. He _knew_ that the girls hadn't needed protection except maybe Asia who was so gentle that she was incapable of harming anyone. But he felt that a beating at his hands or at the hands of his fellow men would have been more merciful for the thugs' ego and masculinity. Firstly, he wouldn't have hit them under the belt to incapacitate them. Secondly, Akeno was an accomplished sadomasochist.

One who knew exactly where to hit to hurt her enemies the most and to still keep them alive after the session. Seeing her break a thug's leg with a smile on her pretty face as retribution for making inappropriate comments on the size of her bust and then switch targets since Rias needed a bit of help with a bigger one, since the redhead's victim's arm was as thick as her waist, was rather traumatizing. The screams were somewhat amusing though, in a rather schadenfreude way.

" **NO! NO! NO! NO! THAT DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY! NOT THAT WAY! NOT THAT WAY! PLEASE! ARRRGGGG!"**

" **DAMN IT ALL TO HELL GIRLY! STAY STILL SO I CAN GRAB YOU AND THEN STRIP YOU NAKED!"**

Unfortunately for him, this dead man walking was now Koneko's prey and boy was she in a foul mood! Maybe Harry shouldn't have antagonized her so much recently with his trick of getting rid of her human disguise? It was definitely food for thoughts. He was just glad that she wasn't venting her frustrations on him.

" **AIIIIEEEEE!"**

She hadn't taken much time to deck the thug across the face with a carefully toned down sucker punch and a swift kick in the nuts. Harry had to admit that she really knew what she was doing even as he and his fellow men flinched in sympathy for the thug that was once more hit below the belt. Then her punching bag flew back only a metre and a half! Wow, she had great control! It was then that an extra stupid one made the grave mistake of trying to fondle Asia after grabbing her since he had bypassed the three others while they were previously occupied.

The shy ex-nun and now Bishop had wormed her way into the heart of every Peerage member. Her sunny disposition and her never ending enthusiasm and also her klutziness had made her into everyone's little sister (Except Issei since they were dating. He was _**THE**_ Pervert, true, but he wasn't into incest. Yes, even he had morals. Not much true, but he had some.) So that thug had figuratively signed his own death warrant since Asia only had to cry for help and the Three Headed Dragon of Righteous Feminine Fury jumped on its new prey with savage glee.

After the beating that was delivered to that guy, he would need to be carefully scraped off the sidewalk by the paramedics and rushed to the nearest hospital in an ambulance! As to why three teenage girls were able to do all that damage so easily? Even without an Evil Pieceenhancement, a Devil had far greater strength than a regular Human. After this minor setback, the rest of the trek to their hotel was smooth once the Three Headed Dragon of Righteous Feminine Fury was asleep once more after having sated its need for violence. The altercation had also had for benefits to get rid of the added frustrations the girls had accumulated recently. Nice no?

After another fantastic night of passion and a very nice morning romp in the shower and another fulfilling breakfast, the highlight of their long week end trip, the very event that Harry was really looking forwards to, had finally arrived! The girls would be shopping for new underwear and bathing suits and would do an improvised fashion show for the boys' benefit! Needless to say, even if both Issei and Harry were taken and Kiba was still a bachelor and not at all interested romantically into the girls of the Peerage, he wouldn't miss the show for anything in the world.

Seriously what straight guy would refuse to watch hot willing girls parade around in sexy underwear and very revealing swim suits? It was like window shopping really. You could look but you couldn't touch. The first one to come out of the changing room was Asia whose face was red as a tomato since she was wearing a rather lacy white number with stockings and matching colours sexy panties. She was met by applauses and rather interested gazes ogling her still developing body. She just had enough daring to thrust her modest chest out before turning and running back into the changing room, the males' gazes burning on her moving and shaking posterior.

Akeno was the next to exit the changing booths while wearing a navy blue baby doll stopping at mid thigh, enhancing her very curvy body, hinting at everything while showing nothing indecent. Her skin tone and her long black hair were only accenting the baby doll. Flirtatious, she made several poses, much to the enjoyment of the men! After teasing them by playing with a shoulder strap and giving them a hint of the hidden bountiful flesh, she turned back and strutted towards the changing rooms.

She got applauses and loud wolf whistles as companions for her trip back. Harry was glad to have cast a spell beforehand on Issei to make sure he would not be plagued with nosebleeds. The boy would have fallen unconscious way too soon and missed a great show! Damn, but his Darlin' was so sexy! He had quite a hard time to not run after her and have his way with her in her changing booth! Heck even Albion had something to say!

 _" **I have to admit, your mate is a gorgeous little thing, Partner. You have very good taste."**_

Harry thanked him mentally and put back his full attention back on the show.

 _"Thanks Albion. Man, what a woman!"_

Then it was Koneko's turn to come out. She was trying to stay as emotionless as possible, but it didn't work well since she was visibly blushing. Not as much as Asia, but enough to be quite noticeable. She was now wearing a sheer short pink negligee that was emphasizing her small frame and show casing everything below her butt and crotch. While she wasn't very much gifted on the chest area, she had great legs a firm ass and she was maturing by the day. She twirled on herself, showing the boys what she looked like on all sides.

At first, Koneko would have refused to parade in underwear in front of the boys. But Buchou's argument that said boys needed compensation for having endured a shopping binge of four girls with access to a silver Credit card, courtesy of the Gremory Clan, without complaining even once was quite convincing. And to get some payback on Harry, she had made extra sure to buy in bulk when she could. So she supposed she could show herself a bit. Fair was fair after all.

After all they had promised to not touch and Akeno-sempai had convinced Potter to not bring his camera like he had wanted before. After a tree hundred and sixty degree twirl, the cute First year walked back to the changing rooms with rather immature hooting and wolf whistles following her. She had to admit that it felt nice to be admired a bit.

Then Rias came out litteraly guns blazing while wearing a veritable knock out red lacy and also quite racy number with little black bows on both the cups of the bra and on the front of the panties! The garters around her waist were coloured with a deeper red. It went really well with her creamy skin and long red hair. The men were stunned. The bra was holding her perky tits up and only covering enough flesh to not be indecent. The panties were covering everything from the front side but from the back side, it was a half tong. The boys could see that Rias' arse was smashing.

Seriously how come a teenager got a grown woman curves? Her soft smile suddenly turned quite predatory, for in front of her was the tree spectators now totally speechless. Ha, she had broken them! She was proud of her body and her Devil metabolism made sure that no matter how much she ate, as long as she stayed active, she would not get fat. Satisfied with her results, she turned away and with an extra sway in her hips, she went back to change. Then the boys came out of their catatonic states to wolf whistle, hoot and applause at repetition. Oh yeah, her job was done here.

After a few repeats of different type of underwear, it was time for the bathing suits. From the modest one piece to the more racy bikinis, passing from every colour possible, the boys had quite a show! In the end, the boys had very visible erections and while it felt somewhat awkward for them, the girls took it as a sign that they were attractive and were quite pleased. Issei was very thankful that Harry's spell held out long enough since with the fountain of blood that was usually coming out from his nose in situations like this would have deprived him of a fantastic show.

Sadly, their four days week-end outing was coming to an end. Everyone was bringing back together their every possession, old and new that hadn't been shipped ahead to the Club room, since it would be easier for Harry to shrink everything if they were at all the same place than everywhere all over the rooms. Once everything was shrunk and put away, the group of seven left the rooms and walked back to the reception. They all handed back their key cards and Harry got back his safety deposit, half of it he gave back to Rias, who accepted it in a somewhat absentminded manner.

Once the formalities were over, the group left the Hotel in direction of the portkey and apparition point. At the place where the Wards all over the magical district of Tokyo were open for magical travel, Harry quickly conjured a green hula hoop. Everyone took hold and once Harry was sure that everything was alright he voiced his will.

" **Portus."**

The hula hoop was then illuminated with a supernatural blue light for a few seconds, before the plastic toy became inert once more.

"Okay everyone! Hold on tight now. We're good to go in five, four, three, two, one and **Activate**!"

Everybody felt the jerking similar to a hook behind their navel and was taken into a spinning drive into the Ether. After a few minutes, the portkey deposited them as smoothly as possible in the middle of the Occult Research Club room. This time, Issei had taken the instructions seriously and was not kissing the floor even if he stumbled a little. Asia, while still the clumsy girl that she was, was also very lucky most times. She managed to land rather well in a sitting position on the nearest couch.

After inquiring about the amount of time that their purchases was going to stay in their shrunken state before the spell waned thus restoring them to their original state, (Two hours if left unattended, less if you prod it with magic since he didn't put much power in the spell.) everyone left in the direction of their home. Harry and Akeno on the former's motorbike, Issei and Asia on their own bicycles, Kiba and Koneko by magic circle, thus leaving Rias alone in her Club Room. Well, there was always Gasper, but the Seal on the door of his room wouldn't open until midnight.

The peace was too good to stay. Things started to get hectic when it was not Grayfia who came looking for answers about the collapsed Wards, but Rias' mother herself. And boy was she mad, even if it was an arctic cold kind of wrath! Venelana looked very much like her daughter, Rias, only with shorter brown hair and purple eyes much like the natural born members of the Bael Clan were known to possess.

Due to her Devil lineage, she appeared around the same age as her daughter despite being over a few hundred years old due to the fact that her son Sirzechs appeared to be in his early to mid twenties despite being over a hundred years old. From the get go, every member of Rias' Peerage was on pins and needles. Venelana was very well known in the Underworld as the Brunette Madame of Extinction. Like most Devils these days, she had well _earned_ her moniker as an Ultimate Class Devil. After sipping some tea she then asked with a voice that left no trace of argument

"Now my children, which one of you will tell me as to why the wards put in place to keep you all safe are now gone? And also _**why**_ nobody thought to report it? I only found out after one of Sirzechs' employees in his Office building in New Lilith reported that there was an infernal racket coming in from his personal Office and the source of it were Wards monitors after the said employee had gotten the permission to investigating the source from his supervisor, who then called me!

Now you have only five minutes to explain yourselves before I drag everyone back to the Gremory castle in the Underworld with me and ground the whole lot of you for the next fifty years."

Just as Rias was about to explain, the door of the Club room opened and soon they could see Harry enter. The young man had ditched the school uniform like always once the school hours were over. He was now wearing a nondescript navy blue t-shirt under his dragon hide jacket, faded blue jeans and black sneakers.

Just as he was about to salute everyone and maybe cast a few prank spells (This week's target was mostly Kiba's hair since he had gotten bored to play the same trick on Koneko and he was still researching new pranks for Issei.) when he saw the new arrival and then sensed the tense atmosphere. Just as he was seating himself on the couch on the left side occupied by the boys he said casually

"So, what's up? By the look of the newcomer, I'd say she's a rather close relative of Rias. Is she an older sister or a cousin perhaps? Whoever she is, I can see that the beauty runs in the family since you're both gorgeous. Your parents must have to beat back the tidal wave of suitors with aluminum baseball bats! I was hoping you guys had found a Stray Devil or two or three to eliminate though. I'm really itching for a good fight right now. But I guess if you have someone else here for some sort of official meeting, there won't be Stray Devil hunting this evening right?"

Venelana was now rather amused. This boy was totally flippant towards her presence all the while ignoring the feeling of dread she had carefully instilled into the Club room. From his energy alone, she could tell he wasn't part of Rias' Peerage. She had long since gotten accustomed to their aura signatures. He was observant enough to see that Rias and she were related, but that wasn't that hard, they looked so much alike. It wasn't the first time she was confused as Rias' sister or close cousin rather than her mother.

But the more intriguing thing, it was the fact that while his gorgeous green eyes _radiated_ with sheer power, she couldn't feel much of anything out of the ordinary from him. Either he was on a transcendent level of power that she couldn't feel except what he was letting her feel (Which was rather ridiculous since she was one of the strongest Devils currently alive.) or he had the ability to hide himself effectively from any Supernatural beings. (This was more probable in view of his apparent age.) Deciding to put things right, she then said

"Good evening young man. I am Venalana Gremory, nee Bael. I am Rias' mother, not her older sister nor her cousin. Thank you for the compliment though, my boy. It's always nice to hear things like that. Who are you though? You are not part of my daughter's Peerage and I can't sense young Sona's energy on you either, so it's clear you do not belong to her also."

Harry blinked. She was Rias' mother? Damn! Now he could see where the younger Gremory got her beauty though. Deciding that answering couldn't hurt, he then said

"My name is Harry Potter. I'm not part of any Peerages but I do have a connection and legitimate reason to be here. I'm not a Magician, but since I'm a Wizard, I could make a Pact with Rias without any problem whatsoever. So what bring you here tonight Missus Gremory? Has Rias done something wrong? Like not cleaning her room or not doing her own laundry? Or maybe she left the Recreation room in a mess? "

Harry wasn't much into the titles. Lord, Lady, Duke Etc. So he usually called every stranger older than him Mister or Missus.

Venelana had to admit feeling very amused by the young man's flippant attitude. The Potter boy was frank, polite but rather blunt. She could tell right away that she didn't scare him a single iota and he was also likely trying to put the others at ease with his antics. Her daughter's glare at his back for his theories on her supposed misdeeds was rather amusing, but incorrect. As if she would come all the way to the Human world to scold her daughter for such mundane things. No, she would have caller her by communication seal.

Potter… Potter... Where had she heard that name again? Wait, what was it he said he was again? Wizards were rather limited in number this far in the Eastern countries. Since the majority of the Wizards worshipped Hecate/Trivia in a direct or indirect manner, no matter their birth status, they tended to mostly follow the Greek/Roman Pantheon with the Heart of the Western Civilization. So the boy was a member of a rather well known magical family then.

From the remnant of his accent, she could tell he was native from the United Kingdom. This interesting information could surely become useful later on. Deciding to answer again, she then said smoothly

"Well, Mister Potter, I am pleased to meet you. If you must know, someone or something broke the Wards that my son Sirzechs had erected all around Kuoh Town to keep my darling children, Sona and her Peerage, safe. Then they decided to _**not**_ call home about it. Believe me when I say that I am _**not**_ pleased. I had to learn about it from one of my son's employees. Since Sirzerchs is away for a business trip alongside his wife and that my husband is rather busy with the Clan's tax reports, it came to me to intervene."

After hearing what she had to say, Harry scratched his short beard covered cheek. He was almost due for a shave. Once he was done he answered

"Well, Missus Gremory, I am the one who took down and dismantled completely the Wards around the town. I'm currently training as a Curse-Breaker so it was relatively easy to dismantle them. But before you go all Righteous Motherly Fury on me, let me explain why I took them down in the first place. Your son had somehow managed to mess up in his casting of the wards.

In _**trying and failing**_ to make them powerful enough to forbid any Devils not keyed in them to leave but also permitting everything else to pass through without problem whatsoever, he somehow managed to connect the power source to feed them the power necessary on the local Human population's life force. Worse, they were only keeping the Peerages penned into the town. Stray Devils still appeared around the town every so often and they didn't hinder in any way the now deceased rogue Fallen Angels that were involved with the attempt on Asia's life.

The local Humans were starting to become sterile and their general health had already declined dramatically. It's not all; the Wards' schemas were built on a model for an ancient magical dungeon. It was made to keep in check beasts like lower Dragons and all sort of nasty critters. As it is, it was a miracle from the Allfather himself that they were holding in the first place.

As it is, if I had not being quick enough to dismantle them, Rias and Sona would have likely been caught in a Jurisdiction pissing contest with the Japanese Ministry of Magic, the local magical Government. Please excuse my crude language Mrs, but Mr. Lucifer really fucked things up with his good intentions but botched casting. He really should have entrusted the work to an expert on Wards rather than do it himself and leave a half assed work. "

Venelana was taken off guard and it wasn't something that happened often. Thinking about it, she remembered feeling as if something was out of place when the Wards went up after Rias' last attempt to go visit the country without escort since she was here on business. But while she was no slouch in magic, she wasn't the most gifted in it either. She could detect no lie from the young man, so she was going to take his word for it. The Wards Sirzechs had built were inefficient to this point? If everything the young man said was true, he had corrected a major mistake.

Sirzechs had somewhat let himself go to seed these last two decades, too busy leading their race and honing his Power of Destruction rather than his magic. She could understand though, there was only twenty four hours in a day after all and outside of his Satan role and duties, Sirzechs also had to take care of his son and his wife. Things were not always black and white. After pondering for a while, she then said

"Very well, I see your point Mister Potter. I can understand the reasons behind your actions and since you do not belong to my Household, I can't discipline you for taking down the Wards without explicit permission. But the children, _**my**_ children, should still have called _**immediately**_ after the Wards were taken down. We trusted them to be responsible, but it seems that our thrust was misplaced. My husband or I would have sent someone with the right skills sets to put new ones in place as quickly as possible. They were there for a good reason after all.

Rias, Sona and their Peerages are strictly forbidden to leave Kuoh Town for any reasons without an approved escort, except if they are travelling back to the Underworld. As it is, I'm seriously considering bringing them back home and ground them anyway. I'm also pretty sure Lady Sitri will soon be having a similar conversation with Sona."

She finished with a tone used by a person who had experience giving orders and accustomed to be obeyed. Venelana was not acting with malice. To the contrary, she was of the overly protective sort. And it seems that it was the straw that broke the camel back for Rias. With great passion, she got up from her desk and said

"Mother, that's quite enough! Stop treating me like I am still a child! Sirzechs-Nii is doing it enough for everyone in the family! By Underworld law, I am of a legal age since I turned eighteen years old months ago. Thus I am old enough to take decisions about my future myself! I have had more than enough of your overbearing attitude concerning myself and my Peerage. You still order me and them like we are still little kids. Well, I say no more! If I want to leave Kuoh Town for a week-end away, I will do so and without calling for permission.

If I am to take over the Lordship of our House one day, I can't always ask for permission for every little thing! Now, if you are quite done trying to make us feel guilty for not obeying your every whims, you can go back home. And one other thing! If someone adds anymore Wards that would keep us penned inside the town against our will, I will have them taken down once again!"

She finished with a determined look. Now the tension that Harry had worked hard to dispel was back and with a vengeance. Now there were two Gremory females glaring at each others, having a battle of wills. Harry just had the time to cast a silencing spell on Issei, since he was about to yell "cat-fight". In any other cases, he would have been right along with him, but right now was not the time. After a few minutes, Venelana surprisingly backed down.

With a sigh, the older woman said

"Well, I guess I had to let you grow up someday. Fine, you have won, I will endeavour to keep myself out of your decision making process. I will still advise you when I feel the need for it though. You have the best and the worst of both your father and I, that much is true. Don't worry; I will let your father know. I won't be able to change his mind for your contract though. I hope you realize that, dear. Do try your best to stay out of trouble and don't forget that you are always welcome to visit."

With that, she walked in a regal way toward the Magic Circle in the middle of the room and in a flash of magical light, she was gone. All the tension in the air was slowly evaporating, but the silence was still heavy. Harry broke the ice again by saying

"Well, talk about an overprotective mother. So, Rias, I was wondering when we would go to the Underworld to shop for custom motorcycle pieces? And about that trip to the Familiar Forest, do you have news on that front?"

The red head shot a look to the dark haired young man and shook her head with exasperation. Nothing was fazing that man so far. She then answered

"We can go to the Underworld in two weeks when it will be our time to go out, since this coming week-end its Sona and her Peerage's turn to have a little holiday. As for a trip to the Familiar Forest, you will have to wait until the next Full Moon. The portal to the Forest opens only once a month."

Harry nodded to that then watched in silence the rest of the Peerage's usual activities. Everyone had requests tonight, even Issei and Asia. After kissing the Red Dragon Emperor, the Bishop left via Magic Circle and the Pawn hopped on his bike towards his client's home. Akeno did kiss him before being summoned away for a request, whispering to his ear that she would join him at his flat when she was done, for some cuddling.

The last one to go was Kiba, but he was enthusiast all the same. When Rias and he were alone, a comfortable silence fell on the club room. Harry had closed his eyes and was communing with Albion and Rias was doing some paperwork. After ten minutes, she then took her courage in both hands and asked

"Harry…can we talk?"

The young man answered with humour in his voice but without opening his eyes

"Well, that's what we're doing right now, no?"

She then let out a frustrated sigh. He loved every second of their banter and she knew it.

"No, seriously! I…I need help. It's…it's somewhat difficult to explain, I don't know where to start…"

He then answered right back with a smile on his face

"Well, start by the beginning. You know I won't judge."

Irritated, she shot back

"Stop being a smart ass Harry Potter or I'll tell Sona that it's you who bewitched Issei's perverted friends into breaking into her Gym locker to steal her regular clothes when she was in Gym class! You know she promised to castrate you if she caught you messing with her again!"

Harry opened his eyes and with a sign of surrender, he said

"Alright, alright! No needs to get your panties in a twist geez! I'm listening. How can I help you?"

She hesitated for a minute, before spilling everything. How she was engaged in a marriage contract to Riser Phenex, the third son of the Phenex Family and how she wanted nothing to do with the womanizer who only saw her for her body and as a trophy. How her brother's hands as Maou Lucifer were tied since he couldn't show favouritism and since the contract had been signed when she was underage, she couldn't break it. Her mother was against it, but her father had put his foot down and signed it, even if that earned him being banished from her mother's bed for a few months.

There was one evident loophole and it would be a Rating Game, but she had an incomplete Peerage and Riser's was complete. While she felt that she had quality over quantity, quantity was an important factor all the same. Add to that his experience into said Rating Games and her own inexperience since technically she was too young to participate to an official one. She didn't have much of a chance to get her freedom back.

She then asked with a voice full of anguish

"Can you help me?"

Harry's first answer was to get up and with a couple of long strides; he was near the red head. Quick as lightning, he gathered up in his arms, ignoring her squeak of surprise, and then walked back toward the couch, sitting again but now with the pretty girl on his lap. Once sitting comfortably, he embraced her, hugging her against his larger frame. Suddenly timid, Rias wasn't sure what to do in that situation, but the hug that followed was quite nice. Then he took the parole

"I see a few solutions for your problem. First of all, accept the contract and marry Riser. Yes, you would prefer die than to become his wife, I know. It's an option, so I had to put it on the table so to speak. Second, you would have to enter into a marriage _**before**_ the contract with Riser becomes binding. After all, if you are already married to someone else, you can't be married off to the other party of the contract. It's a little complicated, but here in Japan, the law say that a young man can marry at eighteen and a young woman at sixteen.

The law also clearly state that the future newlyweds needs only the permission of _**one parent**_ if they are underage. Japan's age of majority is twenty-one. So for that plan to work, you would need to have either your mother or your father sign something then use magic to copy the signature on the authorization. Of course, you need a male volunteer to act as your husband since same sex marriage is illegal in Japan. Once the heat is over, you can quietly file for a divorce. Of course since you're a Devil, you can't get married in a Church, but a civil marriage would works all the same.

Paperwork is the same in any community and to interact with each other's successfully, the bureaucracies have to be able to match each others. So a marriage in the Human world would be binding anywhere, even in the Underworld. If obtaining a parent's signature is too hard, well there's always others countries where the legal age is different. You pick one and I can enchant a Portkey for any destination easily.

Thirdly, my family have access to a rather ancient magical device able to cast spells able to rewrite reality if you put enough power into it. The device fell out of use when wands and magical circles started permitting faster results. My sisters used it to prank stuffy nobles and troublemakers in Yasaka's Court in Kyoto. So they could cast a spell to either break the contract directly or protect you from being roped into one against your will or one that would boost your charisma so you can obtain one of your parents' signatures.

Fourthly, if you could find Rule Breaker, Princess Medea of Colchis's dagger, you could use that Mystic Code to sever the contract. But good luck finding artifacts like that, they are quite coveted by Magi."

When Harry stopped talking to let her digest everything he told her, she was surprised to the fact that he had found so many ways so easily to help her get out of the contract. She had also never thought to use the bureaucracy as a weapon or relying on the resources of the Human world to get her out of her situation. She felt a bit ashamed to not have looked over Japanese Laws since she was a Japanophile.

She should really look into other stuff than manga, video games and anime. Then a radiant smile lit up her face. She had solutions! She just had to balance the good and the bad and then to make her choice. Freedom was in sight!

With her radiant smile still on her lips, she then said to the young man

"Thank you so much. You do so much for all of us. "

He then answered with a shrug of his shoulders and a smile

"You're welcome and we're friends yes? Friends help each others."

He was answered by a still radiant smile and a hug. Things were finally looking up for Rias Gremory.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sacred Magic; Wizards and Dragons**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Author's Notes:** _Here we are, at chapter 7. I'll likely try to accelerate things up now that the world/universe I imagined is well build. As for the poll on Harry's weapon, I was about to give him a magical chain made with a fragment of the bonds that was holding Fenriswulf in Norse mythology when something else just imposed itself to me. A lance! I'm not sure of the exact materials yet, maybe forged from mithril._

 _Or maybe from the same falling star Mjolnir was supposedly forged with, but with the lance he could easily channel his wind affinity into it to make gale force winds to just blast his opponent away or channel his magic trough it. The lance would act like a magical amplifier, permitting him to use bigger and stronger spells without always a deliberate movement of his ringed hand. It's also a weapon he could use in his animagus form if needed. So yeah, Harry is a Lancer lol XD. That's about all I've got to say for the moment, so let's take a look at the stats._

 _Damn, this story is the one where all the stats are through the roof! We have_ _ **227**_ _Reviews,_ _ **1 288**_ _Followers,_ _ **1 133**_ _Favourites, a record shattering_ _ **25**_ _C2 Communities and_ _ **89 173**_ _Views! Wow! Thank you_ _ **so much**_ _everyone for your support and patronage! It's what encouraging me to do the best I can! Before going to the story, I'm going to do a little shameless advertising. Do try to look at my Challenges and could you leave constructive reviews on them if you are not interested in trying them? Thank you in advance. Now let's get this show on the road!_

 **Last Edit: May 31 2017.**

Rias didn't lost any time into talking to Akeno the next day. She had made her choice the very night Harry had given the options he felt were the most feasible with their resources, but before going with her plan, she had to talk with her Queen, in private. If it was any other girl that wasn't a close friend or part of her Peerage, she wouldn't defer so much, but she was not the type of gal to steal a man already taken. So after school, Akeno and Rias went on the roof of the school discreetly since it was usually out of bounds for students.

Well, it was the plan, until both teenage Devils stumbled upon Katase and Muramaya from the Kendo club, French kissing each other's heatedly while moaning erotically, all the while groping the other outside of their clothes. Rias was stunned to the point of inaction, while Akeno, more used to things like that what with her relationship with her boyfriend having reached the very physical stage a while ago, managed to shunt her King away from the still obvious couple before they were seen. Once in a deserted classroom far away from the overly amorous couple, Akeno had to hide her smirk at seeing how much Rias was flustered.

Not long ago, she would have been as flustered as the red head. How things had changed in so little time. Wishing that her Harry was here, she decided to get on with it so she could move forward with her day and go see him

"Rias, you wished to speak to me in private about something?"

Rias Gremory prided herself for her open mind, but she had been totally caught off guard when she saw Muramaya and Katase kissing and moaning wantonly all the while groping each other's tits like that! Before her mind could go further down the gutter, Akeno's voice took her back to reality. Taking a big breath, she then took her courage with both hands and answered

"I talked with Harry last evening when you were out fulfilling your contracts. I…I asked for his help and opinion in how I could get out of the marriage contract with Riser Phenex. Your man is quite resourceful Akeno; in about five minutes he found four viable solutions to help me out! Four! The two solutions that would work better would be the use of his family's ancient magical device to cast spells or use the bureaucracy against itself…

The thing is…If I really want to escape the marriage contract for good, ironically I would have to be married before said contract become binding. And well…Gosh, why is it so difficult? …I…I would like your permission to at least pursue the matter of a civil marriage with him until the heat that is sure to be put on us once we act, died down…

I know you are both in love with each other's and trust me; the very last thing I want is to come between the both of you. But Harry is the only male that I'm comfortable enough with to ask that from him. Kiba won't consider any sort of romantic relationships until he has had his vengeance, Issei is much too immature and it would also break poor Asia's heart. Genshirou Saji is out of question for many reasons, no matter if he is Sona's Pawn. I would usually never ask that of you Akeno, but I would rather kill myself than be chained for life to that pompous leech! "

Rias, having ranted the last phrase, was now panting, her eyes wide. She was feeling all sort of conflicting emotions. She was not ready to be married in general, but if she was forced to choose between one man to which she had started to have romantic feelings towards or another that she couldn't even tolerate, the choice was rather obvious. But she refused to make her move without her best friend's accord. She was not the type of gal to steal the man of another woman! Rias Gremory was _**not**_ a home wrecker! She was a Devil but she had morals!

Akeno had the feeling that this was coming. Rias' deadline was approaching fast and in fact, the deadline would fall on her Peerage as a whole as well. As her husband, Riser would have the power to veto who could or couldn't be part of Rias' family. According to the Old Laws, he could even bed the women of their little family be they willing or not! Akeno would never let another man other than her Harry touch her like that as long as they were together! But was she willing to share her man with another woman?

Sincerely, if it was anyone else than Rias making that plea, she would have told them "no" immediately. But, Rias had taken her in while she was a street rat down on her luck and hadn't cared a single iota that she was a half breed. The Gremory Heiress had done so much for her and well, Akeno just couldn't let her suffer. After a loud sigh she then answered with a serious voice

"If it was anybody else making that plea, I would have told them "no" immediately. I am willing to share him, but only with you. However! Before you make your move on him Rias, you have to understand something very important. Harry is not one of those little boys with little to no maturity like those at school. If you wish to enter in our relationship, you will have to give it a serious try. He doesn't want a fling, Rias. If that's what he wanted, he would have taken the offers of the fan girls. Harry's wish is to build himself a future with a loving partner as his equal, at his side.

If you can't give a true relationship with the both of us a serious try, please don't go through the civil marriage route. You're my best friend in the entire world way before being my King and I don't want the relationship we have between us turning awkward and deteriorating. Promise to me that you will honestly try to build a romantic relationship with Harry and myself and then I will give you my blessing. If not, we will have to find another way to get rid of that blasted contract."

She finished with an unusual serious look on her pretty face.

Rias was slightly taken back by how serious things had gotten so suddenly. But she guessed she could understand her best friend's point of view. It was no longer childish things that they were dealing with, but life altering decisions and adult matters. While in the eyes of Japan's Human Government they were all still underage, in the eyes of the Underworld and the Magical communities, Harry, Akeno and she, were now of age. They couldn't afford to use the "I'm still a child" card any longer. Not if they wished to deal once and for all with what was coming. After her resolve was hardened, she answered

"You have my solemn word Akeno. I will actively try to build a serious relationship with the both of you."

Akeno fixed her current hardened violet gaze into her King's blue-green eyes to see if she was really sincere and when she saw what she wanted, the pressure in the air disappeared. Then with a lascivious smirk on her pouty lips and her teasing voice, she said

"Harry has an unoccupied guest room into his apartment. When we have convinced him to be your husband, you could move right in if you wanted to. It will be homier than a lonely room in the old school building. Also given that we both have for habit of prancing around naked in the morning or in the late evening, he won't object to rooming with you, you can be assured of that.

I mean what straight guy would object to being able to look at the both of us naked? I'm warning you right away though; we are **very** active sexually so you better not barge into his room when I'm staying over without knocking first if you don't want to have a show or if you don't wish to join in on our fun, ufufufu. "

Rias' face became flushed once again at hearing that. Since she had gotten to know Harry, her late night exploring of her body when she was alone had featured him more often than not in her fantasies. And now, her best friend was tempting her by revealing outright their nightly activities! Oh she was going to get her Queen back for that! She didn't know how or even when, but payback would be a bitch!

After school let out for the day a few hours later, both young women walked briskly towards Harry's apartment. Rias had finally plucked her courage and gone for a visit a few times after their outing to Tokyo. She also found out that Kiba came around often to spar with the black haired young man. Both girls had very recently found out that Harry possessed for main weapon a silvery white and blue coloured lance commissioned and gifted to him at his fifteenth birthday by Odin Allfather in person if he was to be believed! To their great surprise, they had also found out from indisputable sources that the Potter family were the descendants of the Norse Trickster God, Loki.

You see, Odin's favourite punishment to teach his children some humility and good sense was to cast them out of Asgard in a mortal body with no or very limited powers available to them, depending on how much the chieftain God was pissed at the time. A few centuries ago, Loki was forcefully incarnated in the mortal body of a Witch named Iolante Peverell. The Peverell family was a rather notorious one in the Wizarding Community of Britain, what with the legend of the Deathly Hallows.

To come back to Loki, once his punishment was over and he was back to Asgard in his real form, the silver tongued God kept an eye on his descendants. He had even made contact with the Potters years ago, once James and his friends had became the Marauders when they were attending magical school.

It was the Wordsmith who procured for them the necessary ingredients to successfully brew the Animagus potion and then taught them how to transform at will. After all, he counted their pranks as personal offerings and after so many, a reward wasn't unexpected. The whole royal family of Asgard had also been attending as guests to Lily Evans and James Potter's wedding! The Trickster God was considered a dear family friend, since Harry and his sisters called him "Uncle Loki" and were permitted to be familiar with the deity. The God of Mischief even made a point to visit from time to time when he was not too busy.

Loki had even removed the teachings of Norse magic from Pettigrew's mind once he learned of his treachery. It wouldn't do for the traitorous rat to get smart and use old pagan magic to escape from his just punishment after all. Needless to say, Rias and Akeno had been taken by surprise in learning this. The only thing that kept Rias from reporting to her brother those tidbits of information was the fact that as half Human, Harry wasn't technically part of the Devil Faction even if he was loosely allied to it through her, thus not really under his brother and the other Satans' Rule. A true wild card.

After a fifteen minutes walk, both beauties arrived at destination. They were about to enter through the front door, but the garage door was open and music was playing from the radio. What brought a smile on both young women's face was the fact that Harry was signing along with the song that was currently playing, while he was under his car, tinkering with something. ( **The Wanderer** , from Dion.)

" **Oh well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down  
Where pretty girls are well, you know that I'm around  
I kiss 'em and I love 'em 'cause to me they're all the same  
I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em they don't even know my name**

 **They call me the wanderer  
Yeah, the wanderer  
I roam around, around, around**

 **Oh well, there's Flo on my left and there's Mary on my right  
And Janie is the girl with that I'll be with tonight  
And when she asks me, which one I love the best?  
I tear open my shirt I got Rosie on my chest**

 **'Cause I'm the wanderer  
Yeah, the wanderer  
I roam around, around, around**

 **Oh well, I roam from town to town  
I go through life without a care  
And I'm as happy as a clown  
I with my two fists of iron and I'm going nowhere**

 **I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around  
I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town  
And when I find myself fallin' for some girl  
I hop right into that car of mine and ride around the world**

 **Yeah I'm the wanderer  
Yeah, the wanderer  
I roam around, around, around**

 **Oh yeah, I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around  
I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town  
And when I find myself a-fallin' for some girl  
I hop right into that car of mine and drive around the world**

 **Yeah, 'cause I'm a wanderer  
Yeah, a wanderer  
I roam around, around, around**

 **'Cause I'm a wanderer  
Yeah, a wanderer  
I roam around, around, around**

 **'Cause I'm a wanderer  
Yeah, a wanderer **"

While Harry's voice wasn't one that would go far in the showbiz, it wasn't that bad either. Rias was rather bemused, but Akeno said with a teasing voice once the song was over

"I hope for your sake that you were simply just singing along with the song Harry-koi, because if you are seeing another girl behind my back, things are about to get very nasty."

Both girls suddenly heard the noise of something metallic clattering on the ground then a dull thud followed immediately by a vocal expression of pain and ended by a plethora of various swear words in English. It seems they had surprised him and in his surprise, Harry had dropped his tool on the ground and hit his head against the underneath of the car. Rias was the first to start giggling, followed closely by Akeno. The young man was prompt to take back his tool and then roll out from under the car.

Once back on his feet, he said with a grumpy tone while massaging his sore forehead with the back of a hand

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you two. See if I let you anywhere near the chocolate ice cream any time soon for that stunt. Akeno, Hon', you _**know**_ I don't frequent any other girls than you, romantically speaking. I told you when we started dating that I'm not the kind of guy to stray. So what's up my lovelies? Don't you both have usually Club matters to attend to once school is over?"

With that, Harry went towards the tool box in a corner of the garage to put away the tools left out and then took out a rag hanging nearby to clean his hands from the oil residue. Once his hands were cleaner, he was prompt to drag Akeno against him and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and a quicker grope on a butt cheek. The grope made her squeal in surprise though but she didn't protest. Once done with his girlfriend, he was prompt to hug Rias around her shoulders and give her a friendly smile.

The redhead blushed a bit at the hug, but Harry's calloused hands never strayed (Much to her hidden disappointment.) from her upper back like they previously did with Akeno. The subject of Club matters was a way to talk about their Devil activities in the open without outing the Supernatural world to every Joe and Jane in the neighbourhood. The Half Devil was quick to remark how Rias seemed to be unusually nervous for some reason since she usually welcomed friendly marks of affection.

And a quick enquiring look to Akeno only got him a shake of her head and a mouthed "later" for answer. The girls headed inside once Harry released the pretty redhead and while Harry would have greatly enjoyed ogling their rolling hips and shaking backsides, he had the garage door to close and the radio to turn off.

Once it was done, he joined the girls inside to the living room only to find out that Twinky had offered everyone beverages already. Not seeing the need to change out of his old clothes he kept around for when he was doing mechanics since they weren't that dirty, he sat himself in the Lazy Boy armchair that was usually in a corner after bringing it closer. Since while the couch was a three places model, he felt that with the odd tension in the air it would be better to not plop himself between both of them. Taking a gulp of the beer Twinky had given him after opening the can, he asked

"So, what's up? Is someone's going to tell me why Rias is looking like Issei decided to make a Shrine out of her underwear drawer and then started a Cult to worship her unmentionables? Did he have worshiped them as if they were Divinities emerging from the Dimensional Gap? Has he already started to chant things like "All hail the Holy Underwear" out loud yet? "

The comments had the desired effect of making both girls erupt into fresh peals of laughter. It was clearly exaggerated since Issei was not _**that**_ bad, but it was still very funny all the same. Now that the gloom was gone, maybe things would stay lighter; he so disliked it when things were dark and heavy. When they calmed down, Akeno only had to elbow her  King in the ribs a few times before she finally spilled the beans so to speak. Needless to say, Harry was totally taken off guard.

While he was all for helping Rias find a way out of her contract if it made her that unhappy, it never occurred to Harry that she would ask _**him**_ to be her husband when he brought the possibility the other day. After taking another big gulp of his beer, he then searched Akeno's gaze and asked her with a very serious tone of voice

"Are you really okay with this, Darlin'? I'm not getting involved any further into this mess without your accord. I'm far from perfect, I'll the first to tell you that but I'm not an unfaithful man. I want to hear it from you clearly before we do anything else."

Akeno shook her head in amazement, which made her long and beautiful black hair fly about. How had she found herself loved by a man like that? She really didn't know. He was far from perfect even if sometimes she was wondering about it. First of all he was cussing a lot under his breath when he was upset or irritated. He had also the bad habit of doing things at the last minute if they were not urgent or if he was uninterested in them. Then it was also his childish disposition to pranks.

His last stunt had the school's female swimming team dancing _**the Macarena**_ with the original Spanish song blaring from the school's speakers system in front of the whole school population, in their bathing suits after he lost a bet he had made with Issei. They had bet on the fact that the Red Dragon Emperor wouldn't be able to stop himself from peeping entirely for a whole week and a half. If Rias'  Pawn lost, he would willingly go back under the Dire Misfortune Curse for a week. But if he won, The Potter Scion would have to make one of Issei's tamer fantasies came true.

But her Harry was a good man none the less. Rias needed a good man to take care of her too. This was why her answer was

"Yes. I am surprisingly okay with this. If it were anyone else but Rias, I would have never allowed it. But she is my best friend in the entire world, Harry. I just can't let her suffer into the hands of that toe rag. I really don't know what Lord Gremory was thinking the day he signed his daughter into marriage without her consent. I'm willing to share you but _**only**_ with Rias. I don't want any other man or woman into our relationship and eventually into the bed that we will share."

Harry didn't say anything else. He only passed a hand into the crow nest that was his hair and absently remarked that they were getting rather long. He would have to go to the Barber to get it cut soon. After one minute of silence, he said

"Well, I will have a few phones calls to make if we want to get the ball rolling so to speak. Rias, do you think yourself able to obtain the signature of one of your parents or maybe the signature of your older brother? If not, we will need to gather things that belong to the one you want to hoodwink with a spell. I can't use compulsion charms on your parents or brother to help things along this time. I only met your mother that one time and I never even met your father or your older brother either.

Also you have to take in account that if they aren't willing to help in the first place, the "push" given by the compulsion won't convince them, so we have to get ready soon. Oh, and before we get to that, will you go on a date with me? I'm not marrying a girl I never dated at least once, even if we keep the divorce option on the table if things don't work out in the end."

Rias was completely surprised. The young man had taken everything rather well. She felt somewhat like an outsider in the conversation, to the point of being caught off guard when he talked to her, asking her if she could get on her own either one of her parents' or her older brother's signature. It was probably for the authorization for a civil marriage licence in Japan. The fact that he had also a **Plan B** firmly in place ready to go if she couldn't get the required signature easily made the hope to be able to get out of that damned contract came back in full force.

Then, he just had to throw her for a loop by asking her out for a date of all things! It was too much, she let out a few snickers and with a truly beautiful smile illuminating her pretty face, she answered

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you, silly man. For the signatures, I am not sure. My mother seems to be on my side in this whole mess, but can't undo what my father did in the first place. My older brother Sirzechs wants to help, but as a Satan, he just _**can't**_. And after his cock up with the Wards around Kuoh town, I don't want him making the situation even worse while he's trying but ultimately failing to make it easier.

We will have to go through the spell you mentioned. It would be poetical justice to put them all in front of a done deal, like my parents did to me in the first place. What kind of objects do you need for the spell casting?"

Harry was now on his feet, pacing around the room, his green eyes clouded by his intense thinking and his arms crossed on his torso with his fingers tapping an irregular beat on his arms. They would need to act quickly and formulate the spell right. The Wunschpunsch spell casting potion was very powerful, sometimes too powerful even. You had exactly seven hours to go before the spell you cast became permanent. Once it was permanent, nothing short than a God's intervention could undo it. Not even another permanent spell could undo the previous one. Rias' words then filtered through his brain and he answered

"Great, do you have something in mind for the date or would you like me to take you out for dinner then dancing? A night of fun in town to dance your problems away after a good meal in a nice restaurant would do you some good don't you think so? Do you have a favoured day in mind or is this coming Friday evening would work for you?

And for the items you would need to procure, it is nothing that would be too hard to obtain or that your father would likely notice the absence of. But I'm warning you, they must have had some contact with him or it won't work and we will be back at the starting point. You should try to get a tie, a bow tie, a belt; a few hairs would definitely help and other things in the same vein.

After all, we want him to give us a signature valid in the Human World that we can put on the authorization form(s) and the marriage licence and then make him not question at all as to why he did it. We can formulate the spell in a way to also create the documents required and make them slip into his regular paperwork for the school or something similar if needed. The magic of the artifact during the spell casting will provide anything else that is needed for it to work."

Both Akeno and Rias were a bit surprised to see that things were forming that quickly. It seemed that Harry had experience with planning on the fly so to speak. The two different subjects of the conversation in a follow up were a bit weird and hard to follow though. He was planning Rias and his future date and what was needed for using the spell casting potion at the same time? Akeno decided enough was enough.

She got up from the couch and once in her boyfriend's personal space, she made sure to brush her sizable assets against him long enough to distract him then push him back on his armchair he had recently vacated, before seating herself on his lap. His arms were also quick to entwine themselves around her waist, much to her pleasure. She then said sweetly

"Slow down Dear, you're giving us a sore neck trying to follow your pacing. Let us deal with one subject at the time. First, plan your future date with Rias. Then when you're done, plan how to go forward and put everything in place to remove the marriage contract's bindings from her, okay?"

She finished by giving him a sweet peck on the lips. Needless to say, Harry had been effectively calmed down. Akeno had a smirk on her face at that. She _**loved**_ the effect she had on him. Harry could gave back as well as he received since he was very prompt to reverse the roles sometimes, thus leaving her all hot and bothered, the meanie.

Rias observed the antics of her friends and smiled. It was good to see Akeno truly smile that much. And while the redhead was a newcomer in the relationship, she really hoped that things would work out.

The fact that Harry hadn't expected to be chosen but was willing to be her husband to free her was endearing and funny at the same time. That man had absolutely no idea of how many "Brownie points" he was scoring without even trying! Then decided to take a bit the reigns so to speak, she said with a radiant smile that literally illuminated her face

"I'm all for going dining and dancing with you Harry-kun. This Friday evening will be perfect also. I'll make sure to not have any requests to fulfill for that evening. Now that is decided, when can we cast the spell? I'm frankly amazed that Riser hadn't come by to bother me yet. The original contract stated that I could stay unmarried until I graduated from University or barring that until my twenty-fifth birthday, but I received news recently that Riser was growing impatient and was working with the Council of Elders to shorten the delay."

On this one, Harry had no idea. Politics always baffled him. It was one of his weaker subjects during his tutoring before enrolling into High School. So he couldn't help Rias understand what was going on between the Council of Elders and her would be fiancé. Back to Rias' concern, the spell wouldn't be able to be cast until he spoke with his parents, since the Twins were not permitted to use the Mega magic without adult supervision.

After a very near miss, his mother always kept a part of the magical parchment hidden out of the girls' range and his father had the other part also hidden somewhere. Without the special cauldron and the entire parchment, the Mega magic couldn't be activated. And he would also have to bring his parents up to date with everything going on. Even if he didn't really need their permissions anymore in the first place, they deserved to know.

There was an interesting bit of complex enchantment involved, but when a Witch or Wizard became of age, the enchantment made in sort that she or he were automatically considered either as an adult or an emancipated individual anywhere in the non magical world's bureaucracy. The only variable into the enchantment was to deal with the various age of majority varying from country to country and renewing it at each generation. It was that particular enchantment's work that made Harry able to deal by himself with anything Kuoh Academy's staff would usually send his parents' way.

It was effectively also that very same enchantment's work that was keeping Sona and her Peerage from making a phone call directly to his parents to report to them his many infractions to the school rules. Rather practical isn't it?

Coming back from his introspection, he then said

"Okay, well I'll have to talk with my parents first to bring them up to speed. While in their eyes I am an adult who has already left the familial nest so to speak, they deserve to know that I plan on getting involved in a civil marriage with my girlfriend's best friend with said girlfriend's blessings and that we will seriously try to establish a triad. I talked to them about Akeno on the phone and during my last visit, but that's about it. When they'll be brought up to speed, they should give their permission to my sisters to cast the spell we need.

I might have to convince the girls, but usually they are rather easily bribed in my way of thinking when it concern spells casting."

Seeing their curious looks, he then added

"The Old Magic they are playing with requires two persons to recite the formula out loud in tandem to cast a spell. It's also very tricky since if you take the shortcut to cast faster, the drain on your magical reserves is way more severe than if you took the long way. The girls are notorious troublemakers and one day, they decided to try the magic without any adult supervision, which is against the rules our parents put in place. They were very lucky that I found them in time to give the artifact the magic it required in payment for the miscasting or else my sisters would have been either brought in a state of extreme magical exhaustion or maybe even died from over exhaustion!

Needless to say, they were punished severely for their idiocy and spanked until their arses were redder than a boiling lobster and throbbing in pain. To rub salt in the wound so to speak, what was needed to activate the artifact was confiscated from them. Old artifacts like that can be tricky to use but when you take the necessary precautions and follow the approved procedure, everything tend to go smoothly."

That evening, Rias stayed for supper with the couple before going back to the Club room via Magic Circle since she had paperwork to fill out and a chess game planned beforehand with Sona. But not before being given a satchel full of Harry's magical school books so she could look in what was Wizarding magic and selecting the spells she would like to learn. Of course, Harry also had to add her to the Wards protecting his flat before she left so she could come back with her Magic circle if she wanted to.

It would have to do until he could swing by the local Locksmith shop to have them make a copy of the flat's key for her personal use. Well, make it two copies of the key, since Akeno was often over. The sheer idea of having people not keyed in coming in without calling ahead, like Grayfia or even her brother were prompt to do per example, being forcefully redirected far away from their destination to some other random location around the globe and then forgot where they had wanted to go in the first place, had Rias in stitches of laughter.

Apparently, Yuuto had made the very same mistake recently by not calling ahead beforehand (Harry had given everyone in the **ORC** his cell phone and home phone numbers just in case they needed to contact him for a reason or another.) so Harry hadn't lowered the Wards when his sparring partner tried to teleport in. So the bishounen had appeared in the men's room of a bar where many armed members of different factions were frequenting and where there were often many fusillades, somewhere in a lawless city of Thailand. The city was called Roanapur if his memory was right.

Poor Yuuto, it took him a few hours before he managed to make his way back to his own flat since he was relentlessly pursued by a woman called Revy two Hands that he had somehow offended. Needless to say, the Knight didn't repeat the same mistake twice.

The next day was a school day, but something weird happened and for once, Harry wasn't the source of it. The weirdness came from a serious and rather introspective Issei who asked to talk to Harry in private during lunch time. Once they were in the deserted maths classroom and the Wizard had it spelled with heavy duty silencing and privacy charms, he then asked his sort of friend

"All right Issei. We're alone and nobody can overhear us. What do you need?"

The younger boy was clearly uncomfortable, but showing that his level of maturity was getting much better, he then took his courage in both hands and asked, his face a bit red

"Hum…Do you know where I could take Asia-chan on a romantic dinner Date Harry-san? We had many Dates since our little holiday in Tokyo and well, Asia said yesterday after a very intense make-out session that she feels ready for us to make love and would like to do it this week-end. But before that, I really wanted to give her a good time. I don't want to just shove her on the bed, strip her naked and then bang, take her virginity! Asia-chan deserve much better than that!

My dad was no help at all when I asked for his help. He kept crying in a really creepy way that I was becoming a real man and my mother only said she had two rules that we have to obey and then she didn't want to talk anymore about that subject. That is not doing it in the master bedroom and to always use protection. I can sort of understand where she's coming from with those rules… So, well…you're the only one with experience that I know that wouldn't just brush me off. So I thought I could ask you about it in private. "

Harry was felling very flummoxed at this moment. Since when did he become the expert to see for things like that? He never boasted to anyone about his intimate knowledge of the female anatomy, that wasn't his type. Akeno wasn't his first girlfriend, well she was his first really serious one but he wasn't a virgin when they first slept together. Deciding to at least do his part so Asia would have the most pleasant possible time for her loss of innocence, he said

"There's an Italian restaurant not too far from the mall, you could always take her there and the price range would be well within your budget. Asia is from Italy, so she might be happy to have a traditional meal from her origin country after so long. Don't forget to compliment her honestly and not about her assets, well not before you are both in the bedroom. If you're not ready yet to go all the way, tell her about it. There's no shame in it. Actual intercourse is a big step to take in any relationship. As for the more intimate part of the evening, I'll caution you to buy yourself a couple packs of condoms.

Devils may have low birthrates, but you can never be too careful. You don't want to become a father before graduating High School do you? Don't forget Issei, a girl's first time is not easy no matter the species. So you should try your hardest to give her as much pleasure as you can _**before**_ you deflower her, because tearing her virginity _**will**_ hurt her. Also try to not finish too soon will you? I mean, if you can't continue and she's still in the mood for more, you just ruined the whole evening.

My personal advice would be to take care of "business" a few hours before the intimate part of the evening, so at least you'll have some staying power. Don't forget to shower before the Date and to put some aftershave! If you smell bad, it will kill the mood so fast it won't even be funny. Also forget the porn movies you saw, it would set the expectations way too high for a couple of beginners. There's no right technique, sincerely do what you both feel is right. It will be awkward and messy the first few times but trust me on this pal; it will get better with practice.

If Asia can heal herself with Twilight Healingafter you are done, then it will remove the inevitable soreness from her intimate parts that'll come after the act. And the most important thing, _**do not**_ boast to your friends about your nightly activities! Asia is already shy enough as it is, there's no need to add more oil in the fire. "

Once Harry was done, Issei was rather pensive. While there was always some sort of friction between the two of them, they both made the effort to keep a cordial relationship. Harry wasn't the type to misguide him for the hell of it, at least not on that subject. Asia was like everyone's little sister and even the older boy was very fond of the ex-nun turned Devil.

So everything said about how to act in a proper Date where he wouldn't be speared by a Fallen Angel chick and how to treat his partner during their incoming intimacy was valid. After thanking his upperclassman, they both took off to their respective destination after Harry took down the spells on the classroom.

The rest of the week passed normally for everyone. Well, except for Sona, since she was once again on the war path. The boys of the **ORC** and Harry had broken again in the Student council Room to put the merry hell in there as a male bonding activity. Since they had the idea spontaneously at one in the morning after being bored out of their skulls and the girls had refused to do an improvised fashion show by striping into their underwear, the idea of pissing off the Sitri Heiress was very appealing at the time. They even managed to rope in Gasper by bribing him with two cases of fresh Blood pops and a brown paper bag with holes for the eyes and nose to hide his face.

The agoraphobic transvestite half vampire was not very happy to be out and about, but Yuuto assured him that it would be fun and that no one else was there. The pranks were rather juvenile, but funny all the same. They swapped every document from every desks belonging to Sona's Peerage with those from another desk at random. Issei even managed to one-up Saji by putting in his things a copy of Matsuda's and Motohama's Peeping schedule for the next week, where his female co-workers _**would**_ see it.

The best thing tough was that Harry had somehow manage to con (Read put a compulsion charm on the guy.) a random male student to go buy some Gay porn magazines and the guy managed to slip it without getting caught in Sona's desk on his own while still under the compulsion effects!

The Student council's President was understandingly very livid at the discovery of the magazines and the new break-in, but the boys had been very thorough in cleaning up after themselves. Gasper had used his Sacred Gear to freeze the surveillance cameras around and inside the Student council room so they wouldn't be caught red handed and Harry had made sure to not leave any magical traces behind after shutting down the monitoring charms. So the Sitri Heiress could suspect them all she wanted, she had absolutely _**no evidence**_ that it was them.

And the guys had sworn together a Brotherhood Oath to not report each other's and to not talk about it with any outsiders, just in case. And to make Sona turn her wrath on somebody else, after warning Issei beforehand to stay very far away from the Gym lockers to have a rock solid alibi, Harry had once again bewitched two third of the Perverted Trio into stealing her regular clothes while she was in gym class. But this time they had gotten caught red handed while sniffing her bra. Needless to say, the retribution on both of them was very brutal. It was almost **Brütal Legend**!

Friday evening was finally there and Harry just learned where Rias was living. At first he had though that she had her own apartment somewhere in town or that she was living with Akeno somewhere on the Kuoh Shrine's Grounds (They were more often at his flat than at her Shrine since he was living closer to the school and thus they could afford to have sex in the shower in the morning without being almost late to class.) but no, she was actually living on the school campus full time! He knew already that she had a room off the side of the Club room, but he hadn't known that she was living there full time!

But back on the Date, he had told her to dress nicely, but with something that she could move freely in it. Harry had put on dark blue jeans, black dress shoes he had borrowed from his father and resized magically and a dark blue shirt, leaving the last button open and letting the collar unbuttoned. When he met Rias in the parking lot, he was already surprised to see her outside of her school uniform. Seriously, she was wearing it almost exclusively! When she was not parading in her underwear or less (Thus giving every straight male present a fantastic show, not that Harry was complaining.), she was in her uniform except when they were on outings outside the town!

Tonight, Rias was wearing a light pink dress with a deep red ribbon as a belt and a deep red scarf tied just below her collar bone, the broader side of the scarf resting on her back, hidden behind the cascade of her long red hair that she had tied at the middle with a white ribbon. The dress was falling just short of her calves; she had also matching socks with flat black shoes that tied in the middle of the foot with a black strip of leather and a golden colored buckle. In resume, she was totally stunning! Rias was the type of girl whose beauty didn't need any makeup to be flaunted. It was just there.

Maybe it was her Devil nature? Harry didn't know and also didn't particularly care at the moment. When both were done ogling the other, Harry gave her his crooked smile and after offering his arm, he said

"You're very beautiful tonight, Rias. Shall we get going?"

The young woman blushed prettily, but nodded and took the offered arm. It was proof of her giddiness that she didn't try to garner a reaction from him by pressing her ample chest against his arm. Once at the car, as the example of the perfect gentleman, he opened the passenger door for her and closed it once she was seated. Once seated on the driver's side, he did not turn on the car immediately. He surprised his Date by snapping his fingers and in a small flash of green Dragon fire, a velvet rectangular box appeared from seemingly nowhere!

It was too big for containing only a ring, so Rias was rather curious. Akeno had gotten flowers for her first Date. Was Harry keeping the trend to give a gift on the first Date? It seemed to be the case, since he then said to her

"I got you a little something. I wish to build a better relationship with you. But you and Akeno are two different persons, so I thought about another gift. Here."

He finished by opening the box. Inside, resting on a cushion was a thin silver chain with a small pendant charm made of diamond, her birthstone, in the form of a lightning bolt. Obvious at the awe of receiving what was likely a very expensive gift, he kept going

"I poured into the charm as much defensive magic as I could. While I know that nothing can survive direct contact with your Power of Destruction, you still take some time to charge it for big attacks which can be really hazardous in battle. So with that around your neck, you'll be shielded from about anything short of an Unforgivable Curse."

Coming back to herself, Rias had a very hard time to not pounce on the young man and kiss him silly in the parking lot! While she was not usually vain, as a girl she liked beautiful things like that and it was a very thoughtful gift. So, to resist the temptation to jump him right there, she turned around and lifted her long crimson hair thus baring her delicious looking neck and asked

"Oh it's so beautiful! I love it, thank you so much! Would you please put it on for me?"

Harry's only answer was a noise of agreement and doing as asked. Once the chain was hanging around her neck, she shivered and a pool of liquid heat and desire blossomed in her lower abdomen when she hear him speak lowly in her ear

"You have delicious looking skin, Rias. It's all I can do to keep myself in check and not sneak in a taste."

When the chain was locked, the pendant part disappeared inside her dress, fitting snugly between her bosoms. With her sensitivity to arcane energies, she could feel already the warm sensation of Harry's powerful magic around her, like one of his hugs and it led her to let out a pleased sigh. His power felt so warm, so protective! Very caring and also alluring and extremely powerful! She had often heard how there was a few exceptional individuals for each generation, whom surpassed every limits set by their predecessors. Harry was most likely one of those exceptional people in this generation.

Even the oldest beings she met often in the Underworld didn't exude the same feelings. Some were more powerful than her future beau of course, but they had centuries on him to hone their skills. It was to be expected really. But nobody had made her feel like she was feeling right now.

They then fastened their seat belts; Harry started the car and left the parking lot. Rias was observing the passing scenery with attention. For all her knowledge of the Human world, it was her first time aboard a simple car. When her family wanted to travel rapidly without magic, they usually took the limousine with a servant acting as the driver, so it was her first time seating on the passenger seat of a regular car. The ride was interesting though. Then after they stopped at a red light, Harry asked her out loud

"Rias, I was wondering about something. Why are you living all alone in the old school building? I mean, I already guessed that you had a budget to respect and everything in exchange of living outside of your parents' house. But Akeno has a whole Shinto Shrine to herself, there's more than enough room for you too there. I mean, I can understand that Koneko would like her solitude, what with her aloofness and all; and rooming with Yuuto would be rather awkward, considering his sword fetish. I swear that the guy masturbates himself to the picture of a sword with woman's underwear hanging from the pommel! But it seems to me that you only wanted a special place to yourself where you could indulge into your nudist habits."

The last bit of phrase was said with a teasing tone and Rias was quick to punch him in the arm, not too hard since he was currently driving, but hard enough to make her displeasure known. She answered with false indignation

"I do not have nudist habits! I just like to shower often and I always forgot to take fresh clothes with me! I never heard you complain when I prance around naked as you said, mister! I can _**feel**_ your intense gaze on my body each time I do that, Potter!"

Harry bantered back, feeling playful

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror recently, Gremory? Rias, you're a total bombshell of a babe! Of _**course**_ I'm going to ogle you at the first chance I can get! Especially when you walk around naked or only partially dressed! I'm a straight man, so I love what I can see! But you still haven't answered my question. Why are you living all alone when shacking up with a roommate would be more effective, cost wise?"

Rias hadn't really an answer for that one. Everyone had wanted a bit of independence once free from her mother's Rule, so her Family had arranged everything and she just decided to stay there, since her personal effects were already in the building. Once she explained that to her Date, he then offered

"I would really like it if you would come rooming with me. I admit that I feel lonely sometimes. As much as I love Akeno, she is not ready to let her Shrine go and I really like my flat, so there's an impasse for the moment. So we kind of divide our time between the two places, but we also take a few days off from each others, you know, to not get on each others' nerves too much and everything.

Twinky only come around for the housework and the cooking of the meals. And in my apartment, at least you would gain a break from school. I don't know how you're still not sick of that place. The campus and the buildings are beautiful but come Friday afternoon, I'm sick and tired of the place and I just can't wait to leave."

Rias' answer was a simple

"I'll think about it, no promise though."

Harry answered with a shrug of his shoulders, still driving

"Fair enough; my offer still stands though. Tell you what, if you prance around naked even more often, I'll even help you pack your things and help you move in."

She laughed a bit and answered with a twinkle in her turquoise eyes and a teasing voice

"You really like to see me walk around naked huh?"

His answer was this

"Well, Duh! If I wasn't so sure that you and the others girls of the Club would castrate me if I even tried, I would have taken naked shots of you months ago for my private collection! "

Her only answer to this was a rather devilish smirk and a

"We will see..."

In a teasing sing song voice.

She was feeling a bit daring. Maybe if he played his cards right she would give him a private show? Who knows? Soon enough, they arrived at a rather nice restaurant. It was build in an American style and with the sign in English. "Applebee's" was the name and if she wasn't mistaken, it was a chain restaurant whose origins came from somewhere in the United States of America. Well, she never went to one before and while it was not Japanese, she liked the novelty all the same.

They were quickly seated and all talk of her walking around naked was indefinitely postponed. After all, when you are alone in a car, you can say whatever you wanted, but in a restaurant full of people? It wasn't encouraged even if there was something called common courtesy that incited you to ignore the other patrons unless they were making a scene. Both young adults perused the menu once they were sat in a booth before settling on a pizza big enough for both of them with all dressed for toppings.

Rias hadn't much experience with the meal, since it wasn't the sort of things that Grayfia allowed the family's Chefs to cook and her excursions into New Lilith and towns controlled by her family hadn't permitted her to really sample the different cooking. When she wasn't trying to ditch her escort, she was being shepherded from one location to another. Waiting for their meals, they kept talking of everything and nothing, the subjects ranging from Harry's unsuccessful attempts to organize a heroic expedition to go vanquish the Evil God of Algebra (*snorts*) from Rias' new additions in her games collection.

By non verbal agreement, they kept away from sensitive topics, like their plan to slip the leash tethered on her and why his family is so close to the Norse Pantheon. The discussion stopped when the waitress assigned to their table brought the pizza like she had done beforehand with their drinks. Once they were served, they both thanked her and once more alone, they dug in. Well, Harry did, Rias clapped her hands together and said in Japanese

"Itadakimasu!"

Before she started digging in at her turn in her meal. Harry raised an eyebrow at that, before shrugging and deciding it was unimportant. Once they ate their fill, the young man asked her

"Do you want some dessert or would you rather that we take a little digestive walk before we go dancing?"

The redhead thought it over for a few seconds then opted for the walk. Once done, they left and Harry paid for their meals over Rias' protests since she had already started to dig in her handbag for her wallet. He silenced her by saying

"I was the one who asked you for a Date; it is thus my responsibility to pay. It's not like we ate at a very luxurious restaurant. I have more than enough money to pay for it. Let yourself be pampered a bit."

Once done, they did walk around a bit in a comfortable silence, his arm locked around hers, admiring the nocturnal sights. Things were rather peaceful around here. The damages Sirzechs' faulty casted Wards had done to the local Human population were now only a bad memory since it was totally reversed. Wanting to know more about the fallout of the incident if only by sheer curiosity, he asked

"Hey Rias, I was wondering if you had any news about your brother? I mean, your mom didn't look very happy at his botched job on the Wards and I was kind of hoping that she would have torn him a new one. Seriously, I keep expecting the man to barge in with guns blazing, with how his personality seems to be when you are concerned."

It didn't take long for the redhead to smirk in a rather devilish manner and to answer after a small laugh

"Oh, it gets better. Sirzechs had effectively learned how to tune out our mother years ago, but she is very devious and thus decided to tell Millicas what happened. Millicas happen to be Nii-sama's son, my nephew and her grandson. As a good boy, the kid was very prompt to tell _**all about it**_ to his mother. My brother is formidable, but his wife terrifies him when she turns her ire on him. He is currently in the dog house as the saying goes. Needless to say, he will work to take his magic back up to snuff, but with all his duties and obligations to his title, people and family, he's thus quite busy so he shouldn't bother us for quite some time."

They both shared a laugh at that. Harry had nothing personal against the man. If they had met earlier, he would have effectively called him on his poor casting but he was not the type of guy to rub salt on a wound. The man was already on his mother, younger sister and wife's shit lists. In Harry's mind, that was quite enough. No need to make him more miserable than he surely already was. They kept walking a bit and then Harry shared what news he had from other corners of the Supernatural world. Or more precisely what a certain fanged pain in the ass he knew was doing.

"You're kidding!"

Rias exclaimed herself, trying but failing to not laugh out loud at what her Date just told her.

"I kid you not Rias! The Wizard Marshall found a way to infiltrate Heaven and now he is trolling the Angels since many if not most have a stick up their asses! The guy somehow combined Wizarding magic, Magecraft and one of the Five True Magics to find his way past the Heavenly Gates to start his new campaign of terror! He was about to just give up his solo tentative and ask help from Asgard in borrowing the Bifrost when he made the discovery on how to get there.

I swear I could hear his cackles and the Angels' cries of horror from all the way down here! I'm willing to bet that Michael is currently banging his head on a hard surface since the Old Man of the Jewels is a veritable cockroach, about as immortal as one and extremely hard to get rid of!"

They laughed for a while and after calming themselves, they decided it was time to head back to the car so they could get to the main event of the Date, which was the dancing. Harry did take them to the same club he had taken Akeno, but it was the best place in town. Rias had the same reaction that her Queen had in seeing the Bouncer. It was like seeing the human version of Sairaorg Bael or his long lost twin! Since it was quite warmer than when he had taken Akeno on their first date, neither had worn a vest, so they bypassed the cloak room entirely once they were admitted inside.

Once seated at a table and with non-alcoholic drinks in hand (He was the designed driver after all.) they took in the ambience. For Rias, it was very new, since her Heiress status had her frequenting mostly elite and/or luxurious places in the Underworld. So frequenting middle classes establishments had for effect of making her feel like any other girl. Usually a girl likes that a man wooing her make her feel special, but in Rias' case, the fact of treating her like a regular person was making her feel special. It was quite the irony no?

Harry did take Rias for a spin on multiple songs on the dance floor. But her favourite one was the one titled as " **Footloose** ".

 **Ooooh-oh-oh  
Ooooh-oh-oh  
Yeah  
Ooooh-oh-oh  
Ooooo-oh-oh  
Ooooo-oh-oh**

 **I Been working so hard  
I'm punching my card  
Eight hours for what  
Oh, tell me what I got  
I get this feeling  
Times just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town**

 **Tonight I gotta cut loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**

 **You're playing so cool  
Obeying every rule  
Deep way down in your heart  
You're burning yearning for some  
Somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try  
You'll get by if you'd only**

 **Cut loose, footloose  
Kick off the Sunday shoes  
Oo-wee Marie, shake it, shake it for me  
Woah, Milo, come on, come on let's go  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose.**

 **Ooooh-oh-oh  
(Cut footloose)  
Ooooh-oh-oh  
(Cut footloose)  
Ooooh-oh-oh  
(Cut footloose)  
Oooooooooh**

 **We've got to turn you around  
And put your feet on the ground  
Now take a hold of your soul**

 **I'm turning it loose**

 **Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose  
(Footloose) footloose**

 **Kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut  
Everybody cut, everybody cut  
Everybody cut, everybody cut**

 **(Everybody) everybody cut footloose!**

While no one between them really knew the right steps, they had great fun. At one time, Harry even made her spin on a three hundred and sixty degrees! After such an eventful song, she felt the need to refresh herself somewhat and if she did not splash some cold water on her face quickly, she might do things that she would regret later on! After excusing herself, Rias made her way to the ladies' room and when she saw herself in the mirror, she immediately recognized the signs of her budding arousal.

She was flushed; the liquid heat she felt in her abdomen was making her work overtime to not rub her thighs together and there was no deceiving herself, she was effectively hot and bothered! The Gremory Heiress was quick to splash some cold water on her face and in a way reminiscing of Akeno, she said to herself

"Calm yourself, Rias girlfriend. You _**do not**_ sleep with a man on the first Date. You have better control than this. Yes, he's hot. Yes, he's very interested. The subtle looks in your cleavage when he thinks you're not paying attention are proof enough. But no, he doesn't want an easy girl! Stupid hormones… Think about anything else but that. But what? His last prank on Sona and her Peerage! Oh by the Maous, it was hilarious! I had to bite the interior of my cheek to not explode with laughter! Planting Gay porn magazines in her desk while playing merry hell with all the documents filed in there! Then redirecting her rage on the two third of the Perverted Trio by making them the perfect scapegoats! It was priceless!"

After slapping a bit her cheeks and another wave of cold water, Rias felt in better control of herself. She returned to the main room and was greeted by the smiling visage of her Date. While he was not a pretty boy type like Kiba, Harry was handsome in a more roguish manner with a bit of aristocratic air on him, what with his high cheek bones. She thought that she had reasserted control of herself but the pool of liquid fire returned into her belly with a vengeance when he murmured near her ear with his crooked smile firmly in place

"So, did you manage to calm yourself a bit, my beautiful? You looked like you were either about to faint or to jump me in front of everybody, with all the blood rushing to your face."

He chuckled a bit at seeing her so easily flustered. He had great fun in teasing her. As if he was not experimented enough to know when a woman was all hot and bothered, please!

Time sure flies when you're having fun. Soon it was time to go since it was closing time or very near it, since the barmaid just sounded the Last Call from her counter. Rias and Harry both decided that it was time to leave. Once outside they headed for Harry's car, his arm warped around her waist in a possessive manner that made her feel a bit giddy and her head was resting on his shoulder. She nearly busted a gut right there when she saw him glare venomously at a passerby for daring to wolf whistle at her!

Oh, he was a tad possessive heh? Maybe a trait he had inherited from his Sacred Gear. He did tell them a while ago that he was the wielder of a strong draconic one. Soon they were inside the car and on the streets, in the direction of Kuoh Academy. Well, it was the original plan, until they were met by a Police roadblock. They were instructed by a Policeman to enter a file of multiple cars. They only had to wait for a few minutes before an Officer knocked gently on the driver's side door window.

Harry was quick to lower the window and inquired politely to the Policeman

"Yes? Is there something wrong, Officer?"

His only answer was a strict, polite and no-nonsense

"Driver licence and car registration, please."

Harry, not in the mood to get stuck with a traffic ticket and demerit points on his licence and in his records, obeyed quickly and one minute later, the required documents were in the Policeman' hands, carefully inspected with the bright light of his flashlight. Once satisfied, he was given back his papers and asked

"Did you consume any Alcoholic beverages or Drugs before taking the wheel sir?"

The answer was a

"No Officer. We're both totally clean. My friend here doesn't have a driver licence, so we both stuck to soft drinks only all evening since I'm the designated driver."

Once again, the Policeman stared at the younger man a long time, likely to see if signs of drunkenness and/or impairment were visible. But Harry had told the unvarnished truth. They were both totally clean. It seemed that the officer was debating putting him through the Breathalyser, but the young man had been polite, cooperative and hadn't exhibited any visible negative signs. Sure enough, they were guided towards the exit of the roadblock once the policeman had sent the okay by his walkie-talkie to those manning the other side. A few minutes later, they were back in the tranquil streets in direction of the Academy.

Rias was the first to break the silence by saying

"It's the first time I get held back by a Police roadblock! It's a novel experience for sure! I saw the signs around town for the anti drunk driving campaign going on but I never thought they would really do things like that here."

Harry shrugged and answered

"It's not my first time being stopped like that. There's a certain suspicion on young drivers since many of those caught driving while intoxicated are teens to young adults. In fact, it's the fourth time I'm stopped like that but each times went smoothly since I take great care to not have alcohol in my system if I have to drive. I could get by, I mean even if I'm not a full Devil, my organism filter things like that real quick. But since we have to keep the charade that we're Humans, It's better to not take any chance."

Rias nodded at that, well versed into her role as one of the "Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy." Soon enough, they were arrived at destination. Harry joked that he wanted to drive her to her door, but one flat look from her turquoise eyes made him desist. He insisted on walking her to the Old Building's front door though. Once there, she didn't give him any time to sweet talk her into something or whatever. She took him by surprise by pushing him against the closest wall by her deceptive strength and then kissed him senseless. It was as much to get it out of her system as it was a reward for giving her such a good time.

Harry wasn't inactive for long though. Quickly he reversed the roles, pressing her against the wall, claiming her lips and mouth once more. After a few more French kisses, he obtained a loud aroused moan of pleasure from her when he began to nip sensually at her neck. So, she was very sensitive there? Good to know. Things were looking like they were about to go much further, but after a quick grope of her butt, Harry seemed to regain control of himself and pulled back, panting from the lust and the lack of air after such a frenzied kissing session.

He then said with a rough and scratchy voice more to himself than anybody else

"Enough. We have to stop. But you're so fucking gorgeous though… Damn! I want more! More? No! Not on the first Date! Just a little bit more…? No. Too risky. No. Later. Yes. Later. "

Rias had put a big smile on her bruised lips during his speech. She had managed to make him loopy! She felt so damn proud of herself right now. Knowing that if she pushed further that he would likely snap and she would let him just take her right there against the door and while it would be very pleasurable on the moment, they would both regret it the next day; she made very sure to not entice him further. No it was better stop there and fan the flames of desire for later when their relationship wouldn't just be pure physical allurement. So after a quick

"Thank you for the Date, I had so much fun. Let's do it again some time. Good night."

She retreated quickly inside; leaving a still bothered and somewhat loopy Harry to clear his cobwebs outside. Way too bothered to drive back home safely, he decided to cheat. Once back in the parking lot, he cast a Stasis charm on his car before shrinking it to the size of a toy. Too scatterbrained to try to apparate without risks of splinching and not in the mood for a portkey either, he then said the four magic words.

"Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker."

Albion's answer was set on a chirpy tone and let me tell you, its sound very weird in a Dragon's voice

" **Divine Dividing Scale Mail!"**

Once the transformation was complete, the now armoured warrior took to the sky, totally obvious of the figure watching everything from the deeper shadows. Two violet eyes tracked the Sacred Gear user's form, flying away at good speed, that just used what he recognized as Wizarding magic on a simple car of all things and called upon the Balance Breaker mode of his Sacred Gear if only for a lift home. The man scratched his black goatee and said to himself

"That's the White Dragon Emperor? Well, the kid got a good taste in girls though. The Gremory chit is a real looker. He could find something better for a car though."

He couldn't believe his luck sometimes. He was just taking a stroll since he couldn't sleep, what with nightmares and bad memories mixing together and lo and behold, he stumbled upon two teens kissing rather heatedly and then leaving after managing to not rut each other's where everyone could see them. So Sirzechs' little sister was seeing a Wizard heh? That development would be interesting to keep an eye on. Knowing that nothing else was bound to happen around here, the man just slunk back from where he came from. He would likely find himself something to do in town.

Harry arrived at his home a few minutes after leaving the parking lot of the Academy. The Scale Mail started to undo itself piece by piece during the landing; the wings were the last thing to go, vanishing as soon as he was safely on the ground. With a few waves of his ringed hand and a now better concentration, he brought down the Wards around his flat and entered through the garage, where he put down the miniaturized car on its spot and took down the spells he had put on it, letting it take back its original shape.

Locking the doors of the car and the garage door, he let himself in the flat through the side door. He then put the Wards back up and started undressing himself while moving as he progressed further inside, letting his clothing fall to the ground, not bothering to pick them up.

Twinky would likely take care of them way before he awoke tomorrow. Once he was only left in his boxers, he entered his bedroom and was about to just let himself fall on the bed when he saw the shape of his girlfriend, sleeping soundly on her side of the bed. With more delicacy than usual, he slipped inside the covers and as soon as she felt his presence, she snuggled on his side without waking. Harry was quick to hug her against him; he so loved feeling her naked body snuggled against his. He even put a soft kiss on her forehead, before answering Morpheus' call to fall into his Realm. Tonight had been a good night.

A few days later, Rias, Akeno and Harry were at the latter's parents' house in Kyoto during a free afternoon. James had flippantly given his accord to Harry's plan, proud that his son was scoring "two hot babes at once". That particular answer earned him a look from his wife that meant he would be in for a very unpleasant and quite long dry spell if he didn't shut up. Wisely, James did shut up, but pouted at the teens' snickering. Sirius wasn't here though; he had to go back to Britain as Lord Black since a few of his family members he didn't outright hate and hated him in return had asked for an audience.

Remus was there though, but he was smart enough to keep quiet. Azalea and Leilany were quite taken by the differences between Rias and Akeno. What with the former looking like someone coming from Northern Europe and the latter like a more voluptuous Japanese woman. After Rias made her Sales pitch, so to speak, explaining her situation in detail, Lily did give her accord. She wanted them for supper sometime next week though, to properly grill them and to embarrass her big boy. Not that she told him that though.

With the formalities out of the way, Azalea and Leilany were all excited to be permitted to cast a spell on somebody else than the usual nuisances in Yasaka's Court once in a while. James and Lily did give them back their parts of the magic parchment and everybody then adjourned to the basement. It was looking like a regular potion lab, but in a protected corner sat a piano and a multitude of various musical instruments. When asked why they were there by Rias, Lily answered

"It's for the ambience and the motivation, dear. Casting a spell with the Wunschpunsch is one of our family activities. So while the girls play the Witches of old, we give them good background music to help them make the spell casting more memorable. Hold yourself ready; when it will be time for you to put the ingredients in the potion, you will have to put all the objects you have collected quickly in the cauldron then take a few steps back to not interfere with the spell casting."

Rias nodded and stayed nearer the cauldron while everyone else went near the walls, except Lily who took place on the piano bench. She started to do some warm ups and then when she was ready, she nodded to her daughters and said

"Let's go, my darlings! It's time for a little Mega Magic!"

The younger girls worked together like a well oiled machine, filling the cauldron with water while making sure to not spill anything, then starting a flame under said cauldron with a small ball of fire shooting from Leilany's hand. The twins' powers had evolved recently. Azalea had the stronger aerokinesis between the two of them while Leilany had the stronger pyrokinesis. With a nod to their mother who then started to play a catching little ditty and the rest of the instruments waking up and starting to play themselves, it was time to start.

In their left hand, they held their parts of the parchment and said together in an perfect duo with a big Prankster grin on their pretty faces

" **Time for a little** **Mega Magic** **!"**

At that phrase, the fire burning at the base of the cauldron grew hotter and the water in the cauldron approached instantly the point of ebullition. With the next phrase, the water turned from clear to a sickly green colour and smoke started to billow out of the cauldron.

" **Harm and pest! Disaster and curse! The** **Wunschpunsch** **magic will make it worse! "**

By then, the girls had started walking around the cauldron in a circle and then they took back the incantation

" **By the power hail and healthy of an earthquake on a roll, prove these parts be part and party are one and only scroll. Formula of deepest night, if it's you then shows your might! Join what was torn asunder by the power of flames and thunder! "**

As they kept chanting, the smoke escaping the cauldron had noticeably thickened, to the point of being no longer transparent. Then their next act confused both Akeno and Rias. They threw their parts of the parchment into the smoke column, but instead of falling into the mixture, it floated in the air, staying into the column of smoke where they had been thrown! It was a magic that defied both Rias and Akeno's combined mystical knowledge.

" **Ready, set,** **Wunschpunsch** **!"**

The two parts of the parchment still defied the laws of gravity and were then taken along the column of smoke higher in the air, before bright green bolts of magical electricity appeared from the rips and fused the two parts into one once more with the sound of a very loud thunderclap! Even weirder, the parchment went horizontal while still in the air and started to rotate at very high speed in a clockwise direction. Then the smoke started coalescing around the rotating parchment, creating a cloud and from the said cloud, with another loud thunderclap, a bright ray of sickly green light travelled into the brew, turning it into a shade darker.

Having received the signal, Rias stepped forward with her small box containing her father's personal effects and at the instruction of the Twins; she put everything in the cauldron, except the box. Once done, she was asked to get back and the younger girls came back with two long white stirrer rods, but before starting to stir, they said together in one voice

" **Oh potent bowl of omnipotent potion, now hear our wish and grant us a solution!"**

While still stirring, they started to formulate the spell they wished to cast. Rias could see the items she had put into the brew started to dissolve and soon, they were no longer visible, even with her enhanced eyesight.

" **Confuse Lord Zeoticus Gremory into giving his full signature and to make it valid and binding into the Human World! Make in sort that he doesn't question what he sign for twenty four hours! Once the delay over, make him come back to normal without any memories and doubts about freeing Rias Gremory from her marriage contract!"**

The spell couldn't be clearer than that. Once Rias' father gave his signature, it was child play to copy and paste it on all the required documents with regular magic. Twenty four hours was more than enough to get an appointment at the closest Courthouse. Now, it was time to finish the spell.

" **Now we say it in reverse to make our curse a whole lot worse!"**

" **Contract marriage her from Gremory Rias freeing about doubts and memories any without normal to back come him make, over delay the once! Hours four twenty for sign he what question doesn't he that sort in make. World Human the into binding and valid it make to and signature full his giving into Gremory Zeoticus Lord confuse. "**

As the formula was spoken in reverse, the parchment stopped spinning into a clockwise direction only to start back into the counter clockwise direction at the same high speed than before. The smoke was now billowing back into the cauldron, making it boiling even more with even larger bubbles! When the last of the smoke trail was inside the cauldron, the potion exploded violently into many bolts and arcs of sickly green lightning, exiting the Potions lab at incredible speed at the same time the very catchy ditty Lily and the enchanted instruments were playing ended! What timing!

Harry's paramours then understood why such magic was dangerous by observing the state of his younger sisters. Before the spell was cast, Leilany and Azalea were full of energy, almost like squirrels on coffee! Now, they were panting hard and had some difficulty staying upright. It was Harry who said

"If they are that tired after a spell, it means that the recipient of it is very far away. The Mega Magic must be travelling the various Dimensions right now and will hit at any moment. We have now seven hours to go before the spell becomes permanent. Since it's a one-hit spell, we don't have to cancel it, but we usually do it anyway to remove any traces in case of an investigation."

To validate Harry's claim, an old cuckoo clock appeared out of nowhere, hanging on the near left wall, the needles turning very quickly for about one minute to only stop both on the number seven and for the wooden cuckoo to cry seven times before falling silent. Once done, Harry told them

"It's your turn now Rias. You should get a move on; you are on the clock now. You have now seven hours to go back to your house in the Underworld, get your dad's signature and then come back. Here's the documents to make him sign. Good luck."

He finished with a peck on her lips.

With Sona's help on the sly, they had forged a few convincing permission slips for a fake school trip. Rias only had to make her father sign it and then come back. Once she would be back, they could transfer the signature on the real and necessary document(s) already gathered. With a quick application of her Magic Circle after obtaining permission to teleport from the Potions lab, Rias was gone and Akeno followed her. These two were always together during Rias' visits in the Underworld. Not having the black haired young woman following her would raise too much questions that she was not in measure to answer.

Back in the Underworld, Lord Zeoticus Gremory was suddenly hit by a few green bolts of lightning after entering his Office. It did no damage other than a mild shock, only leaving him a bit confused. But he brushed it away as unimportant, since there was no one with him and the lightning had disappeared without traces. Maybe it was Millicas trying his hands at prank spells? He had much work to do, so the redheaded man sat himself on his comfy chair behind his desk and got to work after chasing those bothering thoughts away.

Rias was now on the clock. She had to do her part in casting off the chains of the marriage contract holding her. Would she be successful in all her endeavours or would she fail? The bets were now on!


	9. Chapter 8

**Sacred Magic; Wizards and Dragons**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Author's Notes:** _Well, here we are at chapter 8. I wasn't certain on which story I would work next to tell you the truth. The desire to write took me back the other day, but contrary to usual, I wasn't taken by the desire to write for a particular fandom. So I just decided to go with a whim and now I'm writing for this one. This chapter will take back exactly where the last left us. After all, getting Lord Gremory's signature is the linchpin of the plan for Rias' freedom, so I'm not about to bypass it._

 _Well, usually I have more to say, but this time I'm drawing a blank. Let's just go to the stats corner then. We now have_ _ **256**_ _Reviews,_ _ **1 440**_ _Followers,_ _ **1 259**_ _Favourites, another record shattering_ _ **31**_ _C2 Communities! And_ _ **113 381**_ _Views! Wow! This story is the most popular among all my works! Thank you so very much everyone for your patronage! Well now it's time for the curtain's rise!_

 **Last Edit: May 31 2017.**

Rias' Magic circle deposited Akeno and she into the room set aside for magical transportation into the Gremory Mansion. Both young women took big fortifying breaths before assuming their poker faces. While Rias' father was assured to be under the effect of the spell, there was always Murphy's Law to take into consideration. Akeno was now into her "Queen" persona, staying a step behind and to the right of her King. But while the Himejima was usually silent and only intervened when prompted or felt it was necessary in that persona, she was still able to help.

"Buchou, what about the Notice-Me-Not Wizarding spell? It would make us less visible in the hallways and less likely to be approached by the servants or anyone else who doesn't have business with us."

The redhead nodded. It was one of the few spells she had recently gotten the hang of. While the power output needed for Human magic was generally less than what she was expecting, Rias very lack of Human nature worked against her somewhat. Those spells had been crafted for and by Humanity and those hybrids with part of their blood if she could hazard a guess. So she, being a pureblood Devil thus not having a drop of human blood in her veins, had her having difficulties to use it correctly.

The magic felt rather _off_ for lack of a better term and she had a hard time to not go with her instinct to form a magic circle beforehand when she tried it last. But now, with Harry's gift, maybe she could use the power he had poured into it as fuel for the casting? Shaking her head, Rias finally decided against it. The charm was meant to shield her when she was vulnerable while charging up her Power of Destruction,not to be used as a magical energy reservoir.

And frankly, she was already hooked on the presence it gave off. It felt exactly like Harry's hugs and it was incredibly warm and reassuring. Taking a breath, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princesscalled all of her mental fortitude and with a quick few whispered words in Latin, she casted the spell over herself and Akeno. Both were rather accomplished in magic, being magician type fighters, so they had no problem to recognize that the spell was successful.

Both young women put their game faces on and then entered the main part of the Mansion. The Lord's Study was not too far from the Teleportation Room, since it wouldn't do to make guests and business partners walk all over the mansion for a simple meeting. Since she was so nervous, Rias had to give her permission slip to Akeno, by fear of destroying it accidentally, thus setting themselves back or even forcing them to abandon this plan. The Queenof her Peerage was quick to put it with her own permission slip. After all, since she was Rias' Servant, she was still technically a ward of the Gremory Clan until her majority in the Human World.

Thus she would also need the signature of Lord Gremory to keep the charade going of a school trip in the near future. It was their lives on the line; they had a good reason to be nervous! Rias would not let that lewd Kentucky Fried Chicken touch her cute little Servants or her! The human spell was very effective, seeing that they had come across quite a few servants since they had left their point of arrival. But none stopped to fuss about the young mistress and her friend being back without prior warning.

Finally, about what felt hours but in reality were only a couple of minutes, they were in front of the Study's door. Both young women could feel the familiar energy signature of Rias' father and by the calm eddies that they could feel, he was relaxed and in a good mood. Akeno put a hand on Rias' shoulder and squeezed it with affection. The redhead was quick to return a smile while caressing the hand with one of hers. They were best friends before all, before ranks, titles and circumstances of birth.

Once they had composed themselves, the redhead cancelled the Notice-Me-Not (It wouldn't do for her father to not really look at them in this situation) and then she knocked a few times on the door.

After a short time, Zeoticus' voice was heard through the door

"Enter!"

Rias turned the door knob before pushing the door open wide enough for both young women to enter. The second they were inside, Akeno closed the door and waited.

Zeoticus was surprised; he wasn't expecting his daughters to come visit and without calling first. Not that he cared overly much though, he loved his children. Which was why it wasn't that surprising to see the man get up and walk to the girls and take both of them in his arms, hugging them with paternal affection and kissing them on the forehead. While there was a plethora of rules and laws that was forbidding him to adopt officially Akeno, it hadn't prevented his wife and him to shower the black haired violet eyed girl with the same love and attention they had given to their biological children.

"It's a good surprise to see you both today, my daughters! Had you missed your dear old dad so much that you had to come all this way for a fatherly hug?"

He said to them teasingly.

While Rias giggled a bit and rolled her eyes-her father was so much easier to deal with than her brother but he was still a goof -Akeno's eyes were becoming somewhat misty like every time she was made felt welcome in a familial way. While Venelana hadn't tried to replace Shuri, her deceased mother, in her heart, the Lady Gremory had made it clear more than once that Akeno would always be welcome in her home. Zeoticus hadn't really tried to replace Baraquiel either; the Himejima girl had done the replacement by herself.

Even if she hated her biological father for abandoning her mother and her in their time of need, as an orphaned child, she had latched on the love and affection freely given to her like a life buoy. Even if she did not call Rias' parents by their parental titles out loud, in the sanctuary of her own mind she was using them. Her steady relationship with Harry had begun to patch many holes in her heart and now she was on the swift road of recovery. Soon she would be whole again.

Back to the matter at hand, Rias answered with her now natural smile

"Silly Father. Yes, we missed you, you big goof. We missed Mother too, well until her last visit that is. In fact, Akeno and I only came for a quick visit and we also need your help for something. We would have usually come see you at your office in Kuoh Academy since its school related, but you haven't been there since last week. So we had to come home to talk to you. You see, there's a School trip coming soon and we need to have our permission slips signed. Mother is still somewhat crossed with us because of the destruction of the Wards around the town and she might refuse to sign the slips since it's for a trip to Okayama."

It was now the moment of truth. If the spell the Potter Twins had cast was indeed successful, Zeoticus would sign the "permission slips" and not ask any more questions about it. If not, the girls would have to do some very fast talking to salvage the situation. Fortunately they had been worried for nothing, the spell had indeed been cast correctly and the Lord Gremory was under its effects. There weren't many things or people that could resist a spell weaved by the Wunschpunsch, not that Rias or Akeno knew that tidbit of information though. Both girls started to breathe easier when the older man answered with an amused laugh

"Yes, Venelana was quite cross with you all when she learned that the wards had been taken down by young Mister Potter. Fortunately for you, since it was because of Sirzechs' mistake that he had to do it; she took her ire on him rather than ground all of you for the next fifty years. A new School trip huh? I guess I missed the paperwork for that. What was I thinking that day when I decided to take the Headmaster job on top of being Clan Head, I truly don't know.

Well, give me your permission slips my daughters and I'll sign them for you. I see no reason to not permit you both to go. Your grades are high enough and both your disciplinary records are spotless."

When the slips were on the desk in front of him, Zeoticus took a rather nice looking calligraphy pen, inked the tip in a nearby inkwell and then wrote his full name with a certain flourish on both slips. The girls saw the ink flash a bright blue for about a second before it went back to its inert state once he was done writing, but the older man was totally obvious at the fact that the permission slips were printed on a paper specially enchanted to work as a magical binding contract.

The flash of light was the sign that it had been officially activated. By signing his full name while in full possession of his own free will, the red-haired man had just given Rias the key to free herself permanently from Riser Phenex.

Even better, since he was of "sound mind" (The spell wouldn't leave any traces once it would worn off in a short few hours.) when he put his full signature on the magical binding contract, if the Phenex Clan wanted to make difficulties for the breach of their own contract when it would be discovered and it would be discovered sooner than later, Rias wouldn't be the one targeted by legal reprisals if Lord and Lady Phenex decided to pursue the matter.

Would you like to know what the bonus would be in this whole affair? Since her father hadn't put his title in the signature and since he hadn't put his Family Crest also, it wouldn't be the whole Clan that would be in possible deep legal problems, but only the same man who signed his daughter for a loveless marriage without consulting her about it first. Payback would be a real bitch to deal with. Not that Rias was feeling particularly bad about the situation. Her father had made his bed, now he just had to lie in it. Now, if only she could squeeze a few minutes alone with Harry to ask for a few kisses and another Date…

Back to the matter at hand, when the ink was dry, Zeoticus gave back the slips to the girls and then put his calligraphy pen away. The trio chatted amiably for a few more minutes, before Akeno spoke after making a show of looking at her watch

"Please forgive my interruption my Lord, Buchou, but we should really head back to the Human World. We both have requests waiting for us tonight. If we don't leave now, we won't have time to eat before the summons start coming."

While it was not the whole truth, it wasn't totally a lie either. It took a certain time even via Magic Circle to cross dimensions and it was possible that one or the other could be called by their customers tonight. Akeno sincerely hoped that she wouldn't be called though. It had been a week and a half since the last time she had been intimate with her boyfriend and she would really like to spend the evening and the night away making love with her Harry. It was hard sometimes balancing her school girl, Devil and love lives.

Akeno was seriously in need. Her Harry-koi was also rather grumpier than ordinary, an obvious sign that he was missing her presence by his side. While torturing the last Stray Devil to death with her lightning magic the day before yesterday had taken the edge off so to speak, it was no longer enough now that she was used to regular carnal pleasure or even just sleeping cuddled with his arm around her waist and the feel of his breath on her neck.

Back to the situation at hand, Rias and their father were in agreement. The former wanted to get out of here quickly before her luck turned around and the latter had much work to complete, much to his annoyance, since he had wanted to go fishing with Millicas. After another hug and a couple of kisses on the cheeks and foreheads, the girls saw themselves out of the Lord's study.

Once they were a few metres away from the door, Rias casted again the Notice-Me-Not and just in time, because both girls could suddenly feel Grayfia's commanding presence a few floors away. The Strongest Queen was one of the last persons they wished to meet right now. Grayfia was far too perceptive for her own good and would likely see that something was amiss very quickly and thus would not back down until the girls spilled the beans.

Lucky for them, she was most likely disciplining someone if she had let her power out like that. When it rained it poured, since now they could clearly feel the Lucifer's aura fluctuating very near where they could detect Grayfia's. Luckily for them and unluckily for him, judging from the girlish screams of horrors and pain they could suddenly hear everywhere in the Mansion, it seems that he had likely been skipping on his work _yet_ _again_ and Grayfia had tracked him down and was now disciplining him; poor guy.

When would he learn to go hide somewhere else than his family Mansion when he wanted to skip his work? The distraction was very welcomed though, since Akeno could now sense her foster mother's power flare brightly in answer to what was going on a few floors away.

Maybe she was joining the fray to punish her foolish son or she went to stop them for causing too much damage in her home? They wouldn't know since they were more inclined to get the hell out of dodge rather than go look at the show. They were on a deadline after all. The Magic Circle was just about to engulf them to their destination when a loud crashing sound was heard. Yeah, it was high time to hightail out of here. No one relatively sane wanted to be caught in the middle of a quarrel between Ultimate and Satan classes Devils.

Then it was the emptiness and the silence of the Dimensional Gap for about fifteen minutes before they appeared in the entry hall of the Potters' home. It was when the Magic Circle vanished and they felt the Wards on the house snap back in place that they both let out a relieved sigh. That was more tiring that they thought it would be. Before they could crash, they were met by James, who was holding two steaming cups in his hands, offering it to them.

Seeing their inquisitive stares, he said

"It's only hot chocolate with a finger of pepper-up potion added in it. It will give you your strength back and chase your incertitude. It's alright; it's only the adrenaline that's being currently flushed out of your system. You just went through a stressful situation after all."

Akeno gave a flat look at her father-in-law and said

"Harry-koi told me that you were an inveterate prankster. I'm not about to drink or eat anything you handled me without some sort of insurance that it's not spiked in any way, shape or form."

Rias, hearing that, gave a leer at the drinks also but asked the question that was bothering her

"Where are the others Potter-san? We weren't gone that long no?"

James answered Akeno first since she had been the first to addressed him

"Look, I like having fun just like almost anybody else. I admit that things can get rather hectic around here, but I'm not about to sour a budding relationship with one of my future daughters-in-laws with my pranks. I might tease you a bit, but the pranks spells and potions aren't meant for guests. I give you my solemn Oath that the hot chocolate only has a finger of pepper-up potion in it, nothing else."

Then he gave his attention to Rias and answered her

"Remus had a customer who called him while you were away so he answered the summons, while Lily went to put the girls to bed. Casting a Mega Magic spell all the way to the Underworld took almost all their strength. They were literally sleeping on their feet once they got their breaths back. Harry got himself roped into reading the girls a bedtime story. But with how tired they were, it's more than likely that it won't last long."

Seeing Rias' worried face, he reassured her with the same crooked grin that his son had inherited from him

"Don't you worry; my daughters will be right as rain tomorrow morning after a good night of rest and after eating a big breakfast. It's not the first time they use so much power, it's why we forcefully paced them after all. I can tell that you were both successful in your mission, what with the relieved sigh that escaped the both of you the second you were back here."

The girls took with caution the drinks offered to them and with a Shinto purification spell designed to get rid of all nasty substances cast by Akeno on both cups, just in case, they now had no fear to drink the content. They skillfully ignored James' pout while taking a gulp. While his pouting face was quite good, it was nothing on Sirzechs', so they weren't swayed in the slightest. They spoke of mundane things while waiting for Lily and Harry to come back from the girls' bedroom.

While the Potter's house was big enough to give both girls their own bedrooms even without the use of an undetectable expansion charm if they wanted it, Leilany and Azalea really liked sharing about anything they had with each other's and to save space in the room, they had a bunk bed and normally took turns of who slept on the top bed.

After about ten more minutes of idle chit chat, James, Rias and Akeno finally saw Lily and Harry emerge from the corridor leading to the bedrooms. Before any of them could ask if the girls had been successful in their endeavours, Akeno smirked in an amused fashion before showing the signed "permission slips" that were between her fingers in the same manner you could hold cards.

Excited, she said

"The spell worked perfectly! Rias' father signed the documents without even a second glance! Usually he read in detail everything before signing it, but today he totally believed our made up story on the first shot! I admit that I was rather skeptical about the whole magic potion thing with the cauldron since it looked like straight out of a fairy tale, but now any doubts that I had are long gone! That thing packs some serious power! Zeoticus Gremory is an Ultimate Class Devil and not one easy to hoodwink by any means!"

While Akeno hadn't needed the written permission since it was not her who was getting married, they had submitted a "permission slip" for her also if only to make the story more believable. And the signature could always been used for something else later on if needed. While the spell would have covered any mistakes; the more obvious they were, the easier it would be for the victim to fight against the said spell.

Not that a Wunschpunsch Mega Magic spell had ever been broken by the victim of it before, but with such old magic, strange and dangerous things could happen at the most inopportune time. It was not only because it was easier to use that wands had supplanted almost every other foci out there after all. The precision offered and the lack of possible unknown elements slipping in and messing with the casting was two other major factors for the wands' rise.

Harry's answer was a prankster grin but it was Lily who was prompt to take back the reigns.

"Okay, we now have the permission needed to proceed forward. The plan is currently working and our adversaries unaware. We have to strike while the iron is hot. Now at which Courthouse should we schedule the appointment needed for the civil marriage? One of those here in Kyoto or maybe we should schedule it to the one in Kuoh Town since it's closer to your school?

If it wouldn't put a lot of heat on her and her people for meddling into Underworld affairs went this get out, I would have suggested that we go see Yasaka. Since she is the Goddess Amaterasu's High Priestess, she can legally marry people in both the Human and Supernatural worlds. "

Rias then asked, curious

"You seem to be rather familiar with the Ruler of Kyoto's Youkai Faction for someone who lived all her life in the Human world and knew nothing of the rest of the Supernatural world. "

It was James who fielded that question after an amused snort escaped him

"Our daughters spontaneously decided one day that it would be quite fun to use the stealth they gained from playing pranks with senior pranksters to infiltrate Yasaka's palace. Since they always went in town with an emergency portkey attached to them that is tied to their vitals and will drag them back home if they are injured, we let them go around as they wish as long as they stay together. The girls must also tell one of us where they're going though and of course, come back before their curfew. They somehow managed easily their infiltration and they found the Ruler's daughter, Kunou, all alone in an inner garden.

Those three played together all day long until it was time for my kids to come home and they hadn't been caught by the guards either in sneaking in and sneaking out! They were eventually found out a few days later, when Yasaka decided to track down her kid since the halls of the palace were far too quiet for her liking. She then found the trio of pint sized troublemakers into the kitchens, trying to convince/bribe the cooks to put laxatives into some stuck up nobles' food, the little minxes!

A while after that, it was Kunou who somehow managed to sneak all the way here after ditching her guards, to pass the day with Azalea and Leilany. It continued in the same fashion for about two or three weeks even as we did our best to stop them, without much success I must add. With our kids' antics, we kind of became acquainted because we would talk for a while when we went to fetch our wayward offspring(s) from the castle or here.

Once we successfully passed Yasaka's screenings and then proved that we were both trustworthy and honest people, we kind of became the little kit's official babysitters and chaperones when she's not in the palace or when her mother has to go abroad for various reasons and can't take Kunou along. It also helped our case that we treat her like a regular little girl and not like a princess or a priceless porcelain doll. "

Rias could understand where the girl came from, having had similar circumstances while growing up. It was still somewhat funny that three prepubescent girls could outsmart the adults around them and/or give them the slip. She had managed a few times but her parents had wised up by upgrading the security and drowning her in all sorts of lessons it wasn't even funny.

After that little side story, the five went to sit at the kitchen table to hash the rest of the plan. They did took care to speak not too loudly, to not wake the exhausted twins though. After thinking seriously about it, they decided to make an appointment here in Kyoto. There were less chances of someone having any sort of authority over Rias showing up out of the blue here than in Kuoh. To keep their cover, it was decided that the eldest Potters would take care of any scheduling matters.

Once a date would be fixed, they would call Harry, who would tell Rias, naturally. Anything to make sure that neither her parents nor her brother would get a clue of what she was planning. Seriously, it was getting really tiring being told one day by her parents and/or older brother that she's now old enough to make her own decisions without them always looking over her shoulder and the next; then being told that she was way too young to make such grave decisions by herself without consulting them and getting their approval beforehand. Yes, they loved her and she loved them, but her family had to let her make her own experiences. How else was she supposed to learn and grow?

After discussing a bit longer their plans, it was time to go, since their days weren't over like Azalea and Leilany. After the formalities and the hugs and the kisses, the three young adults were now ready to leave. Rias called her Magic Circle, the Gremory Crest forming at decent speed. She was about to talk to Akeno, only to see that she was no longer at her side. She was currently in her boyfriend's arms with her own intertwined around his neck. Then Harry just twisted on his heel and both vanished in a muted displacement of air. One second they were here, the next they were gone. Just as her Magic Circle was about to take her away, she said out loud

"I really need to learn how to do that."

While Akeno and Harry managed to have several hours alone for some very much needed lovemaking, they sadly both had things to do during the evening. Akeno had contracts to fulfill and materials to study for her middle class Devil exams coming up, while Harry had _finally_ been given clearance to enter the Familiar Forest. Leilany and Azalea were deemed too young yet to obtain a Familiar. They would have to wait until their parents felt they were mature and responsible enough to take care of one. Harry would join Akeno to her Shrine when he would be done in the Familiar Forest for more cuddling time.

Issei would have accumulated enough pacts to justify a visit there, but Rias wanted to wait for Asia to catch up to her boyfriend. You could theoretically only access the forest during the full moon, so only once a month and also one group at a time.

It would also be the first time Harry would travel via Magic Circle, so he was admittedly intrigued on how it was going to work. So here he was, in the middle of the circle, scratching his head and messing even more his already naturally messy hair, waiting for the line to connect at the other end so to speak. When it was ready, a strange Magic Circle formed and it was not one from one of the Pillars Clans. It was an emerald green colour just like his eyes and his Dragon Fire and in the centre of the circle was a reversed letter "N" colored gold with a vertical line in the middle bisecting the symbol.

It was the symbol of Loki, the Norse Trickster God and The Potter Family's Divine Patron. Harry was then transported away after waving good bye to his girlfriend and future wife. How weird. Add to the fact that he was intimate with his girlfriend but not yet with the other, it was kind of ironic.

Usually he would have been met by the Familiar Master at the Forest's entrance, but Loki had used his powers to bring his nephew/descendant directly to him instead of the usual reception point. The Silvertongue was a tall and pale skinned man, about two heads taller than the half-Devil. While he was not as large and tall as many Asgardians, he was still gifted with great supernatural and superhuman strength. His shoulder length raven black hair was slicked back and left free.

Tonight the God was wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark green t-shirt moulding his muscled chest, topped with a black biker leather coat. And his feet were clad in a pair of black army boots. Loki had played a bit the geneticist during the boy's conception; making sure that Harry would be born with green eyes no matter what. He was rather bored at the time and James had somehow managed to get him with the classic whoopee cushion gag of all things all the way up to Asgard, so revenge was to be expected. The Norse God's eyes were a luminescent emerald green, the same that his descendant was born with and they were now inspecting the boy.

That kid had everything in him to be great one day. His Devil half was from the Phenex clan and what little he got from his mother's family gifts had mutated to work hand in hand with his Wizarding heritage, creating a surprisingly powerful hybrid with never before seen abilities. And that was before the boy's Devil fire mutated into Dragon fire. Add to the fact that he was born with a Longinus class Sacred Gear in his soul; this Potter couldn't be anything less than great in time.

Loki had mellowed quite a bit during the last two centuries. While he had coveted Asgard's Throne in despair of gaining Odin's approval and proving himself better than Thor, he had learned that he hadn't the right temperament to be King. During Odin's last slumber in Odinsleep, Thor, wanting to mend the bridges with his brother, had temporally stepped down as Crown Prince thus giving his younger brother his chance to rule. While Loki had done a rather good job, he had found Ruling over the Nine Realms rather fastidious, repetitive and frankly irksome.

No privacy, his every moves were nitpicked by everyone and more than once he had been forced to use the Bifrost instead of the Old Paths, since the King had to be seen. No, he was quite glad to give the Crown and Gungnir back to Odin once he awoke from his slumber. Loki was not the right man needed to rule the Nine Realms from the light. He was the one who moved from the shadows, who would take out any threats to his family with a dagger to the throat rather than an honourable duel to the death. Odin was planning to let Thor mature a bit more before stepping down for good this time.

He was tired, over three thousand years he wore the crown. Even a Chieftain God had limits. The Norse Pantheon's more particularly than the others out there since they were physical (still divine) beings of flesh and blood. Snapping out of his thoughts at the sound of a clearing throat, Loki answered with a dull tone

"Yes, Hadrian, I am quite aware of your presence. It was I who summoned you away from Midgard to this destination after all."

Harry couldn't stop the rolling of his eyes. Loki was quite the gifted speaker, hence his epithet of Silvertongue. But he could do with some "street speak" in his vocabulary to blend in better. The Norse hadn't access to the Greek and Roman Pantheons supernatural Mist, so when they came on Midgard, if they didn't want to be shipped at the nearest asylum, they had to look the part. Returning to the conversation he asked

"And why have you summoned me all the way out here, Uncle?"

The Liesmith smiled lightly and answered

"I learned that you were looking for a familiar from one of my sources. I happen to have a good idea where you could find a unique one. You see, I rescued and hid in this forest a specific being about seventy years ago. This intelligent but rather pacific creature was being hunted by an international magical team of creatures' hunters wanting to uphold the International Statute of Secrecy and probably kill him for the parts of his body. That being is part of a race that was though extinct by Humans, magicals and muggles alike, since they have always been few in numbers. They became much stealthier and elusive than before since the end of the nineteenth century.

He sent a "message" to me recently that was basically saying that he was growing bored of his idyllic life and needed something new to do. So I decided to make sure the both of you meet each other's and see if he would be willing to be your familiar. Now walk with me, we have still a bit of territory to cover before we arrive at destination."

He finished and started walking in a North-North-East direction, with Harry following closely.

Loki was intentionally being vague, since keeping the mystery was part of the fun. As to why he chose Harry rather than James, Leilany or Azalea? Or even Sirius or Remus? His nephew had sent so many pranks as offerings recently that he was in the mood to reward him for his continued faith. And if Loki really liked something these days, it was irony. And what he would offer to his nephew as a familiar would be irony to its finest.

They continued to walk, sometime in serene silence, other times talking about what was going on in their lives. When Harry touched the situation he was helping Rias out of, Loki turned his head and asked

"Let me get this straight. Your current girlfriend was born half Fallen Angel and was reincarnated as a Devil by the Gremory Heiress. And now, you will marry in a civic ceremony the same Heiress to help her escape a loveless arranged marriage to a man she can't even tolerate? And you are starting to have romantic feelings for her as well now that your girlfriend gave her blessing for you to court her also? You live the most interesting life, young man. With how the Norns seems to like messing with you, if I didn't know better I would have sworn that you were born a Demigod rather than a Half Devil."

He finished with an amused snort.

The air around them had suddenly become humid and full of salt, sign that they were approaching an expanse of salt water. Said expense of salt water turned out to be something gigantic. Who knew that there was still an Ocean on this end of the Familiar Forest? It was said that during the Great War, the God of the Bible had blasted all the bodies of water from the Underworld. It seems that it was not the entire truth. Harry turned his gaze toward his ancestor and the God had followed his thoughts, only answering his non verbal theories with an unrepentant trickster grin showing his pearly white teeth. So Loki had magically concealed a very large piece of Devil Territory from them only to hide a rare being?

The creature must be really something for his ancestor to give himself all this trouble to make sure that nobody but he and those he brought along could find it. Harry might not be able to put in place permanent Wards by himself yet, but his experience in Ward breaking taught him to sense their presence. Once they were arrived at destination, they could see calm waves licking a golden sandy beach filled with various shrubs. The wind was blowing in a nice breeze also.

All in all, Harry would love to come back here later and stare at his girls in bikinis or in their birthday suits frolic into the surf. Further away from the coast, on a rocky and mountainous island filled with all sort of trees at quite a few kilometres away from the continent, was the most peculiar ice formation. A gigantic ice dome was partially on dry land and on the sea water!

Frowning, Harry asked his Uncle

"Uncle Loki, how come the ice doesn't melt? It's way too hot here for a floe or an iceberg to form. And I can't sense anything magical going on either."

Loki was almost as giddy as a school girl getting ready for her first Date. He couldn't wait to see Harry's reaction to his surprise. Those breeds were thought extinct or having evolved into the known ones on Midgard these days. Not answering his travelling companion, the Silvertongue approached the water but stayed on the beach and then conjured a ball of fire in his right hand, before throwing it into the purple sky, letting it explode rather spectacularly. When that was done, he took out something from an inner pocket of his leather jacket. It was an ocarina carved in various sea shells and Harry had to admit that whoever made it had quite the talent.

Loki could have played himself easily. He was no bard, but he had taken interest in wind instruments and illicit plants during the Sixties. Yes he had a Hippie phase. Sue him. But deciding to show off, he just spelled it to hold itself into the air and to play by itself also. It then started to play a haunting and beautiful melody. ( _Symphony of Lugia, flute cover_ ) When the song was over, the Norse God dismissed the ocarina back to his chambers on Asgard and waited for the guest of honour to show up. Loki had made sure that his friend knew to only show up after sensing his power and hearing the whole song.

Back into the water, both God and Hybrid could now see something _massive_ swimming back toward the shore at an _incredible_ speed. Harry, already on his guard, went in a fighting stance when he felt Albion stir in his mindscape and doing the mental equivalent of standing up to face a foe able to tangle with him. When something _huge_ came out of the water, the Potter scion activated Divine Dividing wordlessly,the wings appearing on his back in a flash of light, already deployed, ready to take him high in the sky at high speed at a moment notice.

But his fighting spirit left him the moment he came face to face with the giant that emerged out of the water. It was a Dragon. But not one of the ten breeds known by the magical Humans. It was Albion who gave him the answer at what he was looking at, with a breathy whisper

" _ **Bewilderbeast... It's a freakin' Bewilderbeast! I thought they went extinct centuries ago!"**_

Harry, completely awed by the giant Dragon before him, asked mentally

" _What is a Bewilderbeast? I never saw a Dragon like that before!"_

Albion snorted and answered

" _ **Of course you never saw a Dragon like that before! This isn't your run of the mill mortal Dragon, like the Norwegian Ridgeback or the Chinese Fireball! This is a**_ _ **Norse**_ _ **Dragon! And that species right there is known as the King to all Dragons! Well, the non-divine ones anyway. Long before your birth, back when the Vikings were plentiful, centuries before industrialization started and the**_ Statute of Secrecy _ **was made; there were countless breeds of Dragons all over the known world.**_

 _ **Back when the Wizards started to crack down on everything Supernatural when they decided to hide from the normal Humans and that the men of the North started to embrace the Christian Religion, Odin intervened to save them from extinction. Moving most of those that couldn't hide and adapt to the changing times to another world devoid of Humans where they could still live in peace. While the Asgardians usually only travel in the Nine Realms on the Yggdrasil, the Bifrost can send beings to other worlds in the neighbourhood galaxies. It takes much more power, but it's entirely possible."**_

Harry nodded absently then took a very good look at the living legend in front of him. The Bewilderbeast in front of him was a very large, spiky dragon with two big horns protruding from the sides of its head and huge multiple wings. The front side of its body was covered with burr-like spikes, along with two lines of spikes along the eyelids, giving an impression of eyebrows. "King's frills" could be seen on the occipital region. Protrusions from the back of its head formed a mane-like frill.

Bewilderbeasts, from what he could deduce from the morphology of the one before him, were unable to fly since they did not have big enough wings for flight. Most likely due to their colossal body sizes and it is likely they used their wings to assist them in swimming, similar to a penguin.

The proportions of its upper and lower jaws were unlike those of usual reptiles, having a fish-like mouth with small teeth. Its lips were similar to those of mammals, like humans, to enable it to do 'blow' actions. Interestingly, no nostrils were visible on its face. A hard, "coral-like amphibian skin" covered the whole body and the scales provided surprisingly robust defences to the Dragon. In total, this species had many unique characteristics, making it a very mammal-like Dragon.

That one was an ice white coloured specimen with wise and intelligent turquoise eyes. Harry watched with awe as the gentle giant blew some kind of icy breath on the God, who was smiling and caressing the right tusk of the Alpha species. The Dragon was laid down on his belly, his massive head resting on its front paws. Then it switched its gaze to the young man and what power! Harry had to consciously fight the impulse to kneel before the Alpha! Then the oppressing feeling was gone and it made a sign for him to approach with its gigantic head, which he did.

Once near, Loki spoke without stopping caressing the tusk

"Can I suppose that Albion brought you up to speed?"

At Harry's distracted nod, the God continued solemnly

"As you can now accurately guess my nephew, this is the being I was talking about a bit earlier. If the Alpha is agreeable, it would come with you to explore the modern world. It will stay here for a while until your possible bond stabilizes enough to permit it to shift in a humanoid form. But after that, it will be one of your most trustworthy allies if it finds you worthy. If that's the case, you will have the honour to give it a name.

In the mean time, my magic will still cover this place and I will permit you to come back here as you see fit, without worrying about the Forest's usual restrictions. You may bring your paramours with you, but they won't be able to tell a soul about this place, I will make sure of it. I trust the Four Great Satans to a certain degree, but not with the knowledge of this sanctuary. This is my gift to you in recompense for all those offerings you sent to me. "

He continued after a dramatic pause

"The chance to bond with a being that had not being properly seen by the modern world in at least two hundred years."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. His divine ancestor was offering him a chance to bond with a species of Dragon long though extinct? Now he could see why the God was amused with the situation. Harry was the current Host of Albion, the White Dragon Emperor. A host of a Dragon type Sacred Gear being offered a chance of bonding with a real one as a familiar? That was very ironic. Showing his hand to the great behemoth in front of him, he was given permission to caress the other tusk after being breathed some icy breath on him also.

Harry had the feeling that the Alpha before him had a sense of humour or it was his way to greet people he liked. Maybe it was a mix of the two, who knew? After caressing the left tusk for a while, he moved his hand on the Alpha's face, caressing his cheek after getting permission. It was incredible; to be able to touch a creature that was thought a myth! Showing that he still had to work on his perception since he hadn't even noticed that Loki was no longer on his other side but further away on the beach, Harry began to unconsciously pour his thoughts, his goals and dreams for the future into his movements thus permitting the gentle giant to see who Harry James Potter really was.

Appreciating the honesty, the Alpha began to do the same, pouring its personality, its struggles, defeats and victories, basically all what was making the core of its very being into the fledgling connection, showing it to the young man in front of him. After a while, a Silver Magic circle with the crest of the Potter family engraved in it formed itself and sank into the Bewilderbeast's body! The Alpha Dragon had accepted to become his familiar! Unreal! Harry had reason to be in total awe. Now to think of a name…

During his nephew's thinking time, Loki couldn't help but grin like a loon. The boy and the Alpha had bonded even more easily that the God thought! Maybe that was because the Norse Dragon could sense his kin dwelling inside the boy's soul? Or maybe it was because by bringing him into this sanctuary; it was like Loki was vouching for him? Frankly the Trickster God didn't know. What he knew was that contacting the Potter family when James took the path of a prankster and wanting to shape shift into an animal to be with his werewolf friend during the full moon was one of the best decisions he ever made.

Contrary to the Greeks and the Romans, the Norses had no law against visiting, contacting and interacting with their mortal descendants. While they were forbidden to take them in and raise them in Asgard if the mortal parent was still alive, visit rights were not so far-fetched in today's society. Then he was pulled away from his reminiscing by his nephew's voice

"I name thee **Vetrbrandr** , the Sword of Winter!"

The newly named Vetrbrandr seemed to like his name, since he once more covered the young man with his icy breath, which condensed into snow all over his face and hair. Loki held his snickers, but not his grin. Here, now his good deed for the month was done. Now he would just have to convince Thor to visit Midgard in the same time that the Potter Twins would cast a prank spell with their magic cauldron since trying to reach Asgard would be too dangerous for them and neither the Allfather nor Heimdall would let the magic pass through the boundaries.

The Wunschpunsch was a delightful and so very useful artifact to spread chaos and disorder with! Now to convince James and Lily…But before going back to being a trickster, he had to set up the Wards around the Sanctuary and a way for Harry to come back and forth at will, bypassing the rules of the Familiar Forest. It would be tough but entirely worth it. After using what the girls had called a few times his "Phenomenal Cosmic Powers" (They were on a Disney marathon at the time and the Genie in Aladdin had a very magnetic personality.) everything was set up. The key to the Sanctuary was an amulet in the form of the God's symbol he had snapped up in existence.

Giving the amulet to the young man, he then explained

"Without that amulet, you won't be able to make it past the Wards to access the sanctuary even if you were to make your way here by other methods. To use the said amulet is rather simple. You take it in your hand, pour some of your magic in it and think about the Sanctuary. My Magic Circle will appear to you wherever you are and bring you here. To go back, you do the same thing but in reverse. I'm warning you, the amulet will only work with your magic and the Circle will only take three persons at a time.

The Wards are already set and your ladies won't be able to talk about this place in any way conceivable to others persons than you and them. If you wish to build yourself a cabin for a little get away, you should do so on the island to have access to fresh water. There's a fresh water lake and a river around the centre, so it would be your best bet. There's not enough game to live from the land around here for long though, so you'll have to bring groceries with you. The Norse Dragons in the nest all hunt at sea and now with the Alpha bonded to you, they won't be a problem any longer."

Harry nodded at that, sign that he understood. Ancestor and descendant then took their leave once Vetrbrandr plunged back into the deep waters after a good bye growl, back to his nest or off to hunt for food, who knew really? They both walked back from where they came from, not feeling any rush to part ways. While Harry had to admit that the drama going on around the Occult Research Club was one of the principal reasons he passed so much time there after school, the other being that his girls and his friend Kiba were also there, he also liked the presence of his ancestor.

Loki had always a lesson to teach him or an interesting story to tell, like the time he tricked Thor into dressing as a woman to get back Mjölnir from a Frost Giant. When he learned that this hilarious tale was true, it totally made his day!

For Loki, the presence of his nephew/descendant was like a whiff of freshness into his boring and stale immortal life. You could only plan the same type of pranks/mischief against the same people so much before it grow dull and tedious after all. Having a reason to interact with his mortal descendants from his last punishment was exactly what he needed to cure his boredom. Discovering the wonders of the ever evolving human culture was exactly what his intellectual mind needed.

Don't get him wrong, he liked a good brawl or a good skill competition once in a while just like any hot blooded Aesir, but Loki also needed to do activities meant to engage his brain. But time waited for no man and while Loki had duties calling him back to Asgard, Harry had also things to do back on Midgard. So while the God left discreetly the Underworld by his own means since calling for the Bifrost would alert The Four Great Satans of an Asgardian's illegal presence in the Underworld, Harry used the amulet's power to go back to the Club room.

The gang wouldn't believe him when he told them about his new familiar! Oh well, he'd show them proof one day. It's not like he could call Vetrbrandr into the Club room or on the School grounds, seeing how massive he was! Sona would kill him for sure if she had to deal with a Norse Dragon among the mundane population.

Hours later, in the Potter House's potion lab in Kyoto, the old cuckoo clock on the nearest wall from the cauldron finished its countdown, the two needles having finally reached the number twelve. In a flash of green lightning coming from nowhere, the brew in the cauldron suddenly became inert by transforming back into regular water and then vanishing completely. The magic parchment reappeared, floating where they had been during the casting, before it also became inert and the two parts, now free from each others, floating gently like a leaf in the wind, all the way to the ground.

The spell had worn off, leaving no traces behind. Once the magic fell into true dormancy once again, a House Elf popped into being into the potions lab, walked to the two parts of the parchment resting now on the ground on each side of the now cold cauldron and then took them into one hand. The male House Elf then snapped his fingers and disappeared with a "pop", to go put the parts of the magic parchment back to their hiding places where the young mistresses wouldn't be able to find them. Nobody wanted a repeat of their last attempt to use the Mega Magic without proper supervision. It was better to remove the temptation all together in the elder Potters' minds though, just in case. The girls were only ten after all, so better not take any chance.

When Harry reappeared into the Club room, it was to find it deserted, with only Rias doing paperwork while sitting at her desk and still in her school uniform, much to his dismay. Using what Padfoot had dubbed his "mad ninja skills" he tried to sneak up behind the lovely red head. Read the word, "tried." Apparently, Rias had very good hearing and wasn't so absorbed into her paperwork, because she said when he was just about to tickle her with an exasperated tone of voice

"You do that Harry Potter and I'll convince Akeno to make you sleep on the couch for a week and keep her with me to prevent her from joining you on the said couch for some adult fun."

Harry let his arms drop by his sides and said with a false teary voice

"You're mean Rias! I'd say evil even. We only had one date and you are already trying to boss me around!"

The Gremory Heiress only snorted out loud, amused by his antics none the less. Seeing as he sat himself on the desk, she deposited her pencil then turned her head his way before asking

"So, did you find a Familiar?"

Harry answered

"Yep! It's a very good one to boot! Seriously, other than the creepy vibe the Forest gives, it's a rather nice place. I heard from my parents that there is a Forest with a similar feeling on the Grounds of Hogwarts, Great Britain's Premiere School of Magic. I won't summon him in here though; he's way too big and if my previous stunts were enough to annoy greatly Sona; this one would make her wants to drown me with her water magic!"

Harry would keep his silence about his Ancestor's illegal entry in the Underworld and help into obtaining said Familiar for now. While Rias herself couldn't do anything about it, she would be duty bond to report it to Maou Leviathan since she was in charge of External Affairs. And an Aesir, more precisely _Loki_ , in the Underworld without prior permission would cause all kind of headaches and that's without mentioning the huge slice of land and the access to the Ocean that the Norse God hid from the Devils. Well, until the Wards of the Sanctuary would do their job and rob her of the ability to talk about it to anyone else.

Rias snickered a bit at that. Harry had the talent to make Sona loose all her composure with his own brand of chaos. If she wasn't so sure that the Half Devil was madly in love with Akeno, she would have sworn that he was doing that only to get her attention. But while Harry had admitted out loud a few times that the Sitri Heiress was good looking, her no-nonsense attitude and reverence of the rules was a huge turn off. He liked his women more relaxed, thank you very much. He wouldn't complain if Issei were to hit her with his new technique, Dress Break though. Spoilsport or not, Sona was hot.

They kept talking about various things for a few minutes and then Harry decided he wanted something. With a hop, he was on his feet, went behind his new girlfriend or was it fiancée? He wasn't really sure. Once there, his boldness actually helped him, since Rias was curious to see what he was up to and by the Original Lucifer, she wasn't disappointed. With a bit of magic, her school uniform was changed into a light Gray t-shirt and Bermuda shorts, perfect to relax in.

A look at her feet showed her that her shoes were gone, which permitted said feet to breathe. Then his strong and callused hands started to knead her stiff shoulders, making her groan with relief.

Harry answer was quick to come in saying

"By Thor, when was the last time you relaxed? You're so tense!"

Rias, too far gone to answer, only kept groaning and moaning in a very arousing way due to the young man's ministrations. The massage lasted a while, before Harry tried his luck. Knowing that their romantic relationship wasn't all that developed that some petting would be still out of place, he decided to keep his hands to her shoulders. But he started to drop kisses along her shoulders, to her collar bones and when he met her pulse point, she let out a louder moan before claiming his lips with her own for some frenzied kissing.

It went out until she was about to throw him on the ground for more, but this time, Rias was the one to stop things before the point of no return.

Pushing lightly Harry away, she said once she got her breath back

"I love what you are doing to me Harry-kun, but I don't want to rush anything for now. All right, here are the rules for now. We keep the kisses to light ones in public. When we're alone or with Akeno, we can French kiss all you want, I really love it. You keep your wandering hands mostly in check when we're not alone and I'll let you go to Second Base when we cuddle. If things get heated, I _might_ remove my top for your viewing pleasure but nothing more for now. Do you have things to add?"

Harry blinked with incomprehension. They were making-out and now she stopped before it get too far and after getting her bearings back, she decided to establish some ground rules in their relationship? He would never understand women. Well, if she was establishing rules, he would put his own also.

"I can live with that easily enough, Rias. I just have a few things to add and everything will be right as rain. Akeno and I are sexually active. While you are welcome in my flat anytime you want, be it day or night, when my bedroom door is locked, it's because Akeno and I want some privacy. I don't want you to barge in and interrupt us without a damn good reason, at least not until you are ready and comfortable enough to join us in our bedroom activities. You can come over and share my bed to sleep whether Akeno is there or not for cuddling when the door is unlocked. I usually sleep with the door open.

She already told me that you both sleep naked. So I'm telling you first thing that I'm not responsible from where my hands might wander during the night, so either you put something on when you sleep over at my place or you risk a few gropes. The same thing applies if you prance around naked in my flat. Other than that, everything is just fine."

Rias though about his additions to her rules and she also could live with that. She felt absolutely not offended by his disclaimer for his wandering hands. She was more irritated by the possibility of having to wear something in bed than having to deal with wandering male hands on her body. Well, Harry's hands more precisely. Anyone else and they would likely eat an Orb of Destruction! Feeling the need to cuddle, Rias asked Harry to come sit on a couch with her.

Once done, she burrowed herself against his side, her head on his chest, with his arm around her midsection. She could hear his heartbeat and smell the odour of the Forest on him. They stayed like that for a while, until Rias emitted a surprised squeak. Harry had just pinched her butt! And by the smirk on his face, he was proud of it! Oh, she would get him back for that!


	10. Chapter 9

**Sacred Magic; Wizards and Dragons**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Author's Notes:** _Here we are at chapter 9! Originally I was about to start working on another story, but my muse changed her mind during the day, so good bye Fate/Stay Night elements for the moment. Now everyone, give a warm welcome to High School DxD elements! XD Now this is the chapter where we will likely see how bad the fallout from Rias getting rid of the contract tying her to Riser is going to be, for her, for the Gremory Clan, but mostly her father. Now, I was never very interested in politics, so forgive me in advance if it's feel somewhat over-simplified._

 _I also know that people want some action; I will thus give you freely this spoiler. The "Stolen Excaliburs" Arc will take place once everything is settled. Now let's go see the stats shall we? We have_ _ **295**_ _Reviews,_ _ **1 655**_ _Followers,_ _ **1 453**_ _Favourites, another record shattering_ _ **34**_ _C2 Communities! Damn! And the last but not the least, we have_ _ **150 874**_ _views. Thank you_ _ **very much**_ _for everything! Now let's get this show on the road! ;)_

When Akeno came back from her last customer, it was to be presented with the really adorable scene of Rias having fallen asleep on the couch, cuddled against Harry. The young man was still awake, but was likely practising his Occlumency due to his silent state. The dark haired young woman had learned recently that Occlumency was the art of closing one's mind against mental intrusions. It was also a very good tool to organize someone's mindscape. In fact, Harry had to be taught Occlumency at twelve years old due to his hybrid nature.

You think Human teenagers are bad? Try to deal with Devil teens! They are more hormonal, less moral than their Human counterparts and many have a boat load of power at their fingertips! Add to that a ton of various ways on how to possibly misuse said power and you have a _great_ mix, sarcasm very much intended. So his parents taught him to clear his mind so he could get a better control of himself. Add to the mix the Dragon like traits Albion passed to his wielder to test his mettle (More like for shit and giggles if you ask Harry about it.), it was not a fun time in the Potter Household until the Potter heir made sufficient progress. Supernatural puberty sucks.

Once she was near the couch, she bended over with the intention to drop a tender kiss on his forehead. But just as she was about to put her lips on his skin, his eyes opened and she just had the time to see them light up in a mischievous way before he sent his free hand into her long hair. He grabbed them with enough strength that she couldn't get out right away but not hard enough to truly hurt her. He then forcefully pulled her towards him, stealing a steamy kiss from her lips. At first surprised, but in the end elated by her boyfriend's possessiveness, she was more than eager to answer his affections.

One kiss turned into four, and then heated into a series of full French kisses. After a while, Akeno managed to extricate herself from her Harry's grip, since her stance was awkward and her muscles were starting to burn for holding her body that way for a full ten minutes.

With a breathy sigh she asked slyly

"I guess you missed me, then?"

Harry, wanting to score some brownie points for later when they would be alone, said to her with a winning smile

"Well of course, my Darlin'! I always miss you when you leave."

Akeno couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. That man could be so corny sometimes. But she couldn't deny that hearing it was making her feel good. Still, it was late and even if Devils didn't need as much sleep as Humans, since they were by nature more nocturnal, they still needed some. And she couldn't in good conscience let Rias sleep on the couch.

Oh well, they were bond to become a triad anyway. So in her book, it was better to start getting used to it sooner rather than later. So Akeno then outlined her plan to her lover. While Apparition was faster than travelling with the Magic Circle, the sensation of being squeezed through a very tight rubber tube was not one that would leave the redhead in her much needed sleeping state.

So the Queenof Rias' Peerage would actually teleport them to her home where they would share her futon. Of course, since Akeno's futon was barely large enough for two usually, Harry would have to expand it with his magic. But before leaving the campus, Harry went outside near the entrance. He had cheated and had parked his bike near the club room, not in the mood to leave it in the parking lot. With a quiet murmur of "Portus", the motorcycle was illuminated with a blue colour for a few seconds before vanishing without traces. It would reappear safely at the same destination the trio were heading.

Now that his bike was gone and wouldn't cause a ton of gossips by being left there without him, not that it would since it had been the last day of the school week, they could leave in peace. Harry made sure to cast a sleeping spell on Rias to send her into a deeper sleep just in case, took her in his well muscled arms in bridal style and waited for the return of Akeno. She had gone into Rias' room to fetch her some toiletries and a change of clothes for tomorrow morning. Harry had no need to bring anything, since both Akeno and he had taken for habit to leave some spare clothes and toiletries at each other's residences.

While they were nowhere near ready to consider a permanent commitment between them yet (Rias' situation was an exception and they had an exit strategy, just in case…), both felt that they were serious enough to share a living space more often. When his lover came back, she gave him a quick affectionate smile and with a quick application of her power, the Magic Circle in the centre of the club room activated and both walked there. Akeno then took one of Harry's arms with her own, taking great care to not make him lose his grip on Rias, then the light became intense and the Circle did its job.

Once the trio reappeared inside Akeno's house, the owner only had to clap her hands twice and use a bit of her own brand of magic to let some soft lighting appear since it was quite dark. Yes, they both could see perfectly in the dark, but a bit of soft light was always welcome. Akeno had been part Human before her resurrection and Harry still was, so both had still some remnants of the Humans' primal fear of the dark. It was silly, but it was ingrained deep into their very beings. So with coordination, they both removed their footwear and walked to the bedroom.

Once there, Harry managed to wave his ringed hand over the futon and after a short wait, the proportions of the bedding and the size of the futon were enhanced to fit three persons comfortably. In the meantime, Akeno had removed Rias' shoes and put them on the ground near the shoji door separating her bedroom with the rest of the house. After letting her open the bed sheets, he put down Rias lightly on the right side of the futon. Akeno would sleep in the middle and Harry on the left side so he could spoon behind his girlfriend.

Felling a bit mischievous still, he asked softly to his lover

"Say Darlin', would you terribly mind if it was me who undress Rias since she usually sleep stark naked anyway?"

Akeno snorted softly at that and with a little bump of her hip on his side, she said with a smile on her face and mirth in her voice

"Don't push your luck, mister. It is still too early for that between you two. But since you have been a good boy, you can stay and look. Lucky you, there will be two hot naked girls for you to ogle very soon. But for now, there is only one you can touch."

Then she gave him a peck on his lips after seeing him nod rapidly his head, quite enthusiast at the idea. Once done, she started thinking by tapping her fingers lightly against her chin. Now what to do? Should she undress Rias first and herself right after or should she do the inverse? In the meantime, Harry had not lost any time and was now dressed only in his boxers. He normally would have slipped into the bathroom to brush his teeth, but his love had promised him a show and he really wanted to see it. He was a straight hot blooded male after all.

Seeing her boyfriend's eager expression at what was coming next made Akeno snort with amusement. His habit of enjoying every little show of skin like it was a grand spectacle amused her endlessly. Decision made, she choose to undress Rias first. With his help in making their mutual friend move as needed, the Priestess of Thunder methodically undressed her best friend to her birth suit. Had she not be as secure in her relationship with the young man as she currently was, the attention he was giving to the still sleeping and now completely naked redhead would have made her feel jealous and insecure.

But now, it was her time to be ogled. Normally she would have teased him until he broke and threw her on the futon for another session of passionate lovemaking. But this evening she would abstain, what with Rias now sleeping right next to them. So she undressed without fuss, giving her boyfriend the second half of his promised show. Once done she shooed him to the bathroom for his nightly routine of brushing his teeth, etcetera, while she waited for her turn.

Once he was back, she padded to the bathroom naked as the day she was born and when she was done and back into the room, she slipped into the covers, inviting him with a beautiful smile. She didn't have to wait for long since he was rather enthusiast at sleeping next to two beauties. But before she let him slide near her and Rias, she decided to shift herself on the side, her arm and hand on an angle holding her head and she couldn't help but to lick her lips at what she saw.

Her lover was well developed. The musculature of his arms, legs and shoulders showed that it was one build for a good compromise of power and speed. Nothing extreme like a body builder, but not as lean as a professional swimmer body either.

She could also see a light six pack on his abdomen and by the Maous; she absolutely loved the sight of it! She was brought out of her lustful inspection when the subject of said inspection lowered his body to the level of the futon to enter between the sheets. Soon enough, she felt one of his callused hand grab her by the waist and press her gently against him. Akeno gave him a loving smile and after a good night kiss, they just let themselves drift into Morpheus' Realm.

Early the next morning, it was the black haired beauty that awoke first. She was in her man's arms, what with him still spooned against her and she could feel his morning wood pressed against her bum. The first few times they shared a bed only for sleeping, it had been somewhat awkward. But she had learned to accept it.

It was a biologic response after all. She was of two minds of either staying there to bask in his presence or to wake him up for some morning fun when she realized that sometime during the night, Rias had switched positions and now, their bountiful assets were pressing against each other's.

Also, Harry's arm had somehow moved from Akeno's waist, since his hand was currently cupping one of her breasts and with Rias' current position, the hand was more or less stuck there. It was in times like this that she regretted to not have a camera nearby since it was a priceless moment. But on the other hand, she wasn't sure if she wanted to have naked pictures of her friend laying around…You never know when they could go missing after all…

Finally, the need to get up was too strong to ignore, her bladder was rather full and someone had to go prepare breakfast. But it was easier said than done, since her bed mates where both very clingy this morning. Akeno had finally managed to extricate herself after much manoeuvring and just as she was getting up and now padding quickly, still naked towards the bathroom, Harry frowned heavily in his sleep. He was already unconsciously missing her presence at his side.

But Rias had also shifted a bit, now no longer facing the young man but facing the other side of the room. Both seeking the missing heat due to Akeno's absence, thus they unconsciously moved toward the middle of the enlarged futon and soon, the redhead was flush against the raven haired young man's torso, his morning issue now against her tight butt. One arm was draped around her thin waist and the hand attached to the said arm was all but loosely cupping the underneath of a breast.

That was the position Akeno fond them once she came back from her morning ablutions. Finding it cute, she simply smiled at the scene before putting her dressing gown since it was a bit chilly this morning, before going to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. A while later, the enticing aroma that was floating from the kitchen lured Rias away from the comfortable Realm of Morpheus back to the waking world.

It took a little while for her mind to clear the fogginess of sleep to be able to analyze exactly where she was. Her bond with the Queen piece in Akeno's body told her that she was at her Club's Vice-President's home. But she was feeling too much content from a simple sleepover.

Then the Princess of Destruction froze when she heard a masculine grunt from behind her and was also startled to feel a callused hand caressing briefly her belly before a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, dragging her flush against a very well toned torso. She then felt a nose lodge itself into the crook of her neck before the unknown man stopped moving. Then something else grabbed her attention, outside of the nice feeling and the resulting goose bumps caused by his respiration on her skin. Something was also poking her bum and it took a little while longer before the clues added on in her still somewhat sleepy mind.

When they finally did, the redhead blushed lightly. She remembered having fell asleep cuddled against Harry when they were sitting on the couch last evening waiting for her best friend's return. Akeno and he had likely decided to bring her to the former's Shrine. Instead of settling her into the guest room though, they had put her on the same futon they were already sharing! Now she could obviously see that Akeno was no longer with them inside the covers and Harry had just brought her closer to him for some cuddling.

But while it wouldn't have generally bothered her that much, it was the fact that his morning issue was pressed against her naked bum that was starting to turn her on! It was only the fact that he was still wearing boxers that prevented her from giving into temptation to do something they would assuredly regret later. Then she heard his voice, still thick and heavy with sleep

"Stop thinking so loudly Rias, it's annoying. Just go back to sleep. It's too bloody early for anyone outside of Akeno-chan to be up at this hour when it's the week-end."

He then mumbled something else under his breath that she didn't quite catch but soon fell back into deep slumber. Rias then rightly assumed that it was nothing to worry about, just some nonsense mumbles from someone between wakefulness and sleep. She was just about to let Morpheus claims her once again when Harry's hand on her stomach moved on its own and cupped one of her breasts!

Naturally, she let out a little "squeak" due to the surprise but didn't protest further. Once calmed, she actually rolled her beautiful blue-green eyes with found annoyance. Even asleep that man just couldn't help himself. It seemed that Akeno was right once again; Harry James Potter was definitively a Breasts man. Maybe that was why he and Issei could tolerate each other's since it was clear that they weren't really close friends. Thus they could be bonding by speaking about the anatomy of women. Boys! They were all the same deep down!

She then murmured to herself before taking Harry's advice and going back to sleep

"Great. Just great; I have two Dragons in my entourage and both of them are Breasts men. Fate must hate me or maybe I offended her in another life? Oh, well."

Two hours later, both Harry and Rias were now awake and eating sedately the excellent breakfast cooked by Akeno. Both girls were wearing dressing gowns since they were still naked underneath while Harry had put a pair a clean shorts and a pair of socks, feeling lazy enough to stay topless. The temperature inside the house was very nice so he wasn't in any hurry to get dressed more. They were taking a day off today since his mother had somehow managed to book an appointment with the closest courthouse from their house for Rias and his' civil marriage for the next day.

Harry suspected that she had freely made use of compulsions charms to have that happen during a week-end, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. At the table, the girls made no move to hide their snickering at seeing his still ongoing difficulty to eat properly with the provided chopsticks and then downright laughed at him when after cursing a few times out loud; he decided to transfigure them into a fork and a knife with a snap of his fingers. Then to get back at those two snickering wenches, he snapped a pair of stinging hexes to their buttocks, making them both yelp in surprise and slight pain. It was now his turn to laugh at them. Oh yeah, payback was a bitch!

After lazing around for a while, Harry decided to go outside and train a bit if only to get his blood flowing, letting the girls talk. He had also reiterated his prior offer to Rias to help her move into the guest bedroom of his flat to get away from the loneliness of the Club room, but the lovely redhead was still somewhat indecisive. He really didn't understood why she insisted on living there all alone. He could understand the fact that Gasper couldn't go outside his provided room too much, but not her insistence at staying there. Due to his repeated expeditions there for multiples pranks, he knew for fact that Sona wasn't living in the Student council room. Shaking his head, he then moved outside toward the courtyard.

Knowing that the Shrine wasn't warded up to magical duelling standards, Harry couldn't go all out in his workout routine, so he would have to be extremely careful with his Dragon fire and wind techniques if he used them. First of all, he made sure to warm up his muscles properly. It wouldn't do for him to pull something and hurt himself. He had done just that quite a few times when he was younger since he was too much in a hurry to jump straight into the fun stuff. But now he knew better after learning the hard way.

Once the warm up was correctly done, he then started to flow into various Katas consisting of many types of punches, palm thrusts and a few types of kicks. While nobody in his family believed into the hogwash that Albus, too many names, Dumbledore called a Prophecy given by that drunken fraud Sybil Trelawney, the old man believed in it and Voldemort had believed in it too. While he had been divided into nothingness by Albion's power that fateful night in Halloween 1991, the Dark Lord had long boasted having cheated Death.

So, just in case he made an unexpected comeback and tried to finish what he started, his family had decided early into their exodus that they would all train up for the possibility of another conflict. After all, you were never too much prepared.

With that in mind, Harry had been taught how to defend himself properly physically and magically from a young age. Hence it was one of many reasons why he had kept to his regular education alongside his magical one.

Even if his family were now settled in Japan since a few years, there was always the possibility, no matter how faint it was, that Voldemort and/or his Death Eaters would leave the United Kingdom to track them down to try to finish the job the Dark Wizard fancying himself a Lord started; or that old man Dumbledore would somehow manage to have them extradited from Japan back to Britain.

The problem was since his family were considered Wizards and Witches from the United Kingdom even if they were no longer _just_ that, was that you couldn't renounce your birth citizenship ever, no matter what you did. It was part of the old Magics put in place by Merlin Ambrosius when he first formed the Wizards' Council, which would later become the Wizengamot. While Azalea and Leilany were not born in the United Kingdom, James and Lily were, so the magical citizenship covered them by default since they were still minors.

After a few more repetitions of his Katas, Harry decided to practice a bit with his Dragon fire. He was so very close to finally manage his newest technique, he could feel it! Holding his fingers from both hands in the shape of three claws, he then channelled the emerald green fire into them. Soon, a torrent of fire gushed forth from seemingly nowhere, enveloping entirely the young man's hands and forming rather huge lookalike clawed gauntlets! Waving his new Dragon fire claws prudently around, the young man was very proud of his achievement!

He had been working on channelling in a proper form the Dragon fire into his hands for almost a year by now and also controlling the density and the temperature of it for even longer! His mother couldn't really help him since his fire had mutated when he had been very young. Lily had been quite cross with Albion for a long time for that stunt. Not that the Heavenly Dragon really cared one way or the other though.

While Dragon fire was more potent and powerful than the Phenex fire he had originally been born with, it was almost like Fiendfyre in the sense that to use it safely, you had to possess an indomitable spirit and you had to make it submit to your will by force. Just like with his Sacred Gear; Harry had to prove himself worthy of it. Dragons were beings of pride after all. After exercising/toying with his newly dubbed Dragon Claws technique a while longer, the young man extinguished them before letting his imagination give form to this very versatile power.

After having played around with boxing gloves made of Dragon fire for a little while after letting the claws go and now knowing that his beauties were watching him, he decided to finish his workout with a show since he had glimpsed his girls looking at him from the nearest window. Letting the fire die out, he then said out loud so his two lovelies would hear him,

"Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!"

Albion, having being awoken by the use of the fire he had "gifted" his current partner, answered promptly to the request/command

"Divine Dividing Scale Mail!"

Together as one they then chanted out loud

"(Balance Breaker! Divine Dividing Scale Mail!)"

As Harry jumped into the air with a powerful leap once the Dragon wings had appeared and the transformation started next, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princesswas admittedly quite shocked and equally awed in seeing Dragon themed white metal like armour with blue gems appear on her boyfriend's toned and very yummy body. Akeno was too, but at a lesser extent, having seen him do the same stunt on multiple occasions. The show never grew dull though.

Once the helmet was fully in place and his green eyes became luminous yellow orbs, he then threw them a mocking salute with one hand before opening his wings larger and vanishing from sight. The redhead then whirled around, only to find Akeno looking outside with her violet eyes clouded with clear lust. Having a sudden epiphany, she then pointed an index towards her best friend and said, a bit hurt

"You **knew**! You knew exactly what Sacred Gear Harry was in possession of and you never told me! I racked my brains out for weeks, trying to find a way to entice him into my Peerage, all in vain! It all makes so much sense now! Of **course** he wouldn't want to be that much closer to Issei! Albion and Ddraig are the bitterest rivals in all written History!"

What had first started as an accusation had gradually changed into a revelation. Akeno and she had found the better match they could without even really looking for it. As a Pureblood Devil who grew up with politics and the Heir of one of the Pillar families, she was always aware of her position and what she could do to better it.

Having "acquired" the Red Dragon Emperoras a Piece had given her a big boost in her reputation among her Peers. And now, eloping with a magical Human/Devil Hybrid who was in fact the White Dragon Emperor could likely be used for the same thing if she turned things right. It would surely diminish the political backlash of breaking faith with the Phenex Clan.

Not that she would use her cute little Servants as simple bargaining tools or her new boyfriend either. It was just her upbringing coming out. They had gone behind her father's back after all.

Akeno had to fight the urge to smirk at Rias' epiphany/tantrum. Of course she knew that Harry was the current White Dragon Emperor! He had told her before their relationship became physical just as she had told him that she was born from the union of a Human Shinto Priestess and a Cadre level Fallen Angel. Then, not willing to let her best friend get lost into her possible political moves, knowing as an Heiress she had been trained on that mindset, she decided to distract her a bit.

"Yes Rias, I knew. He told me everything of importance about him and I did the same before we made love. Like he said that day back in the Club room, we don't build a serious relationship on lies. Now, he's likely to be gone for a while, our adrenaline junkie of a man love to fly. On another subject, did you see what he could do with his fire? I never saw anything like that! Do you think we could do that with our respective elements?"

Rias was of the same mind. Who has ever moulded Dragon fire like that? Since she couldn't remember the subject being breached during her lessons, a Dragon fire user hadn't made waves, be they positive or negative, into the Underworld in recent years. She guessed she would have to research it or ask her family about it when she has the time. Then the last question Akeno asked filtered into her mind. Was it possible to shape her Power of Destructionlike Harry did with his Dragon fire? And could Akeno mould her Holy Lightning like that too?

She then answered

"I really don't know, Akeno. I guess it won't hurt to try when we will have access to a warded training room."

The black haired young woman nodded at that. Not only would the local magical Humans throw a issy fit if they practised their powers in the open where the normal population could see them, what with their International Statute of Secrecy and the need to not expose the Supernatural world to the regular Humans; It was also dangerous to practice volatile new magic without the proper protections in place and supervision with medical staff nearby, just in case something turned for the worse.

Going back to the magical Humans communities, they were starting to get rather troublesome. A high level Official escorted by five Temple Guardians (The local version of Aurors, Wizard cops, Harry told them.) came to school last week barging in during a chess match between Sona and Rias, _demanding_ a meeting with them. The guy hadn't even tried to schedule an appointment in advance so it could have permitted them to plan around classes.

The nerve! It was the same drivel as before, trying to have them, the Heiresses, renounce their Jurisdiction of the town and give it back to the Magical Government, just in a less polite and more direct manner than his predecessors. Sadly for all the people involved, since the Wizards did not have a safe way to send their complaints and reclamations to the Underworld to Maou Leviathan's Office (The girls hadn't offered either. since they saw it as a sort of petty but rather amusing payback.), who was in charge of Foreign Affairs, both Sona and Rias had to endure the pointless meetings in her stead until she could make time to meet their representatives.

Since they were in the _Human_ world and not in the Underworld, in the Magicals' minds, _Devils_ shouldn't have jurisdiction over _any_ Human settlements. The local magical government had nothing against Youkais, since they were pretty much an isolationist bunch and policed themselves pretty well. It had been decades since the last attack on a Human being by a Youkai, so the higher ups had decided to let them be. There was also a big point in their favour, Youkais were _natives_ from Japan.

Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels on the other hand, _were not_. Sure, Rias and Sona had gotten the upper hand in the meeting, but something in Akeno's guts was telling her that it was far from over. Humans were a stubborn bunch after all.

Harry came back from his flight about an hour later with a big smile on his face. And now, Akeno hadn't been able to stop giggling for hours. Why you ask? The young man had surprised Rias with an Iron Man landing of all things. He had somehow spelled a temporary hatch on the house's roof and landed just in front of the girls! Surprised, the redhead had let out a loud yelp and jumped a few centimetres from the ground and since then, two third of their trio wouldn't stop teasing her about it.

Rias had to admit that in his Scale Mail, Harry cut a very intimidating figure! In his normal form, he was almost two metres tall, but with his Balance Breaker active, he was at least three metres fifty! Unreal! The darkened helm and yellow luminous eyes were also rather intimidating to be honest. The dragon tail moving absently was also quite disturbing.

When it was time to go to bed, they had opted to go to sleep early since they had to be at the courthouse for nine in the morning; Rias took her courage in both hands and decided to share the same sleeping arrangements of last night with her boyfriend and best friend. But before both of them could give Harry his show by undressing in front of him, the redhead marched with determination toward their shared male companion, grabbed his t-shirt with force with both hands, took a little time to admire his confused face, then forcefully brought him down to her level to kiss the daylights out of him!

Akeno decided to watch, rather bemused. So that was what it looked like from an outsider perspective? She had to admit that it was Interesting. Oh well, she would wait her turn for her kisses. While she would have preferred some steamy lovemaking, she was not about to start intimate activities with Rias present. It was way too soon for that.

Back to the couple kissing, after one last French kiss, they separated for some much needed breath. Rias was smirking like the cat got the canary. She had loved that and boy, so had he! Before Harry could recover, it was Akeno who made sure to add a predator approach, rolling her hips to add some sex appeal. As part Fallen, Akeno was a naturally born seductress. While Harry usually had a good head on his shoulders, he was still male and very in love with the woman, so of course she had all his attention.

When she was near him though, Harry turned the tables on her, much to her surprise and delight. He grabbed her by the waist possessively; making her crash against his chest, then went for the kill or rather for the kiss. After a few minutes of French kissing, they both come out for some much needed air. Then he said, a bit dazed

"Wow, having two Devil girlfriends is really something!"

Both Rias and Akeno giggled a bit at his silly smile, then when he went to make his evening ablutions, they high fived each other discreetly. Once everyone was settled for the night and Harry had gotten his show of seeing two very hot and curvaceous girls strip naked in front of him, they all crawled into the covers and this time, Harry was in the middle with a girl on each side. They had snuggled against him, pressing their naked bosoms against his toned torso, making it very hard for him to fall asleep.

The not so innocent little kisses given on both of his collarbones and their wandering hands on his abs didn't help either. And by the smirks seen on both girls' faces, they knew and enjoyed every second of it.

With a somewhat strained voice, he said

"Ladies, I'm warning you! You're both playing with fire! I only possess so much self restrain! Darlin', if you want to have sex, I really don't mind, but I thought you weren't ready to play with Rias nearby yet? And you my lovely redhead, I remember being told that you wished to wait until we were closer for those types of games? Have you changed your mind? Do you really wish for your first time to be a threesome?"

To emphasize the "danger" they were in, his hands started to move towards erogenous areas on both girls' bodies. While Akeno was not at all against those types of caresses, receiving them with company was a little more than what she was accustomed for now. Thus she was a bit reluctant to let her man have his way with her but she was keeping an open mind.

On Rias' side, while she was acutely aware on how to use her assets to her advantage, she never let anybody touch them other than herself during her nightly self explorations in the sanctuary of her locked bedroom. Her Bael ancestry had her become very curvy at around fourteen years old, so you could guess the reaction her maturing had caused around her.

The caresses were not too heavy and mostly stayed on their breasts. But now, both girls understood that teasing their man could have dire consequences. Now he was restraining himself, but what if he had snapped and lost control? Akeno had already did it a few times during their "alone" times and he was a lot rougher than usual when she pushed him too far with her seducing. While she was admittedly into S&M, she had learned by experience that she was bound to be sore for a few days after even with the help of muscle relaxant and healing spells.

For Rias, things just got very real. It was a special wake-up call to be told that teasing her new boyfriend too much in their current state of undress would likely results in losing her virginity in a threesome. While a part of her felt very excited with the possibilities, the greater part of her felt that getting rid of that pesky membrane like that would cheapen the serious relationship they were trying to build together. It was a definitive thing that Harry would deflower her in the near future, but not now.

Thus the ladies stopped playing with fire and after satiating his inner pervert, Harry stopped his caresses on their breasts. Since she was the nearest, Rias stretched herself to set the alarm for 8 o'clock. Their appointment was for 10 o'clock so they would have the time to shower, eat a good breakfast and then report in time at the courthouse. When done, she burrowed back into the covers and giggled a bit at the scene of a now pouting Harry who had been fixated on her exposed body parts. Yep, he was definitively a Breasts man. But Akeno and she could work with that.

The night was dreamless for the most part, but been comfortably snuggled like that didn't motive them much in getting out of bed the next morning. This time it was Harry who managed to get up first by apparating outside of the covers. The alarm had mostly muted the sound of displaced air and the girls were ignoring the noise, trying their best to fall back into deep sleep. Having gotten into the habit while still very young to never remove his focus ring, Harry had an easy time to summons his toiletries and fresh clothes to him.

Just as he was about to enter the bathroom for a shower, he Accio'ed the covers away from the girls, their squeals of protest from the sudden cold made him laugh out loud. To protect himself from retaliation, Harry used Colloportuson the door and an Imperturbable charm to make it even harder. Harry was no fool, such a prank this early in the morning _would_ get his girls in a mood for payback. He also knew that they could use their powers to blast the door, but would not do so for so little. They didn't knew how to apparate yet, didn't know how to enchant a  portkey either and their Magic Circle wasn't precise enough to jump from room to room.

To help expedite things, Harry had also called Twinky the House Elf to make them breakfast this morning. To be honest, the little elf was pleased with the changes, since she was getting bored with the same chores day in day out. Serving in a bachelor's flat would only give her so much to do after all. This morning, the little she elf had decided to make waffles. The three young adults ate with gusto. Once done, they prepared themselves for what was to come. When even the girls could find nothing left to touch upon on their light makeup and clothes, they left the house.

Then Rias asked, once outside

"So, how are we going to get there? If we go there on foot, we're going to be late. And there's no safe place to teleport to the courthouse one way or the other."

When she saw Harry's grin, she then put her hands on her shapely hips and said with authority

"Oh no, mister adrenaline junkie! We are not going to the courthouse by flying! And no, even if you activate your Balance Breaker, I'm not letting you drag us there! We have to look presentable for our audience! "

While Akeno was observing that interesting bit of drama, Harry only gave her a look with a raised eyebrow, before muttering something in Latin, before a spell flew from his hand to his bike. Then something happened. Little by little, the motorcycle was adequately modified with a sidecar! With two waves of his hand, a helmet as red as Rias' hair was conjured by Harry's magic and another as black as Akeno's hair. To top it off, on each side of the helmets was the first letter of their surnames in white tape. Akeno's had a capital A and Rias' a capital R.

Once the bike was safely on the road, Rias rode behind him on the saddle and Akeno sat in the sidecar. They almost came to bickering for whom will be sitting where until Harry told them with an exasperated tone of voice

"It doesn't matter who sit behind me or in the sidecar, you just have to reverse the roles when we'll come back once we're done. Now both of you put your helmet correctly and sit down or you'll be my sisters' next victims with the Mega Magic."

It was needless to say that after such a threat, the girls got a move on. Once everyone was seated and had a solid grip, Harry spelled the bike as a portkey with his parents' home as a destination once they were in an isolated back alley. Once they were arrived in Kyoto, the drive to the Courthouse was smooth and the girls had to admit having enjoyed themselves. Harry was a very good driver and was also very responsible during the ride. At first they were a bit skeptic since he had freely admitted being an adrenaline junkie, but it seems to be under control. Twelve minutes later, they arrived into the Courthouse's parking lot. Rias' nerves were fraying. She was biting her lips and casting furtive glances all around. She almost jumped when she felt two different hands on her shoulders.

Harry and Akeno had put each one hand on her shoulders, giving her some much needed non verbal reassurance. While Akeno squeezed the shoulder her hand was on with affection, Harry bent down and gave her a peck on her lips. Her answer to that was immediate. After the kiss, she saw that his crooked grin was contagious since she was soon smiling in response. After denying a cheering charm, the redhead took a big fortifying breath and once her wits were sufficiently gathered, she walked with determination toward her freedom.

In the Underworld, at the same time that Rias and Harry were signing the necessary paperwork for their civic marriage, Riser Phenex, third son of the main branch of the Phenex family was trying to sway the council of Elders to his cause. That is, changing the date of his nuptials with his future bride. After all, they were due to marry one way or another, so why delay the inevitable? She could try and hide herself among the Humans all she wanted; it would not provide her the needed miracle to win her freedom. If only Riser knew what his supposed fiancée had just done…Oh the irony…

Honestly, deep inside of him, Riser knew very well he didn't love Rias. But just like any other Devil; his propensity to sin was higher than any other beings on the planet. His most obvious ones were Greed and Lust. He wanted the power, the prestige that would come to him when the fiery redhead would be on his arm and since her Bael blood on her mother's side of the family had made her so curvy, he just couldn't wait to get his hands on that body! Needless to say, he wasn't aware that somebody else had already gone further with her than he ever would…

Riser was a tall and handsome young man in his early twenties with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His favourite outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that was not fully buttoned (Just one button short.), giving a slight view to his chest. The young man knew he was handsome and was prompt to use every advantage to obtain what he wanted.

While he was also quite strong into his powers, a few concerned family members, his mother and eldest brother, felt that he should train and gain his own power instead of depending upon his Clan's powers like a crutch. Sadly, Riser's ego was already big enough that he dismissed their concerns with a brush of the hand. So far, his appeal was met with a rather lukewarm answer. While they were very understanding of his plight, after all what straight and unmarried man wouldn't like to take that girl for a tumble into the sheets; most of the Elders rather wished to see to which lengths Rias Gremory was willing to go to win her freedom back.

The Council of Elders was maintained when the Anti-Satan Faction came to power to act as a counter-check and balance to the Four Great Satans' political power. They rarely intervened into what they classify as "Clan Matters" but they were old and experienced enough to temper the ardour and impetuousness of their young, from their standards, leaders. Change was good, but you had to apply it gradually and also try to no step on too many important toes in applying said changes.

The Devils were a very long lived race after all, so any changes in their society had to be approached with delicacy. Well unless you had to go to the extreme and fight a Civil War to get rid of those who would have sent their race to their extinction just to satiate their lust for battle. Even old war hawks like them could see the need to stop fighting pointlessly against Heaven and the Grigori. It was one of the few reasons that the ratification of the Evil Pieces Systempassed after all.

So while most were in favour of Riser and Rias' union since it would provide their community with much needed pureblooded children, the scion of the Phenex clan couldn't obtain enough votes on his side to have the marriage rescheduled as soon as possible. He was accorded formal permission to go try and persuade her into hastening their betrothal up to marriage in person though.

But even he knew that his chances were very slim. Not very happy of not having obtaining his goal but appeased to be granted permission to access the Sitri-Gremory controlled town, he left the Council chambers with what he thought was dramatic flair. In truth, it only made him look like a spoiled kid who was throwing a temper tantrum of some kind.

One grizzled Elder said out loud once the supplicant was gone

"That kid really needs to be taken down a few pegs. "

Another added

"Someone will also have to remove that massive stick up his ass first. The lad thinks just because he's a Phenex, he is among the top dogs. Ha! As if! Pampered brat never had to fight for his life… I'd like to see him try to fight off a Seraph trying to redesign his stomach with a spear of light and stay in one piece!"

Soon enough, the Council devolved into what would pass for a meeting of old war veterans all the while viciously nitpicking every faults and failings of the current generation and reminiscing about their old days of glory. Basically, it was a regular day in the Office.

Back with Riser, he had to prepare for his departure to the Human world. Each Pillar family had a private way to move from one world to another. While any Devil worth their salt could teleport with their Magic Circle, that kind of travel did not permit to move much more than an entire Peerage. Thus each Clan came up in time with a unique way to move large amount of materials or people between the dimensions. The Phenex family's way was through some sort of in-between private dimension contained between towers here in the Underworld and another one alike in the Human world, converted into a giant aviary where they were breeding and rearing up a few flocks of Giant Eagles.

In fact, J.R.R Tolkien has been a loyal customer of House Phenex when he was alive and their Giant Eagles were what have inspired him into adding them into his marvellous books. Those eagles were bred to carry large and heavy loads inside the aviary tower. The dimensional magic used, which frankly was beyond his talents and comprehension, permitted the eagles to fly back and forth between both towers without exposing the Supernatural world to the regular populace.

The dimension inside the towers was a Sky world above the clouds with floating islands scattered all around the mountains range where the Eagles nested. The Underworld entrance was by a door hidden somewhere inside the Phenex Mansion and opened somewhere in those mountains. (The precise location was set to change randomly to confuse would be intruders, but a true Phenex could always find the door.)

It was an ancient tradition and bylaw of the family that each child member of the Phenex House, no matter if they hailed from the main branch or otherwise, had the chance and great honour to bond with a youngling when they were children. The Phenex member and the youngling were taught together, learned to fly together and even trained to fight together. And when their bond-mate had reached adult age, each Phenex member learned to ride their Giant Eagle.

You see, even with his pompous airs, Riser had to earn his allowance just like his brothers did before him, by working shifts in the Aviary. Oh, he had hated it. Many physical tasks he had felt were beneath him, it was commoner work really. But his parents had been clear. If he wished to obtain his part of the family's fortune and Estate when they stepped down as Lord and Lady, he had to go through this just like his older brothers.

So Riser had swallowed his pride and worked in the family business. It was a good thing that The Aviary was considered a House secret. Only the family members and members of their Peerage could know and the latter where always sworn to secrecy. So no one outside those people saw him debase himself by working physically like a low class Devil.

Needing to be as his best for the verbal joust with his reluctant fiancée, Riser decided to go to the Human world by himself and via The Aviary. He needed to check on his bond-mate anyway. Estella, a female giant Golden Eagle, had chosen a mate recently and would breed when she would be in season. It would be her first clutch. A good flight up to the Human world would appease his frustrations.

Well, that was his plan until his mother caught up to him just as he was about to enter into the Aviary and was promptly dragged away by force to get ready to some function or another that Lady Phenex insisted that Riser just _had_ to attend with her. His protests were dutifully ignored. With his mother roping him into events after events, he would be unable to visit the Human world for quite some time.

What Riser didn't know was the fact that both Venelana Gremory and Reyna Phenex were against the foolish marriage contract that their numbskull hubbies had signed. Riser and Rias would be miserable together. Anyone able to endure a stare down from the Brunette Madame of Extinctionwhen she meant businessand only calling her Mrs. Gremory without pissing themselves was bound to be someone worthy of watching. Harry Potter seemed to have a good head on his shoulders and it was clear to her that he was good for her daughter. Before meeting the young man, she would have never defied her like that. So yes, she was rooting for the Wizard.

Reyna only wished the best for her children and while Riser could do with some humbling, she didn't wish for him to have an unhappy marriage. So she was rather easy to sway in her friend's plan. Thus it was the reason why she would do her very best to keep her youngest boy away from Kuoh town for as long as possible.

A few days later, the whole Peerage and Harry were training into the Gymnasium. Sona had made some calls and some specialists from the Underworld had come around to build wards on the Gym. They were strong to the point that nothing more than a Satan class Devil, an Archangel or a Cadre level Fallen getting very serious to damage it when they were active! Rias had raised the point during her weekly meetings with Sona that they both needed a safe place to train to get stronger or to stay in shape. Back to the training session, Kiba and Harry were currently locked into a practice duel; spear and bastard sword were clashing against each others.

Asia was staying in standby on the sidelines, ready to heal any wounds. With her new friends, she had many occasions to practice her skills. While she was still reluctant to harm anyone, allies and enemies alike, she was now studying the fine art of barrier making. Harry had told her that with that, she could confine Issei to the couch when he did something to displease her. Which earned him an offended "Hey!" from Issei, amused snickers from almost everybody else and a few denying stutters from a now very red Bishop. The fact that Issei and Asia was a couple was well known by now.

The fact that they were now sexually active was not well known outside of their circle. Thus the jokes about poor performance and being banished to the couch were now common but kept outside of eavesdropping ears. Issei was becoming a good man little by little and nobody wanted to see sweet and friendly Asia humiliated. After a few more stalemates, Yuuto and Harry disengaged and went to the nearest bench to retrieve their towels to towel away the accumulated sweat and their water bottles. After resting a few minutes and watching both Akeno and Rias practice their powers since they were Mage type combatants, the boys switched sparring partners.

While Kiba was working on Issei's speed, Harry decided to get in a toss with Koneko. The quiet girl had opened up a bit more after they got acquainted better and Harry liked her dry wits. She always had just the words to make Issei react and man, that kid had drama in his blood! If he didn't knew better, he would have sworn that he was a legacy of Apollo! Letting his spear go in stealth mode once more (The Dwarves having forged it had include the enchantment to make it transform into something mundane of his choice, a wristwatch.) he took a taijutsu stance before launching himself against the Nekoshou.

While Harry was stronger than a regular human, what with being half Devil, his strength and defence were pretty good. But the fact remained that they weren't exactly exceptional either. And sadly, it wasn't on par with a Rook's attributes even with all his training. Thus Koneko could easily tank his physical hits and with her petite stature, she could avoid the hits aimed at her joints.

Deciding to pay the Wizard back for all his annoying pranks, she went to the offensive and broke through his guard easily enough. She then gave him a wallop of a right cross across the face before sending him on the other side of the Gym with a carefully controlled kick. She wanted to get him back for his pranks, not snap him in two. He was annoying true, but she didn't want to kill him. Koneko only wanted to hurt him a little.

She was prepared for many things, but what happened next was not one of them. After managing to get up with some difficulty and spitting a bit of blood, the hybrid had a smile on his face, the same type of smile that predated a great prank. What happened next was at first what she thought was simply pure male ego. A _girl_ had knocked him flat on his ass and he wanted to regain his " _dignity_ ". But she soon saw that it was anything but that. When Harry was just in front on her guard, he _changed_ , for lack of a better term. In front of her was no longer the same Harry Potter.

Right now in front of Koneko was a gorilla of about three metres tall and two metres large! Surprised by the sudden appearance of the animal out of nowhere, by its clearly supernatural size and the disappearance of the young man she was sparring against previously, she only had the time to yelp out loud from the surprise when a big and powerful hand seized her by the waist before throwing her away! The strength behind the throw was enough to send her crashing painfully into the opposite wall back first!

Proud of his accomplishment, the gorilla hooted loudly and thumped its chest rapidly with his massive fists. The sound was enough to bring the attention of everybody else and made them react with different levels of surprise. Now quite annoyed, Koneko deliberately took her time to get up and once she was on her feet, hissed like a furious cat. Oh now she was pissed! The petite woman was so mad that her glamours failed, her Nekoshou features were now visible by everyone.

With another feral hiss, she launched herself toward the beast. What she failed to realize was two things. One, the animal's eyes were not brown, but emerald green. And secondly, he had waited until she was in motion before charging in turn! A gorilla could be quite swift when the mood took it.

This one had also roared in challenge before launching itself at high speed and just as it was about to have the daylight punched out of it by the Rook, the beast shifted position and used its momentum to slam its shoulder into the Neko's abdomen. With the difference in mass, the laws of physics took hold and the petite girl was thrown away like a rag doll once more. Seeing the blow and how Koneko was thrown away and the harsh landing made everybody else cringe and wince. That one had to _hurt_ like a bitch. Showing intelligence or an intuition not usually shared in animals, the gorilla moved toward Koneko who was now hissing in pain, in the process to sit back slowly on the floor.

While as a Rook she was more resistant to physical damage than about anybody else, a sufficiently powerful hit in a soft place would and could bypass her Evil Piece enhanced defence. Nothing was perfect after all. The Nekoshou had just the time to see a big shadow looming over her before a strong hand pinned her to the floor. While she was almost certain she could break a finger or two and escape, she could now think straight and put the clues together. The gorilla was not a wild animal; it was Harry who was borrowing the form. So after a soft

"I yield."

The gorilla was gone and one eye blink later, Harry was back, helping her on her feet. The fight could have continued but she had decided to stop it there. Oh, she could have bested him, even as a supernatural gorilla. But for that, she would have had to fight with the intention to kill or at least to maim. She didn't like Harry much, but she wasn't about to kill or maim Buchou and Akeno-san's boyfriend.

Harry, while proud on his trick, told her with an honest smile

"It was a good fight. I enjoyed myself. You're very good Koneko."

Not feeling any negative emotions into his words, she permitted herself a small smile and thanked him before letting an amused smile poke on her lips. Then she pointed with her index in the direction of the others. Harry would have to explain to his girls why he didn't tell them he could transform into an animal. While she may not have wiped the smug smile off his face, seeing him walking like a condemned on Death Row towards his irritated girlfriends was more than enough compensation. Ha, take that! It would teach him to colour her hair like a rainbow or to animate her sweets to make them run from her when she tried to eat them!

In the end, the "Animagus fallout" earned Harry three days of sleeping in his flat, alone, for his annoying secretiveness. No matter the fact that the ability had only restrained uses varying with the animal the Wizard or Witch could take the form of. Knowing now that laughing directly at his misfortune was a good way to end up the victim of an embarrassing prank, both Yuuto and Issei kept their mouths shut. It didn't mean they couldn't smile smugly at his misery though.

A few days later, when the papers were properly filled, Rias and Harry's marriage certificate arrived by mail. While they were officially married after signing all the documents, their status would only be updated in the Kyoto and Tokyo Prefectures after the paperwork was properly processed and thus, they would receive a certificate signifying that their marriage was recognized by the whole country. The few days of waiting for the bureaucracy to do its thing also permitted the undercover paper pushers responsible for sorting the paperwork affiliated to the Supernatural world to send it along to its rightful place.

Hence why Richard Phenex, the current Lord Phenex was now swearing out loud. In doing his daily paperwork, he had just read the notice telling him that Lord Zeoticus Gremory had terminated the Marriage contract between Riser and Rias. The only reason he was not rushing to the Gremory Estate to clear this up was the fact that Zeoticus hadn't used his "Lord Gremory" hat, but his own person as a father.

It was like he had simply decided to take the responsibility of the act solely on his shoulders to not burden his Clan. Quite adept at detecting forgeries since he had been an incredible forger during his misspent youth, Richard could tell that the signature was genuine. Now Richard wasn't an idiot, he had spent enough nights on the couch since the signing of the contract to know that his wife was quite against it. While another Devil Lord would have shrugged it off and just go share the bed of another woman from his harem, Richard was exclusively monogamous.

Oh he had female members in his Peerage, but they were his dear friends and comrades in arms, nothing more. When he had married Reyna, he had sworn to be faithful to her and Richard Phenex was a man of his word. Oh he had played the field when he was still a bachelor as the saying goes. But when Reyna came into the picture, he had limited himself to one woman only. His friends and peers had found him odd, but it was his personal choice.

Needing to think, Richard got up from his chair and started pacing around his office. The contract binding his son Riser and the Gremory heiress Rias could only be broken by Zeoticus, him or if Rias defeated his third son in a Rating Game with the liberty to end the engagement as the prize. Now Zeoticus had freed his daughter but didn't call or made an appointment with him to discuss it beforehand. If the signature had not being genuine, he would have chalked it as a desperate attempt by Rias to get out of the contract.

Admittedly he didn't know the girl very well, but from the rumours he heard, she was quite outspoken about what she thought on the subject and rebuffed Riser's attentions violently. Richard had to admit that the situation in the Underworld had changed for the better since Zeoticus and he had written that contract. He was now a grandfather. His heir, Ruval, had an heir on his own now! Shaking his head to chase inopportune thoughts away, he concentrated back into the current mess. He groaned out loud, now he would have to deal with Riser's whining!

Well, now Richard would have to deal with the fallout. The contract was broken and their laws forbade them to establish a Marriage contract between Clan children who were now of age. So by law, a new contract between House Phenex and House Gremory couldn't be renegotiated. Well, he could always ask for the Bride price as compensation for breaking the contract without his consent. Since it was Zeoticus who had signed as an individual and not as "Lord" Gremory, the cash would have to come out of his personal bank account.

Deciding that nothing would be accomplished by brooding alone about the issue in his study, with a bit of magic, he created a communication seal into his left palm and spoke clearly

"Zeoticus Gremory."

There was some light, then some interference and finally a miniature of Lord Gremory's face was seen hovering into the white light coming from the magical Devil version of the videophone. Believe it or not, the communication seal was a recent discovery made by Serafall Leviathan when she was still the Heiress of the Sitri family. Now, it was all the rage everywhere in the Underworld.

Right away, Richard could see that Zeoticus didn't look happy. His turquoise eyes were dark, his lips turned into a frown and his jaw was tensed. Deciding to cut to the chase, the Phenex Lord said

"Well, I can guess by seeing your face that the proof of your daughter's machinations had passed through your desk recently?"

Zeoticus was in fact not very happy. He had been played like an amateur! He should have known right away that the excuse of a field trip was a lie and a poor one too. But somehow, he had been hoodwinked in a way he had not foreseen! (The magic of the Wunschpunsch spell denied him the memory of being put under it in the first place.) Rias' actions were not exactly why he was mad. No, he was in fact rather proud of his baby girl. She had found a way out of a bad situation on her own and used the bureaucracy against itself to gain her freedom! What irked him though, were the consequences that would fall to him and him alone to endure, since it was his name on the "permission slip".

Answering his counterpart, he said

"Yes Richard. I just came across the documents. In fact, I was just about to call you. Cheeky little brat…"

He trailed off.

Richard had to hold back a snicker. They both were centuries old and they were outplayed and put in front of the fait accompli by a bunch of kids barely old enough to drink! The funniest thing in that was that they never even doubted that the contract could be broken! It's what happened when you underestimate a determined youngster vying for her freedom. Coming back to the conversation, Lord Phenex said

"So what do you plan to do about it? On my side of things, I will freely admit being rather miffed to see all the hard work we put into the contract go down the drain, but it is not an insurmountable obstacle. But even with our friendship, you are aware that I can't just let it go right?"

Zeoticus was grinding his teeth with irritation on the other end of the call. He _loathed_ being indebted to anyone! He had made it this far with his own natural talents and the great help of his lovely wife, Venelana. But as much as Richard's words were stinging, they were true none the less. It was highly irritating, but he would get through this fallout. After taking a big breath to calm him down, he said rather resigned

"Believe me, I know. It is times like this that made me regret sidelining my parents and taking the Lordship. But we couldn't afford to keep any of the Old Satan Faction sympathizers in position of power and none of my siblings made it out of the Civil War. Since it was my signature that terminated the contract without first reaching an accord with the other party, I will pay the agreed Bride price as reparations for my insult. Do you think we could manage to keep it on the down low?"

At hearing that, Richard snorted with morbid amusement

"If it was with about any of my other children, it would be totally feasible, old friend. But Riser somehow inherited the need to dramatize everything from my younger sister. He is very likely to play the wounded party to everybody who would hear him out; unless he got something else to placate him. As if he really needed another woman to share his bed. I swear to Lucifer, if I hadn't ordered him as his Lord and Father to take precautions, his Queen would already have gone through at least three pregnancies by now! The only girl in his Peerage he don't leer at his my youngest child and his little sister, Ravel! "

He said rather exasperated, before picking the real subject back where it was left on

"On the Phenex Family business side of things, I can accept the Bride price as an adequate apology for the breech of contract but there's still Riser's compensation to work out. Look, what is done is done, let's focus on the present. Try to keep it as quiet as you can on your side and I will endeavour to do the same on mine. Send the Bride price via Bank payment in the Phenex family's accounts as soon as you can and let's schedule an appointment where we can come out with something that will shut my boy up. Is it alright with you?"

Zeoticus could agree with that. He had to calm himself before going to confront his daughter about her actions though. No, it wouldn't do anything good. The marriage contract was broken and couldn't be restored. There was no need to cry over spilled milk. After hanging up with Richard, he decided to go seek his wife. Her presence would do wonderful things on his fraying temper and nerves. He would not lash out in anger. Zeoticus Gremory was not that kind of man.

He then said to himself before leaving his study

"Well, there's always the traditional threatening of the suitor. What was it called again? Ah yes, the shovel speech. Better me than Sirzechs. At least I won't send the local Human population to the emergency centres by flaring my power too high."

Well, we would pity Harry but better dealing with Zeoticus than Sirzechs. The former has some self respect at least.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sacred Magic; Wizards and Dragons**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Author's Notes:** _After working on my other stories for a while, I decided to come back to this one. It's been a while but hey, better late than never. While the Rating Game between Rias and Riser won't happen, it doesn't mean that the pompous peacock won't try anything. I'm not spoiling anything, but there's bound to have a few testosterone filled moments lol XD Even as mature as Harry usually is, he's bound to make a few stupid moves sometimes. I'll likely advance Rias and Harry's relationship a bit too, since it's kind of stalling but hey, every relationship is different from one to another._

 _We'll also start the_ _ **Stolen Excalibur Swords**_ _Arc for a bit of action. There's bound to have many differences since I don't want to copy/paste Canon and the truckload of other authors out there. There's also the shovel speech incoming from Zeoticus and maybe some tomfoolery from Sirzechs lol XD. Well, let's go see the stats now. We have_ _ **335**_ _Reviews,_ _ **1 954**_ _Followers,_ _ **1 723**_ _Favourites, another record shattering_ _ **42**_ _C2 Communities! And last but not least,_ _ **209 512**_ _Views! Wow! Just…wow! I can't find anything else to say except thank you very much for your continued support. Now, let's get this show started!_

 **Additional notes:** _I would like to give a very big thank you to_ _ **John Wolfe**_ _for the inspiration for Loki's Symbol. The Symbol is described in his story called_ _ **Bits and Bobs**_ _in the_ _ **17**_ _ **th**_ _chapter. I apologize to not have given him his due credit earlier. To be honest, I had entirely forgotten to give credit where it was due until he updated with a follow up chapter on the same subject. Also like I said in "_ _ **The Heir of the Western Lands**_ _", I apologize in advance for botching Freed's character. Vulgarity and obscenity are very hard for me to write. Also I wanted to give kudos to my friend_ _ **Sakurademonalchemist**_ __ _for the idea of using Midol in a humorous context._

 **Last edit: June 2, 2017.**

Recently there has been a major change into Rias' living accommodations. Harry had finally managed to "convince" her to move in with him. Well, more precisely, he simply bribed Akeno to occupy Rias for a few hours with two tickets for a full day package to a renowned Spa in Kyoto and then took advantage of Rias' absence to shrink all her possessions, clothes, Mangas, video games (How in the name of the Allfather could she possess so many of the damn things?!) and toiletries included. He then put them into a multi compartment Wizarding trunk to finally portkey it once done directly into his guest bedroom.

While it had been the much needed push for the redhead to accept the new status quo between them, she decided to get back at him for his initiative by hogging the sole bathroom at all hours of the day! More than once he had to apparate away to do his ablutions elsewhere since she categorically refused to come out or to share some space. And a tentative of forced removal so he could have his turn was met with a Marble of Destruction that he had to quickly cover in Dragon fire to contain it; or else it would have damaged the apartment. Harry could even live with his new bride's toiletries all over the place. (And was it somewhat freaky to find a bottle of _Midol_ of all things stashed between his razor and shaving cream when he decided to shave before his shower?)

But he put his foot down when she tried to convince him to allow her father's contacts to turn their modest flat into a multi story mansion. But Rias was tenacious and wasn't willing to back down even if the fact of being denied something was new, refreshing and also somewhat trilling. On one hand, she was glad that her man was strong willed enough to have his own definite ideas and opinions but on the other hand, she was a bit upset that he was not already wrapped around her little finger yet. She would just have to put more efforts into testing his willpower it seems.

"I said _**No**_ , Rias. I won't shut down the Wards or key the members of the construction crew into them either. Not even for your lovely eyes."

"But, but, but, Harry! The workers commissioned by my father to remodel our flat can't even get on the propriety to do their jobs if the protections aren't turned off! I would have done it myself, but I just don't know _how_ to reconfigure Wards made by Human magic. You never showed Akeno or me how it worked."

She finished with an exaggerated pout and crossing her arms under her bust, making it seems bigger by purpose. If he wouldn't do it for her eyes, maybe Harry would do it for her tits instead? He was often looking down her cleavage when they were just the three of them together. Not that she minded of course. She liked the attention that Harry gave her.

Harry, after rolling his eyes with found exasperation at Rias' antics and at hearing Akeno giggle while watching them arguing from her seat near him on the couch like it was one of those in vogue reality shows, fired back

"I really don't see what the problem is here, Luv'. If I showed you how to play with the Wards, our flat wouldn't stay what it is; it likely would become your new base of operations for all I know. I like the other members of your Peerage just fine, but this is _**our**_ home. I want a place where the three of us can have our privacy. I don't want the others over every day at every hour of the day and night. So we really don't need an entire mansion of space anyway. It's only the three of us here and it _**will**_ stay like that at least until we finish High School.

If you need more space in your room for all your stuff, I can easily cast a few undetectable expansion charms or get you a trunk that's bigger on the inside for storage next time I go to the magical district in Tokyo but that's it. You'll just need to call your father and tell him to cancel the job, because I'm not letting anybody mess with my place. Well, my place…In fact it's not even mine since I pay a monthly rent to the owner. So no, they will not be allowed in to replace the flat with a mansion or a villa. If we really need more space, I'll see about renting a bigger flat for us in a few months when the lease will be expired. "

Then the devious redheaded minx with turquoise eyes simply decided to up the ante since she wasn't about to back down anytime soon. The young man had had too many victories recently for her tastes and she wanted to balance things up a bit. The fact that her husband wasn't actually the owner of the homely little flat they inhabited and was actually paying rent to somebody else had little to no importance in Rias' mind. The deed for the building could easily be bought out and then the flat could then be remodelled to her tastes and Akeno's.

Still wearing her school uniform since School had just let out for the day about an hour ago, she sashayed up to him; her blue-green eyes became seductive, all the while taking her sweet time unbuttoning her shirt and then her corset, exposing to her flatmates' now quite hungry eyes her light pink coloured lacy bra once she was done.

Then with a hypnotic sway of her very shapely hips, (You really should take a moment of your time to sincerely thank that Bael blood, since it was because of that heritage coming from her mother's side that Rias was this curvy at such a young age.), she literally strutted up to him and then straddled his lap all the while putting her slender arms around his broad shoulders. That action had for consequence of giving both of her flatmates a prime view of her magnificent and very drool worthy cleavage.

She let out a sound that was seemingly a mix of faint surprise and amused chuckle when she felt him seize her by the hips all of the sudden. Rias just _loved_ the effect she could have on him when she put her mind into it! Akeno was right! His responses to their seduction manoeuvres were so very entertaining! It greatly appealed to her feminine pride to see him like that because of her. The previous sound turned out into a deep moan of pleasure though when she felt his lips run across her pulse point, but she soon forced herself to put her mind back into the game. She was a Pureblood Devil and the Gremory Clan Heiress on top of that. So when she played, it was for the win!

To get Harry's entire attention, she purposely grinded her core against his crotch, biting discreetly the interior of her cheek to not moan out loud at the feeling she received from her bold actions. When his callused hands moved from her hips to grab her voluptuous ass in a very possessive manner getting another moan from her throat in passing, she then enacted the next step of her plan when she was sure she had all of his attention.

"H-a-r-r-y-kun…"

She purposely dragged out his first name with a very seductive purr in her voice all the while letting a few fingers play devilishly in the messy hair of her husband

"We need a bigger place to live in now that we're married H-a-r-r-y-kun…We can't go on a Honeymoon yet because of High school and my Devil duties, but surely you could let me have that as a wedding gift hmm?"

When she had no answer except the feeling of his lips now kissing the beginning of her breasts, Rias decided it was now time to up the ante a bit more. How had she upped the previously mentioned ante? By grinding her core a few more times against his now quite evident for her due to her seating choice, erection and her turquoise eyes flashed with victorious glee at hearing him groan out loud. She did stop to make sure he wouldn't lose total control of his mental faculties and self control though. Rias knew very well that she was currently playing with fire, but sometime you had to take risks in order to win.

Harry would either fold to her demands in exchange for a bit more (She knew he would never pressure her to give him more than she was feeling ready for. And she was very grateful for his consideration even if her reticence to go "all the way" was fading very fast these last few days.) or he could also simply decide to throw her on her back further away on the couch or on another piece of furniture, strip her naked and then claim her virginity right here in the living room. If she had to be honest, if only to herself, Rias felt that either choice would be a win in her book.

"Think about it seriously _Koi_ …with more room, you could see Akeno and me prancing around here entirely naked for longer lapses of time…Maybe we could even establish a "mandatory naked day" so you could get much more eyefuls? Hahnnn! On my! You seem to be very eager for this idea! You really know what you want, don't you _Koi_?"

She finished with a surprised and somewhat seductive smile on her face once the unexpected moan of pleasure escaping her throat had passed. During her attempts to convince him to side with her point of view, Harry had kept dropping small but wet kisses all over her exposed cleavage. And with judicious use of his magic since his hands were still firmly attached to her buttocks all the while kneading it with great enthusiasm, he had managed to entirely remove her blouse and corset, slip the left strap of her bra down her arm and then free her left breast from the bra cup. Once his goal was reached, he didn't lose any more time before sucking her hardened nipple in his mouth and sometimes nipping it between his teeth.

On the right side of the newly married couple, Akeno was observing her two flatmates' making-out with great interest all the while resisting, for the moment, the temptation to start masturbating. What had started as an attempt by Rias to seduce their shared boyfriend/husband to obtain what she wished was now a very heavy make-out session currently going all the way to Second Base; with high possibility of going even further. Akeno had to admit that while the flat was homey, it was a bit cramped for the three of them.

But she knew from experience that Harry wouldn't change his mind so easily. Rias would have her work cut out for her. Or they could just all move-in with her at her Shrine. In exchange for more space they would have to sacrifice their morning quickies in the shower during the school days though. She would keep that option under wraps for now, Akeno was quite found of starting the day with some morning sex. She wasn't quite ready to give up such a pleasant activity unless there was no longer way to avoid it. Even if she felt that Harry was over cautious by refusing to finish in her even with her repeated assurances of being under a long lasting Devil made contraception spell. Her man couldn't very well comfortably use a condom in the shower after all.

But her father-in-law and also his uncles had figuratively and sometimes even literally beaten the habit of _**always**_ taking precaution into his thick skull, so Akeno let him have his quirk. He was fine with her **S &M** traits so long as he wasn't the victim when she was feeling sadistic, so she could return the favour. What she didn't know yet, was that this quasi obsession about birth control was also partly from the result of his past relationship with his first serious girlfriend. But to obtain more knowledge on this subject, Akeno or Rias would have to ask the right questions since Harry wouldn't volunteer the information even if he wouldn't hide it.

Now back to Harry and Rias whom were currently making-out on the couch, the young man's lips were everywhere at once and the redhead was losing fast what little will she had to stop his advances since she was now half naked; what with her bra having just now joined her blouse and corset on the ground. Her gaze was now clouded with much desire and lust as she kept grinding herself against him, clearly enjoying the feeling of his hard-on against her still clothed core.

But Akeno's attention was taken away from the delightful show her flatmates were unknowingly providing her when she heard the phone ringing. Letting the two others continue without a watcher for the time being since the sound of ringing didn't even make them stop, she walked to the base where the cordless phone was on and answered politely even if she was rather annoyed to be taken away from her show since it was way better than any sitcoms or soap operas

" _Hai?_ You have joined the Potter Residence. This is Himejima speaking. How may I help you?"

The black haired and violet eyed young woman then listened attentively to what it was said on the other end and then answered

"Ah. I am sorry Sitri-san, but could it wait a few hours? They are rather… preoccupied at the moment."

Better not tell too much. It wasn't really politically correct to say on the phone that her boyfriend seemed to be in the mood to have sex with her King and said King also appeared to be well started on the path of debauchery too. There was a long speech coming from Sona's end of the phone line and Akeno frowned heavily before saying

"Ah, okay. It's alright. Yes, I understand Sitri-san. We'll be right there. Just give us a few minutes to get ready. Good bye."

After hanging up, she then turned back to her flatmates and remarked that Harry had now switched breasts while his fingers were now slowly but surely making their way into Rias' now exposed pale pink and lacy panties since her skirt had been pushed higher on her thighs. Feeling bad for having to break the moment but needing to, Akeno said after clapping loudly in her hands a couple of time to grab their attention

"Okay, sorry to bother you but you have to break it up guys! We have an important situation that just came up."

Rias let out a very disappointed moan and an irritated rumbling bestial growl escaped from Harry's throat, showing his predator's tendencies passed to him by Albion. It seems that awakening a sentient Sacred Gear when you were a toddler could lead to weird consequences such as this…"mutation" for lack of a better term. Seriously, their beloved was supposed to be half Phenex, but his powers and some of his behaviour patterns were closer to those of a Dragon than anything else! When they had both all their attention on Akeno, she said with a serious frown on her pretty face

"We have to go back to school. Sitri-san called just now. Two members of the Church, Exorcists to be more precise, are in town and are requesting an audience to our earliest convenience. Since Kuoh town is technically under both Gremory and Sitri jurisdiction, Rias is also needed. They should be waiting in our Club room by the time we arrive."

Well, talk about a mood killer. Harry began to fix his ruffled t-shirt and jeans and also tried to will his erection away by thinking about many unsexy things such as his Uncle Sirius' face when he was hangover once he removed himself from under Rias. The young lady in question was scowling openly but was perfectly silent. But you could see that she was in need of a clean pair of panties since there was a visible wet spot near her flower. Their male companion though, could be heard mumbling under his breath. It was something about threats of retribution by warfare ass pranks, the Dire Misfortune Curse, having his younger sisters cast a Mega magic spell with the Wunschpunsch and other random threats, all the while switching between English and the Old Norse tongue.

Rias blinked with some moderate surprise at that last one, before remembering that Harry, his father and younger sisters were in fact Legacies of the Norse Trickster God Loki. It explained many things she had been pondering in the recent past really, what with the Norse God in question being part of his descendants' lives. Many of their beloved's pranks were used as offerings to the God in question. Needless to say, Harry's divine uncle was quite proud of him.

When everyone was ready to go, the girls disappeared in their Magic Circle while Harry twisted upon his heel and disapparated with a loud sound of air displacement after taking time to use his Occlumency exercises to centre him so to avoid splinching. Normally he would have side-along apparated the girls with him or maybe created a Portkey, but since the Exorcists had asked an audience with the local ruling Devils, they had to look the part. Since Apparition was quicker than the Magic Circle, the Jeans clad young man was the first to arrive.

Once he let himself in the Club room itself, he saw that Issei and Asia were already here and seated. The ex-nun holding the Red Dragon Emperor's left arm between her still developing bosom all the while staring at the two Exorcists with some apprehension since they seemed to have recognized her for her former "Holy Maiden" title and reputation. Not only was she now a reincarnated Devil, technically an enemy of the Church even after being excommunicated beforehand for a stupid reason, but Asia was no longer a maiden so to speak since she had willingly given her virginity to her beloved Issei. Asia was still a bit shy, but no longer in the privacy of Issei's and her bedroom. Hell, they had had sex just last night.

They likely would have antagonized her if they thought they could have gotten away with it, but Issei's glare was enough to dissuade them. The brown haired boy's training was going very well and the results so far were speaking for themselves, what with his now toned musculature and his new menacing presence when he truly meant business. Oh he was still a raging pervert, but he had _**finally**_ learned to tone it down somewhat while in public and/or during the school hours. He was as bad as before in private though. But some progress was always better than nothing at all. So the Occult Research Club would take what they could.

Issei had also accidentally discovered how to channel his lust as the source for his power. The last one had very good results since he had always possess an unhealthy amount of it since entering puberty; Issei was showing massive improvement with his Sacred Gear. Ddraig had even told him the other day that he was on the verge to achieve Balance Breaker! He was now on a totally new level than from the one he was at the beginning of his new life.

Asia had little to no hesitation to let her boyfriend touch her a bit in public if it means that he could concentrate better on his schoolwork. It worked very well since his school average had skyrocketed since she had devised, after a Girl talk session with Buchou, Koneko-chan and Akeno-sempai, a Reward program with sexy perks for good grades and diligent study. Issei was also now self conscious enough to keep it to light gropes in non erogenous zones in public, except her butt.

Further proof was seen to everyone since yesterday had marked the two months anniversary of the last time he was caught peeping. It was a whole new record for Ise. The remaining two third of what has been the Perverted Trio still haven't changed for the better though. While Issei was still hanging with both Motohama and Matsuda a few times a week when he had the time in between taking care of his girlfriend and his Devil duties, it was clear that their friendship wouldn't likely last beyond their High school graduation since the other two simply refused to change their ways or just grow up in general.

When the Potter heir entered the Club Room, both Exorcists turned into their seats to look at him while he took the chance to examine them. Both were young women in their late teens. One had long chestnut coloured hair styled in twin ponytails and with violet eyes, while the other one was taller, with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. It may have been muted due to the suppression bands, but Harry could feel the presence of their Holy swords.

His hybrid nature served him rather well in this case; Holy Swords, the Light/HolyElement and other Holy artifacts had no special effects on him due to his magical human blood. But due to his Devil blood, he still could feel their presence. Not from far away mind you, but in a room like this one, it was rather hard not to feel them.

However, due to being the wielder of Divine Dividing, which was a Dragon type Sacred Gear, Harry was by default very susceptible to anything specially designed to deal with and/or damage Dragons. Yes, even Arithmancy modified Stunners specially re-engineered to bypass the innate magical resistance the legendary magical creature was known for in the Wizarding World. That was one of his mom's most used inventions. Right behind the very bane of the Marauders, the Bits buster Hex.

She created the Dragon stunner Charm with the idea of being able to stop him when needed without hurting him during his training when he was younger and had less control over his then explosive temper and powers. Nodding his head to the two Exorcists but not acknowledging them any further since they had basically cock blocked him earlier, he asked Issei and Asia on a cordial tone of voice

"Hey guys! Have you seen the others? Rias and Akeno should be there shortly since they left just before me."

It was Issei who answered him

"Asia-chan and I called them on their cell phones while Kaichou was phoning at your appartment earlier. Koneko-chan should be here any minute now but Kiba will be running late since he got summoned for an early assignment. And Gasper, well good luck trying to make him come out of his room before midnight without bribing him with Blood pops and previously planned "men bonding" (Aka pranking raids in the Student council room or more recently in the Staff lounge.) expeditions."

He was about to say more, but the blue haired Exorcist interrupted rather bluntly the conversation with the brown haired boy by pointing an index towards Harry

"Who are you? No scratch that, in fact _**what**_ are you exactly? You don't feel like a Devil but you also don't feel like a regular Human either or like any other Supernatural creatures I've met before. What is your business here? Answer me quickly Heathen, before I decide to smite you in the name of the Lord Almighty!"

She finished by putting a callused hand on the handle of her still wrapped up Holy Sword.

Harry blinked with some surprise at the sudden interrogation, her threat to him and at her accent. From someone who was native from Italy if he was not mistaken, she was very fluent in Japanese and had little accent. Then his next thought was:

" _Wow, she's pretty rude._ _She surely must have failed her diplomacy course at the Exorcists' Training center._ "

He wasn't feeling much inclined to answer Xenovia's questions to be honest. Not only was she very rude while she was currently a guest inside Devil territory, but on top of that those two had basically cock blocked him and given him blue balls with the bad timing of their unexpected arrival! It was seriously not cool! Deciding to be blunt and not bother with being civil as some sort of petty payback, he told the blue haired young woman

"Wow, rude much? I'm in no way obligated to answer any of your questions. But I guess I can introduce myself since it won't hurt. My name is Harry Potter, Kuoh Academy's very own Marauder and Prankster extraordinaire! As for your threat to "smite" me, you would have to be able to touch me first, which I have serious doubts that you could. You see, I am quite adept at dodging and escaping when needed. Now for my next trick…you'll have to wait since it seems that the girls will be here in a few seconds! "

His little intro was also used as a successful misdirection, since Harry took advantage of the Blue haired chick's attention now going to the arriving Heiresses to discreetly change with the help of his magic her bra and panties that she was currently wearing into a set themed with _Powerpuff Girls_ ' characters. He had to force himself to not smirk and snicker in amusement, lest he spoiled his hastily planned revenge prank.

Then he made a mental note to look up for an Enchantment or a Ward in their library at his parents' house to try to nullify the effect of the God of the Bible's name on his Devil friends, since the brown haired Exorcist couldn't stop praising Him one way or another every minute. If he didn't know better, he would swear that that Irina chick lusted after Yahweh. He forcefully veered his mind from the subject though, before the said mind goes straight to the gutters. He really did not wish to be stuck with the disturbing images his perverted mind _would_ cook up. Damn Devil enhanced hormones…

Harry then said nothing else, claiming a seat on the comfy double sofa bed he had bought during one of their little trips out of town. He was now completely ignoring the Exorcists, much to the blue haired one's ire since his answers were far from satisfying. He was currently focusing on the now glowing sigil in the centre of the room and also absently wondering if Vetrbrandr was making any progress into taking a human form. The next time he had enough time for himself, he would go see the Norse dragon. Maybe he could also bring the girls with him so he could see them both frolic naked in the ocean? It was food for very pleasant thoughts.

Harry couldn't in good conscience bring his familiar away from his nest in his true form. Even with his rather pacific nature, a dragon of the size of the Bewilderbeast seen in a city, even one of the sizes of Kuoh town, would cause much chaos and a plethora of problems he could frankly do without. Even as brazen as he was, Harry would never willingly break the Statute of Secrecy. That was one law he would never flaunt. He really didn't fancy a term into an ICW detention facility for his troubles. Soon enough Rias accompanied by Akeno and lastly by Koneko, were now seated.

Well, Akeno was in fact standing faithfully behind and at the right shoulder of her Kingwho sat behind her desk like the dutiful and ever vigilantQueenshe was, with her hands joined at the front. Coincidentally the pose had the advantage to do marvelous things to her breasts, which became a focus for the Wizard's gaze. His girlfriend's sizable assets were _**much more**_ interesting than a pair of Exorcists, that was a given.

Soon after, Sona and her Peerage also filed in the Club Room. He had to restrain himself to not bust a gut right here at what he saw, since it seemed that Saji had been caught in a forgotten trap of his. The other boy's hair, which was once a nice blond colour, was now a flashy and garish shade of green. In a fit of sheer boredom one day, Harry had brought a magically armed paint bomb at school and booby trapped a random locker. He had not cared to remember if it was currently in use or empty. Genshirou had been caught during a locker's inspection that had ran a bit late, thus hadn't the time to wash his hair since they were due to meet the envoys from the Church.

The boy in question was now giving Harry the evil eye. He _knew_ that Potter was the culprit, but he and the rest of the Student council had _no_ reasonable proof, thus couldn't confront him and punish him for it. Not that Harry cared all that much about the School rules and detentions in the first place… And to be honest, the White Dragon Emperor had completely forgotten about that particular prank since it has been set up before Akeno and he started dating. Then he felt another more competent glare add itself on the inefficient one sent to him by Saji.

It seems that Sona hadn't really appreciated his latest prank on her person either. He was starting to lack original ideas on the fly since having two girlfriends to take care of really cut into the time he used to plan for his next stunts; Harry had just gone with the old classic "kick me!" sign. Not that any students had been brave enough to do so, but it had led to many snickers, snorts and giggles under their breaths when they felt they could get away with it.

Sona's fearsome reputation was rather well merited to be honest. Harry simply didn't care about her reputation or her role into the school, period. In his mind, she needed to lighten up and remove that massive stick up her admittedly nice looking ass. From the stories he heard from his father, mother and uncles, Sona would have likely gotten along greatly with Hogwarts' Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall. They were two no-nonsense persons and disciplinarian to booth. Well on the surface anyway.

He had taken advantage of the fact that Sona was busy scolding a few younger students who were seen running in the corridors to glue the sign on her back. His only answer to her glare was a trademark Marauder smile. Sometimes classics were really the best. But soon enough the meeting got underway. At first, Harry thought it was boring. It was about the theft of some holy artifacts by some hotshot Fallen Angel with the goal to piss off Angels and Devils alike. But soon, things were explained. The sword of promised victory, Excalibur, was broken and reforged in seven new swords, each containing only a part of the original blade's abilities. Then a new random thought entered his mind.

" _Does any of higher- ups of the Three Factions knows about the Heaven's Feel Tournament and did they read the reports saying that King Arthur was actually summoned during the last one?_ "

Harry had tried to learn Magecraft when he was a bit younger. But even if he had a nice quantity of Magic Circuits of good quality, if what Zelretch had said was true, he absolutely _sucked_ at it. He could obtain similar results of some Magecraft spells he saw with his Wizardry, but he could do absolutely nothing really worthwhile with pure Magecraft no matter what he tried. Shaking his head to chase those rogue thoughts away, he concentrated once more on the debriefing. This time there was some good info to gleam.

Agents in service of Grigori's Cadre Kokabiel had managed to steal three Excalibur swords on his orders from the Vatican, the Protestant Church and the Eastern Orthodox Church where the swords were previously housed. The trail left by the agents had led to Kuoh Town, thus the Exorcists came to ask the Devils governing the town for permission to look for the missing Holy swords here and also to ask them to not interfere.

It was unclear what Kokabiel's end game exactly was. But one thing was certain, it would be nothing good. On their end, the Exorcists had for mission to bring back the missing Excalibur swords to the Vatican or failing that, to destroy them so they could not be used against them. They also had been strictly ordered to do nothing that could threaten the current Peace Treaty/Ceasefire between their Factions. Hence the two Exorcists' request for the ruling Devils to not meddle into the affairs of the Church.

It was on the tail end of the debriefing that Yuuto entered the Club room via Magic Circle.

"Pardon my lateness; I had an early request that ran a bit late…"

It was what he said the second he was materialized.

But the Knight froze to a standstill when his acute senses felt the presence of two Holy Swords. And not any run of the mill Holy Swords given to promising Exorcists, those he could have ignored with a bit of force of will, but the fragments of Excalibur itself simply couldn't and wouldn't be ignored! Yuuto Kiba was the only survivor of a barbaric experiment led by the now excommunicated ex-Archbishop Valper Galilei, acutely nicknamed the Genocide Archbishop.

The Holy Sword Project had left deep emotional scars inside the young man. Said scars which had started to heal with the passing of time had just been brutally reopened. While Rias rescued him from the brink of death, during his convalescence he had developed a quite understandable but quasi irrational hatred of Holy Swords and Excalibur particularly.

His eyes had became dilated, his skin now flushed with sheer anger and he was now shaking with a boatload of negative emotions! His Devil power was now rising to the point that everyone in the room could feel it and by his stance, he was about to attack. Rias, knowing of his past but cursing herself mentally for not having prevented such a brutal meeting, commanded him with a stern voice that brooked absolutely _**no**_ argument

"Yuuto, stand down! Now! That's an order!"

The blond haired Knight shot his King a silent look a betrayal mixed with unfathomable rage. It looked like he was about to disobey the command, but when the Crimson Ruin Princess flared her considerable power accompanied by the Priestess of Thunder's for good measure, he finally saw reason. He then let his own considerable Devil power vanishes before taking a seat as far from the Exorcists as possible. Yuuto was no fool; the president and vice-president of the Occult Research Club were much stronger than him individually. But with their strength combined, he would be forcefully subdued before he could even think of doing anything worthwhile. Coincidently, getting as far from the visiting members of the Church made him sit on the seat near Harry.

Concerned for his best male friend/sparring partner, Potter asked Kiba lowly as to not disturb the others who were presently talking

"Do you think you need a Calming Draught Yuuto? Or maybe I can portkey you to my parents' house to play with my sisters for a bit so you can clear your mind?"

Two weeks ago, the whole Occult Research Club had being invited for supper by Lily. The evening had been very nice and everyone had a great time. Harry had even pounced on his dad and they had wrestled a good while around the living room since the older man had wanted to break out the much dreaded baby pictures! Seeing the girls cast once again a Mega Magic spell with the Wunschpunsch had been the highlight of the evening. Yuuto had also been a big hit with Azalea and Leilany. Not for his _Bishounen_ look for a change, but for his Sacred Gear's abilities to create any demonic sword he could imagine. But if he put his mind into it, he could also create inoffensive blades even if it was somewhat more difficult.

While the girls liked to play "House" once in a while or with their Barbie dolls and other random toys, they also really liked to play fight with toy swords. Sirius had a real talent for storytelling and had told them tall tales of swashbuckling, epic sword fights and other tales of pirates, knights and many more. Hence was the source of their new desire of becoming Adventurers when they grew up. Unfortunately, their toy swords had been melted accidentally by Kunou when she launched an orb of _Kitsune-bi_ at the toy swords for an improvised version of a supernatural Baseball game.

Since both parties were at fault this time, Kunou knew she wasn't supposed to use Fox fire without the presence of her mother or her tutor; and Leilany and Azalea were also supposed to know that playing Baseball or any other sport in the living room was forbidden, Yasaka, James and Lily had collectively decided that Kunou would reimburse the toys she broke with her own pocket money. But as punishment, the Potter girls would not be allowed to play with them for a good long while once the new ones would be bought.

Ever helpful, the wielder of Sword Birth had created for them rapiers similar to the ones used by the fictional character Zorro, but with blunt edges. Needless to say, Kiba had gained two new fans, but this time they were not after his hide for a Date. It was rather refreshing to be honest. Afterwards, they had constantly badgered him to make new toy swords for them to play with since when they were not in Kiba's hands, the swords had a very limited shelf life, much to the amusement of everybody present.

Before Yuuto could answer Harry, Xenovia suddenly shot up very quickly from her seat, to the point where it was sent loudly clattering to the ground, surprising everybody present. Quick as lightning, she removed the wrappings from her Holy Sword, took an attack stance and said out loud since she had heard Magical terms being spoken about

"Exodus 22:18! Thou shalt not suffer a Witch to live! I shall smite you in the name of God by this Holy sword, Wizard! Atone for your sins in Hell you heathenish Magic user!"

Since she had declared out loud a direct Verse from the Bible, even if it was from another version than the original, all the full Devils present be they pureblooded or reincarnated, were seized by an intense and excruciating pain. Harry had the dubious chance of being immune due to the fact that he was born a hybrid. The pain would have been somewhat tolerable for the others if it was only the verse spoken out loud, but adding the name of The Almighty in the same sentence had put them in a state which they could not do anything until their "Inner Darkness" for lack of a better term, purged the Holy Energy from their systems.

With the added fact that Irina was too shocked to reason with her hot headed teammate, thus unable to stop her, Xenovia charged toward the green eyed young man with the firm intention of removing his head from his shoulders after removing the bindings on her Excalibur sword.

Harry cursed out loud. Murphy's Law had struck again! The Norns must hate him, which was the only reason that made any sense right now!

"Fuck!"

He had thought that the Church had stopped all attempts to exterminate his kind centuries ago! What the hell was wrong with this chick? It seems that some remnants of those against Magic users had survived and proliferated in smaller, out of the way and/or isolated churches. His first reflex was to send a stunning spell at the girl but she batted it away like it was nothing with the flat of her blade. Taking the slowly recovering Yuuto with him, he apparated away just as the blade of her Excalibur was sailing for his neck but not before he received a long but thin cut on his right cheek for his troubles.

He reappeared in a kneeling position just behind Rias' desk, propping his male friend against the wall before calling his Spear from an emerald green Magic Circle with the gold colored reverse letter " _ **N"**_ with a vertical line in the middle, which was in the centre of the said Circle. It was the symbol of his Divine Patron after all. Now things wouldn't be the same. While he could have apparated away to safety quite easily even with a passenger, Harry was not the kind of man who allowed threats against his person to run free and unchecked.

Harry had to give her some credit though; Xenovia was rather quick on her feet. But this time, he was prepared for her. With a grunt of exertion, he blocked her next swing, not at all bothered by her War Cry. But it seems that she was quite shocked that his weapon had endured the clash with her own. So that fragment of Excalibur was one geared toward sheer destructive potential perhaps? He wasn't really sure to be honest; he never did much research into Holy Swords since he was a spear user and not a swordsman. Maybe it was something similar to Rias' power? Tch, as if the Dwarves of _Nidavellir_ would allow a Holy sword to destroy one of their creations that easily! The nerve!

They had a lofty reputation to uphold after all! Taking advantage of her surprise, Harry used one of his feet to destabilize her fighting stance before disengaging. Before she could pursue him, he apparated once more at close range only to reappear behind her and then put his ringed hand between her shoulder blades.

With a quick

"Stupefy!"

Xenovia slumped into unconsciousness after being hit point blank by the red beam of magical energy. Rather mad for the unprovoked attempt on his life, he made no movement to stop her from hitting the floor face first. Since a simple Stunner wouldn't hold more than a few hours, Harry also added a Full Body bind to the mix just in case. Only the fact that an outright hostile act on a member of the Church in Rias and Sona' territory could have negative consequences for them due to the possible breach in the Armistice between the Three Factions made him act that nice. Usually an outright and unprovoked assault like that would have been met with at least debilitating force if not downright lethal.

Still in Battle mode, Harry was quick to switch targets towards Irina, but she just lifted both her hands into the air in clear surrender before babbling

"Stop stop stop! It's all a misunderstanding! I swear! Please hear me out! We're not here to fight you! Xenovia just tends to be overzealous and act before thinking things through! She takes the writings of the Bible as the absolute Code of conduct to follow and not just as a book detailing our Religion's history! The Church and the Wizarding World are supposed to be at peace! They still were when we left Vatican City a few days ago!"

She finished with a tone of panic in her voice.

They were supposed to simply obtain permission to hunt down the missing Excalibur swords in known Devil territory, not try to smite an innocent young man for being born with magic! Irina could easily feel the difference between Magicals whom were labelled "Dark" and "Light" for lack of better terms. And this young man didn't felt "Dark" at all. There was no reason to try to smite him! Yes, the Bible did have a verse against Witches, but it was thousands of years ago when many magical enclaves' citizens went to try to subjugate the non-magical population to try to recruit a labour force or a Slave Caste. Things had greatly changed since back then.

Dismissing his spear once reassured that he wouldn't be attacked and letting a now recovered Akeno fuss over his minor wound, he reluctantly kept his peace. As much as he wished to get rid of the Exorcists by booting them out of town as fast as possible, it was not his decision to make. It was Sona's and Rias'. It was why he also resisted his impulse to charm Excalibur Destruction into a Portkey with an active volcano as the destination. He was still on the fence about either sending the sword alone or with its wielder. While Akeno was using a bit of healing magic on their boy toy's wound, Rias said with a cold voice

"I do not like the fact that your teammate attacked my contracted ally without just reason Shidou-san. Yes, he's a Wizard and not a Magician. So what? That fact changes absolutely nothing in the long run. Would your teammate have tried to smite him if he had been a Magus from Clock Tower or a Magician belonging to one of those various Associations? Don't bother to answer, it was a rhetorical question. As it is, I do not think that we can allow your colleague and you free reign in our territory."

Irina was about to protest, but Sona continued where Rias left off with her usual stern tone

"We realize that Kokabiel is trying to stir trouble and that the Church wish to regain their propriety. But since it appears that Quarta-san is unable to accept the presence of a Human magic user among our midst, we won't tempt Fate by letting her roam around without supervision. Thus we will investigate this matter together. You can accept our help or you and your companion will be asked to leave our territory as soon as possible. Take it or leave it."

She finished crisply.

Sona hadn't enjoyed being subjected to the horrible pain caused by the Bible's verse being declared out loud and only compounded by uttering the name of the Almighty. And while her and Harry weren't getting along very well, she didn't wish him ill for all that. He was annoying, true, but not to the point for wishing his demise. She was in fact rather grateful that he was making Rias and Akeno so happy. Now, if she could find herself a man to her tastes, she would be settled in that department…

She also had to tip her invisible hat to him since he had found quite a few possible solutions that no one had thought about for Rias to escape her contract with Riser Phenex. While Rias and she were best friends admittedly with a fierce but friendly rivalry, as the Heiress to House Sitri, Sona had been forced to stay neutral, even if she had felt very bad for not being able to support her childhood friend trough the crisis, in what had been considered a House Gremory and House Phenex only, matter.

What little help she could offer, she had given. Per example, the slip for a false field trip so Lord Gremory could give his signature. It hadn't helped that her older sister had _**ordered**_ her to not meddle into those matters. And when Serafall Leviathan gave a serious order, the one who received it had better do as ordered if he/she knew what was good for him/her.

In the end, Irina had to take the Devils' deal. But there was a problem; she had spent all their allowed money on a painting of a supposed Saint only to realize hours later that she had been hoodwinked. Now because of her naivety, they didn't have any money left for lodgings and food. In fact, they were kind of screwed.

Harry was zoning in and out of the conversation by now, but hearing about Irina's bad financial decision made him snort. Kiba, in between trying to glare the Exorcists and their Excalibur blades to oblivion, also snorted with morbid amusement. The Church just had to send an airhead one and an impulsive one as Operatives for a mission of this calibre. Either the higher-ups wanted to get rid of those two in a suicidal mission or the Exorcists' division were so understaffed it wasn't even funny anymore. Or maybe there was another angle they just weren't seeing, who knew really?

When Harry saw Rias' sweet smile toward him he told her point blank

"Hell. No. I'm not letting them crash in our flat. Get that idea out of your mind right now Rias Gremory. First, it can feel already crowded with just the three of us, so adding two more won't help things. Second, I really don't feel _**that**_ charitable. In fact, I'm feeling downright selfish, especially after Miss Stab happy over there tried to smite me for no good reason. And I'm not paying them hotel rooms from my own pocket either. Use your own funds if it's what you want Luv' or have them send their bills to the Vatican or to the Archangel Michael via Zelretch Express or make them sleep in your old room here for all I care. It's my turn to shop for groceries anyway, so I really need all my cash."

Rias sighed almost inaudibly. There goes her plan of having the Exorcists indebted towards them, all the while keeping a closer eye on them without it being too suspicious. Harry was always so serious about money matters; which was usually a good thing. He was mostly respecting his budget but sometimes he would spoil Akeno and her a bit. Well, she had her video games and manga addictions, so she knew about budgeting. But back to her now failed plan, Harry really lacked political acumens. He just wasn't looking enough at the big picture or weighting the many possibilities in a situation before making a decision.

In the end, it was Sona who decided to take charge of the two Exorcists since nobody from Rias' Peerage were offering their help. Issei would have likely invited Irina for old times' sake, but the brown haired young woman refused to be separated from her teammate. The Sitri Heiress booked them into a middle class Hotel downtown while organizing her Peerage with a schedule to serve as escorts/chaperones.

It was safer this way for everyone involved. The more distance there was between the Excalibur swords and Yuuto Kiba, the better it was for both the Knight and the Exorcists in question. Taking charge of their guests had also the good side effect of keeping the two visitors out of Harry's way. She knew the _modus operandi_ of the young man by now, and he would want to get even for the unprovoked assault on his person sooner or later. Revenge was a dish best served cold after all.

Having their guests residing in a public place also dramatically reduced the chances of him getting his payback by warfare ass pranks. Well more than what he already did to Xenovia. Sona had to admit, if only in the privacy of her mind, hearing about that her pain in the neck of a classmate had spelled the blue haired Exorcist's underwear with pictures of some American cartoon for young children's characters in retribution for basically cock blocking him was truly hilarious. Also this escort and protection job would give some much needed exercise to her Peerage and also for her. Running the Student council was supposed to be a front, but somehow they had fallen too deep into their cover, even she, the Sitri Heiress.

Since she was accompanied by her own Queen, Tsubaki Shinra while walking in the corridors toward their Council room, Sona could give her some instructions.

"Tsubaki, make sure that everyone know to be on the straight and narrow. I don't want to make a bad impression on the members of the Church and loose the chance to potentially form some connections. I want those with a shift for the escort detail to be as professional as possible. Don't forget to rotate everybody after an eight hours shift. Also do keep Saji on a very short leash. I don't want him to pick a fight with Rias' Pawn for something stupid like a Date with Argento-sanor worse, provoking Potter for no good reason.

The last thing I want is giving Potter a good reason to sow merry hell in my domain in retaliation from some slight. If you have to, use the carrot and stick approach but I want him to be on his very best behaviour. Hell, if he doesn't let his ego get away from him, tell him I'll even pay for a wild week-end with a couple of Hookers! "

Tsubaki was a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extended all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wore blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. Like Sona, Tsubaki had a serious personality and was also rarely seen smiling. She also cared deeply for her teammates and was very loyal to her King. She was also a very skilled _naginata_ user. After hearing her  King's commands, she only said

" _Hai_ Kaichou. I'll see it done. But if I may be so bold, why are you tolerating Potter's antics so much? Anybody else would have been suspended for a few weeks, at the very least, for all the stunts he pulled by now."

Sona then gave her a straight answer

"Potter is very good at covering his tracks and his "pranks" are usually after hours, so my School given authority is no longer valid. We _**know**_ it's him, but we don't have any proof. I can't very well punish him officially for something we can't put on a report. The magical authorities are really cracking down on anything that could leak the existence of the Supernatural world to the normal Humans. Lord Gremory has a hard time trying to stop them from meddling with the Academy. So anything that can put our cover at risk is something that the Ministry of Magic can use to make our current lives more difficult.

It's now to the point that the Youkais can't even leave their hidden enclaves without putting on their human disguises or else they are put under arrest for endangering the International Statute of Secrecy! They are also currently looking for any good reason to expel any member of the Three Factions from Japan's shores. Let's not give them enough rope to hang us with, metaphorically speaking."

Tsubaki had to give it to her King; those were excellent reasons even if she was tired of cleaning after Potter's immature antics. After asking and receiving permission, the long haired Queentook leave of her mistress to go marshal her comrades for their jobs.

A few days later, the search for the stolen Excalibur swords wasn't advancing much. While Xenovia and Irina had great fighting capacities as observed in a spar between them to keep their skills sharp, between both of them there was a certain lack of logic. They would look at random places, trying to see if the swords were hidden somewhere. I mean, what kind of loony Fallen Angel would hide priceless Holy Swords at an Antique dealer specialising in pre-World War II merchandise?

( _In Britain, in Devonshire, Luna Lovegood sneezed._ )

Then Irina went off on a rant because she found out that Issei had had in his possession a French version of the game "The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past", for the Super Nintendo. She was incensed to learn that the Master Sword's name was translated to Excalibur in the game.

She should have sent a complaint to the European branch of the Nintendo Company, not lecture Issei for the better part of an hour when he didn't even possess the game anymore! And each time he tried to slip away discreetly, she would start to pray! Her act of praying would have for result of hurting every Devil nearby. It seemed that Irina and Issei had been good friends before she moved out, but had thought that she was a boy. Before Ise discovered the joys of _Oppais_ , he was very dedicated to his Video games.

Tsubaki really hoped that the Exorcists would quickly find what they were looking for and leave, because dealing repeatedly with both an impulsive devout and an airhead with a sexual attraction to the Almighty was eroding even her legendary patience!

She then said to herself under her breath

"I think I preferred dealing with the fallout of Potter's pranks than with those two. His pranks are entertaining at least, well, when you're not the poor sucker who is the victim or the one who has to clean in the aftermath…"

Things then started to go pear shaped when Tsubasa Yura, one of Sona's Rooks and she were on duty the evening of the fifth day of the Exorcists' stay. Xenovia had finally relented and accepted her teammate's suggestion to go take a look at the abandoned church in town. It was on their way there that they were met by a most unwelcome figure. Freed Sellzen was back and it was not with good news, since the Stray Exorcist was currently wielding one of the Excalibur swords that the Church wanted back.

As it was typical of the vulgar and psychopathic stray Exorcist, he started to spout very disturbing things

"Oh ho! What's this? Pussy hour? Are you guys trying to find a place for some forbidden girl on girl action? I mean two Nuns and two Devils together! Epic! I'd really like to give you a hand or rather a dick to play with, but the boss is already breathing on the back of my neck as it is. So! Hand me your Excalibur swords bitches and I'll kill you all real quick. Maybe I'll fuck your still warm bodies though before cutting you all in pieces."

He finished by licking the flat of his blade, before vanishing like he was never here in the first place.

Tsubaki and Irina jumped away backward while Xenovia and Yura dodged to the left. Letting the Exorcists fight, the _naginata_ user called on her magic to cast a barrier to mask the fight from the regular folk's eyes. The downside of casting the type of barrier that could be hold by only one person was that the caster could not move very far away from the casting point, thus Tsubaki was vulnerable and unable to fight. So right now, both Xenovia and Irina were engaging Freed while Tsubasa was standing guard in front of her  Queen. Things were getting dicey…


	12. Chapter 11

**Sacred Magic;Wizards and Dragons**

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _Well, I think it's high time I work on this one in earnest. It's being sitting there gathering dust since february. Well, what can you say? My muse wanted to work on my other stories. So I have some bad news for you, I'm not that good with convincing fight scenes so it likely won't be much better than the one at the end of the last chapter. I'll try to do better, but no promises. Well, that's all I have to say for the moment. So let's take a look at the stats shall we? We currently have_ _ **402**_ _Reviews,_ _ **2424**_ _Followers,_ _ **2146**_ _Favourites,_ _ **48**_ _C2 Communities and_ _ **307 939**_ _Views._

 _This story is by far the clear favourite of my fans among all of my works and by far! Thank you all very much for the support. It truly warms my heart. Also for the first time ever, this chapter will be different from the norm. I will be writing a full lemon that will be published on both my_ _accounts. I ask of you to please be lenient with me, I never truly wrote Lemons before even if I like reading good ones. I would also like to give a warning about Freed's foul language. Reader's discretion is advised. Now it's story time. :)_

 _ **Another quick Author's Note:**_ _I can't be bothered to make long physical and psychological descriptions for the Asgardians that will appear later in the story, so from now on, assume that their appearance in the Marvel Cinematic Universe are their real forms in this modern age. I have to admit that I don't like Loki and Odin's looks and personalities in High School DxD at all. Also the Marvel Franchise do exist in my universe and the Asgardians are using it as a front for their activities on Midgard._

While both Irina and Xenovia were handling Freed, Tsubasa was still guarding her Queen who was quite busy maintaining the Barrier surrounding them. Not only would it keep the regular folks away from the clearly Supernatural battle currently going on, what with the clash of Holy Swords currently going on. It would also keep all the fighters penned inside, so Freed wouldn't be able to escape. Well, in theory anyway, since when it was clear that even with Excalibur Rapidly his skills as a swordsman weren't on par with Xenovia and Irina's combined might since those two had very good teamwork, he tried to cut himself a hole into the Barrier to escape.

Crazy he indeed was, but suicidal the Stray Exorcist was not. Freed knew when it was time to cut his losses and run to fight another day. He might have even succeeded in his attempted goal, but in his haste to toy with the two Exorcists, he had forgotten about the Rook laying in wait.

While not as fast as a Knight, Tsubasa was still quite swift and nimble on her feet, thus she was able to intercept and kick the Stray Exorcist away from the limits of the current battlefield and back towards the Church Soldiers. If it was not for the experiments done on him before his excommunication, the power behind that kick would have been enough to snap at the very least half of Freed's ribs and puncture his lungs! As it was, while the hit he received was sadly not lethal, it didn't mean that the Stray Exorcist hadn't felt it. By the way he was currently viciously cursing while holding his torso and other factors showing his pain, there was no doubt that the hit had been felt quite strongly.

"Shit! Damn! Fuck! Motherfucking cunt! That fucking hurt you cocksucker Devil sow! I'll gut you and strangle you with your own entrails for that, you loose legged wench!"

In the end, Freed had to use one of his trump cards to flee, since the sigil of the Sitri Clan was now glowing on the ground near Tsubaki. Just as Sona and the rest of her Peerage appeared in reinforcement, the current wielder of Excalibur Rapidly did something very much unexpected that had most of those present blink in clear surprise. The clearly insane but not idiotic or suicidal man then put a deranged grin on his face that would have made The Joker cackle with something approaching paternal pride if the DC Universe was real and not just very good fiction, spun on his heels sideways and vanished into thin air with a sound similar to a backfiring car.

The Barrier established around their battlefield, having being cast by Devil magic not hindering his Human magical mode of teleportation in the slightest. The silence was starting to become ominous but was shattered when Sona said out loud once she was free of her Magic circle

"Apparition. Freed Sellzen had somehow learned how to apparate. Great, just great. It was just what we needed."

Sona finished with a loud frustrated sigh. One being in her life with similar powers was quite enough, thank you very much.

She had seen the Potter heir leave the school's campus with that mode of magical transport enough time to be familiar with the concept. Now that was quite annoying. She would have to go speak with Potter in person to see if it was possible to create Anti-Apparition Wards and have them interweaved with Devil-made Barriers. Great, just what she needed. She was already seeing more of him than she wanted during school hours but as annoying as he was to her, she couldn't deny his expertise in Wards and Curse Breaking. It was because of him that both Rias' and her own Peerage were no longer confined into Kuoh Town after all. Hopefully Rias and Akeno would have managed to mellow his temper by now. He hadn't been much inclined to help or interact with the Church's envoys at all since Xenovia tried to smite him.

Out loud she then said again to her Peerage

"Let's get back to the Hotel and strategize further. We will have to be more on our guard for now on. Since Sellzen knew how to Apparate, he might be able to use other Wizarding magic spells. While that school of magic might not be the most powerful, it's very versatile. Let's get going everyone. Tsubaki, Tsubasa, nice job with the Barrier and the protection. Keep working as a team."

Her whole Peerage then said out loud in sync:

"Hai, Kaichou!"

Xenovia then piped up, rather indignantly

"Hey! Now just wait a damn minute! We are not going back to the Hotel until the night has fallen at the very least! I want to track down that fiend and smite him for his sins in the name of the Lord! We have been sent here by Lord Michael to get back or failing that destroy the stolen Excalibur Swords and we _**will**_ accomplish our mission one way or another! "

Irina then added resolutely but on a more polite tone

"I'm with Xenovia-sempai on this one, Sitri-san. Go back to the Hotel without us or follow us for all we care. But the both of us are giving chase one way or another. That is non-negotiable. Let's go Xenovia! "

The brown haired exorcist finished saying to Sona before dashing out and calling for her partner who was quick to answer and follow.

"Right!"

While both Exorcists left the still active but no longer locked Barrier on the double, in their commendable zeal to accomplish the mission given to them by the Archangel Michael in person, they had forgotten to sheathe back their swords. Soon the sight of two armed teenagers with real steel running around in rather scandalous leotard outfits with ridiculous white capes had quite a few of the local shopkeepers making phone calls to the police with the intent to file complaints. Before Sona or any member of her Peerage could act without arousing further suspicion, both Irina and Xenovia were promptly arrested and then driven to the nearest police station.

It would take quite a few long hours to clear up the incident. The Exorcists were in fact quite lucky to have been granted diplomatic immunity since they were technically members of the Vatican. Otherwise they would have been processed by the Mundane legal system and likely extradited back to Italy after having been left to stew in a jail cell for a few days. Add to the fact that the Japanese Magical Government was looking for any reason to make the lives of any members of the Three Factions difficult these days, Sona couldn't have modified the mundane Authorities' memories without creating a major incident. Just yesterday, a whole delegation of sharply dressed Witches and Wizards came at school and had a very tense private conference with Lord Gremory in his office.

While she hadn't been made aware exactly of what has been discussed she could take a good guess; both parties had parted in rather less than amiably terms from what she could discern by their body language. Sona and Rias were then warned by the suddenly very stern Lord after having been called to his office to step very lightly around the Human populace from now on. Not just in town, but all over the country in general. Any disobedience of their parts would be met with very harsh consequences. Back to the now currently sulking Exorcists, whom had been warned that at the next infraction to the Japanese law they would be deported back to Italy post-haste were safely tucked away in their Hotel room; It was a rather tired and dishevelled Sitri Heiress who knocked on Rias, Harry and Akeno's apartment door this evening.

The fact that it was a fresh out of the shower, still wearing a dressing gown and a towel in her hair Rias who opened the door didn't really register in Sona's mind. But both had each others long enough to be able to read each others' body language. So Rias opened the door wider without saying anything, letting her childhood friend and rival entered the small but homely Flat. Still without a word, Rias guided Sona to the three places couch in the living room and told her

"Feel free to check any channels you want on the TV while you wait if you want. The remote is on the coffee table. I'll go put some clothes on and I will be right back with you."

The bedroom's door had only just closed up behind the redhead when some _**VERY**_ familiar noises were suddenly heard coming from the bathroom...

" **YES! YES! YES! OHHH YES! OH! OH! OH FUCK ME! FUCK ME! HARDER, HARRY-KOI! YEEEES! HARDER! DEEPER! FASTER! OH YEEES! THAT'S IT! JUST LIKE THAT! OH MAOU YES, I LOVE IT! YOU FUCK ME SOOO GOOD BABY! OOOOOHHHHH YEEESSSSS!**!"

The screams of intense pleasure were accompanied by some deep and loud male grunting noises and some more inarticulate female erotic screams/demands. It seemed that Akeno was the screamer type... If he had been here to hear this, Issei would have likely been propelled into a wall via an epic nosebleed due to the sheer eroticism of the scene.

Elsewhere in town, Issei sneezed unexpectedly and Asia, having one of his arm against her bosom, a situation that the Red Dragon Emperor had found that it was very much to his liking, it was like groping her without actually touching her in private places, said

"Bless you, Issei-kun."

Issei answered after sniffing a bit

"Thanks. So where do you wish to go, Asia-chan? Last time it was me who decided where we would have our date. So it's your turn now."

The ex-nun pondered her decision all the while tapping her index on her chin just under her smiling lips

"Hum…"

While her Issei was an irremediable pervert, she was glad to see that he had matured to the point of being somewhat more discreet with his urges. While he was still dreaming of being Harem King, that didn't mean that he was neglecting their relationship. At first Asia wasn't certain what was healthy or not in a relationship, what with having being an Holy Maiden before her resurrection. But several Girl gossip sessions with the other ORC girls had helped a lot. Things weren't perfect, but it was quite enough for her. Who cared if her beloved Issei couldn't stop staring at her still growing curves if he could still show her a good time by helping her try everything she had missed due to her strict Church upbringing? Not her. Being a Devil was quite liberating even if she was still believing in God.

Back to Harry's flat, Sona couldn't help but blushing like a ripe tomato despite herself. She had just heard Harry and Akeno clearly having sex in the shower, since she could also hear the sound of the water in the background! And with the enthusiastic cries still coming out of the bathroom, they were apparently truly enjoying themselves! While the racket in the bathroom didn't stop, much to Sona's embarrassment, Rias was soon out of her bedroom. While she mostly slept in the same bed as Harry and Akeno most nights except when they were making love, the master bedroom was not big enough even when reasonably magically enlarged to contain all the girls' and Harry's personal effects. It didn't help that both girls had together the content of three walk in wardrobes of clothes.

So to be more organized and to use their available space to maximum efficiency, the majority of Rias' clothing, the books(mostly Mangas and/or Light Novels) she wasn't currently reading and her games consoles she wasn't using these days were stored inside of magically expanded trunks which were stored in the wardrobe of the guest bedroom. Eventually, even Harry would have to open his eyes to the simple truth that their current flat was too small for the three of them and then she would likely be able to sweet talk him into dropping the Wards so her father's construction crew could remodel the place to her (admittedly expensive) tastes…

It also didn't occur to her that Harry would much likely prefer to ask for either Sirzechs, Grayfia or her mother's help into getting some of her things back in her room in the Gremory Estate in the Underworld than living in a mansion built on his father-in-law's dime. Passing by the bathroom door and hearing the black haired couple going at it like rabbits, Rias rolled her eyes in fond annoyance and knocked a few times on the door before saying loud enough to be heard over the racket they were making

"Hey, tone it down in there you two! We currently have a guest over and right now, her face is lobster red!"

She finished teasingly all the while sporting a small amused smile on her kissable lips.

There was some sounds of fumbling, something clattering on the ground and a plethora of rather creative curse words in English and old Norse coming from Harry and then a seductive whining/purring voice coming from Akeno was heard loud and clear

"Harry-kuuun, don't stop….! I want you to keep fucking me!"

"Sorry Darlin'...Gimme a sec…"

Then finally, blissful silence. A Silencing Charm targeted to the whole room perhaps? Oh well, who cares really? It did the job one way or another and that was more than enough. By the time Rias made it back to the couch wearing a decently conservative but still sexy light pink nightie stopping at mid-thigh, Sona was starting to beat her epic blush back under control. The Sitri Heiress was in fact no stranger at nocturnal self explorations but it was another thing entirely to hear people she knew going at it! At least it wasn't as traumatizing as walking on her naked parents having sex on her father's desk in his Office...Sona truly hadn't needed to know that her mother was so flexible... Once Rias was seated near her friend, she said

"Sorry about that, but we weren't expecting any visitors tonight. Those two tend to be more discreet than this generally. Akeno simply teased him too much just before the shower and now, well... You heard them. So, from your physical state of exhaustion I can guess that you had some troubles with the Vatican's envoys?"

Sona took a few seconds to centre herself and when she was once more in control of her faculties, she answered with a deadpan voice

"You have absolutely _**NO**_ idea Rias! Both of them refuse to listen to reason and simple logic! They have a unique goal, a mission given to them by the Archangel Michael and they see absolutely nothing else in between. Anything else is unnecessary. The fact that they also refuse to wear something else than their leotards and their capes doesn't help them to blend in with the population. I've seen my share of devouts before, but those two... they are something else entirely. The only bright point in all of this mess is the simple fact that they have at least stopped praying at random moments to the Almighty in our presence. "

Sona then went to describe what happened during the day.

At first, Rias was rather amused by the sheer lack of common sense exhibited by both Irina and Xenovia and the difficulties they gave to Sona's Peerage. But the more she got to know about them, the more she was wondering exactly _**WHY**_ the Archangel Michael had sent only two obviously greenhorn Exorcists to do such a sensitive job that technically should have been assigned to a higher ranked angel or a couple of more seasoned Exorcists at the very least. Then a sudden epiphany made itself known in both Heiresses. Michael had most likely taken in account the Cease-fire Treaty between the Three Factions.

By sending someone more high profile like the (in)famous Exorcists Griselda Quarta, Dulio Gesualdo or even one of the ten Seraphs to what was clearly identified as Devil territory, it could have sent the wrong message and sparked a new round of conflicts that could have escalated into a full blown war in no time at all. There was always some people who were looking for the right occasion to cause the most damage possible. The current truce between the Three Factions was tenuous even if the Leaders generally got along well enough with each others. But even if the said Armistice was paper thin, it was still better than the messier alternatives.

Kokabiel was heavily _**suspected**_ to be the instigator of the thefts. At the moment, there was no direct _**proof**_ of the Fallen Angel Cadre's involvement. Until there was such proof and a _**justified**_ reason to send a heavy hitter to finish the job, Xenovia and Irina would have to do. Also without the definite proof, Azazel couldn't intervene either. Both Heiresses looked at each others to see if they had come to the same conclusions. When it became clear that politics were mixed with the current situation and that they were both on the same page, it was Rias who asked

"Now what are we going to do? We are perfectly within our rights to guard our territory and defend it against hostile intruders, but we just simply can't go in the situation "with guns blazing" as Harry would say. "

Rias was not a bad strategist per see, but Sona was simply the best of the two in that domain. Generally she was able to think rationally even in more emotive moments where Rias would most likely be overwhelmed. The Gremory Clan were known to be very effusive Devils after all. Not that the Sitri Heiress was infallible per see, Harry Potter had the very dubious gift to get on her last nerve easily enough. Sona let out a loud sigh and after passing her hand through her short hair, she answered

"I suppose we'll have to be more vigilant and simply wing it if playing a defensive game is not working. I truly hate not being able to take any preemptive action, but we absolutely can't afford to screw up. The current Treaty and the future of our races is likely in the balance here. We also likely will not be able to call for reinforcements until we are absolutely sure that it is out of our league or we have undeniable proof of Kokabiel's involvement. I really don't like how the situation is currently shaping itself."

Rias was silent a moment, before adding

"I'll see about getting us something for a quick communication device to join our elder siblings in a pinch. We need something faster than a Communication circle or more secure than a Inter-dimensional cellphone in case of emergencies. Using the approved channels take too much time nowadays and the message is often deformed or even lost before reaching the recipient due to too many proxies in between. Maybe Lily will have something that could work since the last "security upgrade" closed all "illegal" channels of communication to and from the Underworld...We were invited to dinner tomorrow evening at Harry's parents' house, so I will ask her there."

The idea of asking Harry if he could ask for some help from his "Uncle" Loki did pass through her head briefly before Rias dismissed it completely. Bringing in the Norse Pantheon into what could be a conflict among the Three Biblical Factions was just asking for trouble at best and a political clusterfuck at worse. And above anything else, she did not have the permission to act as an ambassador/diplomat to the other Pantheons. She would have to pass the idea through Maou Leviathan's Office first or to her brother, but extending an olive branch to the Norse Gods through her marriage to a Legacy of Loki could be an idea worthy of more investigation.

Sona didn't really knew who this "Lily" person was, but she could make an accurate guess that it was the name of Harry's mother. She would have asked Rias about something to block further use of Human magical means of transport inside Devil made Barriers, but even with the redhead's insights, who better to ask than a Witch or Wizard about their craft? Harry would likely be in possession of the answers she was seeking.

The Sitri Scion would have to be patient though, since the Wizard in question was currently quite busy screwing his girlfriend. But Sona was generally very patient by nature with some exceptions. ( _*cough* her older sister Serafall *cough*_ ) She could generally wait. Or...maybe she could make use her mastery over water magic and use it to cool the water in the shower to make them come out quicker? Ice was more her big sister's shtick than her, but she could do a bit of cold...Payback was a bitch after all... and she also suffered from PMS...

Rias, who saw Sona's scheming face and the calculating looks she was throwing to the bathroom's door, told her friend with clear amusement in her voice that was also visible on her pretty face

"I would _**highly**_ recommend you to _**not**_ do that if you really know what's good for you, Sona. You know that he _**will**_ get you back tenfold at the very least if you mess with the shower's temperature when he's currently in it and Akeno will most likely help him since you would have cut into her pleasure. Let them finish, they generally don't take more than half an hour in total during a shower sex session. "

Sona reluctantly agreed with her friend's plea. She had no interest into encouraging any more nightly visits in her domain by Potter and the ORC boys. While she could do without this immature desire to prank people, as long as her domain was no longer in his targets, she could look the other way. Even she had to admit, if only to herself, that seeing a person being the target of the Dire Misfortune Curse was hilarious. So she would be patient and wait until the amorous couple finished their...business. Surprisingly, it took only fifteen more minutes of talking of everything and nothing with Rias before Akeno and Harry reappeared.

The violet eyed Fallen hybrid was positively glowing, comfortable into wearing a simple dressing gown tied loosely around her waist, giving a nice view of her cleavage and her long black hair inside a towel. Harry was only wearing navy blue pyjama pants and a sleeveless black muscle shirt. Generally he would be wearing only his boxers, but with a visitor in their flat, he decided to be a bit more modest. Basic decency and all.

There were no apologies offered for being loud during their intercourse or taking their time in the shower afterwards. Akeno was still in a state of bliss after her last few orgasms and while Harry was more coherent, he was much more mellow than usual. But since the Sitri heiress was taking her sweet time into telling them why she was here and that Rias was seemingly amused enough to not let her friend off the hook, Harry took the reigns of the conversation once he was seated in the recliner with Akeno sitting on his lap.

"So, what can I do for you, Sona? It must be important if it couldn't wait for the next school day."

With this opening, Sona then explained to Harry what happened during the skirmish between one of her Rooks, her Queen, the Holy Swords users and Freed Sellzen.

Learning that the Stray Exorcist had escaped by use of Apparition of all things had him give his entire attention on the bespectacled Devil. While the Wizarding Enclaves boasted, falsely mind you, that it was a skill available to them only, any beings with enough magic in their blood, guts and enough mental fortitude could learn it. It didn't mean that they were automatically good at it though. No, practice, practice and even more practice was needed. Splinching or more precisely the separation of random body parts, occurred only when the mind was insufficiently determined. It was rather easily countered with the right know how. The question about combining Human Wards and Devil crafted Barriers had him frowning in intense concentration. Frankly, the black haired young man didn't know if it was possible.

He was much better at dismantling or disabling Wards and various Enchantments than building them but he had a temporary solution to the problem at hand. Said solution was quick to be shared with the peanut gallery. After all, mixing two very different "schools" of protective magic wasn't something that should be tested in the field, but rather in a safe place warded to hell and back and also under the supervision of certified professionals. A sufficiently powerful explosion could kill even an Ultimate class Devil and Seraphim class Angels, Fallen or not.

"A specific ward would be too much hassle to build and also would take too much time. Wards are generally for buildings or fixed places only. And even then, without ward stones and runic arrays, it's only temporary. It would last around five to six hours before fading away if not connected on a Ley line. I have a more plausible solution in mind though. There is an Anti-apparition jinx that can be cast on a person or on restrains easily enough for all that's it last only a few hours. Aurors and other Magical Law Enforcement officers use it on suspects they apprehend to make sure they don't flee at the first occasion. I could show it to you and any of your more magically inclined Peerage members."

Sona, used to do Business, asked next

"How much would it cost me for such a service?"

Harry answered her back rather quickly

"I'll do it _pro bono_ this time. Sellzen is all around bad news for everybody in town. And the faster those pesky Exorcists get what they want, the sooner we will be rid of them. Irina is not so bad, her frankly disturbing sexual attraction for the Almighty aside; but Xenovia's Holier-than-thou attitude is pissing me off something fierce. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn that she was raised by a Blood supremacist family back in Magical Britain."

After a few seconds, what Harry said about Irina had for reaction of making all three girls giggle with amusement. Xenovia' attitude was indeed rather nerve grating. It was also a bit mean to point it, but Irina has truly looked aroused after one of her speeches/praises/prayers. He had shared a thought with Issei and Yuuto the other day during a Guys' night out (minus Gasper who was too busy working on some very important and lucrative online contracts during that time) while they were sipping beer cans he had stolen...err... _borrowed_ from Sirius' fridge; and left behind a sticky note on the said fridge's door that said "Moony did it". (He wasn't expecting it to work really, it was just for the simple fun of blaming the petty theft on somebody else.)

Wondering out loud between gulps if the pig-tailed exorcist was in possession of a vibrator or maybe even a dildo in the shape of a crucifix somewhere back at her home, if she was reciting her prayers all the while playing with herself and also if she was thanking the Almighty each time after having an orgasm. Of course, soon after all three guys had been laughing their asses off for hours after. No matter their experiences and maturity levels, they were still teenage boys...

All three had promised themselves and each other's to ask those questions to Irina next time she managed to piss one of them enough between random burst of snickers. Issei's childhood friend's reaction was likely bond to be worth the amount of trouble they would more than likely be with the ORC girls for their overly lewd insinuations. So long as the Three headed Dragon of Righteous Feminine Fury didn't woke up over these comments, they were in the clear.

After discussing various things for a few more minutes, Sona left the trio alone by seeing herself out, but not before confirming with Harry that he would truly teach her Bishops, her Queen and also herself how to cast the Jinx in question without being the victims of his annoying sense of humour. Of course, Rias and Akeno then threw their five cents into the deal, also wanting to learn how to cast the said Jinx since they were Mage type fighters. Rias could also use some diversity rather than always relying on her Power of Destruction. They didn't ask for a prank free session though, not that Harry was inclined to prank them often less they cut him off, but hey. As soon as their schedules would permit it, Harry would be teaching some magic to a small class of people. It would be a new challenge.

"I never taught magic to people other than my sisters before and it was more a few prank spells here and here really. It's going to be weird to have a class to teach even if it will be a small one."

Lost in his thoughts as he was once Sona was effectively gone, Harry barely remarked that Akeno was no longer in a post orgasmic bliss state and that she was currently sharing a non verbal communication with a now slightly blushing Rias. He snapped out of his deep thoughts when Akeno switched places with Rias on his lap though. Before he could ask what was happening, he was hit by the fragrances of the Gremory Heiress' shampoo and her soap when the beautiful redhead entwined her arms around his neck before stealing his breath away with a heated French kiss.

 **XxX Start Lemon XxX**

A French kiss that he was quite glad to reciprocate by opening his mouth and letting his own tongue out to play. If living together with those two minxes had taught Harry anything at all, it was to not bother to rack his brains in trying to understand their motives if he could get away with it. They were women, basically a foreign species to begin with. It was a well known phenomenon that was simply exponentially amplified due to both of them being in fact Devil women. They basically were a craftier, stronger, sneakier and even harder to understand version of the regular model.

Harry was male, thus not wired and frankly not really expected nor interested to understand that deeply into their ways of thinking. Even if he was half Devil, he still had limits he simply couldn't overcome. The minds of his wife and his girlfriend were one of them. He knew enough by now to simply roll with the punches so to speak though. Then Rias short circuited his whole thinking process by grinding her panties clad core against his hardening groin and after another breathtaking kiss, she asked him with her now darkening with desire teal eyes and a very seductive voice that made his stomach flip flop

"Will you take me to bed, Harry darling? Will you finally make me your woman physically now that we're married? Do you think you could make me scream your name in pleasure like you made Akeno scream it in the shower earlier tonight?"

This time Rias would not be deterred. The world was plotting against her she swore, but she would no longer wait. Even if some sort of emergency fell on her lap in the next few minutes, she would not be deterred from her goal. The "emergency" would simply have to wait. And her goal was to finally get laid tonight. Letting her adjust to her change of situation was all nice and dandy, but Rias was not human. She was a pureblood Devil and while she may looks like a fragile flower, she was anything but that both mentally and physically. To make sure that Harry's noble nature wouldn't kick in at the wrong time, Rias used just a tiny bit of her Power of Destruction to obliterate all her clothes. Now naked as a wee babe and still grinding her now exposed wet core on Harry's covered erection, she was ninety five percent sure that she would get what she wanted this time.

In the end, Rias' pleasurable machinations paid off. Harry's hormones charged desires won over his nobility and iron will. The redhead was evidently willing and so was he to be frank. So why would he refuse her since they were both above the age of consent and in the mood for some fun? He was quick to seize her by the thighs and to get up from the recliner, while she made sure to not lose her balance by keeping her arms around his neck and her long fine legs to die for around his waist. Due to his lust taking priority over his mental faculties, Harry hadn't realized immediately that Akeno was now mysteriously absent from the living room.

He did have enough mental fortitude to make his way to the second bedroom before things could get too far though. Rias was glad that her soon to be lover was still able to think that much. Because otherwise, the awkwardness could have ruined the mood and the evening. The couch in the living room was not the place where she wanted to lose her virginity after all. And as much tempting a threesome was sounding for an encounter in the very near future, Rias truly wished to be alone with her husband for her very first time. She had a romantic side/girlhood fantasy to appease after all.

Once they were inside the second bedroom, The Liesmith's Legacy was quick to use his weight to pin and maintain the Gremory Heiress against the nearest wall he could find while his mouth was now devouring her neck with passion and his hands were caressing her creamy naked thighs down to her buttocks and back again, much to her very vocal appreciation. Then her moans became more wild when her soon to be lover took a somewhat forceful bite of her right nipple in a manner that gave her a mix of light pain and enormous pleasure. By the original Lucifer, he was so good at this!

But if Harry thought for one second that she would be entirely passive during the current foreplay, he had another thing coming! Virgin (Sort of…) she may be, but naive to sex she was not! Making herself assertive, she made her husband put her back on the ground and with a purr in her voice and a smouldering gaze she knew made his blood boil (in a very good way that is), Rias said

"You are quite overdressed, Koi…"

Strutting in a hypnotic manner to make him lose all control, she was able to make him backpedal until he fell sitting down at the foot of the bed.

Harry was quick to discard his muscle shirt (It was a gift from his sisters thus one of his favourite, so he didn't want Rias to damage it), but stopped the gorgeous redhead from disposing of his pyjamas pants just yet. She did stop but decided to tease him some more by playing with her breasts and nipples in front of him to entice him even more as payback for making her wait. It was working and by her devilish smirk showing on her pouty lips, she knew he could hardly take his eyes off her bust. As excited as he was now, if she had gotten hold of his manhood, he would have lost all control of himself and more than likely took her without using proper protection and making the right preparations first. In a hurry to go back to what was coming, with a sharp wave of his ringed hand, he muttered a quick

"Accio condoms…"

Five seconds later, half a dozen rubbers came flying into the room (He would need to stop by a pharmacy to buy more later since he was running low) and once done, he used a bit more magic to close the door, lock it and then silence the entire room for any outgoing sounds. After all, it wouldn't do to keep Akeno awake during Rias and his lovemaking. It was simple common courtesy after all. Once all precautions were taken, the gorgeous redhead decided it was time to take things in hand. In a somewhat surprising show of strength, she ripped away the flimsy but well sewn material of his sleeping pants, leaving him bare in turn.

While no stranger to the female body, what with the tradition of sharing hot springs baths with the female members of her Peerage, her habit of sleeping naked and her nocturnal self explorations, it was the first time Rias saw a man naked that was not on a picture in a dirty magazine or in a porn video. And it was then that her own self control snapped. Like a jungle cat hunting it's next meal, the teal eyed redhead Devil literally jumped her husband, sending them both stumbling further on the bed.

Kisses after kisses were exchanged, some heavy petting was also on the program it seemed since Harry's hands couldn't get enough of her breasts. Rias though, was fascinated by how hard her husband's member was feeling against her thigh right now. And Harry was also quite enamoured by her wetness, due to the fact that he was now currently teasing her damp folds and her little love button with his experienced and dare she say it, agile fingers, much to her very vocal pleasure!

" **ANNNNHHHH! YES!** "

While the kisses and tender bites at the junction of her neck and her shoulder were really nice and got her libido going like no tomorrow, she was not in the mood for something nice and slow this time. She would let Harry romance her and go through preliminaries and also treat each others with some oral sex another day. But right now what she needed was to be fucked. She was a big girl, she could take some pain. She thus decided to tell Harry about the changes of plans but it seemed that her intervention was not needed. After one last playful bite on her right nipple which had for effect of extracting yet another loud moan for her throat, Harry took charge of the situation once more.

With his experience shining through his movements, the young man opened the package in which the closet condom he grabbed was stored; but when he went to put it in place, Rias, like the minx she was, took hold of him and with deliberate slowness, used her dainty but stronger than they looked hands to make it roll down all the way to the base of his member. To be frank she didn't really understood his insistence of using Human made contraception methods, but it might be due to his upbringing in the Human world. After all Harry had never been to the Underworld before she took him there the other day to order the pieces he wanted for his future new motorcycle.

Devils as a general rule (There were some exceptions of course) didn't bother to use protection since their race had such a low birth rate. It was hard enough for pureblood Devil women to get pregnant as it was, there was no need to make things even more difficult. But she could understand that he was not ready to be a parent. Neither was she to be honest. But if it happened, well she wouldn't get an abortion. Shaking her head, she chased those thoughts away because frankly, it was not the moment to ponder on such things. With a determined light in her blue-green eyes and a confident smirk she instructed her soon to be lover with a sexy purring voice

"Sit against the headboard, koi. I'm going to ride you like a fucking Bronco...Okay that sounded way better in my head…"

She finished somewhat lamely. But it didn't killed the passion, if nothing else, that little faux pas made things more real since Harry let out an amused snort that was answered by a playful slap on his muscled torso. Soon enough, Rias was in position kneeling just above his member with his hands on her shapely hips to help steady her. Playing with some of her hair by rolling some around her fingers of her left hand all the while biting lightly her lower lip in slight indecision, she soon threw caution to the wind and with an explosive breath and a low

"Here we go, Koi…"

Rias let gravity help her into becoming a woman as her husband was finally inside her womanhood all the way to the hilt. She was taken by a strange mix of pain, pleasure and a feeling of being somewhat uncomfortably full. She wasn't used to anything but her fingers, tampons and the odd toy which she had used to get rid of her hymen down there, but having him finally sheathed inside her was simply glorious! To the point that she couldn't have stayed silent to save her life. As for the pain, well it would go away. She was a big girl, she could take it.

While Rias was now lost into analyzing the new sensations of her body, her male counterpart had to browbeat his instincts to trust hard and fast, back. Rias wasn't Akeno who got off when he was rough with her with no concern if she was ready or not. After a while, time was not something they were able to keep track of at the moment, Rias started to rock her hips forwards and backwards slowly; hissing under her breath due to the mix of pain and pleasure such a movement caused her. Soon enough, the pleasure had beaten back almost completely the pain, permitting the curvy redhead to now lightly bounce up and down on her lover's manhood, her movement aided by his hands seizing her hips in a possessive manner that made her heart flutter.

While this was going on, both lovers discovered that Rias was in fact a moaner type of gal. At first her moans of pleasure were more akin to very erotic sighs, but with the pleasure building up, she started to become more and more vocal. Changing angles once again, her bouncing bosom was now hitting her lover's face with each movement of the hips. Harry took no time at all to suck in his mouth her hardened pebbles one after the other while his hands moved from her hips to fondle her bubbly butt. Rias was very vocal in her enjoyment of the sensations.

"By the Maous, yes! More! Oh give me more Harry-koi! "

After that declaration, Harry was quick to seize Rias and roll them over quickly. Her small cry of surprise was quickly swallowed by Harry's lips and his tongue plundering her mouth. Since the movement did make him slip out of her femininity, he was quick to open back her legs once he was on his knees and when in the right position, he forced himself to not simply plough in right back. She might be as wet as the Niagara Falls right now, but once again, she was not Akeno who like it rough. Once back inside her warmth, he resumed making love to her all the while guiding Rias to squeeze her legs around his waist. The first few thrusts made him grunt out loud

"Uhh! Uhh! Uhh…!"

The sounds of skin slapping against skin, their excited breaths and their loud moans of pleasure were intermingling in the privacy of the bedroom. While Rias was getting the hang of this new position and new angle of penetration, Harry simply had to throw her a curve-ball. Without stopping his pelvic thrusts, his right hand left the corresponding thigh to go expertly tease her clitoris. The sheer sensation of his ministrations was enough to make her fall over the cliff of her building climax with a loud shout

" **OH FUCK YEEESS! I'M CUMMMMMING!** "

Harry nearly blew also due to the pressure exerted by her climax and the tightening of her legs around his waist but Harry had a will of iron and managed to keep himself from ruining their pleasure. After all, it would be a very poor performance on his part if he tanked out after only one round. Once Rias came down from her orgasm, the young man resumed thrusting into is lover, whose moans of pleasure came back with a vengeance. Of course his hands weren't idle, they were roaming the entirety of her new lover's luscious body, discovering all her sweet spots, her turn ons and turn offs. Feeling suddenly a bit wild, Harry threw the red head' legs over his shoulders before pounding her harder. He had to slow down a bit though, after a request from Rias.

"Don't be so rough, Koi; It's turning me off!"

"Sorry Luv…"

They experimented with a few more positions after this last one, their pleasure building and building until it exploded with a spectacularly satisfying orgasm for both of them. Panting and sweating but both now sporting a huge smile, they simply laid there, cuddling with each others in their post-orgasmic bliss.

 **XxX End Lemon XxX**

Once they had caught their breaths, Rias crawled on Harry's side once he was longing on his back, resting her head in the crook of his left shoulder, his arm entwined possessively against her thin waist. While his hand was absently caressing her thigh, she was busying herself into spreading little kisses all over his collar bone. It was more for a show of affection than anything else, since after a few rounds even their supernatural stamina was conked. After letting the comfortable silence continue a while longer, it was Harry who decided to break it.

"So, did your first time matched with your expectations or do I have to satiate your inner romantic once more Luv?"

He finished somewhat cheekily. Harry wasn't a vain man by nature, but he took pride into his intimate performances and also being able to bring his lovers over the edge each time. After all, he had been taught by one of the best...And his teacher had been a very hands-on sort of woman whose teaching style was to practice, practice and practice some more…

Rias' purring voice snapped him out of the dangerous trip down to memory lane his mind was taking. I mean, the nerve of that cheeky mind, reminiscing about an ex-girlfriend when he was in bed with one of his current relationships!

"Oh it was fantastic! If I wasn't so dead tired, I would mount you back right here right now for another round. If anything, Akeno was underestimating your prowess's when we were gossiping together! But don't get a swelled head, mister! I expect a repeat performance tomorrow morning."

She finished with a lavish and "cat ate the canary" smile.

Harry chuckled at that and bantered back

"Well, Miss Gremory, you will have to bargain with Darlin' Akeno if you truly wish for a repeat first thing in the morning. You know that she likes to ambush me in the shower and I don't have the heart nor the will to tell her "no". And if we take a shower at three, we won't be out from under the water for hours. Normally I wouldn't really mind, as Issei says, Oppai are Oppai; but we do have other things to do tomorrow."

Rias answered to Harry's banter and Issei's quote with a simple amused snort. Their relationship was an odd one and was seen differently in the various societies they frequented. Well, of the little said societies knew about it. They weren't exactly hiding themselves, but they weren't making much effort to hide things either. But what Harry said was true. Akeno and she would have to discuss things together to make sure everything still went smoothly. After tasting this kind of intimacy, there was no way in _*amused snort*_ Hell she would go back to the previous level. It would take some serious scheduling but they would manage.

So far there was little conflict between them, but the Gremory Heiress wasn't naive to the point of thinking that they wouldn't be clashing on some things sooner or later. They were both very different persons and had very different upbringings. Already there was their clear differences on what was considered enough living space. Harry was rather frugal and used to the life of a middle class human, while she was more used to high class and luxury. Not that she couldn't live without mind you, but she was somewhat spoiled by the size of the mansion of her childhood and missed the available space.

Little that she knew, her mind started to shut down slowly but surely; and a few minutes in her brainstorm, she fell asleep. Harry wasn't far behind, cancelling the spells on the bedroom and grabbing the covers they had kicked off while making love earlier.

Harry was the first to wake up the next morning, only to find that Akeno had joined them in her birthday suit during the night. Been used as the Teddy bear of two hot naked young women was like a dream come true. Normally he would have stayed there and bask in the feeling, but his bladder was reminding him that it needed to be emptied pronto. Grumbling under his breath, the young man tried to extricate himself from his position, but a duo of displeased whines and two deceptively strong arms pinned him back on the bed after each try. In his head, the Potter Heir suddenly heard Albion snicker at his situation. The White Dragon of Supremacy loved watching the drama filled life of his current host.

" _Yeah yeah, laugh it up Lizard breath..._ "

In the end, Harry had to disapparate from his position since none of the girls wanted to let him leave, only to apparate in the bathroom with a soft sound of displaced air. Once his bladder was empty, he debated returning into bed to cuddle his lovelies but another factor made the very tempting idea moot. Using Apparition successfully required a clear mind and thus he no longer felt sleepy. Damning his bladder once more, the Wizard summoned fresh clothes to him and started the shower. Strangely, he showered alone for the first time in weeks. Either both girls were too tired to come join him or they were taking advantage of his absence to gossip. Helheim would thaw over and his Uncle Loki would stop enjoying ironic pranks before he would voluntarily join a session of girl talk! _*cue terrified shudders*_

After a full breakfast courtesy of Twinky, Harry was alone to go grocery shopping. The girls, once up, had barricaded themselves into the bathroom and were drawing themselves a bath. Opting to eat once they were done. Soon enough, they heard the telltale sounds of his car leaving the driveway and once he was gone, Akeno jumped on Rias figuratively speaking

"Alright he's gone, now spill. How was it for you?"

The dark haired young woman had a sultry smile on her lips and her violet eyes were twinkling with mischief. It was at that moment, relaxing in hot water and bath foam that Rias realized that her Queen wouldn't leave her alone until she spilled all the juicy details. The redhead let out a sigh, before telling Akeno what she wanted to know, the juicy details.

This same evening, the trio took position in the living room. Akeno was the last to arrive only to see the blue aura of something being enchanted as a Portkey fade away from a rainbow coloured skipping rope. Both Rias and Akeno said nothing about the object, both young women aware of the mysterious gift of the Potter Twins to misplace their toys all over their acquaintances' homes. Heck, one time Rias found a Power Ranger Time Force figurine in her jewel chest! And the girls had never set foot on the campus of Kuoh Academy. James had theorized that it was either chaos magic inherited from Loki or it was a side effect of playing so much with the Wunschpunsch spell casting potion.

The portkey dropped the trio in the backyard of the Potters' home and were greeted by Lily, who was quick to hug everyone and offer kisses on their cheeks. Once inside, they learned that Azalea and Leilanny were currently on the way back after playing all day with Kunou. Soon enough, Remus arrived with the Twins in tow and the peace was shattered as chaos and disorder began. But it seemed that the Potters were waiting for other guesses than Ris, Akeno, Sirius, Remus and Harry. An intense white light came from the night sky was seen landing into the backyard, surprising the two Devils, while the others only looked up by curiosity. Leilanny and Azalea though, practically teleported to the patio door and once they were certain of who was there, they squealed out loud in tandem, opened the patio door and ran to meet the newcomers. But not before saying out loud:

" **Grandfather! Grandfather! Grandmother! Grandmother!** "

Odin Allfather, for this is who was leading the four persons party, King of Asgard and his Wife, Queen Frigga, both took a knee on the ground, opened their arms and received the ten years old witches with beaming smiles on their faces. And to add to both Rias and Akeno's shock, the princes Thor and Loki were behind their parents, also sporting fond smiles while the girls were babbling to the Rulers of the Norse Gods. It was surreal!


End file.
